Moving On
by LadyKatie
Summary: Harry tries to put his life back together after the fall of Voldemort, but it’s more complicated than he thought. And he hadn’t counted on war changing everything around him so much. H/D slash. Spoilers. NOT epilogue compliant!
1. Insomnia

**Description: Harry tries to put his life back together after the fall of Voldemort, but it's more complicated than he thought. And he hadn't counted on war changing everything around him so much. Harry/Draco Slash. Rated M for violence, language and sexual activity. Spoilers for all 7 books. Canon compliant up to the epilogue. NOT epilogue compliant! **

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

Moving On

by Lady Katie

Chapter One - Insomnia

_This isn't how I wanted it to happen, _Harry kept thinking. It's funny how dying, or nearly dying, put one's life in perspective. Harry could do nothing but ponder this in the hours following Voldemort's death. Even when he was finally free to rest, it haunted him. He didn't sleep, but sat alone in the Gryffindor dorm wondering how a person moves on from such a significant event. He hadn't even cried for the lost loved ones yet. He couldn't. He wasn't sure yet how he felt about how everything happened.

And he certainly didn't want to be a hero. He didn't want people congratulating him on a victory that was only partly his own. Snape would never get the full credit he deserved. No matter what Harry said, he would always just be another dead Death Eater. Harry may have been the last one to face Voldemort, but he was certainly not the hero. He had hated Snape for so long that Harry wasn't sure how to think of him now. Severus had loved Lily. Oh, Harry still thought he was a bit of an arsehole, but he was more brave, loyal and honorable than Harry had ever known. If only Dumbledore had told him the whole story. Would he have believed it? Probably not. But now all those horrible things that he had said to Snape over the years came back to haunt him. Sure, Snape asked for it most of the time, with the frequent barbs about James and Sirius, but Harry felt intensely guilty for how he had treated the Potions Master.

Where would he go next? There would surely be Death Eater trials. He wondered how the Malfoys would come out in the end. Draco and Narcissa would probably not go to prison, but Harry doubted Lucius would be able to get out of it this time. Then Harry remembered that he still had Draco's wand. He was currently the owner of three wands as a matter of fact. One would go back to its rightful place with Dumbeldore. The phoenix core wand would hopefully never be separated from him again. But he supposed he should give Draco's back. Whether it would work for him or not Harry didn't know, but it was a good gesture. He may not owe Draco anything, but without Narcissa's help in the forest, things would have gone much different.

Unable to sleep, Harry got up, slipped the invisibility cloak over his head and left the Gryffindor dorms. It was late in the afternoon and the common room was crowded. Many of the wounded were being treated at the school and the Ministry had requested that everyone else stay until they could interview witnesses for their reports, so McGonagall had opened up all the houses and guest quarters for them. The Weasleys of course had stayed in Gryffindor, most of them huddled around their mother where she sat by the fire. Harry noticed Ron and Hermione had fallen asleep in one of the large arm chairs together. Ginny was sitting alone, staring into the fire.

Harry wondered if he should wait until someone came through the portrait to leave. It would look a little suspicious if the portrait opened with no one going out, but he finally decide that he didn't care and most would be too busy with their families to worry about it.

He was halfway down the hall when he heard the portrait open again and a very familiar voice called his name. He turned around to see Ginny. Her face was till dirty from the fight, but now tears had left their mark down her cheeks.

"Portraits don't open on their own, Harry."

Harry pulled the cloak off. "I didn't think anyone would notice."

"I didn't think you'd mind if I did."

She looked hurt at that and that was the one thing Harry didn't want.

"I'm sorry. I decided to give Malfoy his wand back. It's only right."

"I can come with you."

"I really need to do this alone."

"Do you even know where he's staying?"

Harry shrugged. "Someone around here must know." But he could tell there was something else she wasn't saying. "I'll be okay. I just need to be alone for a while. And your mum probably needs you."

"Harry, don't give me the brush off."

"I'm not."

"You run off getting yourself nearly killed all year, while I've been home being a good little girl, and now you can't even be honest with me about all this. I want to know what happened. How did you even get Malfoy's wand?"

Harry sighed. He imagined he would be telling that story for the rest of his life. He cared about Ginny and she deserved to know, but in the hours since he had gone to meet his death, something inside him had changed and it didn't want to be bothered with her. "I'll tell you all about it later. Right now I don't want to keep Draco's wand."

She stared at him for several moments, but finally nodded. He continued unnoticed through the halls and was surprised to see how many people were still in the Great Hall. He saw Professor McGonagall talking quietly with Professor Flitwick near the door and waited until Flitwick left before approaching the new Headmistress.

"Professor," he whispered, glad that she had her nerves under control enough to not give him away, "it's Harry. I'm under my cloak. Could I speak with you?"

Without a word, she left the Great Hall and he followed until she stopped in a passage just off the entrance hall where she wouldn't be seen talking to an invisible person.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where the Malfoys are." She looked startled at this request and he rushed to explain. "I still have Draco's wand, and I wanted to give it back."

"They asked to stay down in Slytherin and I thought it was best to keep them separated from the others. Do you know where the Slytherin entrance is?"

Harry nodded, but then realized he was still invisible and answered, "Yes."

"At the end of that hall there's a door and it's a guest suite where the Malfoys are staying." She paused, frowning. "Isn't anyone going with you?"

"No offense, Professor, but I just stood in front of Voldemort. And the Malfoys are all wandless."

He could tell that she wasn't entirely sure about him going alone to the dungeons, but she didn't argue and he continued on his way. It was a quiet trip, as there was no one else staying down there and he didn't pass another person the entire way. It occurred to him at one point that maybe he should be a little worried. After all, he was visiting a family that had served Voldemort since before he was born. Lucius had tried to kill him several times over the years and Draco wasn't exactly a close personal friend either. But it was over now. Not only had the Malfoys not fought in the final battle, but he knew that they would want to do all they could to stay out of prison and there's no way they would do that if they hurt the savior.

When he was within sight of the door he removed the cloak and ran a hand through his hair. He was feeling inexplicably nervous as he knocked on the door.

"Potter." Narcissa Malfoy didn't attempt to cover up the shock in her voice.

"Hello. I was wondering if I could speak to Draco for a minute."

"Oh. Of- of course."

She opened the door, gesturing for him to enter. It was only a small sitting room. Dark and a bit chilly, but not entirely uninviting. Draco and Lucius were seated in the corner, probably plotting their escape until Harry had knocked.

"Lucius," she motioned for him to follow her. "Mr. Potter would like a word with Draco."

Both Lucius and Draco looked surprised, but said nothing and the other man stood and joined his wife as she opened the bedroom door.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said suddenly. She turned with a questioning look. "Thank you. For what you did in the forest. I know in the end you– you both," he glanced at Lucius when he said it, "were just trying to save your son."

She gave him a very small smile. "Thank you. For saving him. For saving us all."

Harry blushed. He would probably never get used to people thanking him. After all, he killed Voldemort as much for himself as for anyone else. He nodded and she and her husband left the room. Harry turned back around to look at Draco who had stood, but didn't dare come any closer. They just stared at each other for a few moments, Harry realizing that he didn't really know how to talk to the blond without fighting.

"I... er, brought your wand back." He pulled it out of his back pocket and handed it to Draco. "I don't know how well it'll work for you now, but I thought you would like to have it."

Draco took it in his hand, but didn't hold it the way one would a wand. Instead he just stared at it, as if it was some rare specimen under a microscope. "Thanks."

"I just know that I hated not having my own wand and I thought if there was any chance it would work for you again you would want it back."

"I thought you would want to keep it."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at him. "Don't you think I ended up with enough wands? I can't possibly use them all."

"No, but... this is the wand that killed him, isn't it?"

Harry blinked. It was. He hadn't thought of it that way. Not that it would have made a difference in him wanting to keep it, but he understood that it might make a huge difference to other people.

"Yes, that is the wand I used. But it was actually his own curse rebounding that killed him and I don't care to have it anyway. It doesn't really mean anything to me; it's just something I did. It doesn't make me or the wand special. Although I suppose most people would disagree. You keep it. If nothing else you can brag that you have the wand that killed Lord Voldemort."

Harry turned to go to the door, but froze when he heard Draco's voice barely above a whisper.

"Why did you save my life?"

Harry faced him once more. There were so many answers to that question. Because Harry felt sorry for him. Because Draco was only ever just trying to survive. Because he was just a little boy who wanted to keep his family safe. Because Harry saw how miserable Draco was when they had been taken to Malfoy Manor. Because he knew that Draco, although unpleasant, had never been evil.

"Why didn't you positively identify us when we were caught and taken to Malfoy Manor?"

Draco looked surprised and he cast his eyes down to the floor before answering. "I never really wanted him to kill you."

"That's why I saved you." And with that, Harry left the room.

Instead of heading straight up to Gryffindor tower, where he knew Ginny would be waiting for him, he decided to wander the castle. Minutes later, he found himself standing just inside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She was hovering over her favorite stall, but looked over at him when he removed his cloak.

"Oo. Hello Harry," she giggled.

"Hi Myrtle."

"I heard what you did. All the ghosts are talking about it. They're having a party over on the third floor, but the Grey Lady and her friends made it quite plain that I wasn't welcome, so here I am." She was sulking as usual, but her eyes lit up after a moment. "Maybe if you came with me they wouldn't mind. Would you be my date?"

Harry had always found it awkward enough when living girls hit on him, but he wasn't at all sure how it could even work with a ghost. "I'm sorry, Myrtle, but I don't really feel like parties right now."

"Oh fine. Are you going to stay with me a while at least?"

"Sure. I just need someplace quiet to think."

"I'm a great listener. Pity most don't think to visit. That blond boy hasn't been back ever since you almost killed him."

Harry's insides turned to ice. He hadn't remembered that in a long time. He had cursed Draco Malfoy, not in this bathroom, but another one a few floors up, and he still hated himself for using a curse he didn't know the effects of. They had such a long, violent history. So many years of trying to kill each other, just to end up almost on the same side of the final battle. Not that Draco was really on his side. He was on his family's side, and Harry respected that. But now that it was over, did it really matter who was on what side? From here on out they were only wizards trying to rebuild their world and there were no sides.

"Did that boy come to see you often, Myrtle?"

"Once in a while. He was so sad. He wouldn't tell me what exactly was wrong, but he was very afraid of someone. But sometimes he didn't talk about that. Sometimes he just sat in here and talked about school. He even mentioned you a couple times."

"Me? You're sure?"

"Yes," Myrtle sighed. "Unless there's another Harry Potter at this school."

"What did he say about me?"

"Oh I don't think I should say. He trusted me with his secrets."

"But it could be really important. Please tell me."

Myrtle eyed him for a moment. "Oh, okay. But only because it's you. He knew that you were following him. I told him that you could help him, but he said he was afraid of telling you. That you'd hate him more than you already did. He didn't really explain, but I got the impression that he really wanted to impress you. That's why I was so surprised when you cursed each other that day."

"Why would he want to impress me?" Harry asked more to himself than Myrtle.

"I think he likes you." She said it as if it upset her to admit, then Harry remembered that she seemed to have a bit of a crush on Malfoy before.

"That's silly. Malfoy's hated me ever since first year." Although, that wasn't entirely true. Their feud had started because Harry wouldn't accept his offer of friendship. And because Malfoy was a spoiled little shit. If Harry had been willing to be friends with Draco they may have never hated each other at all.

"Maybe hate was only jealousy," Myrtle replied mysteriously.


	2. A Time for Mourning

Chapter Two - A Time for Mourning

When Harry finally slept it was for almost a whole day. Not plagued by visions of Voldemort or dreams of his friends dying, he slept so soundly that Ron had actually checked if he was still breathing. When he finally woke, he found Ron sitting on the edge of the next bed over.

"What time is it?"

"Don't you mean what day?"

Harry rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Hard to say, since nobody saw you come back in from visiting the Malfoys. Voldemort's been dead for two days."

Voldemort's dead. He's gone. Finally gone. Harry ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly, letting all the memories come back to him. It was over. And people he loved were dead. Harry looked up at Ron then, remembering Fred. Ron seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.

"They've set Fred's funeral for the day after tomorrow."

Harry nodded.

"Andromeda Tonks is here too, with Teddy. She just arrived this morning. She wants to see you as soon as you're ready."

And suddenly panic hit Harry. He was a godfather, and his godson was now parentless. Harry threw the covers off himself immediately.

"Take your time, mate. Go get a shower and change clothes."

"I have to go to her."

"I'm sure she can wait another twenty minutes. You've been wearing the same clothes for days. Go get cleaned up. I'll let her know you're coming and bring some clean clothes. We'll be in the common room."

Harry nodded, realizing that he probably looked even worse than he felt and no sane woman was going to let him within ten feet of an infant. He made his way to the boys bathroom, thankful that he didn't run into anyone else on the way.

As he showered he let his memories come back to him fully. Snape, the pensieve, Voldemort, his own near death. Narcissa Malfoy lying to Voldemort for him. Neville pulling the sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat and killing Nagini. Mrs. Weasley's face, fierce and determined. She was not going to loose another child. And Bellatrix falling in front of her. Then he remembered the Malfoy's. Lucius and Narcissa frantically looking for their son. The three of them sitting in the Great Hall, just thankful to be alive and together. Draco's face when Harry gave his wand back. He wondered briefly if the wand would work for him again. Maybe he should check in with him... What a ridiculous thought. At this point he may never see Draco Malfoy ever again and he should be happy for it. They were both of age and not in school anymore. Other than an accidental meeting in Diagon Alley, they had no reason to talk to each other. Harry didn't know why, but that thought made him a little sad.

Harry stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror. He was bruised and cut, but it was nothing that wouldn't heal. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went back to the dorm room in search of the clothes Ron said that he would bring. He was shocked to find Ginny sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought the clothes up for Ron. I wanted to talk to you." She at least had the grace to look away from his half naked body as she held the clothes out.

"I don't exactly have time to recount my story just this moment. I was going to see Teddy."

"I know. I didn't expect you to tell me everything right now. I just... wanted to see you."

She turned back to face him again and Harry didn't even care that he was only wearing a towel. He knew that she was hurting just the same as everyone else. She only wanted confirmation that life would return to normal. The problem was, Harry wasn't sure that it would.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't mean to blow you off. It's just– two days ago I was kind of dead briefly and now I'm just trying to figure everything out. It really makes you stop and think, you know?"

She nodded in understanding, but looked a little worried. "What have you been thinking about?"

"I don't know. Everything. I'm a different person now than I was when I went into that forest. Everything is different."

"Everything?" He knew what she was asking and he was having a hard time finding that answer for himself.

"I just don't know."

When Harry made it to the common room he found that it was mostly empty. Most who were still staying there had gone down to the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were fussing over the baby while Andromeda watched. Ron was sitting off to the side. While he was trying to look unimpressed with the baby, Harry could see him craning his neck to catch a peek of Hermione holding him whenever his mother moved out of the way.

Harry announced his presence with a mumbled "hello" and everyone went to greet him. Andromeda took Teddy back from Hermione and stayed out of the way while the others fussed.

"Harry, dear, are you quite sure you're okay? We were all so worried."

"I'm fine."

No one seemed to notice Ginny standing at the bottom of the stairs, with her arms crossed, willing herself not to cry.

"Harry, the Aurors keep asking about you," said Hermione. "They've questioned just about everyone else and just need your statement now."

"You should have seen the upset when the Malfoys left," added Ron.

"They're gone?"

"They were allowed to go back to Malfoy Manor after it was searched, but they're under house arrest until the Ministry can decide what to do with them. That's why they want your testimony so badly. They believe you'll shed more light on their case."

"They didn't fight against us. Mrs. Malfoy saved my life."

"We told them. And several others confirmed that they didn't fight in the last battle. The Ministry wants your word. Either way Lucius will likely be put on trial."

Harry nodded. "I'll talk to the aurors soon." He stepped away from them toward Andromeda and baby Teddy, who was sporting purple hair today. "I'm sorry for your loss, ma'am."

She gave him a small smile, but couldn't bring herself to reply to that.

"Would you like to hold your godson?"

"Can I?"

She nodded and began to hand the baby to him. Harry had never held a child before and was more than a little nervous. Teddy felt so tiny in his arms. He was sleeping soundly and Harry wondered if he had any idea that he would never see his parents again. Or if he would have any faint memory of them.

"He looks just like them," Harry said, a single tear falling down his cheek.

"He was a little extra fussy around the full moon, but no real problems. Looks like he got most of his traits from Dora." The woman's voice cracked a little when she mentioned her daughter.

"Have you... Their funeral?" Harry wasn't sure what to say and he felt like everything was coming out wrong ever since Voldemort fell.

"Remus didn't have any family. You're the closest to it, so I wanted to wait for your input. I think that we should bury them at the same time, as they'll be laid next to each other."

"Yes," Harry replied at once.

"Will this Saturday be acceptable?" Harry nodded, staring at the baby in his arms. "I'll make all the arrangements. I imagine you'll have plenty to be doing until then."

Harry nodded again. "If you need help with Teddy I'd be happy to watch him."

"Thank you. I suppose we do need to talk about his arrangements soon. I know you're his godfather, but... Well, I don't suppose you're quite ready to raise a child yourself."

Harry knew she was right. He had no idea how to care for a baby. "Would you...?"

She smiled. "I'd be happy to have him live with me. But I want you to know that you can come see him as often as you like."

"I'd like to watch him grow up. And I'll help with whatever you need. And I don't want you to worry about money because I've got plenty to help you with him."

"Dora had some saved up I believe. And then there's the matter of my sister's estate, as she is gone and her husband will hopefully be in prison soon. I don't really care to have anything of hers, but I can hope that whatever afterlife she is in she knows that her money is going to raise the half-blood son of the woman she killed."

Harry hadn't considered until that moment what it must be like for Andromeda. True, she had been disowned the moment she married a muggle-born, but Bellatrix and Narcissa were still her sisters. They'd grown up together. Now her daughter was dead at the hands of her sister and that sister was dead at the hands of another woman in this very room. Everyone was connected in strange ways.

He wondered what Andromeda thought of her other sister right now. Was she holding onto hope that the Malfoys would be spared Azkaban, or did she believe that they deserved to pay for their involvement with Voldemort? Harry wouldn't ask, of course, but his thoughts wandered back to Draco again. Under house arrest and cooperating with the Ministry, Lucius just might manage to stay out of Azkaban again.

Harry didn't see many of the rest of the occupants of the castle the next couple days. He gave the Aurors his story immediately, but concentrated on staying with Teddy so he didn't have to see the others who would only ask him about the battle. He kept his promise to Ginny about telling her the full story. He gathered Hermione and Ron to tell Ginny, Luna and Neville at the same time. They had the right to know everything, and he didn't particularly want to be alone with Ginny.

Fred's funeral was Harry's first public appearance since Voldemort died and he was shocked and mortified that reporters were waiting at the cemetery for him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and most of the children made it through the crowd, but once they caught sight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, they made it impossible for anyone to pass.

"Come on," said Ron. "Just push them out of the way. Ignore it."

"No. It's your brother's funeral. They don't need to be here."

"Harry," said Hermione, "we can't really do much about it."

"Mr. Potter!"

"Harry, give us a statement!"

"Harry, how do you feel, now that you've destroyed You-Know-Who?"

Harry's face flushed red with anger and embarrassment as Hermione and Ron pushed ahead. Harry stayed back, scowling at the nosey reporters, tripping over themselves to get his words with their Quick Quotes Quills.

"You want a statement?"

"Harry?" He heard Hermione's voice, but ignored her. His eyes were fiercely set on the crowd.

"Here's your statement: every one of you should be ashamed of yourselves! People here are mourning. Have you no respect? The man we're honoring was a hero of this war and his family deserves to grieve in private. Now leave."

He didn't expect that they would listen to him, but then Kingsley Shacklebolt came up behind him and threw privacy spells around the entire graveyard. He looked down at Harry and smiled.

"It blocks anyone with a Quick Quotes or a camera. You handled them well."

Harry shrugged, thanked him and caught up with Ron and Hermione, making a note to have the same kinds of enchantments at Remus and Tonks' funeral the next day.

Harry had never seen Mrs. Weasley cry so much. But then, he knew he couldn't even begin to understand what it must be like to lose a child. Mr. Wealsey held her close and a few times Harry thought he saw a tear fall down his cheek too, although he held together for his wife. George didn't cry at all. He stared at Fred's coffin without blinking, even when others got up to talk about their memories of his twin. He didn't speak or even move. It was as if he was completely empty without Fred. Harry wondered what would happen to their joke shop. Would George eventually move on and become something like his old self? Or would all jokes, pranks and laughter be buried with Fred today?

Remus and Tonks' service was even harder for Harry. True, he hadn't gotten to know Remus as well as he would have liked, but the man was the last link Harry had to his parents. And, although he had told no one else, save Ron and Hermione, Remus had stood with him as he faced his own death. And then there was Tonks. He would always remember how she couldn't walk into a room without knocking something over. How, no matter what was going on, the sight of her brightly colored hair would always give him a smile. He wondered if that's what Remus had loved about her too. And now their son was without parents at only a few weeks old. Even Harry had spent longer with his own parents.

After they were buried, Harry made sure that Andromeda and the baby got home safely. He assured her that he was always only an owl away if she needed anything. Then, after one last kiss on Teddy's forehead, he apparated to Grimmauld Place. The Weasleys had said that he could stay at the Burrow, but he felt like he was intruding there. They were all grieving in their own way and Harry felt like the extra burden that they didn't need, so the day before Fred's funeral he had come to Sirius' house with Kreacher. It was a bit lonely there with only the house elf and Mrs. Black's portrait for company. Harry often let his mind wander trying to find a way to move on and forget things, but so far, he hadn't found it.

He put his time to better use cooperating with the Ministry for the upcoming trials. He had personally overseen the arrangements for Severus Snape's body. The Ministry had allowed the families of the dead Death Eaters to take the bodies for burial right away. Voldemort's body had been taken to a secret location and buried quietly. They didn't want to give any followers who may still be at large the opportunity to take it and make some sort of shrine to him. He would not be a martyr for their cause. Not even Harry knew where it was and he preferred it that way. However, he went straight to the Ministry himself when he found out that the same would happen to Snape's body. He made it perfectly clear that Snape was not to be buried as a Death Eater, but as one of the Order. Since he had no living family, Harry volunteered to take custody of the body.

He had a hard time finding a place to bury him, so in the end, he took him back to Spinner's End and placed him next to his mother, Eileen Prince-Snape. The funeral was a quiet one. Ron and Hermione had come, as well as Professor McGonagall and a few other teachers. Most of the world still didn't know how Snape had saved them, but Harry would make sure that they did. He only wished there was some way to truly thank Snape for what he had done. Then something occurred to him and he approached McGonagall after the service.

"Professor, why wasn't Snape's portrait hanging in the office? He was a Headmaster."

"I'm afraid it was because he left the school before the battle. Basically he abandoned his post, and therefore was not seen worthy by the castle's magic to have a portrait."

"But he only left because we attacked him! That's not fair!"

She nodded sadly. "I know, but I don't control it, Potter."

"There's got to be some way around it, right? He deserves to have his portrait there the same as all the others! If it weren't for him we would all be dead and the school would be under the control of Voldemort right now!"

"Harry," she said sternly, "I know." Her look softened some then. "We'll find a way. I promise you I'll do everything I can to find a way."

Ron and Hermione went back to Grimmauld Place with him that day. Harry wasn't speaking much, but Hermione made tea and they all sat down together in the sitting room.

"I still can't believe that Snape was in love with your mum," said Ron, bringing Harry out of his thoughts. "It would have been so much simpler if he'd just told you, or let Dumbledore tell."

"But he hated Harry's father. That must be a complicated emotion, to know the woman you loved married and had a child with someone you hate. And let's face it, given what James and Sirius did to him at school, he had every reason to dislike him and believe that Lily was too good for him. Then they have Harry, and although he belongs to Lily, he also belonged to the man he hated. Letting Harry know the truth was like giving James power over him again."

"He probably thought I would make fun of him about it like my dad would have. My dad was... well he wasn't a nice guy. In fact, he was a lot like Malfoy."

"Harry, a lot of people aren't nice when they're children, but they still turn out okay. Just look at everything that we've learned about Dumbledore. After finding out about his sister and everything, I still think of him as the greatest wizard ever. Just because people made mistakes doesn't mean that they can't overcome them. You said even your mother hated your father for most of their time at school. So obviously he changed quite a bit to win her over. Snape couldn't see that because he had been terrorized by them for so long. It was too personal for him. And... love does strange things to people." She finished with a small smile and Harry nodded in agreement.

"So what's next, mate?"

"Next... More funerals I suppose. Dennis Creevey answered my owl. Colin's is on Monday. It didn't make it into the Prophet yet."

"Poor Colin. If he had just left with the other younger students..."

"It could have just as easily been Ginny," said Ron. "She stayed when she wasn't supposed to."

"She was always a little more creative with her spell work than Colin though," replied Harry. "Not saying she shouldn't have left, but we all know she can take care of herself too."

Ron nodded in agreement.

"They're also holding a hearing for Lucius Malfoy on Monday. I should have just enough time to make it to that and the funeral."

"Do you have to go?"

"Yeah. Kingsley says that my presence will be a lot more effective than just having them read from a statement. After they questioned me, no charges were filed against Narcissa, and they made a deal with Draco. Since his charges were minimal and he was underage, they agreed to drop them in return for him not going back to Hogwarts ever. Any children he has can attend, but he can't step foot on the grounds."

"That's fair, considering that was where the crimes took place," said Hermione.

"It's better than the ferret deserves!"

"Can you tell me you would have done any different Ron? If it was your parents or Ginny being threatened?"

Ron shrugged and looked away.

"Anyway, the hearing determines what Lucius' final charges will be. The full trial won't be for a few weeks most likely."

"And you're going to stick up for him?" asked Ron.

"No, I'm going to tell the truth. He didn't fight against us and I believe that since leaving prison he was only trying to keep his family alive."

"Because of him we almost died in Malfoy Manor! He was more than happy to hand you over to Voldemort! Or have you forgotten how Dobby died?"

"I haven't forgotten, Ron, but what good is holding grudges going to do? Like it or not, the Malfoys are still part of our world and we have to find a way to live in it with them."

"This is just great. You've forgotten my sister and you're still obsessed with Malfoy."

"What does your sister have to do with anything?"

"She misses you. I told her to give you a little time, but now I see that you really have forgotten her because you're too busy worrying what will happen to the Malfoys!"

"I haven't forgotten anything. The whole time we were gone I thought about her and hoped she was safe. I couldn't stand the thought that she could have died that night in the castle. So don't tell me I've forgotten her! But my life since age eleven has been spent thinking of Voldemort and narrowly escaping death. Now that it's over I... I just need time to think. All right?"

"Whatever."

And the subject was closed for the moment. Hermione had, uncharacteristically, remained completely silent through it, and Harry was afraid that she sided with Ron. Maybe he was being overly cautious, but he wanted to be sure of his feelings toward her before starting things up again. After all, he wasn't in school anymore and she still had a year left. Not only that, but he was now even more of a celebrity and he didn't think that she needed or would appreciate all the attention that would surely come with dating the boy who lived.

And, although he would never tell Ron, he was starting to realize that he might not really be in love with her anymore.


	3. Trials and Pride

Chapter 3 - Trials and Pride

The new Ministry had apparently learned from the mistakes of the past. After the first war the trials had been rushed. Innocent people had been convicted quickly, without proper investigations. Guilty ones got off with only feeble alibis and claims of the Imperious Curse. Now the Ministry wanted to make sure that nothing was lost in the confusion. The most dangerous Death Eaters captured were sent to Azkaban, which was hastily secured as well as possible. Others that were cooperating with the Ministry were put under house arrest and numerous surveillance charms to await their final charges and trail dates. They quickly set up a system of hearings as a way of organizing everyone. Then the trials, to be held later, would fully investigate each case. All this was being done with a quickly reformed Ministry working with only half the staff and a quarter of the aurors they would normally have.

The courtroom was crowded for the hearing of Lucius Malfoy. Draco led his mother through the crowds of reporters and spectators with his head held high, just like his father had always taught him. If Draco were honest with himself, he really would have rather turned and ran out the door and out of the entire wizarding world. Everything Draco knew had changed in the last year. His mother and father were all he had left of his old life and these people were waiting to see that taken away from him too. True, his father probably deserved Azkaban for some of the things he did, but that didn't mean that Draco wanted to see him there.

Draco had no way to escape from this reality. The thoughts and memories of the past several months plagued him throughout the day and night. Even after they had been allowed to go home, under house arrest, Draco could only remember the time he spent imprisoned in there by Voldemort. When he went outside for a walk on the grounds, he was reminded that now he was imprisoned by something entirely different. Even the news that he and his mother would not have to stand trial did nothing to break him out of his depression.

Depressed or not, Draco was determined to show no fear or anger in the courtroom. He would handle himself in a way that would make Lucius proud.

Draco and Narcissa took their seats, ignoring the glares and scowls they received from those around them. The members of the hastily reformed Wizengamot entered shortly after, Kingsley Shacklebolt leading them as the new Minister.

"This hearing is being conducted to establish the charges against Lucius Xavier Malfoy, the second. Bring Mr. Malfoy forward."

The doors opened and Lucius was led in by two aurors. The magical restraints on his hands did not take away from the proud and graceful way that he walked. He didn't look at those guarding him, for to do so would indicate that he had no control over his situation. He did not look like a man possibly facing a lifetime sentence. He took his seat in the middle of the room confidently and without hesitation.

"Lucius Malfoy, you have been accused of escape from Azkaban following your imprisonment on Death Eater charges and of aiding and concealing wanted criminals and escaped convicts. You have also been indicated in the attack on Hogwarts which resulted in the deaths of eighty-six witches and wizards, some of them children. Do you have any comments to make about these events that may help us with the charges?"

"Yes, Minister, I do. My departure from Azkaban was not of my own free will. I was forced by You-Know-Who to leave."

You-Know-Who. Draco allowed himself a small smirk. If his father were talking to anyone else it would have been the Dark Lord. Even if Lucius had turned against him in the end, it would have been habit for him to give the proper respect to one of the most powerful wizards who ever lived. Calling him by everyone else's name was just another manipulation tactic. It would make the people in the courtroom think of Lucius as one of them, another victim of Voldemort's terrible regime.

"You did not intentionally leave the prison."

"No, sir. My family and I were threatened, so I went with them in hopes of keeping my wife and son safe."

"Who came to free you?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange led a group. I do not know who was with her."

Another tactic. Bellatrix was dead and he was not implicating any of the others. He would not make enemies among his old friends. He knew the lengths to which they could go for revenge.

"And what of your part in the battle at Hogwarts?"

"I did not take part in the battle. My son was still inside the school and my only reason for being there was to get him out safely. I did not fight against those who defended the school."

"What about your home? It is fact that Lord Voldemort--" There were several gasps around the courtroom when Kingsley spoke the name– "stayed in your home for many months after your release from prison. What have you to say to that?"

"Only that You-Know-Who was very powerful. He used my home as a way to keep my family and I under his rule. Even when he was not present, Bellatrix kept us close and there was no opportunity to escape them. He took my wand very early in his stay and I did not get another one."

The air was immediately filled with murmurs of doubt and disbelief. When Shacklebolt had called for order the hearing continued and he announced that there would be a statement read from Ollivander, as the old man was unable (or unwilling) to attend the hearing himself.

The statement was hard to get out of. Ollivander couldn't pin his capture or any specific horrors on Lucius Malfoy, but it was obvious that Lucius made no attempt to make the man's stay any more bearable. Dean Thomas' and Luna Lovegood's testimonies of the time in their cellar weren't relevant to Lucius' hearing because they hadn't had direct contact with any of the Malfoy family, and for that Draco was thankful. Potter was another story. The court read the statements of Granger and Weasley, which weren't entirely favorable for Lucius. The whole family had been present when Bellatrix tortured Granger and Lucius had been eager to call for Voldemort once he found out that they had Potter. Expecting another statement, Draco was surprised that Potter had come in person to delivery his testimony.

"Harry Potter, please explain the events that took place at Malfoy Manor at Easter."

"Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and myself were found by Fenrir Greyback and some of his group and taken to Malfoy Manor, but Voldemort wasn't there."

Draco was somewhat annoyed by the gasps of surprise when Potter said the name. He had never seen fit to use the socially appropriate terms before, why should they be surprised that he used them now that the monster was destroyed?

"How would you describe Lucius Malfoy's behavior that night?"

"He seemed only concerned with getting back on Voldemort's good side. The entire family seemed scared of the consequences otherwise."

Draco squirmed in his seat at the mention of fear. Malfoys were not afraid. Or at least, they certainly did not show fear to the general public.

"And what of the battle at Hogwarts?"

"I overheard Lucius attempting to persuade Voldemort to let him go to the castle to look for his son."

Lucius looked surprised at that. It was the first time during the whole hearing that he looked somewhere other than straightforward.

"However, Voldemort didn't let him go and the first time I saw Lucius Malfoy enter the castle was at the end. He didn't carry a wand and he and his wife were only looking for their son."

"Very well. Thank you, Mr. Potter. At this time the Wizengamot will speak privately to discuss the final charges."

Shacklebolt put up a silence spell around them and the rest of the courtroom erupted with conversation. Draco glanced at his mother for the first time since they sat down. She gave him a small, hopeful smile, but then her gaze shifted to somewhere past him. He turned his head to see Potter being hounded by the reporters, but he only sat stiffly, refusing to acknowledge them. He looked tired, Draco noticed. And not at all amused by all the attention he was receiving. And suddenly, Potter must have felt Draco's gaze because he looked up and they locked eyes for a few moments. Draco froze. He knew he shouldn't be caught staring at the savior, but he couldn't look away. Potter broke the contact when Shacklebolt announced that they were ready to continue.

"The charge of escape from prison has been dropped, as well as any charges in relation to the Hogwarts Battle. However, this court has seen no reason to not have a full investigation into the charge of aiding known Death Eaters, as Malfoy Manor was used for their headquarters for a time. Thus that one charge will remain in place for a trial to begin on the seventeenth of August. Until that time, Lucius Malfoy shall return to Azkaban Prison to continue serving his original sentence. This court is now dismissed."

Draco thought quickly. His father's original sentence was for twenty years, but there was a chance of early release. If he was found innocent of the new charge then he may not even stay in prison for more than a few years. And now that the dementors no longer guarded Azkaban, it had become a much more tolerable place. Dementors had always been a medieval idea, Draco thought. Now that they were gone, perhaps the wizarding world was moving into the twentieth century. He and his mother may even be able to visit Lucius.

"Come along, Draco," Narcissa whispered to her son. "Let's go home."

Draco looked to where Potter had been sitting, but he had already left. Probably snuck out while everyone was distracted with the Wizengamot's decision, he thought. Draco nodded to his mother and they left with the same silent pride with which they had entered.

***

"Harry, you're back."

Harry smiled. Ron always was good at stating the obvious. Although, given the way he and Hermione were sitting on opposite sides of the sofa and they way their hair was ruffled, Harry guessed his arrival had interrupted their quality couple time. They had started spending more time at Grimmauld Place in order to have the privacy that the Burrow could not give them. Ron wasn't ready to actually move out of his parents' home, especially so soon after his brother's death, but it was good to get away and forget those problems for a few hours.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had all attended the funeral for Colin Creevey that morning, but Harry excused himself shortly afterwards in order to make it back to London for the hearing. They all agreed to meet back at Grimmauld Place that afternoon. Ron and Hermione had apparently expected the affair to be dragged out for several more hours, but Harry left as soon as the charges had been read. In truth, he had started for the door before Kingsley had stated that Lucius Malfoy would return to Azkaban. He wanted to be out the door before the reporters started looking for him again.

"How did it go," asked Hermione. She was trying to smooth her hair down and look as casual as possible.

"Good. At the very least he has to serve the rest of his sentence from when he was arrested at the Ministry in fifth year. His trial date was set for August to answer for letting Voldemort use his house."

"Too bad the dementors aren't still there," said Ron. "That's what people like him deserve."

"Nobody deserves the dementors. Dumbledore never agreed with using them either."

"Well, we can't use them anyway, now that they sided with Voldemort. What do you suppose will happen to them all?"

"I don't know."

"There's a modified version of the Patronus Charm that is used to contain them," said Hermione. "I read it in the _Prophet_. It will take a while to get them all rounded up though. They were breeding after they left Azkaban."

Ron gave a little shiver. "Someone change the subject."

"McGonagall sent an owl this morning. There's going to be a summer session of classes starting next Monday for those who would like to go back over everything they may have missed from this past year. Since a lot of the students were too traumatized to study properly most of the year, some of them have asked for some way to make it up. The younger years will just have modified courses once the next term starts. The summer classes are for those of us who were supposed to take the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. Obviously, with the battle the year ended before the official tests could be administered, so they postponed them until the end of the summer and the school will be having classes to prepare."

"I'm not going," said Harry.

"What? You have to complete your education! What will you do with your life otherwise?"

"You're right," smirked Ron. "I doubt anyone will ever want to hire him, what with saving the world and all."

Harry blushed. "I don't have any problem taking my N.E.W.T.s, but I don't want to go back to the school. It's too soon for me to be there again and I don't really want all the attention, you know?"

"Well, that's okay then, because they aren't holding the classes at the school. It's being run by Hogwarts teachers, but the building itself was too severely damaged in the battle. It will take all summer to make it ready for fall classes. They're using Level Ten of the Ministry. And it's only going to be Monday, Wednesday, and Friday until the beginning of August. They schedule all the trials on the days we won't be down there."

"I don't know Hermione. You know how everyone is right now. They all want the whole Voldemort story and I just don't want to go through all that now."

"Well, it's too bad because I already wrote and told McGonagall that you would be there."

"Well, write her back!"

"Oh, Harry. What are you going to do instead? Stay in this musty old house all summer? I know Kreacher is making some excellent dinners, but it's not healthy to avoid people completely."

"I'm going to enjoy my freedom."

"Take your N.E.W.T.s. Then you can take a year off and enjoy your freedom. It will be harder to study for them after you've been away from school for longer."

Harry sighed and looked to Ron who shrugged.

"Do you always have to be right?"

After that Hermione rambled about classes and books and Harry and Ron barely got a word in the rest of the evening. When it was time for them to return to the Burrow she made them promise to go to Diagon Alley with her later in the week for school supplies. As Harry got ready for bed his thoughts wandered to the classes and who he would see there. Surely Dean would be there, as he had missed the entire seventh year. And Seamus and Neville were busy hiding from the Carrows and sneaking around for a good part of the year. Then he wondered about the Slytherins. Most of them left before the battle started and he figured they wouldn't want to be associated with any of those who remained loyal to the school. Only three of them had remained for the battle. Crabbe was gone now. But what of Goyle and Malfoy? Would they be allowed to attend? Harry didn't even know what happened to Goyle. He hadn't seen him since they came out of the Room of Requirement. He'd been left without a wand and when they ran into Malfoy in the castle later, Goyle hadn't been with him.

Harry didn't even know why he was so curious about this. Perhaps it was because of the look he'd seen on Draco's face when they read his father's charges. Perhaps it was in the way they gazed at each other from across the room, none of the hatred from their youth present. Or perhaps it just wouldn't be school without Malfoy annoying him at every turn. Whatever the case, Harry decided to contact Professor McGonagall about it the next morning and finally drifted into a restless slumber.

***

"I was surprised to get your owl, Potter."

Professor McGonagall's head was glowing in the flames of the floo.

"I was surprised Hermione is forcing me to go to classes in the summer, so we're even. You could have just sent a quick note back though. You didn't need to take time out of your schedule to talk to me."

"Nonsense. I'm sure everyone is trying to get a piece of you just now, so I should be honored you have the time."

Her smirk and the amused sparkle in her eyes told him that she wasn't like the rest, all bowing to their hero. Rather, she found his discomfort with it all entertaining.

"I wanted to speak with you about something anyway. First off, your inquiry about the Malfoy boy surprised me. I was under the impression that the two of you never got on well in school."

"We didn't, but I was just curious what would happen to _all_ the Slytherins."

"Well, I'm afraid Gregory Goyle was injured quite severely in the battle. He has been sent to St. Mungo's, and after he is released the Ministry will be trying him. Apparently they believe he was responsible for at least one of the deaths. The rest of the Slytherins have not been charged and will be invited to attend."

"Even Malfoy?"

"He's only been banned from the school grounds. Since this will be taking place at the Ministry, he has also been notified. Attendance isn't mandatory, so I would be surprised if many of them come. Some already have sent word that they will be studying at home. Some families just don't want to be apart right now. Not that I can blame them."

"Me either."

Harry was seriously doubting if he could bring himself to rejoin the real world again so soon.

"There was something else you wanted to see me about, Professor?"

"Yes. I have a favor to ask, I'm afraid. Not that you haven't done enough already. We are lacking a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. We've lost some teachers and there aren't enough aurors to do their job, let alone teach classes. I was rather hoping that you could fill in. With Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley's help of course."

"Fill in?" Harry's stomach turned. She could not be asking what he thought.

"Yes. Teach. It would only be a handful of fifth, sixth, and seventh year students."

"But I've got to take the class as well and I don't know how to teach!"

"Ridiculous! You ran your own defense class right under all our noses. It's only because of you that your classmates did as well as they did on their O.W.L.s. I'll send you the guidelines for the two tests. It tells what areas are covered, so that they can concentrate on those."

"But I don't know all of it!"

"No, but you can read a book, can't you? Miss Granger can help with that. As I said, you will have the two of them to help you. I suspect you would pick up on it faster than most grown wizards anyway. It has always been your strong area. You will of course be compensated by the school."

"I'm not worried about money. I'm worried about making a complete idiot of myself and being responsible for an entire class with Troll scores!"

She smiled kindly. "I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't believe you can do it. It's not like a normal school year. This will be much more informal. Most of the students are just catching up on the things they missed. I'll send all the paperwork down this afternoon. Along with your own class schedule. I assume you still want the auror curriculum?"

"Sure."

"Perfect. It will be on the way to you shortly."

"And Ron and Hermione?"

"I trust you'll relay my request to them."

"More like beg for their help and threaten if need be."

"I knew you would agree."

Was he that easy? Harry guessed he probably was, but he would do just about anything for this woman. She was almost as dear to him as Dumbledore. She was as much a part of his home as the castle itself.

They said their good-byes and Harry went back to being alone. Well, almost alone. Kreacher was practically dancing around the house these days. Master Regulus had been avenged and Kreacher celebrated working for Harry Potter almost as much as Dobby had. Harry felt a lump in his throat at the thought of Dobby. He had lost so many to this war, even the most innocent had suffered because of Voldemort. He wanted to stay inside Sirius' home forever and not let the world hurt him anymore. But, deep down, he knew that the longer he waited to rejoin the real world, the harder it would be.

*****

"No, Mother. I can't."

Draco was seated across from his mother at the very large formal dinner table at Malfoy Manor. He hated the fact that every time he stepped foot in there he could see that snake face and hissing voice, but she had insisted on returning things to normal. So everything would go back to the way it was before the Dark Lord moved his camp onto their property. They took meals in the dining room and tea in the sitting room at the same times every day and Draco was forced to think of something to talk about besides _him_.

Even talking about Father was a gamble, as he wasn't always sure how she would react. Narcissa still loved her husband of course, but there were parts of her that felt other things. Fear for his future, for their future as a family. Anger that he had to get them mixed up in this at all. Determination that she would not allow them to suffer anymore than they had. And that's just what they were arguing about now.

"Draco, you are going to complete your education."

"Then hire a tutor and I'll study at home for the damned test!"

"Language."

Draco couldn't help it. He rolled his eyes. After everything they had done and seen, it still bothered her to hear him swear.

"Scrape together some Malfoy pride and do as I ask."

"My pride is exactly what I'm trying to preserve by _not_ going."

"Imagine how it looks if you just stay locked up here like you're ashamed."

"I _am_ ashamed, if you must know. How can I go back there and sit right next to people who know that I tried to kill them?"

"You didn't try to kill any classmates. Even Potter knows that."

"Could you not bring him into this? I'm still not going."

"If we don't make an effort to go back into our world and hold our heads high, then we doom our family to shame."

"Then I'll move to America."

"You don't think they've heard of the Dark Lord there? We must keep what government connections we have left. And you must look like you're taking your punishment seriously and being a productive member of society. This isn't just for your own reputation and future, but for your father. What would he do?"

Draco couldn't bring himself to say what he was really thinking; that his father was the one who go them all into this to begin with and perhaps they should both find a different role model. Instead he merely nodded. If this family was good for one thing it was putting on a show for social advancement. If that's what it took to provide his mother with some amusement while Father was incarcerated, then Draco supposed he could play. It wasn't as if he had to speak to any of his classmates. All he had to do was make an effort and try not to hex anyone that irritated him.

"I'd best pick up some new quills before Monday."

Narcissa's face lit up and she went back to her dinner, satisfied that she had gotten her way.


	4. Professor Potter

Chapter 4 - Professor Potter

Monday morning came far faster than Harry would have liked. Hermione was so thrilled at the prospect of lesson plans that she hardly let him or Ron have a moment's peace all week. Their first class of the morning was Defense with the sixth and seventh years. Many of the classes had to be mixed because of the time limits and the fact that some professors were teaching more than one subject. Profesor McGonagall was overseeing the rebuilding of the school, so Flitwick and Slughorn were sharing Transfiguration, in addition to their own subjects. Due to the techinical nature of those classes, each year had its own class period. Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies were being taught in conjunction with Arithmancy and Herbology, respectively. Both teachers for those subjects had died in the war and Professors Vector and Sprout had volunteered to give them a try until replacements could be found. Professor Sinistra had taken on both her usual Astronomy and History of Magic, as Professor Binns couldn't be bothered to leave the classroom he had haunted for so long. Hagrid and Professor Trelawny both opted to stay at the castle to help with the rebuilding. Few students had expressed interest in those classes for the summer anyway.

The more Hermione planned the lessons, the more of an idiot Harry felt like. He wasn't qualified to teach. Ron wasn't. Hermione probably was, but most students would just hex her if they had to deal solely with her for a prolonged period of time. If she wasn't one of Harry's best friends he may have found her rather annoying too.

After spending all Sunday with Andromeda and Teddy and then sleeping very little Sunday night, Harry floo'd to the Ministry at eight to meet Ron and Hermione. Classes didn't start until nine, but they had been told to come early to find the rooms and set up any supplies.

He stumbled out of the fireplace, brushing off his new robes. They had spent nearly a whole day in Diagon Alley, as Hermione insisted. Because it wasn't formal school, there was no dress code and rather than traditional, plain black robes, Hermione had talked him into buying dark green ones. They complemented his eyes perfectly, she had said. It didn't really matter to Harry what he wore, so he bought them to make her happy. He realized now though that it didn't really matter what color his robes were. If he flood to class (which he detested anyway) they were going to get filthy.

"Harry, you made it!"

Hermione had seen him stumble out of the fireplace and nearly ran to him. Ron followed, but looked less than excited, carrying nearly a dozen books.

"It wasn't exactly a complicated trip," he quipped, brushing soot off himself.

"Well, no, but I thought you might have chickened out at the last minute."

Harry just shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a Gryffindor."

"Come on. Kingsley told us where to go."

They took one of the many lifts to level nine and then walked down the hall and the stairs to level ten. Harry had made the trip down to level ten several times recently. In addition to Lucius Malfoy's hearing, he had also attended similar sessions for Fenrir Greyback and Dolohov. All the hearings had been held in level ten and Harry was tired of the depressing place. This level was almost like the Hogwarts dungeons and Harry couldn't suppress the feeling that he was going to be spending his days in a never-ending potions class.

The third door bore a sign that read "Hogwarts Summer Classes." Behind that was another hallway with several more doors, each labeled with a different class or classes. The Defense room was the very last one. It was a very plain room with about twenty tables that each seated two students. Nothing like the grandeur of Hogwarts. Harry set down his book bag with a sigh.

"Once we see how many we have we'll have to move the tables to separate the years," said Hermione. She was already spreading out her books and papers on the front table. "This should work. Although, we may have to use some silencing spells to separate lectures at times. It won't be very complicated at all."

Harry was thankful for the brief knock and the opening of the door. Until he saw it was Slughorn who entered.

"Hello, hello Harry! So you're going to be teaching."

Typical. He fawned over Harry, but ignored the other two.

"Professor Potter now, huh?" Slughorn chuckled, clearly finding himself more amusing than Harry did. "I just came down to bring your class roster. Minerva didn't get the final word from everyone until just last night. Of course if they knew that you were teaching, maybe they would have been a bit quicker, eh?"

"Er... Well, thank you." Harry took the parchment from him and handed it to Hermione. "We've got to finish up our plans now, if you don't mind, professor."

"Oh, of course. I'll be seeing you in the last period of the day. Unfortunately, I got stuck with the fifth year Transfiguration class, so you'll have Flitwick for that."

"Oh, that's too bad, sir." He did his best to make it sound convincing and smiled until the door shut behind Slughorn.

"That is too bad, isn't it?" joked Ron.

"I'm heartbroken. If anyone calls me Professor Potter I'll hex them into next week. So is everyone back from our year?"

"Dean, Neville and Lavender. The Patil twins aren't on here, or Seamus. Luna is coming."

"Anyone from Slytherin?" asked Harry.

"Only one," Hermione answered. "I do hope the two of you can not kill him when he comes in."

"Malfoy's back? I thought he was banned!" Ron's face had already turned red in anger.

"Only from the school grounds. McGonagall told me he was still welcomed here."

"But after everything that happened he can still sit here taking a class with us?"

"Maybe he's trying to change," offered Hermione. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

Harry nodded. "It's what Dumbledore would have wanted."

"I always did say that Dumbledore was a bit mad."

They set up all their supplies in complete silence and it wasn't long before students started coming in. There was a huge reunion with their old friends. Particularly Neville and Dean. It was the first time since the battle that they had seen each other someplace other than at a funeral. It was good to have something return to normal.

"I couldn't believe it, Harry," said Neville. "I was just walking down Diagon Alley and I had two witches come up and ask for my autograph!"

Well, almost normal. Some things would never be the same again. Overnight, Neville had become one of the most popular blokes in wizarding Britain. Second only to Harry, of course. It didn't take long for the story of Neville's bravery in facing Lord Voldemort to spread. Witch Weekly had even featured him in their first post-war issue. Harry laughed when his friend told of the incidences with the press and "fans." He was truly glad that there was someone to occasionally take the pressure off himself. And if anyone deserved the praise, it was Neville.

Hermione made sure to remind them that as teachers they were expected to maintain a certain standard.

"Which means she's not going to let us have any fun," explained Ron.

"All I'm saying is that we should go up to the front of the class before the rest of the students get here. If we're seen talking to our friends all the time it's going to look like we're showing him favoritism."

"Hermione, it's not even like real school. We're only here to study the N.E.W.T.s. It's not as if we're giving real grades."

She looked truly affronted by Ron's suggestion that they were merely playing teacher, but she recovered quickly enough, appearing to shrug him off. Harry didn't know if it was the way war tended to change people or if it was the change in Ron and Hermione's relationship, but something was different. The old Hermione would have insisted that they both follow her to the front of the room to wait like dignified teachers. Even Neville was surprised to see how easily she gave in, but happily changed the subject.

"So Hermione, how are your parents doing?"

"They're still away." It was now common knowledge among most of their friends that Hermione's parents were sent somewhere safe, but only Ron and Harry knew the details. "I decided it was best to wait until the trials were over, especially with so many of the Death Eaters still running loose. We've all been warned by the Ministry that we still may be targets, so I wanted to be sure it was safe for them. I've called their dental practice every now and then though and things seem to be going well. They don't know me obviously, but I always find some story to give to the receptionist and I get the answers I need."

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Hopefully by the end of the summer they can come home. When the trials are over and everything has died down some."

"It won't die down any if they keep letting people like Malfoy roam free."

"Malfoy?" asked Dean.

"We just found out this morning that he's attending these classes," explained Harry. "He'll be showing up any moment."

"I'd be surprised if he did any studying last year with everything going on," said Neville

"That doesn't mean that he has to study with _us_."

"You guys didn't see him last year. He wasn't the same. Mind you, he probably deserved it, but he... wasn't treated well. I mean, nobody could come right out and say much because his father was still a Death Eater, but you could just tell nobody liked him much anymore. Crabbe and Goyle didn't hang around him and he was mostly alone. He got pushed around by the other Slytherins a lot and he never joined them when they were practicing curses on us. He never gave us any trouble when we kept pushing Dumbledore's Army. In fact, there were a few times I thought he'd seen me sneaking around and didn't say anything. He just didn't care anymore."

Lavender nodded. "Once when I was running from Pansy Parkinson I turned a corner near the library and ran right into him. I thought I was caught for sure. He grabbed my arm and I almost hexed him to get away but then he pulled back a tapestry and shoved me through a secret door behind it. I waited until I heard her pass and when I came out he was gone. It was really soon after that I went to stay in the Room of Requirement."

Harry was glad to not be the only one defending Malfoy. Maybe Ron would stop accusing him of being obsessed. It's not as if Malfoy was on his mind _all_ the time. Not really. And then, as if on cue, that same blond walked through the door. He was wearing latest style black robes and stood straight and proud, but there were dark circles under his eyes. He looked around the room and Harry felt his face burn when the blond's eyes turned to him. It wasn't as if Malfoy could possibly know that they had just been talking about him. Regardless, Harry turned away quickly while Draco took a seat in the back of the class.

In a few minutes everyone on the list had shown up and they were ready to start class. Fifteen students. Not many, considering this class was accounting for two years of Hogwarts. Ginny hadn't come. She had decided to stay home with Mrs. Weasley, who was still having a very hard time dealing with the loss of her son. Harry was sure that was what many of their classmates were doing now.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione, smiling. "I know some of you are surprised to see us here instead of a regular teacher. Due to lack of teachers and the informal nature of these summer classes, Headmistress McGonagall has asked us to fill in."

Harry was trying not to look, but the simple act of Malfoy rolling his eyes was obvious to anyone facing his direction. He wondered for the first time, if the blond was going to give them trouble.

"The first thing we need to do is slide the tables around. Sixth years on this side and seventh years on the other. That leaves the whole front of the room open for the practical portions without disrupting each other."

They set about moving furniture. Then Hermione wrote down a list of what areas everyone had missed. Some, like Dean, had missed the whole year. Others, like Neville, had been there, but ended up missing portions while he was hiding in the Room of Requirement. Nobody was really in the same place in their learning and Harry was feeling much worse about his ability to help them catch up.

After what seemed like years, the period was over and Hermione was on her way to her Arithmancy/Ancient Runes class, while Ron and Harry were left to welcome the Defense fifth years. They were lost without her. She had lectured them about how to conduct the class and was even drawing up lesson plans for them. Without her though, inadequate was not a strong enough word to describe how Harry felt. They muddled through and Harry was exceedingly grateful that they only had to teach two forty-five-minute periods. After that came Charms, then the combined Astrology and History of Magic class. They were given a one-hour lunch in which they could leave to dine in Diagon Alley if they wished. Then they came back for Transfiguration, Herbology/Muggle Studies and Potions last before heading home at four o'clock.

Since Ron and Harry weren't taking Astronomy or History of Magic, they had a free period before lunch. Hermione had suggested that they use the time to plan classes or study, but since they knew that she was going to force them to study later, they apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and took a walk through the Alley. They had come the week before to get books, but hadn't stayed long. It was too depressing. Ollivander's hadn't reopened yet, although Luna told them just that morning that he was planning to get back to work soon. Flourish and Blot's was a shadow of its former self. Magical Menageries only made Harry miss Hedwig. Hermione suggested he get another owl, but he wasn't ready yet.

"Do you suppose it will ever be the same?" asked Ron.

"Not how it was. Not how we knew it. But eventually, things will be better. They recovered after the first war. They'll recover after this one."

"But we'll never be the same."

"No."

"Mum is... different. More so than the rest of us."

Harry nodded. The few times he'd been around Mrs. Weasley since Fred's funeral she hadn't quite been herself. He didn't expect that she would be, but there was something in her behavior that Harry couldn't quite put his finger on.

"If I had to guess, I'd say maybe she's gone 'round the bend. Dad won't listen when we try to talk to him about her. He says she's just dealing with her grief. But it's more than that. George is having a hard time, but even he sees there's something wrong with Mum."

Harry winced. It was hard for him to think that someone as strong as Mrs. Weasley could crack. She had been so brave in the hours after she had lost her son. The image of her attacking Bellatrix would forever be burned into Harry's mind. But after the funeral something changed. Burying her child made something snap inside Molly Weasley's head and Harry didn't know if she could ever return to normal.

"It's gotta be hard for her. It will help having Ginny home this summer."

Speaking of Ginny...

"She told me she wanted to give you space. Staying with Mum was only half the reason she wasn't coming to classes."

Harry nodded. He had figured as much.

"Are you going to get back together with her or not?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't feel right about anything right now. She doesn't need my problems in addition to her own."

"I understand. But I think maybe you're waiting for something that will never happen."

"How do you mean?"

"You want to feel normal again. I know because we all do. But we're never going to be normal again, so waiting to feel that is waiting for the impossible. Don't you think you might miss out on something better while you're waiting?"

It made sense, even if it didn't sound right coming from Ron.

"How did you get so smart?"

"Hermione rubbed off on me."

There was a pause during which Ron realized what he said and Harry was trying not to laugh too much at his best friend.

"Would you- erm - like to rephrase that?"

"No," said Ron. He was grinning, although his face had turned bright red, "I think I like that statement just how it is."

They laughed together and it was the first glimpse Harry had of the old times. Maybe things would never be how they were before, but they certainly could find their way back to something comfortable.

_hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphhphp_

"How was school today, Draco?"

"Tolerable, Mother."

Draco hated the overly polite conversation. The tension in the air was so thick he could slice through it with the Malfoy crested solid silver cutlery that had been in his family for too many generations. This was how they had behaved when _he_ was with them. When the Dark Lord and Bellatrix were gone Draco's family conversed normally, though in slightly hushed tones. Now that both of them were gone for good Draco didn't really see the point in faking this act for the house elves, but neither did he have the desire to anger his mother.

"Did anyone speak to you today?"

"A Ministry worker scowled at me as I passed. Most everyone else didn't even spare me a glance."

"Hm."

"What did you expect? Did you think that merely by showing up all the damage that Father did would be undone?"

"Draco don't speak of your father that way."

"Yes, mother."

They were silent through several delicate bites of dinner.

"Who did spare you a glance?"

"What?"

"You said most everyone didn't. Who did?"

"Oh. Potter."

"Oh?"

"I think they must have been gossiping about me before I came in the room from the way he acted."

"Did he look as if he regretted it?"

"How should I know?"

"You're a smart boy, Draco."

He sighed and set his fork down loudly. "He looked as if he pitied me, if you must know. Pity."

"Draco, I know this is hard, but you can use that."

"How?" Draco was doubtful that his mother really knew what she was talking about. Lucius had always been the schemer of the family.

"Potter has already shown that he holds no grudge against you. He may even be willing to overlook all that has happened between you. If you can convince him that you are merely trying to start over, then others will believe you too. They worship him and if you are seen with him then you've won them over."

"You want me to be friends with Harry Potter?"

"Civil at least. If you became friends then that would be even better."

"I don't believe it. I'm trying to be a decent, law-abiding citizen and you're telling me to manipulate and use the hero!"

"I'm not asking you to do anything illegal. I'm not even asking you to use him. Just be aware that it doesn't hurt to have friends in high places."

"We all almost died because of Father's high-placed friends!"

"This is different. Just think it over. You don't want him as an enemy."

It was true. Draco hadn't wanted him as an enemy for some time. So many times he wished he could have been on Potter's side. It would have been so much simpler. He could have gone straight to Dumbledore after the Dark Lord assigned his task and asked for protection. He could have been and did a lot of things that had never happened. In the end, Draco's fear had kept him on the losing side of the war. His pride had kept him from admitting that he had been wrong. And his love of his parents had kept him from running away from it all.

Friends with Potter. He had tried to do that once before. And yet he still picked Weasley instead. True, Draco had been a spoiled little arsehole when he tried to stop Potter from being friends with Weasley in first year. He wanted the most famous boy in the world on his side. And yes, perhaps he was a bit jealous that Potter had people around him who actually liked him. Quite different from his own friends who followed him because they were too stupid to think for themselves.

What would have happened if Potter had taken his hand back then? Would Potter have been next to him calling Granger a mudblood? Would Draco have corrupted him? Or would Potter have corrupted Draco instead? Would Draco have ended up in Dumbledore's Army and fighting with the Order of the Phoenix? Could Potter have influenced him enough to turn against his father's ways? At the time he would have said that his father's beliefs were his own. Since then he realized that his father had made plenty of mistakes that shouldn't be mimicked. He also realized that he didn't know what he believed for himself anymore. He believed in survival. That one topic had proven enough to think about at the moment. The rest would all have to wait.

For the first time Draco wasn't sure whether to listen to his mother or not. If he actively sought Potter's company he would more than likely be turned down. Potter may be willing to forgive and forget, but he had plenty of friends already clinging to him. There would be no room for another. And although the idea of being friends with him wasn't entirely dreadful, Draco would have much rather left England all together then to see him every day and remember all the horrible things he had done and said. When Draco finally fell asleep that night he was thinking of Harry Potter.


	5. Understandings

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the nice reviews! I'll try next time to reply to each one, but that just couldn't happen for me this week.**

Chapter 5 - Understandings

For the entire first week of classes Malfoy was silent. On Wednesday Harry and Ron had discovered that Malfoy also had fourth period free when they ran into him at the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as he saw them he turned around and left, which left Harry feeling... well, upset. The old Draco Malfoy would have jumped at the chance to make Harry's teaching experience as horrible as possible, but this one just didn't care anymore. When Hermione arrived for lunch Ron was still complaining loudly about the fact that the Malfoys were allowed to run around free.

"Ronald, eventually you will realize that not the entire world is going to believe in the same kind of justice you do."

Ron sulked, but Harry wasn't paying attention to him.

"He didn't even say anything. It's like suddenly he can't speak."

"So isn't that a good thing?" asked Hermione. "He was just an obnoxious little prat when he did speak."

"But it's just not natural, is it? Malfoy is supposed to be an arsehole. That's just the way the world is."

"He has to know that nobody really wants to see him here. I wouldn't blame him for keeping to himself. And it makes things all the more easier on us."

"But he hasn't said a single word! He could at least say _something_!"

"Yeah," said Ron, "like 'thanks for saving my arse.'"

"He's just not himself."

"Oh Merlin," said Hermione. "It's like sixth year all over again."

"You're not going to start following him again, are you mate?"

"It's not like that!"

"Oh Harry. You don't even see how obsessed you get with him. Remember when you found out that he wasn't playing Quidditch anymore? Remember the way you demanded he tell you why? You're entire sense of normality is tied into what Malfoy is doing. You're so used to your little rivalry with him that you can't stand not having someone to compete with." She sighed and shook her head. "Maybe you should put a little bit more effort into your studies instead of stalking him."

"I'm not stalking him," Harry mumbled.

Deep down though he knew that she was right. She was always right.

On Friday Harry had agreed to go to the Burrow after classes. Mrs. Weasley had insisted on having the whole family over for dinner yet again. She had been doing this a lot lately. Unfortunately, the last class of the day had been Potions and now that Harry was without Professor Snape's old book, he was having as difficult a time as ever. Hermione and Ron had finished their sleeping potions early and were allowed to leave and Harry told them to go on ahead, as it would take him some time to clean up the mess he had made.

"Harry, Harry. I just don't understand," said Professor Slughorn as he looked over the spilled potion. "You did so well before."

Harry didn't have the heart to tell him exactly why he had been so good before. And he certainly wasn't going to say anything about it while there were others in the room– especially Malfoy.

"Just lucky I guess, sir."

Slughorn walked away, shaking his head and Harry heard and amused snort coming from the table to his left. He turned to see Malfoy smirking down at his notes.

"What's funny?" asked Harry quietly.

Malfoy's gave him an alarmed look. Clearly he didn't intend to be overheard. He shook his head and went back to his work. A very un-Malfoy thing to do, Harry thought with a scowl. Malfoy should have made a scathing remark about his ability in Potions. Harry's scowl deepened when he realized just how right Hermione had been about his problems with Malfoy. Harry just couldn't help it. Most of the time they were at school together Malfoy had been consistent. He was there to make Harry's life miserable and that wasn't supposed to change. It shook Harry just a little bit when that dynamic started to change in sixth year. Now everything else around him had changed. Why couldn't that one thing remain the same? And if it couldn't, then why did it have to become this awkward silence that was currently between them? Harry didn't know what he wanted in place of it. Was there some comfortable level in between? And how would he find out?

Finally it was just Neville, Harry and Malfoy left in the Potions room. Slughorn had left to speak to Professor Flitwick and in his absence, Harry felt brave enough to say something.

"Hey, I thought you were always really good at potions, Malfoy."

He said it casually, with no hint of animosity and the blond was clearly startled. He regarded Harry for several moments before answering.

"I am."

He turned back to his cauldron as if the exchange had never happened. Harry looked over to Neville who had also been startled by Harry's voice and equally startled by Malfoy's short, sarcasm-free response. He shrugged.

Harry tried again. "I only meant that it's unusual to see you stay late with two of the worst potions students in history. No offense, Neville."

"None taken."

"I didn't add an ingredient at the right time and had to fix it. That takes time."

"Sorry. I was only trying to be friendly."

Harry went back to cleaning up his cauldron, but stopped when he heard and irritated huff from his left. He looked up to see Malfoy staring at him through narrowed eyes.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Neville was again watching their interaction closely.

"Why are you being friendly?"

"I thought that's what one was supposed to do with one's classmates."

"Don't give me that. We're not just classmates. You know that."

"Oh?"

"You have absolutely no reason to want to talk to me! None!"

Harry shrugged. "I have no reason to not want to talk to you either. I thought you would want someone to talk to."

"I don't need your pity. Understand?"

"I don't pity you, Malfoy."

"Then you expect me to follow you around like the rest of your fans just because you saved my life? You did and I owe you. But I'm not going to become the president of your fan club because of it."

"I don't want you to. In fact, that's probably why I did want to talk to you. My ego was starting to get out of control and I needed you to insult me a bit to even things out. Thanks for that!"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned, once again, to his potion. They finished in silence and Malfoy was the first to leave. Neville packed up his own books just a few minutes later.

"Do you want me to wait and walk out with you?" Neville asked.

"No, go ahead. I'll just be a couple more minutes and then I'm due at the Weasley's. I'll see you Monday."

Neville gave a little wave and left Harry who was most anxious to get out before Slughorn came back again. He left a vial of potion on the front desk, collected his things, and practically ran down the hall and up the stairs to Level Nine. But at the top of them, right next to the door to the Department of Mysteries he was shocked to see Malfoy leaning casually against the wall, looking quite bored.

"Lost your way have you?"

"No Potter, but I figured you would and we wouldn't want the savior stranded in the Ministry."

Now that was more like the old Malfoy.

"What do you want?"

"I don't think you're special."

Harry laughed as he continued on to the lift. "Thanks for that, but my ego has been sufficiently deflated for the day."

"Why did you come to my father's hearing?"

"I was invited."

"Why don't you give me straight answers?"

"It's more fun this way."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

They had reached the lift. Harry sighed and turned to look him in the face.

"Would you rather I try to hex you? Do you want to go back to fighting in the halls and breaking my nose on trains?"

Malfoy abruptly turned away and mumbled that he wouldn't prefer that. Harry motioned him to get on the lift and pushed the button for the Atrium. The door shut and Harry realized that he was quite completely alone with Malfoy for the first time since his nose was broken. Harry wasn't about to admit to all the things he'd been thinking ever since Hermione said that he was obsessed with Malfoy. He wouldn't tell the bloke that he was talking to him and being nice to him because it felt wrong to not be in each other's lives. And there was something else. He understood Draco in a way. It wasn't something he could even put into words, but he knew Draco.

Harry sighed. Relating to Draco Malfoy should have been one of those things that caused the universe to implode or signify the falling into another dimension, but it felt oddly normal.

"Look, Malfoy. I know what you went through. Maybe not exactly, but I've stood in front of him before. I've watched him kill. I even watched him kill my own parents. I've felt like I had no choice too. I get that. I get why you did what you did. You were only trying to save your family. If mine were still alive I would do anything for them too. I'm not going to hold that against you."

With a little ding they arrived back at the Atrium level. Neither boy made a move to leave at first.

"Do you apparate from here?"

Draco nodded.

"I can't decide if I hate apparition or floo more," Harry said as he walked through the lift room and to the Atrium. "So I'm flooing to Ron's house. They're making me sit through another dinner with the entire family. It's awkward as hell. No one knows what to talk about."

Draco nodded. "Dinner with Mother is the same way."

"Current events are right out of course. Can't talk about school because of what happened there. Can't talk about seeing old friends because it always reminds someone of the old friends who are gone. I can't even talk about my own godson because his parents are dead and it's still too painful for everyone."

"Is that Aunt Andromeda's family?"

Harry cringed. Why did he always forget how close everyone was? "I'm sorry. I forgot you're related to them."

"Aunt Bellatrix was furious when she found out about the baby."

"Well, I guess she got even then because she's the one who killed Tonks." It came out more harshly than Harry had intended.

"Tonks? Nymphadora you mean?"

"She hated that name. She always went by Tonks instead."

"I didn't know... I never really met her. Mother never talked about Andromeda's family."

Harry nodded. All he knew about the situation was that Andromeda had been disowned when she married the muggle-born, Ted Tonks. It never occurred to him that both Tonks and Draco had missed out on knowing members of their family because of things that happened before they were born. Harry and Andromeda had talked about many things relating to the war and the death of Tonks, but not once had she mentioned her relationship to the Malfoys. Maybe Tonks had been just as curious about Draco as he was about her, but afraid to ask.

"She hated what Bellatrix did, just so you know," said Draco, his voice just above a whisper.

"Your mother?"

He nodded. "She was still family, still our blood, even if she married a werewolf."

"They were good people. It doesn't matter that he was a werewolf."

Draco considered him for a moment. "So you're the baby's godfather?" Harry nodded. "What's he like?"

"He's not a little wolf cub if that's what you're asking," Harry said somewhat defensively.

Draco shrugged.

"He's a normal baby. He's a metamorphmagus, like Tonks. He has purple hair most of the time, but it turns red if he gets upset."

Draco smiled and wondered if his mother would be comforted by the news that her great-nephew was a happy, normal little wizard. Or would she just be upset at the mention of the family she pretended not to have? Then he remembered his mother's advice and what he had decided about it and sobered.

They had made it to the fireplaces and Potter was just scooping up the floo powder.

"I have to tell you something," Draco began. Potter turned and quirked an eyebrow at him. "My mother was trying to convince me to get on your good side. After you spoke at Father's hearing she thought you would be willing to forgive me and if people knew that then it would be good for my reputation– to save the family name."

Harry only felt angry for a few seconds and then he actually heard himself laughing.

"I should have expected no less from your family." He turned back to the fireplace, ready to leave when he heard the blond call out to him almost desperately.

"No, I mean... That's why I'm telling you that. I wasn't going to do it. I was planning on just ignoring you for the rest of the summer and then we would never have to see each other again."

"And now?"

"Now, you're trying to be friendly and we're suddenly walking through the Ministry together, while holding a civil conversation. I just thought you should know that if people see this, they are going to think that I'm trying to do exactly as Mother suggested I should."

"So why tell me? Why not go home to your mother and tell her you are working on her plan? Don't tell me you're too honorable to use me for your own gain."

"I... I'm not," Draco frowned, realizing that in the past he wouldn't have thought twice about using someone to further his own reputation. It was why he had tried to befriend Potter back when they were eleven. "I don't know why I told you. Maybe I do have a shred of honor. You did save my life after all."

"Or maybe you're just too tired to care anymore. Things like reputations just aren't important like the were before."

Draco looked away. He couldn't stand that Potter suddenly seemed to know him so well.

"Maybe," he finally answered.

"I'll see you Monday, Malfoy." Potter then turned back to the fireplace, yelled "the Burrow" and was gone in a cloud of smoke.

Draco apparated into the foyer of Malfoy Manor. A house elf hurriedly took his school things up to his room and announced that his mother was waiting in the sitting room.

"You're a bit late today," she commented while stirring the slice of lemon in her tea.

"Yes. Potions took longer than expected."

"Did you make any efforts to socialize with your classmates?"

"No, Mother. Potter doesn't seem to want to socialize with anyone."

Narcissa nodded and sipped her tea. Draco suffered a brief moment of guilt at lying to his mother, but then realized that Potter was right. He was too tired to care.

**Please let me know what you think! Reviews make me very happy and I write faster:)**


	6. Revelations and Relations

Chapter 6 - Revelations and Relations

"Harry, mate, do you think you could... It's not like we don't want to be around you or anything, but..."

Harry frowned while Ron struggled to make sense. He was beginning to wonder if maybe the butterbeer had gone to his head. They'd only had one drink during their free period and butterbeer wasn't very strong at all, but Harry couldn't think what else would be making Ron's cheeks turn such a shade of pink. He had been normal all weekend, but for some reason Harry got the distinct impression that something was very wrong with his best friend today.

"I was wondering if Hermione and me could... take lunch alone today."

When he finished, the blush had spread across his face and into his ears and all Harry could do was laugh. Harry had walked in on them mid-snog several times and yet Ron still couldn't ask to be alone with his girlfriend without being horribly embarrassed. Harry couldn't blame them really for wanting to dump him for a little while. They were surrounded by family at the Burrow and when they left there it was usually to come see Harry. There was just no escape from people.

"It's fine. I'll just hide out here... unless this is where you were going to go."

"No," he grinned. "I was going to take her down to that new café toward the end of Diagon Alley. You're sure you don't mind?"

"No, have fun."

The Leaky Cauldron's door opened then and in came Hermione with her usual armful of books.

"You wouldn't believe the project I have for History of Magic. I don't know how I'll get it done _and_ the Charms essay."

She set her books down on the table, but before she could sit Ron stood and took her hand.

"I was thinking we should go somewhere else for lunch for a change."

"Oh?"

"I'll guard your books," said Harry.

"But– aren't you coming too?"

"Nah. I still have to finish the Potions homework," he lied.

That seemed to be all she needed to follow Ron out the door. Harry chuckled as he watched his best friends leave. It was a little lonely without them, but they deserved to have time alone where they didn't have to worry about someone walking in. Harry would have been more than happy to let them use one of his rooms at Grimmauld Place and make plans to be out of the house for the day if they had asked. But they hadn't. And Harry hadn't offered, mostly due to the fact that if Ron's face turned so red when he was having lunch with his girlfriend, then it would surely explode if Harry brought up the subject of sex.

"Are they actually dating?" asked a drawling voice from the corner.

Harry looked around to see Malfoy sitting at the corner table behind a stack of school books and glass of firewhiskey.

"I didn't see you there, Malfoy."

"No, I make a point to not draw attention to myself these days."

To the blond's surprise, Harry stood and brought his own mug of butterbeer to his table.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting with you. Don't tell me that you have an abundance of outlets for communication these days."

Draco scowled.

"Me either," Harry continued. "Outside of Hermione and the Weasleys everyone just wants to talk about the battle and know what it was like to be sort of dead."

"Weren't you actually dead?" Malfoy stopped scowling and looked at him curiously.

"No. Nothing can bring people back from the dead. If I had mastered that talent I'd be at home with my parents right now."

"I suppose."

Harry didn't really want to dwell on bringing people back from the dead when he could still see those he loved most standing next to him in the forest. So he changed the subject.

"You always drink between classes?"

"Are you going to turn me in, Professor Potter?"

"No. And don't call me that."

"Aren't you worried about being seen with a Death Eater?"

"You're not a Death Eater."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I have the Mark."

"But you took it out of loyalty to your family, not to him."

Of all things that annoyed Draco, people knowing too much about him was at the top of the list. Especially when that person was Potter.

"How are you so sure? I'm sure I've made my stance on mudbloods clear over the years."

"Don't say that word. But as far as your views, I don't think you even know what you believe. Everything we all believe in has been challenged now, don't you think? You thought you believed in something, but when it came down to it, you didn't want to be on that side after all. I saw you the night Dumbledore died. I saw you lower your wand. If the others hadn't have shown up you and your mother would have been safely hidden away by the Order of the Phoenix. Isn't that right?"

When Harry was done talking the blond looked... betrayed. He had thought those were private memories shared only by a dead man. He would have never in a million years believed that Harry Potter of all people could have known what happened that night. Then a memory came to him. Such a small detail. One that had been quickly forgotten in the rush of adrenaline and fear that night. There were two broomsticks on the tower when he had found Dumbledore. Two.

"Where were you hidden?"

"Under my invisibility cloak. He immobilized me just before you disarmed him. I laid there watching the entire thing, but couldn't say or do anything about it. He was really sick when we got back. I was supposed to be going to Snape for help and then you came up there. Dumbledore was right. You're not a killer."

"I was too afraid." Draco wasn't looking at him when he spoke. He stared blankly at the table, memories coursing through him from a night he wished he could forget.

"You were afraid for your family. That's why you accepted the assignment. You didn't complete it because you didn't want to kill. Am I right?"

"Yes," Draco whispered.

"And that means you're no more a Death Eater than I am. Now am I done convincing you that you aren't evil?"

Draco shook his head clear of all the dark thoughts and struggled to regain some of that Malfoy dignity. "The fact remains that most people believe that I am one and my father is in Azkaban because of being one. It's hardly fitting for the savior to be seen having drinks with a criminal."

"They're going to think what they want no matter who I have drinks with. They've been making up all sorts of things ever since the battle anyway. When I was still at the school they said I was so overcome by grief that I had isolated myself in the Gryffindor dorms. I was apparently feeling overwhelming guilt over Colin Creevey's death and spent all my time in his room, clutching his camera."

Draco snorted. "I can see that."

"In reality I was spending time with my godson and helping to plan his parents' funeral. I ignored most everyone else because they only wanted to ask about Voldemort."

"How is he? Your godson, I mean."

Harry raised an eyebrow, surprised that Malfoy could even bother himself with thoughts of little Teddy Lupin. It was the second time in just a few days he had expressed interest.

"He's good. He reminds me of his parents."

"Were you really close to them?"

"To Remus more than Tonks. He was one of my dad's best friends. I guess I didn't know a whole lot about her, other than she was an auror and a metamorphmagus. She's the one who found me on the train after you broke my nose." Malfoy blushed a little at that, but Harry didn't say anything more about it. "And she was so clumsy! She couldn't walk into a room without knocking something over!"

Draco nodded, the faintest of smiles on his face.

"Of course we don't know yet if Teddy will be like that. He can't even sit up yet. But he's a lot more like Remus in temperament, really calm."

"The werewolf?"

"Remus was only a werewolf once a month. The rest of the time he was completely normal. He was loyal and brave. He was a good man. Don't think that all of them are like Fenrir Greyback and his lot. Most aren't. Remus certainly wasn't. He was disgusted by what Greyback did."

Draco nodded again. "So the baby- "

"Teddy," Harry interrupted.

"Teddy. He doesn't... he isn't...?"

"No, he's not a werewolf. He's a good baby. Hardly ever even fusses. He gets cranky during the full moon, but he doesn't sprout fur or anything."

The blond seemed to have a hard time processing this information. Obviously he had been taught all the usual myths about werewolves. It was hard to tell what stories he'd been raise with about non-purebloods. Harry wondered if he would also be shocked to learn that muggles weren't all stupid creatures that lived in caves, grunting and pointing for communication.

Draco didn't know why he was so interested in his little cousin. It's not as if he had every been emotionally connected to that part of the family. He had met his aunt by accident once when they were out shopping and his mother had been reluctant to discuss her afterwards. He remembered being fascinated by the fact that he had other family because his mother had never discussed either of her sisters. When Bellatrix broke out of prison Narcissa had been happy to see her, but it was soon obvious to Draco that the two women disagreed on many things, and one of them was Andromeda. Narcissa had expressed regret that their sister had married a muggleborn, but none of the hate that seemed to pour from Bellatrix. Draco knew that to express interest in that part of the family was to invite an enraged rant from his aunt and would hurt his mother, so he kept quiet. Now though he found his answers in a most unlikely place. It might be worth hanging around Potter just to hear the things that his mother refused to speak of.

"So how are classes going for you?" asked Potter.

"I suppose good, considering I didn't want to go in the first place."

"Your mum made you come?"

There he was again, knowing all the answers. It was beginning to make Draco uncomfortable, but he nodded.

"How's your wand working for you?"

"It works. Not quite the same. It feels like..." He trailed off with a blush.

"What?"

"It feels like you're always there," he said quietly. He wouldn't look Harry in the eye. "It's like I can't get rid of you."

"I'm sorry. I mean, I'm not entirely sorry that I took your wand. It worked really good for me and I didn't exactly have much choice at the time. But I'm sorry it's not the same for you."

"It's not bad. And you needed it."

"Is that why you let me have it?" asked Harry.

Draco knew that the question was coming as soon as the conversation fell to the subject of his wand. He had actually been rather surprised that Potter hadn't asked him before. But then he thought that maybe in all the confusion that night at the Manor Potter hadn't noticed that Draco's grip on the three wands wasn't all that strong.

"You know what," said Harry. "Never mind. It's not important anyway."

The subject was quickly changed to Quidditch and, by the time Ron and Hermione returned to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry was immersed in a friendly conversation with Draco Malfoy for the first time ever. Besides a scowl from Ron and a questioning raise of an eyebrow from Hermione, the matter was not discussed. Although Harry knew it was only a matter of time.

On Tuesday Harry had agreed to watch Teddy for a few hours so Andromeda could do some shopping. He had gotten to know her much better in the few weeks since the battle. He felt comfortable with her. She was one of those people who dealt with pain and grief by talking and remembering, when the rest of the world was struggling to change the subject. She was very open with Harry about losing both her husband and daughter in such a short time. And Harry felt like he could tell her anything as well. He had opened up about the guilt he felt over the deaths and she didn't react the way his friends always had, with loud objections about who was to blame. Instead she had smiled and set down her tea.

"Oh Harry. We all have guilt. Most of it misplaced. I wonder if I might have been able to convince Dora from going into battle if I had just tried harder. She might be here to raise her son if I had. I wonder if I couldn't have found a way to hide Ted better. He may have never been caught. And then I remember that none of us can truly see the future ourselves. We cannot know the consequences of our actions before they happen. Even the best Seers do not know the cause and effect of things. Only when you fully understand that you will begin to fully heal."

It was that kind of trust and openness that prompted Harry to ask what he did when she returned from Diagon Alley.

"What do you think about your sister?"

Andromeda had frozen, hands on the clasp of her outer robes.

"My sister?"

"Narcissa," Harry clarified.

She was truly at a loss for words. "Well what about her?"

"You don't talk to her anymore."

She went about putting her things away as she answered. "Once or twice since I married. Why is this important to you suddenly?"

"I talked to her son yesterday."

"Draco? Go on."

"He seemed... Interested in you. And Teddy."

Andromeda looked slightly disturbed at that and glanced to the sleeping baby.

"Not like that. He's curious because you're part of his family and he doesn't know you. He asks if Teddy is doing well. That kind of thing. He just seemed like he missed not knowing about part of his family. And now she's your only family left, so..."

"I appreciate your concern, Harry, but I don't think it would be a good time to contact my sister."

"Why not? Her husband is in prison and she can't have any friends left really."

"It's very complicated, isn't it? I love my sister because she is my blood, but I can't condone what they've done. And I can't say that I feel sorry for what happened to Bella."

"But that was Bellatrix, not Narcissa. She saved me. I know she only did it for Draco, but isn't that more proof that she's still your sister? Bellatrix would have never betrayed Voldemort for anyone, but Narcissa did. She's still loyal to her family." Harry sighed, thinking about what he would give to have real family. "It's just... family is important. Maybe now more than ever."

_hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp_

Harry and Ron were sitting at their normal table at the Leaky Cauldron during Wednesday's free period when Draco Malfoy entered. He looked around once and came straight over to them.

"What are you doing here, ferret?"

Draco only briefly sneered at him and addressed Harry. "My mother got a letter from Aunt Andromeda last night. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Harry shrugged. "That's what sisters do, isn't it? Write owls to each other?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry's vague answer. "I haven't see my mother so excited in years. Literally years. We're going over to visit on Saturday."

Harry knew. He had been the one to suggest Saturday since he would be there to watch Teddy when the women wanted to speak privately.

"That's good, Malfoy. I hope that works out for your mum."

"I... Why did you do that?"

"Who says I did anything?"

Malfoy frowned. He knew Potter had somehow worked all this out, but wasn't admitting to it for some reason. He glanced at Weasley who was watching him with a scowl. "I guess I'll leave you alone now."

Ron watched him go and turned to Harry.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"You're getting involved with the Malfoys."

"I'm not either. I'm helping Andromeda out."

"You were having lunch with Malfoy Monday."

"And you and Hermione were having sex on my sofa yesterday while I was out. Which one is worse?"

Harry held back an evil laugh when Ron's face went tomato red. He didn't know what had gotten into him lately, but he felt like Ron deserved it.

"That's different and you know it."

"Yes, it is different, as I wasn't having sex with Malfoy."

They both made a face at that, but Harry shook it off and continued.

"You and Hermione are allowed to go off on your own and be a normal, happy couple. I don't begrudge you that. But if you're allowed to have a life separate from me then I'm certainly allowed to have a life of my own. Even when you two don't approve of everything I do."

"Are you going to be friends with Malfoy just because me and Hermione are, er, together?"

"No. I'm going to talk to a lot of different people however and whenever I wish. If some of them end up being friends, then that's great. If one of them happens to be Malfoy then I'll wish that you can just accept that he must not be completely evil."

**Ooo... I think maybe Harry and Ron are going to have some problems... What do you think? Thanks everyone for your reviews! Keep them coming!**


	7. The Visit

**A/N: Thank you to all you who reviewed! It really makes my day to see your comments!**

Chapter 7 - The Visit

Draco was generally bored out of his mind on Saturdays. He always had been. At school he had spent Saturdays in the Slytherin common room. He would start out reading a book in his favorite chair. Then, inevitably, Pansy would show up, hoping to distract him with her feminine charms. In the end, they would end up in a group of several other Slytherins, plotting how best to torture Gryffindors. Seventh year had been even worse because Pansy was the only one who really still talked to him.

Now there was nowhere to go and no one left to see. Venturing into Diagon Alley was dangerous for anyone who had ties to the Dark Lord now. When he had gone for quills and parchment before summer classes he had narrowly avoided a rather ugly scene when someone recognized him. Pansy had sent several owls, but dared not come see him, as her family was being watched by the Ministry. It was for the best. As lonely as Draco had been he didn't think he could stand her company, and it wouldn't do to land in a cell next to Father because he had killed her.

This Saturday would be different. He and his mother were expected at Andromeda's home at one for lunch and tea. In fact, it was all Mother had been able to talk about all week. Draco figured he should be used to change by now, but her out of character behavior was disturbing. She had always been the perfect example of what a wealthy pure-blood witch should be. Now she behaved like a giddy school girl. Draco would catch her smiling for no apparent reason and then she would tell stories of growing up with Andromeda. Although her sister had been in Ravenclaw, and several years older, they had always been much closer than she had been with Bellatrix. It was Narcissa who first found out about her sister dating Ted. And, although Narcissa never told anyone about the couple, she wouldn't incur the anger of her parents (and that of Bellatrix) by speaking to Andromeda after she was disowned.

His mother had spoken more of her sister in those few days than she had in Draco's entire life.

Saturday morning Narcissa had, in her nervousness, changed her robes three times. She had instructed Draco to dress nicely, but when he came downstairs looking, he thought, perfect, she had asked him to go change.

"It won't do," she explained while picking through his wardrobe, "to look too good. I don't want her to think that we're trying to show off."

Draco rolled his eyes, but put on the robes that his mother picked out.

They apparated to the Tonks home promptly at one and Draco looked around. It was a nice, modest house with a lovely garden and pond at the end of a very quiet dirt road. His mother took a deep breath, strode to the door and knocked twice.

For a moment when his aunt opened the door Draco could have sworn he was looking at Bellatrix. If he hadn't have witnessed her death himself he would have believed it was really her. Of course he wasn't familiar with Andromeda's appearance. Mother never kept pictures of her. But there were differences of course. Bella had been frightening, both in appearance and demeanor, but this woman looked to be rather pleasant.

He waited for several moments while the two women stared at each other in apparently shocked silence. Finally, without warning both threw themselves at each other, for a close, tear-filled embrace.

Draco looked on in horror as his mother cried on her sister's shoulder. She was never an overly emotional person. She gave him hugs of course, especially when he was younger. But most displays of affection were reserved for behind closed doors, not on the front step of someone's home. And on the very rare occasion that she did cry it was quiet, her tears discreetly absorbed by a handkerchief. This was not discreet. This was not the lady of Malfoy Manor. This was unlike anything Draco had ever seen before.

They were talking through their tears and it must have made sense to them, although he had absolutely no idea what they were babbling about. After some time his mother realized that he was still standing there. She broke away from her sister and seemed to get herself under control.

"Dromeda, this is Draco."

He stepped forward and gave a polite little bow. "Aunt Andromeda."

"Merlin, you even talk like Lucius! I've seen you before of course and knew that you looked like him, but I wasn't expecting the whole package."

Draco didn't much care for the way he was being appraised. Bellatrix had done that to him too. Only with her it was more of a taunting and gloating about his father's many mistakes.

"Lucius was always a charming man." She dropped her voice to a whisper and continued. "Ask me some other day and I'll tell you about the time that he and your mother planned to elope to France!"

Draco looked at her incredulously. Surely his parents had never done anything so rash and spontaneous. But from the hint of pink slowly creeping over his mother's cheeks he could tell that his aunt was telling the truth.

"Well, my manners have certainly disappeared. Let's not stand on the door step all day. Come in. I have to warn you though, I'm not completely alone. Teddy's godfather is here. It's his normal visiting day and I thought it would be handy to have him around so our chatting isn't interrupted by nappies and bottles."

Just as she finished talking, they came around the corner into the sitting room sure enough, there was Potter holding a small baby on his lap, feeding him with a bottle.

"Mrs. Malfoy, Draco, hello. I'm sorry, I would stand, but I think Teddy is almost asleep."

"What a surprise, Mr. Potter. I didn't realize you knew my sister."

Narcissa shot Draco a covert look, silently asking if he knew about this, but he kept his expression blank.

"He was good friends of Dora and Remus. They made him Teddy's godfather," Andromeda explained. "Come sit down. I have the tea all ready and lunch will be served shortly."

Lunch was mostly small talk. They kept to safe subjects, things that happened before the war. Andromeda showed pictures of Nymphadora and they played with Teddy. Harry tickled his feet, getting him to change his hair color, much to everyone's amusement. After a while Harry announced that he was going to take the baby for a walk and invited Draco to come along. Andromeda cast him a thankful smile. She and her sister would finally have the chance to talk about all those things that really mattered.

"He seems to like you a lot," Draco commented once they were outside.

"I spoil him. I hardly put him down when I'm over."

"I didn't know you were going to be here."

Potter shrugged. "I'm here every Saturday. And Sundays sometimes."

"But you didn't say that before."

"Would it have made a difference?"

"No. I'm sure Mother would have had something to say about it. No doubt she _will_ say something about it after we leave."

"You never told her that you were talking to me, did you?"

Draco shook his head silently.

"I could tell by her reaction when she saw me."

"This has made my mother very happy. I haven't seen her that way in a long time. Relieved is about the best I've been able to get out of her lately."

He shrugged. "Family is important. And sisters should never fight like that for so long."

Draco wasn't really sure what to say now that they were alone. Their conversations had been brief and somewhat awkward up to this point.

"He is a really good baby. I thought they were supposed to cry all the time."

"Do you want to hold him?"

As soon as Potter's words hit him Draco panicked. After everything he'd been through, he was truly terrified of the baby.

"I'd just drop him probably."

Potter rolled his eyes. "If you do I'll catch him. Seeker reflexes, remember?"

"How could I forget?" he replied dryly.

"Here," Harry said. He was handing Teddy over to Draco before the blond could protest.

The moment the little child was cradled in his cousin's arms he opened his eyes. He smiled up at Draco and after a moment his hair turned white-blond.

"It's amazing," said Potter, "but I think he likes you. And here I thought he had good taste."

Draco laughed nervously. "Take him back. I don't know what to do with him."

"Just hold him. Let him stare at you. It's not advanced potions, there's no trick to it."

"Please take him back?"

Draco tried to ignore the fact that his voice was begging, pleading for Potter to save him. He couldn't help it. He just didn't feel right about holding him. Babies, Draco realized, relied on those around them for everything. Every single person who came in contact with them was responsible for their safety and well-being. Draco remembered, with more than a little guilt, that his own mistakes had already caused harm to people far more capable of taking care of themselves.

Thankfully, Potter didn't question his reasons as he removed little Teddy Lupin from Draco's arms. It wasn't that he didn't want to hold him. In truth, Draco had become more attached to his little cousin that afternoon than he would ever willingly admit. He just didn't trust himself to not screw something up.

"He likes you better anyway."

They walked around the garden for a few moments in silence. Harry didn't particularly mind the quiet, but he could tell Malfoy was a little on edge and he wasn't sure why.

"This is awkward," Draco finally said.

"A little."

"I don't even know what to say to you."

"I'm not that hard to get along with. We can talk about Quidditch if you want."

"So you can remind me that I never could beat you in anything?"

"Except Potions. You were always better."

Draco snorted. "As if being better than you in Potions is any great honor. If Granger hadn't been sitting next to you the whole time you would have never passed."

"Well if Snape hadn't been such an arse then maybe I could have been better."

"If you had payed attention, you mean."

"Maybe that too."

"Is that why you did better in Potions sixth year? Because of Snape?"

_Yes, but not quite in the way you mean,_ he thought, but only nodded.

"I always liked Snape. It's too bad how everything turned out."

Harry nodded again and then realized that they were thinking two different things about the Potions Master. Draco believed Snape had died a Death Eater, while Harry knew that the man was a hero, and Harry found himself correcting the notion immediately.

"Snape helped me. I wouldn't have been able to do it if not for him." Draco looked at him strangely. "He's the reason Voldemort is dead for good."

"He killed Dumbledore. We both saw that. I know Aunt Bellatrix never trusted him, but even she stopped accusing him after that. He... he was the Dark Lord's most trusted."

"No. Dumbledore was already dying. He told Snape to do it so that he wouldn't suffer."

"How do you know this?"

"I was there when Voldemort killed Snape. Before he died he gave me memories of him and Dumbledore making the plans. It's how I knew how to defeat him. I hate that everyone believes he was loyal to Voldemort, when he was a spy the whole time."

Harry ended up telling Draco the whole story of Snape living near his mother as a child and that he turned from Voldemort because of his love for her. When he was done they were seated on a bench in the garden and Teddy had fallen asleep in Harry's arms again.

"You know there's a very simple way to clear his name, Potter."

"How?"

"It doesn't solve the Headmaster portrait problem, but at least everyone else will know. Just do a story with the Daily Prophet. You've been avoiding them like the plague, but if you want Snape's name cleared then it's the fastest way to do it. The only thing they have now to go on are the little bits of your statement to the Ministry that have been leaking out. If you actually sat down to an interview then the whole truth would be out."

"The Prophet only wants to talk about me and how I defeated him. They don't want to hear about how a not very well-liked dead man helped. They twist everything I say and I'd rather not deal with them."

"You can make them sign an agreement to sick to a certain topic."

"They don't want that topic though."

Draco thought about it for a moment.

"Well, then it comes down to this; after everything Snape did for you, is clearing his name worth the little unpleasantness of dealing with the papers?"

Harry didn't have to answer that. He knew what the right thing to do was.

"You are the most powerful social and political figure right now. I suppose some people might think your humble nature admirable. I just think you'd be foolish to not use it. If not for your own personal advantage, then to right the wrongs you see. A better option than sitting home and complaining about them, isn't it?"

Malfoy was right of course. Harry had never been comfortable using his fame for anything. He had only ever wanted to be a normal wizard, with nothing extraordinary going on around him. Perhaps, after everything died down, there would be a quiet life for him. But somehow he doubted it.

He had a responsibility to help rebuild their world. Not because he was the best person for the job, or because he knew anything about politics, but because he was the one who the public would be most eager to listen to.

It wasn't long before Narcissa was calling for Draco and they were getting ready to leave. She held Teddy one last time and then gave him back to Harry.

"You have a beautiful godson, Mr. Potter."

"I think so."

"You know this makes you family to us."

Harry was completely stunned. He wasn't technically related to the Malfoys and never would be, but he was the legal guardian to a member of the Black family. That Narcissa Malfoy would have thought of him that way left him speechless. She leaned in for a brief, polite embrace– that he was completely not expecting– and paused long enough to whisper in his ear.

"First you saved my son and now you have given my sister back to me. Thank you."

When she stepped back she acted as if she hadn't said anything and Harry was too shocked to respond anyway.

"You are welcome of course to stop by the Manor sometime Mr. Potter. I'm sure Andromeda and Teddy will be visiting more often and I would love to see you with them."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said, finally regaining his powers of speech.

"See you Monday, Potter." Malfoy was speaking to him, but was giving his mother an odd look. Harry wasn't sure if it was the hug or the invitation that had alarmed him, but clearly this wasn't typical behavior for Narcissa.

After they were gone Harry set Teddy down, but before he could say that he should get going, he found himself being embraced again. If he had been at the Weasleys he would have expected such behavior, but Andromeda had never hugged him before. It was strange and he found that he was giving her the same odd look that Draco had given his mother. Hugs and tears just weren't normal behavior for the Black family.

"I never would have written her if you hadn't talked me into it!" She finally let him go.

"I hardly talked you into anything. I only suggested it."

"Still, thank you."

"I take it the two of you made up?"

Andromeda nodded. "There are some things that we will never see eye to eye on. But at least they will never stand between us again. And she loved Teddy."

"How could she not? He's perfect! Do you mind if I come again tomorrow?"

"We were both invited to dinner at the Weasley's home."

Harry cringed. "I was trying to forget."

"I thought they were your family. And you told me yourself that family is important."

Harry felt horribly guilty avoiding the Weasleys. He loved them all, but it just wasn't the same.

"They are, but... It's too awkward now. Mrs. Weasley is..."

"Yes, I've noticed during our few visits that she's having a hard time. It's awkward for everyone, dear. But if you avoid them until it's no longer awkward, you'll find that it's much worse later on."

"And in the middle of all the grieving and the weirdness, Ginny will try to get me alone and talk."

"And you don't want to be with her anymore?"

"I don't know what I want."

Andromeda nodded sympathetically. "And have you explained to the poor girl why you don't know?"

"I don't know why I don't know. I mean I should know, right?"

"Not necessarily. You're young. Young people often don't know what they want yet. It's very wise to admit that, rather than leading people on with what you think you _should_ want. You have to ask yourself if Ginny will truly fill whatever emptiness you have in your heart. If she will, then let her get you alone. But if she is only going to cover up the emptiness for a little while, then you should know it will hurt you both in the end."

Harry considered her words all afternoon. The last thing he had said to Ginny on the subject of their relationship was "I don't know." But he was finding more and more lately that he did know. He cared for her. A lot. And he found her attractive. But he just wasn't in love with her. If he started things up with her again then he would just be using her as a distraction, a way to get around the awkwardness of post-war life. But how to explain that to her without getting hit with a bat-bogey hex?

**A/N: I don't know yet when the next chapter will be posted. It needs some work and I find that I'm running out of time to do everything that needs done lately. Probably about a week. In the meantime, review, review, review! I want to know how you all think the story is going so far.**


	8. Confession is Good for the Soul

Chapter 8 - Confession is Good for the Soul

Mrs. Weasley went all out for dinner Sunday. There was enough food to feed half of Hogwarts and Harry took that as a sign that she was feeling a bit more like herself. And she even seemed to be acting closer to normal. Ron was the one who didn't seem right. He kept glancing at his mum nervously and refused to relax, even when Harry tried to talk to him about Quidditch season starting up again. It was as if he expected her to fall apart at any moment.

George arrived just as everyone was sitting down to the table and Harry realized what Ron had been looking for. There was an extra place set. The Weasley family, plus Hermione, Harry and Andromeda made twelve people, but a thirteenth place had been set. Most of them were staring at it when Mrs. Weasley asked George where his brother was. The silence was painful. George stared at his mother, brow creased with frown lines. None of the family knew how to answer her, or maybe couldn't bring themselves to say the words, so finally Andromeda spoke up and reminded her that he couldn't make it today and expertly changed the subject with questions about the recipe used for the meal. Harry had no idea it had gotten this bad. The last few times he had been over George wasn't around, so the subject of Fred was never brought up. Ron and Hermione had never let on that she was getting any worse. Mostly Ron didn't want to talk about it and Harry understood. Now he felt miserable for never asking Hermione how things were going.

After they ate, Hermione and Fleur kept Mrs. Weasley busy in the kitchen while Andromeda asked to have a word with Mr. Weasley about his plug collection.

"I know how hard this has been on her, Arthur," she began.

All the Weasley children were gathered in the back yard on the pretense of looking at his muggle items in the shed. Their father was nervously fiddling with one of the plugs and refused to meet her concerned eyes.

"It's been hard on all of you. I think she just needs some time and someone to talk to. She's a strong woman and she will come around, but not if she keeps living in denial like this."

"She's not always like this. Sometimes she's quite normal. Still won't acknowledge that he's gone, but..." he trailed off, dropping the plug into his lap.

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Charlie.

"It might be hard for you to hear because I know you kids are here for her, and you're all hurting over your brother, but you don't have any idea what it is to lose a child. I think maybe you're all too close for her to talk to. Part of her feels like she still has to be strong for you all and she won't burden you with her pain. I'm going to ask her to come help me with the baby every few days. Maybe if she gets out of the house some she will be able to talk to me. Then maybe she will be able to talk to you."

"What if this doesn't work?" asked Ron.

His voice was shaking the tiniest bit and Harry put a hand on his shoulder, hoping to offer some comfort.

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it."

After seeing what the Weasleys were dealing with Harry had decided not to hurt Ginny any further by telling her what he had decided. It could wait a while. Just when he had relaxed, thinking that he wouldn't have to deal with the unpleasant topic, he found himself very suddenly alone with the very person he wanted to avoid.

She had cornered him, he realized at once. Why hadn't he seen it coming? She had made up a reason for everyone to go inside while she made her way out to where Harry was sitting in the garden.

"I can remember the first summer you came here. You learned how to de-gnome the garden."

"Somebody should have warned me they had such sharp teeth."

She laughed. "God, that was so long ago. Were we ever really that young?"

"It doesn't feel like it now, does it? I feel like... I don't know. Part of me feels as old as Dumbledore and another part of me knows that life is just beginning."

She nodded and took a deep breath, preparing herself for the uncomfortable topic. "Sorry you had to see Mum like this."

"I'm sorry you have to deal with all this. It's not fair. I thought after the war was over everything would be simple."

"Life is never simple I think."

She sat down beside him. A little too closely, in Harry's opinion.

"You know, I trusted that you would defeat him. All last year Neville and Luna and I kept fighting the Carrows and the one thing that kept me going was knowing that you were out there still and you would save us. I don't know how I knew, but you wouldn't have let us down. It's the same kind of thing now. I know that everything will work out. It just will."

She took his hand then and leaned her head on his shoulder. He didn't want it to happen like this. He couldn't stand to hurt her this way. But he couldn't lead her on any longer either.

"Ginny..."

"Don't, Harry. I know what you're going to say. But could you just be a friend and let me sit here in silence?"

"You know what?"

She didn't move, didn't look at him when she replied. "I know you, Harry. I know why you've been avoiding me because there's only one answer to that. If it's important to you we can talk it all out some other time, but right now I just need someone to hold me and tell me that it will work out the way I believe it will. I just need a little reassurance here."

He took a deep breath and pulled his hand out of hers. She sat up fully and looked at him. He tried to give her a reassuring smile as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"It will all work out. I promise."

She buried her head against his chest and he could have sworn that he heard a couple light sobs.

_hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp_

Harry made it to the Ministry before Ron and Hermione for a change and began setting up the room for the lesson they had planned for the first class. It wasn't long before the door opened and Ron entered, followed by Hermione. He was scowling and Harry figured that they had been bickering again. But then he noticed the worried look she sent him across the room and realized that she meant it as a warning. Could Ron just be in that bad of a mood that no one was safe?

"Good morning," he tried.

All he got was a glare from Ron.

"Good morning, Harry."

She came right up next to him so that they could speak without Ron overhearing.

"What's with him?" Harry whispered.

"Ginny."

"What about her?"

"You're not getting back together with her."

"So?"

She let out an exasperated sigh. "So, Harry, he sees that as a huge insult. You saw what he was like after you two broke up. The only reason he let that go was that you were doing what was best for her, with the intention of going out with her again."

The door slammed, causing them both to jump and they realized that Ron had left.

"So how did all this come up this morning?" he asked, abandoning the whispered tones.

"He asked her if she had talked to you last night. Then he asked if you two were back together and she said she didn't think that would be happening."

"We're not."

"Well Ron's not happy. He asked if it was her decision or yours and she said 'I can tell when a guy has moved on and it's okay.' Then he just exploded. He said you shouldn't have led her on like that and if she hadn't been so overcome with grief she would have hexed your balls off."

"Overcome with grief?"

"Well she denied that part. But he believes that between dealing with the deaths and you leaving her she's not herself."

"She's completely normal."

"Well, yes, but he thinks she should have reacted more violently to you dumping her."

"I didn't dump her! And if she's okay with this, then why can't he be?"

"He's hurting right now too. It's irrational, but he believes that you've caused his sister more pain on top of everything that they're going through."

"I didn't want to tell her yesterday! Do you think I wanted to put this on her after everything with their mum? She forced it out of me!"

"Harry I'm not– I'm not taking anyone's side in this. I don't believe you would purposely hurt Ginny, but I understand where Ron is coming from too. Mostly I think he's acting out as a way of dealing with things himself. Everything with his mum has really gotten to him. I just don't want you two fighting over something stupid."

Ron reentered the room then, still scowling.

"Well tell him that, then."

Class was an eventful affair. They had planned to give all three years dueling practice, but each using spells at their own levels. Ron and Harry were giving the demonstration, but Hermione quickly took Ron's place after Harry got hit with several jinxes that weren't on the Ministry-approved curriculum. Their class of sixth and seventh years seemed amused at first, but soon enough they realized that the two best friends weren't just giving them a show. Even Malfoy seemed concerned about what was going on.

When it was time for Hermione to leave them for Ancient Runes she gave Ron strict warnings about not hexing Harry in front of their next class. As soon as she was gone Ron was in Harry's face.

"You're bloody lucky you didn't get worse after what you did to my sister!"

"I didn't do anything to her. I thought you understood why I was having a hard time with this! We talked about it."

"And I told you that you're waiting for something that will never happen!"

"You're right. I was! But it wasn't for things to be normal. I was waiting to fall in love with her again, but I couldn't, so I ended it. She understands that better than you!"

"Really? Then why don't you enlighten me? You spent all that time telling me that you always thought of her and wanted to keep her safe, but now that we're all safe, you dump her? What kind of arsehole are you? Or are you just too popular for the Weasley family now? Are you going to go get yourself a popular girlfriend to go along with your fame?"

"What?!"

"I hear Cho Chang's recovery is going quite nicely. Maybe you can go out with her. Or for as much time as you spend defending the bloody Malfoys maybe you can see if he's available!"

"If I was too bloody popular for your family I wouldn't be going over to your bloody house for dinner and hanging around you all the time! Just because things didn't work out with your sister doesn't mean that I don't still care about your family!"

They were interrupted by the first of the fifth years entering the classroom. This class went much better than the first. Ron must have taken Hermione's warnings to heart because he didn't attempt any non-curriculum hexes. But there was still a tension between them that Harry was sure even the students could feel. As soon as the class was over Harry told Ron that he would come back during fourth period to clean up their things. Then he grabbed his books and practically ran to Charms class.

Ron entered a few moments later and sat as far away from Harry as he could. It wasn't long before the other seventh years arrived from Ancient Runes. Harry could hear some of their talking subside as they came through the door and noticed Harry and Ron's positions. Hermione gave a loud sigh and sat down next to Ron. Harry figured she would sit with her boyfriend, and when someone dropped down in the chair next to him he expected it to be Neville. Instead Harry found himself looking up into the face of Draco Malfoy.

"What's with you and Weasley?"

"I broke up with his sister."

Malfoy looked truly surprised. "I thought the two of you were going to live happily ever after and breed redheads."

"Whatever. He's more upset over it than she is."

"One would think that he has a secret crush on you."

"You're not helping, Malfoy."

"No. I suppose not."

They let the rest of class pass in silence and then Harry made his way back to the Defense room to pick up the papers and books he had left. When the door opened a few minutes later he had expected it to be Ron and was just about to tell him to fuck off. But he was once again surprised to see Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?"

"You followed me around all of sixth year. I figured I'd repay the favor."

"Funny." But Harry didn't smile.

"I thought you could use someone to talk to."

He only nodded as Malfoy came further into the room and sat on the desk that Harry was picking papers off of. Of all the people on Earth, Draco Malfoy was the last one Harry could have ever seen himself talking to. And yet... he was the one who was there, while everyone else pretended that the problem would go away on its own and didn't even bothered asking Harry if he was okay.

"Why did you break up with her?"

"I don't love her," he said simply. "At least not like that."

"She's never seemed quite right for you anyway."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How would you know who's right for me?"

"Know thy enemy," Draco smiled. "You have to know those you wish to defeat. So I made it my business to know you."

"Are you saying that you spied on me?"

"Maybe a little. It was all with the intention of using your weaknesses against you. Until I realized I didn't want to."

"Why?"

"It was complicated. Fourth year when you were in the tournament I realized I didn't hate you. But Father was still going on about the Dark Lord and loyalty and I knew that I couldn't betray him just because I had been terrified that you were going to die in the lake."

"Huh? I think maybe you have to explain that one."

Draco blushed a little and looked away from him.

"The second Triwizard task. You'd been in the water a long time and Crabbe and Goyle were laughing about it. At one point Crabbe looked over at me and said, 'I bet he's dead.' I remember just thinking suddenly that I didn't want you to be dead. And I didn't know why. I still don't know why, except maybe that I was used to having you around. Later on, well I was a little torn between not wanting you to die and wanting to actually kill you myself because of sending Father to prison. But nothing really mattered after that. That's when I got the orders to kill Dumbledore and you kept watching me. Probably more closely than I had ever watched you. Part of me hoped that you would catch me."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Confession is good for the soul. Or so I've heard. You told me about Snape and being on the tower that night. It's only fair isn't it? I know I'm new to playing fair, but I thought this was a good start. You've told me a lot, but I didn't really tell you anything."

"You could have come to me before and told me the truth."

"Yeah, right," Draco snorted. "What would you have done? You wouldn't have believed me then. You would have wondered what my game was."

"Maybe. Yeah, you're probably right. I just keep thinking how much different things could have been."

Draco shrugged. "It could have turned out a lot worse too."

Harry nodded, agreeing that it could have been much worse. Then he thought of something.

"If you wanted me to catch you, then why did you try to curse me that day in the bathroom with Moaning Myrtle?"

Draco smiled ruefully and looked away again. "I didn't exactly want to be caught while crying my eyes out to a ghost. You surprised me."

"I'm sorry I cursed you. I didn't know what the spell did before and you had just tried to crucio me, and..."

He trailed off, knowing that there was no excuse for what he did. It didn't matter that Malfoy had used an Unforgivable, when Harry had used a completely unknown spell. And then another thought hit him. He knew that one had to truly want to cause pain to the other person for an Unforgivable to work properly. It occurred to him now that Draco wouldn't have been able to hurt him at that point. If he had been hit by the curse he would have known that and maybe he would have never used Snape's stupid spell. Or maybe he would have just laughed at Draco for not being able to follow through. Merlin, he'd been so stupid back then.

"It's okay, Potter. Really."

"No, it isn't. I almost killed you. Did it scar?"

"A little. It's not bad, really."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. You saved my life later on. We could be here all day working out all the things we did to each other, but instead let's just say we're even."

Draco held his hand out and Harry didn't hesitate taking it this time.

"Sounds good to me."

Harry didn't know why, but it felt good to take this final, important step in putting their past behind them. They were both so different from the two little boys who started their rivalry on the Hogwarts Express so many years ago. They had both made their share of stupid mistakes. But then, Harry thought, if there was one thing he had learned from Dumbledore and Snape and even his own father, it was that people change.

**A/N: I know, it's been a bit longer than the week I was planning on. It's not that I haven't wanted to work on this, but my real-life writing has had to take priority this week, as I'm working on a deadline. I just finished a story that I'm quite proud of. I wish I could share it with you, but I legally can't at the moment. Perhaps someday. Anyway... Let me know what you think of this chapter. I can't tell you how much I've enjoyed reading all the reviews.**


	9. Changes

Chapter 9 - Changes

"You're still missing one of the uses for Dragon's Blood."

After witnessing more of Harry atrocious Potions skills, Draco had insisted on bringing his book over to Andromeda's to help him study. It had been five days since Ron stopped talking to Harry and he had begun spending lunches and free periods with Draco, in addition to sitting next to him in class. And although Harry was upset over the fight with Ron, being with Draco felt completely normal, as if they had been friends the whole time.

"I don't want to do this anymore."

"You have to pass the Potions N.E.W.T. if you're going to be an Auror."

"Yeah," Harry sighed.

"Dragon's Blood. Now."

"I can't concentrate."

"As if that's something new."

"I'm thinking about the interview tomorrow."

Harry had decided to take Draco's advice about the press. There was still no way that he would consent to an interview with the Prophet. He just couldn't trust them. His first move that week had been to stop by and visit Kingsley. He wanted to be up front about his reasons for seeking out the press and make sure it would not cause problems for the Ministry or their investigations if Harry told his story.

Kingsley had actually welcomed the media attention.

"People are scared still," he told Harry. "They need to see you. Their distrust of the Ministry isn't helping us move things along and maybe if you're around it will help calm them down. I can't say as I blame them for being slow to trust, with how easily the last Ministry was corrupted."

Although Minister Shacklebolt didn't– and would never– ask him to, Harry was more than willing to endorse the new Ministry. They had taken steps immediately to clear people like Stan Shunpike, who had been held on little or no evidence. Mere days after the war ended they set up the Department of War Recovery that was trying to compile a list of all the witches and wizards in the country, making sure that those who needed help rebuilding homes or caring for severely injured family members got it. Mr. Weasley had also told him about the work they were doing with the muggle government to help rebuild things that the Death Eaters had destroyed.

Next, Harry had spoken to Luna about the possibility of her father running a story. Mr. Lovegood, no doubt eager to make up for nearly getting Harry killed, had agreed to interview him that very weekend.

"Just remember to stick to the facts," said Draco. "He might ask a lot of weird things, but you can't let it pull you off track."

"I hate interviews."

"You seemed to do a good one with Rita Skeeter in fifth year."

"Yes, well, that only turned out so good because Hermione was blackmailing her."

"You're lying."

"Oh no. That year I learned to not tell lies," Harry replied, rubbing the back of his hand as he did so.

Draco was quiet for a few moments, no doubt contemplating how Granger could have blackmailed the sneaky reporter. Suddenly his eyes widened in realization.

"She wasn't registered, was she? No, she wouldn't be."

"I forgot you knew her little secret. You even fed her information about me, didn't you?"

Draco had the decency to look ashamed of himself as he avoided Harry's eyes. It was hard at that moment to remember that they had put their past entirely behind them. Malfoy had not only passed information about Harry, but he had said some rather unflattering things about Hagrid as well that year. And yet, that memory of Malfoy clashed with the Malfoy he had gotten to know in the past few weeks. Whenever Harry remembered the old Malfoy he thought of his own dad. A arrogant, and at times cruel boy, he had changed when he grew up. And so had Malfoy. Harry sighed.

"Hermione locked her in a glass bottle and told her that if she wrote anything else about us then we would expose her."

"That's a very Slytherin thing to do. I didn't know Granger had it in her."

And then Harry knew without a doubt that things had changed because Draco Malfoy didn't hide how impressed he was with Hermione Granger.

_hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp_

The interview with Mr. Lovegood had gone well, he thought. Hermione (who had been present for moral support) had explained to the man quite clearly that there was to be no references to any of his many theories about Wrackspurts or Crumple-Horned Snorkacks in the article. They had also laid ground rules for how much they would tell about the destruction of Voldemort. Harry hadn't wanted to go into detail about the Elder Wand or the other Hallows. Nor did he really want to give the play-by-play on the Horcruxes. He had been afraid that the knowledge of the Horcruxes would inspire others to do the same sort of thing, but Hermione reminded him that so many people had overheard him and Voldemort talking about them that it was best to come clean and be the one to explain the dangers of splitting one's soul the way Voldemort did.

So he explained, with Hermione's help, how the Horcruxes worked and how it destabilized the person's soul. He then explained that he was never actually dead and why he didn't die, both as a child and in the forest that day. He certainly didn't tell about the conversation with Dumbledore at King's Cross. Even Hermione and Ron had been ready to ship him off to St. Mungo's when he told them that bit. After extensive reading, Hermione had concluded that Harry's mind had been somewhere between life and death, the way a person would be if they were resuscitated after being technically dead. Apparently it happened in muggle hospitals all the time. Harry took her word for it, but still didn't bring that information into the interview.

The one part of the story he refused to discuss was the precise reason that Snape switched sides originally. Harry only told that Snape and Lily Potter had been friends at school. Nobody needed to know that Snape had, in fact, been in love with her. And Harry figured that the Potions Master would come back to haunt him if he made him out to be a lovesick school boy all those years.

By Wednesday, Harry had given up on going in to classes early. His several attempts to make peace with Ron failed miserably and Hermione all but told him that he should back off for a few days. So that week Harry began showing up the same time as everyone else, bumping into Draco or Neville in the Atrium and walking down with them.

The first post-war issue of the Quibbler was set to come out that Friday, but Luna had promised Harry an advanced copy. As he brushed the floo powder off his robes, he noticed her waiting for him near the fountain in the middle of the Atrium. She grinned as he approached.

"Daddy says word leaked that you were going to be in the first issue and he had people flooing him all day yesterday. He said there's no way he's going to sell the story to them this time though. I must say, you make a very lovely interview subject."

"Er, thank you, Luna. Can I see it now?"

She pulled the magazine out of her bag and handed it to him with a dreamy expression. There he was, smiling up at himself from the front page of the Quibbler. He had tried to convince Ron and Hermione to join in the picture, so that he wouldn't be the only one getting all the credit, but Ron would have nothing to do with it. And without Ron, Hermione backed out as well.

"Good picture, Potter," said a drawling, sarcastic voice. Harry looked up to see Draco approaching from the apparition area. "You're hair almost looks like you brush it every now and then."

"Thanks a lot, Malfoy."

"Good morning, Draco," said Luna quietly.

Malfoy looked at her strangely, having been addressed by his first name. It wasn't as if he had ever really talked to her before. And he half expected her to still hold a grudge about the whole being locked in his basement thing. He gave her a curt nod. "Lovegood."

"Well, we should be getting to class," Luna said. "Ronald hasn't been in the best mood lately, I've noticed, and we don't want to be late."

With that she headed for the lifts, looking more like she was just wandering through the Ministry randomly. Draco gave Harry a questioning look, nodding in the direction of Luna. He knew that the girl had always been called "Loony Lovegood," but hadn't realized how fitting the name was. Harry only responded with an amused chuckle and tucked the magazine in his bag to go over after class.

They talked about the article during their free period and when lunch time came they were both surprised to see Hermione enter the Leaky Cauldron (without Ron) and sit down next to them. She greeted them both and proceeded to rip the magazine out of Harry's hands and read.

"Oh I just love the part when he asked you about Rita Skeeter!" she exclaimed when she was finished with the piece. "I can't believe Mr. Lovegood kept it in there, but she did have it coming. Especially after that nasty book she did about Dumbledore and saying that you trusted her so explicitly. I think she's gotten the message this time."

Indeed, Harry had been rather annoyed when Mr. Lovegood had asked if he was still in contact with Ms. Skeeter.

"I never was in contact with her, nor did she and I have any special bond," Harry had answered. "With the exception of the interview I did with her more than two years ago, all she's ever printed about me were lies. And her book on Dumbledore, while containing a great deal of facts, insinuates things about the man that are certainly not true. A long time ago, a friend of mine once showed Ms. Skeeter the consequences of telling lies. I would encourage her to remember that lesson before she prints anything else."

And to his surprise, it was printed word-for-word how Harry had said it. And he only wished he could see Rita's face when she read it.

"This will go a long way to clearing Professor Snape's name, Harry. And then he'll get his portrait in the Headmaster's office, just like he deserves."

Draco snorted. Other than a few comments to Harry, he had kept quiet while Hermione was with them. Now she looked over to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you have something to add to this conversation, Malfoy?"

"Only that it's going to take more than an article in the paper. The Ministry might accept that he wasn't a Death Eater, but the school governors are not going to automatically take the time to undo the castle's magic by putting a portrait up. Not when everyone is more concerned about rebuilding. Yet, if you leave it alone until the rebuilding is over, you'll lose a lot of the war hero leverage."

"What do you suggest I do next?"

"Wait and see what the public reaction is to it. You can't use it if you don't know what it is yet."

"What are you? His publicist?"

"I'd be a good one if I were, but no, I have no interest in guiding the Boy Who Lived through his political career."

Her eyes narrowed on him. "Harry doesn't have a political career."

"No, so there is most likely no reason for him to have a publicist."

They changed the subject, but Hermione kept her suspicious eyes trained on Draco for the rest of their meal. Harry just knew he was going to get an earful from her that evening when she came to Grimmauld Place to go over lesson plans.

"I think Malfoy is a bad influence."

She was only a couple steps in the door when she made this announcement, completely bypassing any sort of greeting. Harry rolled his eyes and led their way to the kitchen.

"He's manipulative and attention-seeking."

"He's had some advice on how to use my popularity to get what I want. That's it. And mostly I think he's been right."

She raised a single eyebrow at that and Harry let out a frustrated sigh, turning to the cabinet for teacups.

"I'm not going to go all power-crazy. It's just that when I see something that needs to be fixed I have the responsibility to speak up. Don't I? I have the power to get things done. Good things. I don't want the power, but as long as it's there, I may as well put it to some use. I'm just trying to do something for Snape after everything he did for me. Isn't it the same sort of thing you told me in fifth year? Because of my popularity and experience I was the best one to organize the D.A. You wanted me to use my name to fight the evil around us. That's all I'm trying to do now."

"Well, okay. But you have to admit it's a little odd to see the two of you acting like friends after everything."

"I know it is. But it doesn't _feel_ that way. It feels completely natural to talk to him now. Did I tell you that Narcissa and Andromeda are speaking again?"

"Yes," she replied with a frown. She poured tea for them both and sat across the table from him. "I find it a little odd that you orchestrated that whole thing."

Harry shrugged. "Malfoy kept asking about his cousins. He never knew Tonks. If I had any other family– besides the Dursleys– I would want to know about them too. And I think it's important for Teddy to have family."

"This isn't just other family, Harry. These are the Malfoys. They can be dangerous."

"Narcissa was never charged with anything and Draco was cleared."

"Only because the Ministry is up to their necks in Death Eater trials and they bargained with him so that they wouldn't have to deal with him."

"They bargained because they knew what they had against him wasn't enough to make it worth a trial."

"Why would Malfoy be so interested in a baby anyway? The baby of a half-blood and a werewolf?"

"Because they're related. He spent the last two years terrified of Voldemort and just trying to survive. I reckon that's changed him a bit. I've seen a change in him. Don't tell me that everything we went though didn't change you too."

"It did. Of course it did. It's changed us all. But have you forgotten that he stood by and let us suffer in his home? He was there in the room while Bellatrix tortured me!"

"He was scared! And he didn't identify us."

"And if you were in that situation, scared or not, would you have let your aunt torture a girl in front of you?"

"But he didn't do it himself."

"No," she admitted. "He hid behind his mother the whole time."

"Can you blame him? Knowing that Voldemort would have been there in a few minutes? He couldn't have done anything if he wanted to."

"I know, Harry. It's just... hard to forget."

"Bellatrix did it and she's dead now. And there's something else... Something I never told you and Ron. But of course there was so much going on and then when we got back, Dobby was... I just never thought to tell you."

"What?"

"He practically gave me those wands. He didn't actually. I mean, I still pulled them out of his grip or they would have never recognized me as their owner. But he didn't care. He didn't fight me or try to stop me at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Especially with the things he's said since then. I asked him once, but it was like he was afraid of answering."

"I suppose it would make sense with what Neville and Lavender said." She sighed. "But you trust him with your godson?"

"Well, I'm not going to hire him as a nanny anytime soon, but he wouldn't hurt Teddy."

"And he's your friend."

Harry thought about that for a few moments and smiled. "Yeah, I think he is."

"You know, always going to lunch with Malfoy is just aggravating Ron more."

"I told Ron before that he just had to accept that I can be friends with people other than you and him."

"I know. I'm just making sure you know that it will take a him a while to come around. Ginny has tried talking to him, but he doesn't care. And I'm not getting in the middle of things. I've invited him to come here with me every time, but that's as far as I'm going. He knows I think he's being ridiculous and that's enough."

"Maybe you shouldn't be here. I don't want him to think there's anything going on with us."

"Why in Merlin's name would he think that?"

Harry shrugged, remembering the scene that had unfolded when Ron was about to destroy the locket Horcrux. If he had never told Hermione about those fears and insecurities, then Harry wasn't about to. He and Ron may be fighting, but that was something very private that he had the right to keep secret. Still, Harry worried that it was that kind of insecurity that was driving their current feud. He realized that Ron looked at him as the one person who could possibly take Hermione away. And now that Harry wasn't getting back with Ginny, maybe that fear had resurfaced. Maybe he really did think that Harry wanted Hermione. It was completely absurd of course, but between that, and the problems with Mrs. Weasley, he could see why Ron wanted to push people away.

_hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp_

"Let's do best three out of five!"

Draco was aware that he was scowling midair on his broom. Harry had bought a new one and insisted that they try it out at Andromeda's house that Saturday. After lunch they let a snitch go and played a Seekers only game. Harry had already won twice and now he was laughing while Draco grumbled. He hated losing.

"I think you cheated." He was also aware that he sounded like a spoiled child, but he didn't care. He _really_ hated losing.

"How in Merlin's name, could I have cheated? It's a snitch. You either catch it or you don't."

"I'm sure you have your ways, Potter."

"Yes, all these years I've just been cheating. It had nothing whatsoever to do with superior flying ability!"

"So, three out of five or what?"

"You're on!"

Harry released the snitch and they started their game over.

Down below Draco could see his mother and aunt watching them while sipping tea in the garden. Teddy was napping. They were beginning to make a habit out of the Saturday afternoons and they were all pleased to do so.

Narcissa and Draco didn't leave Andromeda's until late that evening, having stayed for dinner. Draco was still in awe at just how good of a day it had been. He had come to enjoy Potter's company, but today had been even better. He hadn't gone flying in ages and then the look on his mother's face when they landed next to the house had been almost better than his own personal joy. It reminded him of when he was a child and she would watch as his father taught him to fly. He could still remember landing in the garden and running into her arms as she laughed and told him how well he did. Before everything was so complicated. Before the choices got so much harder.

They apparated just inside the Manor's front door. A house elf greeted them, asking if they would like a late supper. Narcissa sent him away and Draco kissed her goodnight, practically running to the stairs, just like he had as a child.

"You and Potter seem to be getting on well these days," she commented.

Draco stopped on the bottom stair and turned to look at her. She had carefully avoided the subject of Potter ever since their first trip to Andromeda's. "I'm not using him for my reputation, Mother. We don't go out in public together and I don't care if anyone sees me with him."

"I know."

"You don't care?"

"Draco, even I can admit when I've been wrong about something. He's a good influence for you I think. And I would rather you have friends and be happy than think about saving something that is probably already gone."

He frowned at the hint of sadness in her voice. After such a perfect day he wanted badly to save her from any unpleasant thoughts. "Mother, we can still make it work."

"No. Our name will never be what it was and I should have never asked you to try. Whatever happens to us, or to your father, you will be our son, and a perfect example of what a Malfoy should be. Even if the rest of our world won't appreciate it."

"Father wouldn't want us to give up."

"Your father is in prison, Draco. I wish that he wasn't, but there is nothing we can do about that now. As I sat with your aunt today I realized something. My family has never been so tainted than it is now. Bella is dead. Your father is in prison. You and I are outcasts in our world. My sister married a muggle-born and her grandchild is an orphaned half-blood son of a werewolf. The Black family name is dead with no males left to continue the line, and surely my parents would turn in their graves if they knew what was going on. And yet, I don't care. None of it matters anymore. When I look at my sister I don't see a blood traitor, just as I don't see a dirty half-blood when I look at her grandson."

Draco looked at her curiously. His mother had never been as outspoken as his father about blood, but this was something altogether different for her. She had never been so open with him about her family or her beliefs.

"I will admit that, at first, the knowledge of these things made me sick. For years I couldn't bare the thought of my family doing anything so improper. But over the last few weeks I began thinking about how few pure bloodlines there are left. The likelihood of you falling in love and marrying into one of them is small, therefore my grandchild– if I ever have one– would most likely be just as impure as my sister's. But I could never turn away your child because of it, Draco. So how could I continue to hate my own sister?"

Her eyes glittered with unshed tears under the light of the chandelier and she turned her head away. She may have sobbed upon the reunion with Andromeda, but such displays of emotion were never the norm for their family and she did her best to hide it now. When she began speaking again her voice shook ever so slightly, but Draco could hear the hard edge of determination in it.

"I guess, what I am saying is, that I don't _want_ the Malfoy name to be what it was. I only want us to be together. Whether or not your father approves of my view is something altogether different, but nothing he says will come between me and my family again."

She looked back up at him with tear streaks down her pretty face.

"Mother?" Draco ran to her and threw his arms around her neck.

She pulled her arms around him and he couldn't remember being close to her like that since he was a child. This would mean a completely different turn for their family, but somehow Draco felt relieved. It was a lot of pressure that had been taken off him suddenly and he could hardly believe it. No, Father wouldn't be happy. Not at all. But Father wasn't there and couldn't decide what was best for them. He would just have to accept that, although Draco realized that it was much easier said than done. Just the fact that he and Mother were associating with Andromeda and Teddy went against everything that Draco had been raised to believe. Just because they were changing their views didn't mean that Lucius would understand that from within the walls of Azkaban.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it! (even though I'm a couple days late on that) And for those who don't celebrate it, Happy Saturday!! It's been a long week and I feel that all I've done is either sit at my computer or ride in a car. I need exercise! Hope you liked the chapter. I've got the next several chapters mapped out, but not a whole lot of the writing is actually done. Let me know how you're liking the story so far! Reviews make me happy!**


	10. Hated on Both Sides

**Chapter 10 - Hated on Both Sides**

Reporters. Harry hated reporters. Draco had encouraged him to be friendly with them, but Harry couldn't see the point. Once the issue of the Quibbler was out the owls began pouring in. Some from supporters, others from people more reluctant to believe the truth about Snape. And about a third of the letters came from reporters. Hermione had appointed herself his official letter opener and he was shocked when she told him how many there were.

"I didn't think there were that many reporters in the country!"

"Of course there aren't, Harry." Ginny rolled her eyes. She had accompanied Hermione to Grimmauld Place that particular afternoon. Ron was sulking because Hermione was going to see Harry, and as Ginny wasn't interested in being with her brother when he was in that kind of mood, she invited herself along.

"These are coming from all over Europe and America. Every paper in the wizarding world wants to get your story."

"What would they want with me?"

Ginny laughed a little at his naivety. "Harry, you're famous. The whole world has heard of the war here. How could they not? The Death Eaters were recruiting all over Europe. I'm sure they all heard about the end just hours after it happened. Dad says if it weren't for the travel restrictions the Ministry has in place then there would be all sorts of people here interviewing everyone involved."

Harry scowled. "I don't like being famous."

"I don't much care for it either," said Hermione.

"You?"

She sighed. "Well, yes. Up until the article came out Ron and I had managed to escape a lot of the attention. Now though..."

"You should have seen it, Harry. We went to Diagon Alley before we came here and she couldn't even get in to Flourish and Blotts, there were so many people crowding around her. And they're both getting tons of mail at the house."

"I'm sorry. If I had known how much trouble it was going to cause I would have never done it."

"Don't be ridiculous. With everything else we've been through with you, do you think we mind a little extra owl post?"

"I'm sure Ron does," Harry grumbled.

"No actually he got an offer from Witch Weekly to be in their Heroes of the War special edition. He's quite pleased about that."

"That's an understatement," said Ginny. "I haven't seen anyone gloat so much since Percy made Head Boy."

Harry laughed a little. If anyone had the right to be mad at him it was Ginny, but here she was, as good a friend as ever.

"I'm surprised they didn't ask me to be in it."

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and put her hands on her hips. "What's the point of my sorting your mail if you never read any of it? You got the same offer from them yesterday."

"Neville said that he did too, even though he's already been on the cover once."

"When did you see Neville, Ginny?"

Ginny wasn't taking the summer classes, so she didn't have reason to be running into Neville. Not that she didn't have the right to catch up with an old friend, but Harry was more curious about the blush that spread across her cheeks after Hermione asked the question.

"I may have bumped into him in Diagon Alley." Harry would have let that be explanation enough, but Hermione narrowed her eyes, forcing the answer out of her. "Okay, fine. We met for lunch."

"There's nothing wrong with that, but why didn't you tell us you'd seen him?"

"Actually that's not the first time we met up. I ran into him the day that Ron started hexing Harry in class. He wanted to know what was going on, so I told him. Then he asked if I'd like to talk about it... well we've been meeting up to chat every day or two."

Hermione grinned. "You and Neville?"

"No! Nothing like that! We're good friends is all."

"Okay," Hermione replied. She shared a sly glance with Harry though, indicating that she didn't believe it was only friendship that either of them had on their minds.

"That was quick," said Harry pretending to feel insulted.

"I'm serious. We're only friends. Besides, you didn't expect me to pine after you forever, did you?"

"Of course not. But Neville?"

"We _were_ the leaders of the resistance after all," Ginny reminded them.

"You two and Luna went through a lot together," Hermione nodded. "I suppose it only makes sense you would have gotten close."

"Hey if you start dating Neville, does that mean that Ron will talk to me again?"

"I don't know. He's pretty out of sorts. That's why I haven't told anyone that I'm talking to Neville. Merlin knows how Ron would react. He'd probably say that I'm just trying to erase the memory of you and then Neville would be in trouble too."

"Right."

"I'm sorry. Nothing we've said has got him to come around. It's a lot more than just our relationship that's bothering him."

"God, this is so fucked up." Harry slumped in his chair, nearly giving up hope on getting his life back to something near normal.

_hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp_

"Just fucking forget Weasley."

Malfoy could always be counted on for words of wisdom. It was lunch on Friday. Two and a half weeks after Ron stopped talking to Harry. And why was he always finding himself having lunch with Malfoy anyway? It wasn't as if he hadn't had plenty of offers from the others. Luna, Neville, Dean and Lavender had all asked him to take lunch with them at some point during the feud. But here he was, sitting across the table from Malfoy again.

"I can't just forget him. He's my best friend."

"Can't be that good a friend if he walked out on you."

_Twice,_ Harry's brain reminded him. This was the second time Ron walked out on him in the past year. Granted, this time wasn't under such dire circumstances, but it still made twice.

"Quit sulking." Malfoy didn't even look at him this time when he said it. He was busy writing notes in his Transfiguration book.

"I'm not."

"Of course you're not. You know, you can do a lot better than him."

"Like you? You want to be my new best friend?"

Draco smiled. "At least I have taste and breeding on my side."

"Just shut up about Ron."

"I will when you stop moping. It's getting tiring. You need to go over the healing potions again. Only a month until N.E.W.T.s."

"You sound like Hermione now. Let's just do it tomorrow. You're coming to your aunt's again, right?"

"No." It was the first time the scratching of the quill on the book had stopped in some time.

"No? Why not?"

He finally glanced up then, an amused expression across his face. "You going to miss me, Potter?"

"No," Harry sneered back in reply. "I just wondered why you wouldn't be there."

"Er... Mother and I are going to see Father."

"Oh." Well, that did explain things. "Well, that's... good."

"Yes, it is."

Neither one of them knew how to navigate this topic. On one hand, Lucius Malfoy had done a number of horrible things over the years and deserved every minute he spent in prison. On the other hand, he was Draco's father, and Harry knew that they were a close family.

"I didn't know they were allowing Azkaban visits now." Harry was studying his papers carefully to avoid Draco's gaze.

"Part of the new Ministry reforms. From what I've heard it's more like the way muggle prisons work."

Harry nodded. "Teddy is spending all day Sunday with me. I thought Andromeda would like a quiet house for a few hours. Hermione and Ginny are coming over. And probably Neville."

Draco frowned. "I thought you broke up with the Weaslette."

"I did. And don't call her that."

"You're spending a lot of time with her this week."

"You seem to be noticing a lot about who I spend time with, Malfoy." The blond scowled at him. "We're just friends. And I think Neville is interested in her anyway."

"Longbottom? Talk about trading down."

"Neville's a good guy."

Draco rolled his eyes, but then went back to his book. "I'm not going to discuss Longbottom's attributes. The fact remains that she went from you to him. That is what we call trading down."

"Just because I'm the big hero doesn't mean– "

"Oh, I wasn't even referring to your social statuses. It's just common sense."

"What's wrong with Neville?"

"Possibly nothing. But any person in their right mind would still pick you over him."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Given this a lot of thought, have you?"

"Not really, no. But given the choice between you and him, even _I _would pick you. And that is saying something."

"Malfoy, no offense or anything, maybe you like to talk about blokes, but this whole conversation is really weird for me."

"So sorry to offend your delicate sensibilities, Potter."

Harry watched him scribble in his book for several more seconds, unsure whether he should ask what he was thinking. Malfoy seemed very matter-of-fact about choosing between two guys. If Harry had been asked to pick between two blokes he would have probably sputtered stupidly for several minutes before even attempting to find any sort of answer. It wasn't that he was particularly homophobic or anything, but the topic of sexuality had always made him feel somewhat uncomfortable, and even embarrassed. Harry didn't really care whether Malfoy liked blokes or not, but he certainly wasn't going to discuss it with him.

For the first time in years, Harry remembered the first time he had that embarrassed feeling. It was several years ago when he had been back at Privet Drive for the summer. He was in a shop with Aunt Petunia and Dudley (Mrs. Figg had been unable to watch Harry that day) when they noticed two men holding hands. Petunia had huffed, annoyed at the site, but Harry kept staring at them, amazed at how happy they looked together. One would think from the way his aunt and uncle talked about "those fags" that they were miserable, mean people. His aunt kept glancing at them cautiously the whole time she shopped, as if afraid they would attack. When one of the men leaned over and kissed the other lightly on the cheek she mumbled "that's just sick," and hurried him and Dudley into the next aisle of the store. Harry, on the other hand, hadn't felt sick seeing them kiss. No, sick wasn't right, but there had been something. Some little flip in his stomach, something that made him blush to think of and he didn't even know why. The vision of them had stayed with him for the entire afternoon and when he finally put it to rest, he concluded that it was merely strange for him to see any public displays of affection. After all, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon rarely kissed, even in their own home.

Perhaps Malfoy hadn't meant anything by the conversation and Harry was completely overreacting. Perhaps there was nothing more to the comments about choosing between him and Neville than Malfoy's typical banter. But Harry couldn't help noticing that the squirming feeling in his stomach was back and it annoyed him that the subject got to him so easily.

_hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphp_

Despite the changes made to it, Azkaban Prison was just as intimidating as it always had been. Draco and Narcissa apparated outside the fortress at just five minute till noon. Visitors were only allowed between twelve and two in the afternoon and they had to be signed in, with wands checked at the door, before they would be shown to the cells.

"Straighten your robes for your father, Draco."

He knew damn well that his robes were just fine, but made a show of adjusting them for her as they walked toward the gate surrounding the building. They could see others being let in the gate by Ministry Aurors, and more apparating behind them. It was the first time visitors were allowed into the prison and, although Draco hadn't thought of it previously, it made sense they would run into others. Perhaps even others that they knew well. And a brief moment of panic hit Draco when he realized that many of his old classmates had family here now. As they drew closer he noticed the people at the gate; Mrs. Goyle with her oldest son. He heard Greg had been released from the hospital that week. He and his father were both in Azkaban now.

"Draco?"

He spun around at the sound of his voice. Pansy. She was standing just in front of her parents, wearing a huge smile.

"I knew it was you!"

She began to walk toward Draco, but her father caught her shoulder as he glared at Draco. Pansy's smile was quickly replaced by fear as she stared up at her father. She looked back at Draco with a small, weak smile. He turned away again without so much as a nod of acknowledgment to either of them. His mother had watched the exchange, but was now looking straight ahead to the prison guards.

They were processed in ten minutes and Draco reluctantly handed his wand over. It hadn't left his side since Harry gave it back to him, but his mind quickly moved on to other things as they were led toward Lucius' cell.

"We have to lock the door behind you, ma'am," the guard said, as he opened the heavy iron door. "Standard precaution. If you need anything, we're out here in the hall."

"I don't expect to, but thank you." She entered the cell and stopped dead, so that Draco nearly ran into her back. "Lucius," she breathed.

Draco, being a couple inches taller than his mother, looked out over her head. It was better than he thought it would be. The stories Father told of his time in Azkaban before were horrible. In addition to the Dementors, the prison had been cold and drafty, with only very primitive living quarters. He hadn't even looked like himself when he came home. Now though, the cells were better. Perhaps not overly comfortable, but pleasant. Livable. Lucius was clean shaven, wearing very plain gray robes. The bed actually had fresh sheets and it appeared he was allowed to even read the newspaper.

Draco was pulled from his thoughts by the loud clang of the cell door and realized that his mother and father had already greeted each other and were now looking at him expectantly.

"Draco, I'm so glad you were able to come."

He gave his father a brief hug and they all sat down. Draco took the one chair in the room, while his parents sat on Lucius' small bed, holding hands as they did so.

"How have you been, dear?" he asked his wife.

"Well. It's... We miss you."

"I miss you too." He touched her cheek with his free hand, frowning slightly. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't save us."

"But we're all still here. You can't be home, but we're still alive. That's what matters, isn't it?"

He nodded, seemingly unable to speak. He squeezed her hand tightly. "It is. You're right, love."

Draco had never seen his father quite like this. When he was young, Lucius had been strong and brave and proud. When Voldemort returned he was a servant. After his first visit to Azkaban he had been... different. Less sure of himself. Afraid. But this Lucius wasn't any of the other versions and it unnerved Draco to think that perhaps his father had finally been broken.

"Draco? Tell me, what have you been doing?"

"I've been taking the N.E.W.T. classes at the Ministry. Mother thought..." but he trailed off, knowing that his mother now would never insist on his going. She rescued him from having to explain though.

"I thought it would be good for him to get back out there. To hold his head high. If we hide now, we hide forever."

Father nodded. He didn't have his usual advice on protecting their public image, but he did look thoughtful.

"There is something else I should tell you Lucius. I have been getting out of the manor lately too. I've been visiting my sister."

"But I thought Bella– "

"Of course not Bella. Andromeda." He scowled at the name, but she kept going. "Nymphadora and her husband were killed in the battle and she is raising her grandson alone."

"But Cissa..."

"No Lucius. This matter is not open for debate. I love you. You know that I do. But I will not discuss this with you."

"Cissa, she's a blood traitor." The words were practically whispered and his face was twisted into the familiar angry scowl. To anyone else he may have been the same, commanding head of the Malfoy family, but Draco noticed something missing from his eyes. They didn't shine like they used to. He could remember being completely terrified by his father's temper at times. He just didn't have much fight left in him.

"I know what she is and what her grandson is. I also know what I became the moment I lied to the Dark Lord."

He still wasn't happy, but at them mention of her betrayal, his face changed and he seemed only worried.

"I hear whispers, Cissa. The others know what you did. And if people in here know, then you can bet that those still on the outside do. I am afraid they will be looking for you. There are many who haven't been captured yet."

"We are protected. The Manor wards are stronger than ever and the Ministry has still been watching us."

"Mother, the Parkinsons," Draco reminded her. He knew why she wouldn't mention that to her husband, but Draco thought he should know.

"What? What of them?" Lucius didn't generally overreact, so the alarm in his voice sent a shiver of fear down Draco's spine.

"There was a brief encounter with Petruchio Parkinson at the front gate."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing," replied Draco. "Pansy wanted to speak to me, but he held her back."

"Cissa, Petruchio's brother, Proteus, was killed in the last part of the battle, and Dolohov was their cousin. It is because of your lie to the Dark Lord that they are dead. His son was captured and is in a cell just down this corridor. He wants revenge and his family will take it."

"I know our situation, Lucius. Perhaps better than you do. We are hated on both sides. Don't think it hasn't been hard for us at home. But I wouldn't take it back. I would lie to him again if it saved Draco and destroyed that monster."

"Cissa!"

She turned away from him and when she spoke next Draco had a hard time hearing what she said. "You hated him too."

"There is a difference between thinking something and saying out loud for all to hear!"

She turned back to him and Draco saw her eyes gleam with tears that she would never allow to fall. "Go ahead and keep your secrets then, Lucius. I will not. In the end, it was Potter, not our Lord, whom we served faithfully, who saved our son. He would have killed Draco for control of a wand. Nothing else matters."

"Cissa..." He was breathing fast and seemed to be at a loss for words, his face turning red with suppressed anger.

"Father, don't worry about us," Draco tried to change the subject. "We're very careful at home. The wards are more powerful than they were before. And I've been apparating directly into the Ministry."

That seemed to calm him some and they were able to finish their visit with polite, if a little forced, conversation. It seemed entirely too soon that the guard came back to the door and told them that visiting time was over. They got up, said their good-byes and made their way to the door.

"And Cissa?" She turned and gave him a questioning look. "If you've been seeing your sister, have her double her wards as well. It wouldn't be unlike them to attack her to get to you."

She gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I just don't want them to cause you any more pain."

"We'll be fine, Lucius. I promise."

As they followed the guard down the corridor they noticed the Parkinsons emerging from one of the cells. Pansy was ghostly white and her mother cried quietly into a handkerchief. Draco caught Pansy's eyes and they widened in surprise, or maybe fear. She shook her head slightly and turned away. Mr. Parkinson glared at him once more, then looked past him to his mother, but didn't say a word as he led his family out of the prison. Narcissa must have seen the hatred in the man's eyes, for she clutched Draco's arm tightly. He had never been more thankful to see his wand again.

"Draco, we apparate as soon as we're outside the gate. Stop for no one."

He nodded to his mother, noticing the edge of fear in her voice. She apparently wasn't as confident of their safety as she had let on to her husband. They were safe inside the prison grounds, but if they lurked too long on the outside, it would only invite trouble from the other visitors. And they both knew what kind of people they were dealing with.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I stole names from Shakespeare for the Parkinsons. :) Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! Like I said before, I've got several chapters ahead planned out (and made even more progress this week) but I'm a little behind in the actual writing of them. I know I always say this, but it may be a while between updates. I've got tests going on for the next two weeks and the holidays are already stressing me out. I want to keep to posting about once a week like I have been, but it's going to be hard to find the time. I will be very glad when Christmas is over.**


	11. Is This Peace?

**A/N: And I'm back again– finally. Classes are over and my exams went extremely well. I'm still not ready for Christmas, but I did manage to find time to get this chapter ready. I have up to chapter 14 written now, but they all have to be edited and such. Sorry I didn't get a chance to reply to all the reviews this time, but I did read them all. Thank you so much for continued reviews. They really keep me going. And without further ado, here is chapter 11. Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 11 - Is This Peace?

_Draco,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you yesterday. It's complicated. Would you be willing to meet up? I have something important to talk to you about. Meet me at the LC at three. Please don't send a response. If you don't show I'll understand._

_Love,_

_P.P._

The letter had come by way of Pansy's ill-tempered eagle owl shortly after breakfast. He could remember the creature biting him in the past when he didn't attend to the letter or the reply fast enough. This time, however, it flew off the instant Draco had untied its delivery. He was thankful his mother wasn't in the room at the time so he wouldn't have to explain. She would only worry about him and certainly wouldn't allow him to meet Pansy.

Not that Draco was all too sure it was a good idea anyway. Pansy had been a good friend, but he wasn't going to trust her to remain loyal. The girl had been the only one to stand up in the front of all the students in the Great Hall and suggest they save themselves by handing Potter over to the Dark Lord. She would always choose to save her own skin if given the option. He could very well be walking right into a trap by going to see her. But then he considered the situation. He could apparate directly to the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside, there was little chance of them doing anything to him, as there would surely be other patrons to witness it. There was the possibility of something being slipped into his drink, but he just wouldn't eat or drink anything while he was there. And he was fairly confident in his own ability to throw off the Imerius Curse long enough to hex his attacker if need be.

Mother would still not approve, but that's why Draco didn't plan on telling her where he was really going. Instead, he said that he was going to recheck the wards at Aunt Andromeda's house. They had double and triple checked her place when they returned from Azkaban, but it wouldn't hurt to do it again. She let him go without much fussing and he found himself standing outside the Leaky Cauldron at three.

He looked around for Pansy and finally found her in a secluded corner, the one he generally occupied when he didn't want to be seen. Draco approached carefully, not liking the location much. It was out of sight from most of the other patrons and not the safest place. It was the perfect table, however, if one didn't want to be overheard.

She looked around, making sure they weren't being watched and then smiled at him.

"I'm glad you came. I'm sorry about hiding in the corner, but I can't be seen with you."

Draco nodded and sat.

"I wanted to warn you. Father is planning something. It might be a good idea to get out of the country for a few weeks. He wouldn't speak freely in front of me, but I know he intends to make your family pay for your mother's betrayal."

"Pansy, we've been friends for a long time, but if your father touches my family I will kill him myself."

"Draco, it's nothing to do with you. It's all about your mother. You have to admit it was terrible what she did. I know she was trying to find you, but what the Dark Lord was trying to accomplish was bigger than all of us. It was more important than individual lives."

Draco laughed humorlessly. "You know, I used to believe that too. Until I saw what that meant."

She furrowed her brows slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, dear Pansy, that I'm glad my mother did what she did. I've seen enough of sacrificing people for the greater good. And I think that maybe it isn't so noble an idea after all."

"You can't mean that."

"I mean that more than anything I've ever said."

She leaned against the back of her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "You, of all people, a blood traitor? You hated the mudbloods just as much as the rest of us."

"And look where it got us! Our families are either dead, in prison, or hiding from the Ministry."

"Because of your mother! If she had told him the truth then the Dark Lord could have won!"

"You're wrong. The Dark Lord was already beaten."

"Father was right. You are a traitor just like the rest of your family. They say you've been seen with Harry Potter too."

Draco looked at her sharply. "Who says that?"

She raised an eyebrow, looking quite smug. "You don't really think that all of our people in the Ministry were caught, do you? The war may be over, but the Death Eaters are not finished. They say you've been spending a lot of time with him during those ridiculous summer classes. You're seen walking around the Ministry with him all the time."

Draco was clenching his fists so tight that his fingernails were digging into his palms. "Who?"

"You don't expect me to tell a blood traitor, do you? You're lucky I didn't tell my father who I was going out to see."

"I did think this might be a trap."

"Silly me, I thought you were still the Draco I knew at school."

"Sorry to tell you, that Draco is dead. Has been for a while."

"If you don't watch your back the new Draco will be too. Like I said, they're planning something. Something big. Your family is right at the top of the list, second only to your new friend, Potter."

"I'll be waiting."

Draco got up and left their table. He didn't wait until he was outside the building before apparating to Andromeda's. With her help he added a few extra protections around the property.

"I don't see what all the fuss is. Voldemort himself couldn't get through our wards last summer."

"I know. It's just in case."

"Something else has happened. More than what my sister let on yesterday."

"I just found out that any connection I had to my old life is really gone. Someone who was a friend is, at this moment, telling her father exactly how much of a blood traitor I am."

"The Parkinsons," Andromeda said mostly to herself.

"Mother doesn't know I went to see Pansy."

"No, I don't imagine she would have let you out of the house. But she does need to know where you went and what happened. She can't fight what she doesn't know about."

Draco nodded and apparated back to the Manor, but went straight to his room to be alone. There would be time later to talk to Mother.

So there was a spy inside the Ministry still. They knew he was hanging around Potter. What else could they know? How highly placed was this spy? Was he under the Imerious? Or was it an actual Death Eater? The war was over, and yet, this wasn't peace.

_hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp_

"Harry, his nappie is dirty again," said Ginny.

"Oh, er..." It was obvious Harry didn't want that particular honor.

"Oh just give him to me," huffed Hermione. "After everything we've been through, you all get queasy about changing nappies?"

She had already picked Teddy up and took him to the corner of the room where his bag of baby supplies had been set. This was the third time he needed changed since Harry had brought him over. He had changed the other two, but for the first time he truly appreciated how much Andromeda had to deal with and he was glad that Hermione took over for him.

"Yes, I think your godfather is getting soft now that there's no evil lord to keep him on his toes. Running away from nappies is hardly a Gryffindor trait."

"Hey, I did hear that, you know."

"Good," she replied over her shoulder. She turned back to Teddy. "This isn't nearly so bad with magic, is it? Imagine if he had to do it the muggle way!"

The baby giggled and his hair turned brown, the same shade as Hermione's.

"Does he do that every time he sees a different color?"

"Yeah. Early on it was just random colors, but now it happens when he's focusing on a particular one."

"Very smart. I'll bet he learns to control it earlier than most do. Then you and Andromeda are in for some trouble."

"She said Tonks couldn't control it completely until she was six. Then she would use it to embarrass her in public if she couldn't get her way."

"Exactly what I mean. Trouble," she smirked at him as she handed the baby to him and took her seat next to Neville on the sofa.

"So have you applied to the Auror program yet?" asked Neville.

"No. I was waiting until after N.E.W.T.s and then I'm thinking of taking a year off."

"What are you going to do for a whole year?"

Harry shrugged. "Whatever I want I suppose."

"Not that Kreacher hasn't been good company, but you really shouldn't lock yourself away. It's not healthy."

"Thank you Healer Hermione," Harry joked.

"Oh, that's a good idea," said Ginny. "You could go into Medical Magic, Hermione. You would be great."

"I don't think so. My parents would probably love it, but I think I've seen enough blood and injury for one lifetime."

They all nodded in agreement. It was so hard to believe that the war had only just ended a few weeks ago.

"What are you going to do, Neville?"

He grinned. "I just got the letter yesterday. Professor Sprout gave me a recommendation and they said that as long as my N.E.W.T.s are good enough I'm in."

"Where?"

"It's called the Salem International Herbology Lab. It's a school to go further in Herbology, but they also do a lot of important research there. Their most recent discovery is the combining of several plant extracts to make an elixir that may be able to cure a number of muggle and wizarding diseases."

"That's great! So you'll be going to America then?"

"Yes, at first. We get to do a lot of traveling in the program and they do a lot of work here in England too. So I should be home quite often."

Hermione and Neville were quickly involved in an in-depth conversation about school while Harry was left wondering what to say to Ginny. Thankfully Teddy kept them from having to make too much conversation. Harry hadn't been alone with her since the evening in the Burrow garden and she hadn't made any attempt to talk to him about it, although he supposed they should say something about it.

"So how's your mum doing?"

"A little better. She's been really quiet. I think maybe the time with Andromeda has helped."

"She always knows exactly what to say to make me feel better."

Ginny nodded and they were silent for several more seconds. She looked over where Hermione and Neville chatted happily and then looked back at Harry with a small smile.

"Since when do we not know what to say to each other?"

"I don't know."

"It's okay, you know. I still want to be friends and I think we've done well as friends the past couple weeks. I mean, don't expect me to get along with any future girlfriends or anything, but I can't imagine not having you in my life in some way."

"I'd like that. And I'm sorry things had to be the way they are."

"I'm not looking for an explanation, Harry. Part of me knew when the war ended that nothing would ever be the same again. You can see through history that the world is changed by the wars we fight. It only stands to reason that we change too. If that change meant that you and I can't be together then I just have to accept that and move on, right?"

"I'm glad you're taking this better than Ron."

"Well Ron's a prat. And he's dealing with his own changes right now. He'll come back to you. He always does, right?"

"Yeah. Right." Then he smiled and dropped his voice to a whisper. "So you and Neville?"

"Nothing is going on! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"He was staring at you earlier."

"He was not." She glanced back at Hermione and Neville again, making sure their conversation wasn't being overheard. "He asked me to go out to dinner with him tomorrow. But we're just friends."

Harry grinned. "Sure friends. You spend a lot of time around each other alone for being 'just friends.'"

"I could say the same thing about you and Malfoy," she replied cooly.

Harry went silent. It was true he was spending a lot of time with Draco. And it was equally true that they were alone most of that time. But that was more due to the fact that none of his other friends really liked Draco. That's why they were alone. Totally different from Ginny and Neville. It wasn't as if... But Harry refused to even finish that thought.

_hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp_

Harry stumbled out of the floo Monday morning just a couple minutes before classes were set to start. He brushed himself off and smiled when he saw Draco waiting for him near the door to the lifts.

"How was everything Saturday?"

"Did you speak to my aunt about it at all?"

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "No, she didn't mention it. Should she have?"

"There's trouble, Potter." Draco glanced around, trying to spot prying eyes and then pulled Harry toward the lifts. "Does Weasley's father still work here?"

Harry nodded. "And his brother."

"And you trust him?"

"Mr. Weasley? With my life."

The lift doors closed, leaving them alone and unheard.

"There's a spy in the Ministry still. A Death Eater or someone being controlled by them."

"How do you know?"

"Pansy. I saw her at the prison Saturday and then she met me in London to warn me that the remaining Death Eaters aren't too happy about my mother saving your arse."

"Didn't figure they would be."

"Yes, well in the course of our conversation I may have told her that I'd kill the person that hurt my mother and therefore exposed myself as a blood traitor. Then she told me that there is someone here in the Ministry giving Death Eaters information."

"Is she sure?"

Draco nodded. "Whoever it is saw us together. I guess they were hoping that I was trying to kill you, but now they know that I'm not, so I'm fucked."

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you're not going to kill me." Draco gave him a scowl. "We can talk to Ron's dad right now."

"No. We don't know who it is. If I'm seen going into his office it might cause problems for their family. Oh don't look so shocked. It's not as if I give a shit about Weasley, but I'd rather not be the cause of any more death and destruction. Anyway, I was thinking that you could have Weasley talk to him. The sooner the better."

All Harry could think about during the class was the spy. The war was over and they still had to watch their backs. It was getting old. When the period Harry discreetly told Hermione not to leave yet. When Malfoy was the only student left in the room Harry locked the door and turned to his two best friends to explain what Draco had told him. Ron seemed skeptical, but considering he hadn't spoken to Harry in three weeks, that was a huge improvement.

"How do I know he's telling the truth?" he asked, nodding toward Draco.

"You could address me directly, you know, rather than speak about me as if I'm not here."

"Fine. How do I know we can trust you?"

"I don't have anything to gain by lying about this, do I?"

Ron turned back to Harry. "It could still be false information."

"Nothing bad can come of being overly cautious," said Hermione. "If there is no spy then there's still no harm done."

Ron looked back at Draco, scowling. "What if he's just doing this to get back in good with the Ministry?"

"You can think that if you want, Weasley, but all I care about is keeping my mother safe."

"I trust him, Ron."

It was spoken with such conviction that both Hermione and Draco looked at Harry, slightly surprised. Ron turned back to Harry, scowl still firmly in place.

"Of course you do. I'll talk to my dad, but _I _still don't trust him."

"You don't have to."

Ron nodded. "The next class is probably waiting to get in."

They separated then, but at the end of the day Ron passed a message along to Harry and Draco that his dad wanted to speak to them both and they were to meet at Harry's house. Since the two of them had already been seen together, it wouldn't look odd to go there together. Then Mr. Weasley would floo into Harry's home so that he wouldn't be seen.

It was the first time Draco had ever been to Harry's place. He had heard stories about the Black family home and his crazy great-aunt from his mother, but he'd never even seen the place close-up.

"It's not much to look at," said Harry as they approached from the street. He had already told Draco the address, so that he would see it through the Fidelius Charm. "Kreacher's been keeping it pretty clean though. He's a little crazy, but loyal."

"To you?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, well now he is. I avenged Regulus Black's death for him. Ever since then he's loved me."

"Strange."

"Here we are." Harry had opened the door and Draco got his first look inside. A little on the dark side, but that suited him. Harry led the way and continued speaking in a whisper. "You have to be quiet here or Mrs. Black will wake up. Kreacher?"

There was a pop and the elf appeared in front of them.

"This is Draco Mal– "

"Master Draco, son of Mistress Narcissa!" He bowed lower than Harry had ever seen him before. "My Mistress is being happy her blood has returned to the noble house of Black!"

Kreacher was still stooped over at Draco's feet when the blond looked at Harry.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot he knew you."

"I think you were right about the elf, Potter."

"You're a Black. It's like being royalty. Kreacher, could you bring us tea in the sitting room? And Mr. Weasley will be arriving by floo soon. Just tell him where we are and he'll find us."

"Yes, Master Potter."

He disappeared back to the kitchen and Harry shook his head, leading Draco to the sitting room. Once they were there, they weren't really sure what to say. Kreacher brought the tea and they were grateful for the distraction, but then it was back to awkward silence. Being around each other during class had become natural and even Aunt Andromeda's house was comfortable. But this was Potter's home. And even though it was more of a business matter, it seemed like they had gone to a whole new personal level.

Draco thought back to the conversation with Weasley in the classroom. Potter had said that he trusted Draco. No questions. He stood up to his best friend because he trusted a Malfoy. It was historic really. It was amazing and Draco had never felt such a rush of happiness as he did when Harry said that he trusted him. He knew they had been getting along really well, but this was different. Nobody had ever trusted him before. Not about anything important. He was always the bloke that couldn't be trusted. Who was only looking out for himself. For Harry to trust him so completely... it was the most amazing feeling Draco had ever known.

The door opened, breaking the silence and Draco's thought process. The elder Weasley stood in the frame, but there was someone else behind him. Harry stood at once to greet him and the man moved in to the room, revealing none other than the Mister for Magic. The Minister right there in Potter's home. Potter was probably used to it by now.

"Kingsley, good of you to come."

"When Arthur told me, I had to come myself."

"Of course. This is Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Mr. Weasley and Ki– I mean _Minister_ Shacklebolt."

The Minister smiled at Harry's slip and both men nodded to Draco. They sat down and Kreacher brought more tea for the extra guests.

"Why don't you tell us, Draco, exactly what you were told," said Mr. Weasley.

Draco told them everything. About the conversation with Pansy, the rumors his father heard in prison, and the visits to Andromeda's home and his fear about what that would mean for her. When he was done, Mr. Weasley looked over to the Minister with a grim expression.

"You're thinking the same thing I am?"

The Minister nodded.

"What?" asked Harry.

Shacklebolt glanced to Draco and then to Mr. Weasley and Draco knew at once what was going on. They were afraid to speak in front of him. Afraid he was trying to find out how much they already knew. Just because Harry trusted him didn't mean the rest of their side would.

"I'm not working for them. Potter would be dead by now if I was. We've been alone on numerous occasions, so there would have been plenty of opportunity."

"You can trust him," added Harry. "He's no more Death Eater than I am."

Again Draco's heart soared, thrilled that Potter would back him to even the Minister.

Shacklebolt nodded. "We have thought for a few weeks that perhaps Voldemort had a larger following than we had ever imagined. The group that fought at the school was only the beginning."

"Where are they all?"

"Other countries most likely. It is why we have such strict travel restrictions in place. Nobody is allowed in the country magically unless approved by the Ministry, but we've had a harder time limiting muggle travel. The Prime Minister as gone along with some of the changes, but he can't stop flights altogether or it would cause some serious problems. We think Death Eaters have been getting in and out of the country that way. We were close to catching them several times, but there's really not much we can do."

"I don't know of any larger groups of Death Eaters."

"No, but there have been two in Azkaban who have indicated that they are out there. At first we thought the one was just trying to get a lighter sentence by making things up, but then another came forward. Very few knew about it. It sounds like Bellatrix Lestrange was heading it up."

Draco paled. It would be just the kind of thing his aunt would do. And she wouldn't have trusted them enough to tell her secret mission.

"So when Pansy told Draco that they were planning something you think that there's a lot of them in on it?"

"Yes, Harry," said Shacklebolt. "We don't want to cause a stir, but it would be for the best if anyone involved with the Order kept alert."

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry. "Constant vigilance, as Moody would say."

Harry smiled sadly at the reference Draco didn't completely understand. They talked for another few moments and then the Minister and Weasley declared that they should be going.

"Are you going to be putting in your Auror application soon, Harry?"

"You're the second to ask in two days. I was thinking about doing it next year."

The Minister's face fell at the answer. Clearly he wanted the hero in his Auror Department right away.

"Whatever you feel is best, I suppose."

"I know you really need more aurors right now, but I need time. With everything... I guess I just wanted some quiet first."

"Quite right, Harry," said Mr. Weasley.

Harry left to show them back down to the floo. Not that they couldn't find it, but it was the polite thing to do. Draco remained in the sitting room, sipping his tea.

Kreacher left the kitchen when Harry and his guests entered. He opened the jar of floo powder and held it out for the men.

"We'll let you know if we find anything out," said Kingsley. Then he paused, seeming to have a hard time with his words. "Harry, I know you trust him, but you should be careful."

"With all due respect, Minister, any danger I may be in does not come from any Malfoy. Particularly not Draco and his mother."

"Harry, Kingsley is worried about you, as we all are. Ron thinks you haven't been yourself."

"Well Ron _is_ acting like himself and that's the problem." Harry hadn't meant to say anything bad about Ron to his dad, but the words came out of their own accord. "I'm sorry."

"Harry I know how difficult my son can be. All of them, in fact. Bill was a lot like that when he was young. Now he's the most sensible of the lot. In any case, Ron's been concerned. I'm sure the two of you will work things out though." He took a handful of powder and turned toward the fireplace. Then he suddenly stopped and looked back at Harry. "Almost forgot. Molly would skin me if I didn't invite you to dinner. Kingsley is coming too."

"Thanks, but no. Kreacher's been planning meals and I think it offends him when I don't give him fair warning that I'm going somewhere else."

He nodded. "You'll be around this weekend then? Sunday?"

"Sure. Thanks, Mr. Weasley."

When Harry returned to the sitting room he found Draco sitting very still in the chair with his hands in his lap.

"Did they believe me?"

"I think so. They're going to look into it."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For trusting me. You're the only one who does."

Harry shrugged. "It's what friends do, right?"

And then something happened. Draco smiled. He didn't smile often, and usually it was more of a smirk or sneer, but this was a true smile. But more than the smile itself, was the feeling deep inside of Harry. Butterflies had been released in his stomach and his heart beat slightly faster. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before and he suddenly realized that he could stare at that smile all day.


	12. Loyalty

**A/N: Merry Christmas! This will most likely be the last update from me until after Christmas. I've got a super busy week, as I'm sure you all do. I still have to finish shopping! So, Happy Holidays and if you don't celebrate any of the religious holidays, then Happy Thursday! After all, the weekend is coming and that's reason enough to celebrate!**

Chapter 12 - Loyalty

The letters, which started as a result of Harry's interview, began to ease up some over the next week. It was to the point where Harry could have handled it himself, but Draco volunteered to help read them anyway. The blond had been coming over after classes and sometimes Hermione would join them. She and Draco still didn't along the best, but at least they weren't fighting. Harry missed Ron, but the new friendship with Draco helped him to not dwell on it. They went flying and studied and had fun together. Almost as much as he would have had with Ron. One major thing was different though. When Ron would have rolled his eyes and ignored Hermione's prattling about studying, Draco actually got into rather involved debates with her about their various subjects. He was a very good student. Maybe not quite on Hermione's level, but certainly better than Harry. It was those times that he most missed Ron.

It was Wednesday afternoon, and Hermione and Draco were both over sorting through letters and packages, although Hermione had commented several times that they should be studying instead.

"Potter, you haven't actually eaten any of the things these people sent, have you?"

"Of course not. Why?"

"This woman mentions in the letter that she sent along a plate of biscuits, but I think they're probably spiked with a love potion."

"Why do you say that?" asked Hermione.

"Read it." He slid the letter across the table.

"'It felt like love at first sight when I saw you on the Quibbler,' " she read aloud. She made a brief noise of disgust and continued reading silently. "This is horrible. 'I know we were meant to be together. . . .' This is insane. What kind of pathetic, insecure woman would degrade herself like this?"

"You're right. She must be very lonely and pathetic to have fallen for Potter."

"Thanks a lot."

"That's not what I meant," said Hermione, shooting Draco one of her stern looks that had absolutely no effect on him. "Women who fall in love with people on magazines just make me crazy. I mean, admiring him, finding him attractive, that's one thing –"

"Even wanting a quick shag might be okay," Draco interrupted.

"–but to be completely obsessed like this just isn't healthy."

"It's always been like that for celebrities. It always will be. He should be out there enjoying his fame."

"What would you suggest? Should he be seen with a different pathetically fake woman every week and run around London like he owns the place?"

"And shagging: don't forget the shagging." Draco smirked when Harry blushed and slid down further in his seat. "Somehow I don't see him doing that though. He should at least be making the rounds at all these post-war parties."

Harry rolled his eyes and opened another letter.

"Parties, Harry. Malfoy just said something about parties and I couldn't help but notice how close it is to the end of July."

"No, Hermione. I don't feel like it this year."

"Mrs. Weasley is already planning your birthday dinner. She wanted to know if you would like any friends over."

"When is his birthday?"

"A week from Saturday. And he's going to celebrate whether he likes it or not."

"I don't really think Mrs. Weasley is up to having people over, do you?"

He hadn't told Malfoy about the Weasley's problems and didn't intend to. Hermione's face fell.

"No, she isn't, but would never admit it. But you really should have a party. We can have it here. Ginny and I will plan the whole thing."

"I'm not comfortable with parties."

"Then it's time to get over it, Potter."

Hermione smiled at Draco approvingly. Apparently if he was on her side in this matter, then all else could be forgiven.

"So it's settled and I promise we'll keep it small. Oh, I have to run. Ron and I managed to find an excuse to not be at the Burrow for dinner tonight, so we're going out." She stood and pulled her jacket off the back of the chair. "Don't bother showing me out."

"Be careful."

"Careful?"

"While you two are out. You never know..."

"Harry, we'll be just fine. You haven't stopped going out alone since we found out about the spy and Ron and I will be together."

"I know, but I just don't want the two of you hurt because of me."

"I'm not afraid. Although I am really glad I didn't bring my parents back already. Until we're sure it's safe they're going to stay where they are. Well, I'm off then." She looked at Draco very sternly and pointed a finger. "Make sure he studies."

Draco nodded and watched her leave. "She's a little scary sometimes."

Harry laughed, turning his attention back to the letter in his hand. "Yeah, but that's why we all love her."

"Where are her parents?"

"She hid them before we went into hiding last year. Altered their memories and gave them different names so they wouldn't be found by the Death Eaters. She made them forget they had a daughter, so that they wouldn't miss her if she died."

Draco's eyes widened. "That statement I made about her being scary? Multiply it by ten."

"They're muggles. They wouldn't be able to defend themselves and it was only logical they would go after our families to lure us out. It was hard on her, but sending them away was for the best."

"And she did that for you."

Harry shrugged. "Whether she was with me or not, it was the only way she could protect them with what she knew was coming. Ron made a ghoul in his attic look like himself so they could say he had a contagious illness and it was his reason for not being at school."

"I remember hearing something like that. You don't know how lucky you are, do you? To have real friends. Nobody I know would ever do that for me. Mother and Father excluded of course."

"I never expected or wanted them to, but I guess it's what you do when you care about someone, isn't it? I would have done the same for them. I would follow either one of them into battle. Even with Ron being his typical, prat self."

"That's really why you're the hero, isn't it? People can see your loyalty. They know that you would never leave them."

Harry looked up and met Draco's eyes. He couldn't quite read them though. Draco seemed lost in thought, as if he weren't actually seeing Harry at all, but seeing past him. Or maybe into him.

Draco had never truly appreciated real loyalty before. He knew what it was, or thought he did. Father had spoken of loyalty to the Dark Lord, and to the family traditions. But loyalty to and from friends was something he had never known. Crabbe and Goyle would have stood up to Gryffindors with him, but when it really mattered they were quick to turn on him. They didn't know how to be loyal. Or maybe they just didn't care enough about him to be. And then there was Pansy. He knew now how important his friendship was to her.

Harry was the picture of what friendship and loyalty were supposed to be. And although Draco had never really trusted anyone in his whole life, he found it surprisingly easy to trust Harry. He also was finding it surprisingly easy to call him Harry in his head, while he only said Potter out loud, and that disturbed him. He had often referred to Crabbe and Goyle by their surnames and he had considered them friends for many years. Why should Harry– Potter– be any different?

"Malfoy? Are you there?"

"What? Yes. Just thinking."

"About what?" Harry wore an amused expression and for the briefest moment it occurred to Draco that he looked completely adorable. He shook his head free of the thought.

"I was thinking about how completely bored you're going to be at that party Granger is planning."

"Well then you're going to be bored with me."

"What?"

"Well you're coming, aren't you? I mean, you're definitely invited."

"Oh. Er, yeah. Yes, of course I'll be here. In that case, I'd better help make the plans so I won't be _too_ bored."

_hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp_

Tap, tap, tap. Pause. Tap, tap, tap.

Draco lifted his head slightly and glared at the owl in the window. He hated it when his reading was disturbed. It was a very rainy and boring Sunday and now he couldn't even read in peace. The bird was getting very wet and more aggravated by the second. It served him right for interrupting a good book, Draco thought. It wasn't even a familiar owl, so it probably wasn't something that he really cared about anyway. Hate mail perhaps. They had been getting some of it ever since Father's hearing.

"Draco, quit glaring at the owl and let the poor creature in."

"Yes, mother."

He opened the window, but the bird only stayed long enough to let him untie the letter and then flew off again. Noticing that it was addressed to Mother, he handed it to her wordlessly and went back to his book. The reading was once again disturbed by his mother's startled gasp. He nearly dropped the book, spinning around to face her. She was ghostly white, hands shaking.

"Your father. He's been attacked."

After that Draco could only remember a blur of events. They got ready and left for Azkaban immediately. When they arrived they argued with the guard at the gate for several minutes before finally being allowed inside. It wasn't during the approved visiting times. Visitors were only allowed on Saturdays or with pre-approval from the prison officials. And yes, they had been to visit only the day before, but Malfoys didn't take "no" for an answer. After making it past the gate, they still went through several different wizards to be allowed in to see Lucius. They once again surrendered their wands and followed a guard to the medical ward. As soon as they were in the door they saw him lying in the first bed.

According to what the guards told them, he was attacked while the prisoners were all out in the courtyard for the afternoon. Everyone was out there, but it seemed nobody could– or would– name the attackers. All the wounds had been taken care of. The bruises had been healed and the cuts on his face were only faint pink marks now. Although there was no hint of serious injury, he looked tired and was staying in the medical ward overnight to give broken ribs time to mend.

"Oh Lucius." She ran to the side of his bed and he stiffly turned his head.

"Cissa, you shouldn't have come." His voice was so weak that it startled Draco.

"How could we not have come? We came as soon as we got the letter."

It was only then that Lucius noticed his son standing at the foot of his bed.

"Draco, take your mother home and don't let her come here again."

"Father?"

"It isn't safe here."

"We are hardly going to be attacked in front of all these guards," said Narcissa. "They won't let us stay long anyway."

"They are working with people on the outside. I've heard them talking about you. They make sure I hear that much. And ever since the run-in with the Parkinsons, they've been determined to get you both. What happened to me today was only what they could get away with here, but much less than they wanted to do. There's more of them. Something your sister had a part in, Cissa."

Draco held his breath. He hadn't even told his mother what the Minister and Mr. Weasley told him and Harry.

"There were forces that the Dark Lord had outside of England. I didn't even know about them, but they are coming back here. They are regrouping and they will avenge the Dark Lord's death."

"I am not afraid of them, Lucius. I defied him, so I will not hide from his servants."

"Do you think I want to see you end up like this? Or worse?" He winced at the pain in his ribs as he nearly yelled the words. "You have to leave. Disappear. Don't leave anything for them to track."

"I'm not leaving my home and I certainly won't be going anywhere while you're still here being beaten by criminals!"

"Draco, you have to take her and go."

He looked at his mother helplessly. It was unlike his father to sound so desperate.

"Lucius, I will not take orders from my son or from you." She sat up a little straighter on the edge of his bed, her head high. "I am a Black and a Malfoy. I will not be bullied."

"Cissa, please."

"We will not leave you behind to suffer. We will not run."

"Cissa, you know as well as I who we are dealing with. They would have killed me if the guards hadn't been nearby."

"I will stay with you, Lucius. It is what I promised long ago and I will not go back on my word now."

When they left the prison that afternoon he tried to convince her again to leave, but she would have none of it. She touched his face gently and bent to whisper something that Draco couldn't hear. He gave her the faintest smile and she kissed his forehead. Draco felt incredibly odd witnessing such a private moment between his parents. They didn't often share any more than light kisses in front of him and he wondered if he should excuse himself. But beyond the awkward feeling was a sense of happiness, knowing that after so many years, and all the mistakes that went with them, his parents were still in love.

_hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp_

Harry knew something was wrong at once because Malfoy was never late. He was fussy, spoiled, arrogant and snarky, but _not_ late. Harry had actually arrived at the Ministry early on Monday and rather than sit in the classroom with Hermione and Ron, he decided to wait for some of their other friends. Neville had stopped to chat with him, and then Dean and Lavender showed up (they had apparently been arriving together every morning.) Finally Luna wandered in just minutes before classes were to start. Still no Malfoy. Draco was very punctual, a trait that Harry had learned was inherited from his mother. While everyone else would group together in the Atrium, putting off going downstairs, Draco would make his way to the classroom and set his books, parchment and quills out on his table. Being late simply was not an option. Eventually Harry had no choice but to follow his classmates down to Level Ten, but he kept looking back to the apparition area.

Hermione was somewhat alarmed when she noticed that Draco wasn't there. She and Harry both knew how serious the Malfoys' situation was and her worried expression only caused him to panic more. What if something had happened? The Manor wards were strong, but these Death Eaters had likely been trained by Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort. And if they had gotten into the Manor, had they gone to Andromeda's too? Harry's heartbeat was increasingly by the second and by the halfway point in the class period he thought he may have a stroke. He had been unnaturally quiet, letting Ron and Hermione lead their discussion on Vampires. She kept shooting him worried glances, but he didn't have the time to devote any thought to that. He just kept thinking of Teddy and Andromeda... and Draco. Harry decided that if Draco didn't show up by the next class that he would go to Malfoy Manor himself looking for him.

As if on cue, the door swung open to reveal the immaculately dressed blond. All heads turned to him, but he shut the door and took his seat silently. To anyone else he may have appeared completely flawless, but Harry saw circles under his eyes and the tired, slightly slumped posture.

"Where have you been, Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "You're late."

"Only fashionably late, I assure you. I thought your class could use some livening up with a flashy entrance."

She scowled at him and continued with what she had been saying. But Harry continued staring at him. Sure he had overreacted with the Death Eater attack scenarios, but something was still very wrong. Harry watched him carefully through the rest of class, expecting that Draco would come and tell him the problem after. But when the blond simply packed his things and left the room, Harry went after him and caught up just outside the door.

"What's wrong, where were you?"

"I was late, Potter. Is that a crime?"

"Tell me," he urged.

Draco glanced around at the others in the hall. "My father was attacked yesterday in prison."

"What?"

"Weasley's father was right about the other Death Eaters. They're coming back. My father... I've never seen him like that. He was so afraid."

It was hard for Harry to imagine. He didn't really like Lucius Malfoy, but the man certainly wasn't one to scare easily. Draco looked miserable. It was obvious that he hadn't slept much and would have rather been just about anywhere but where he was.

"Let's go."

"What? Where?"

"Out. Stay here. I'll tell Ron I have to leave."

Draco didn't really want Harry's pity, but he found that he couldn't move either, so he waited. Harry was back in under a minute with his bag tossed over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere no one will recognize us," smiled Harry.


	13. Quality Time

Chapter 13 - Quality Time

After transfiguring their clothing to something a bit more appropriate, Harry apparated them to a deserted alley. There were sounds of cars and buses from somewhere beyond the buildings in front of them, but no other people to be seen.

"Where are we?" asked Draco, looking around them.

"Muggle London."

"Why?"

"Muggles don't recognize us. There's always someone around the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley looking at us strangely. We don't have to be quite as on guard around muggles."

Draco smiled sadly. It wasn't as if he knew anything about muggles or how to act around them, but the thought of being totally anonymous was appealing.

"Do you know this part of town?"

"A little I've come to a little shop here to get food the last few weeks when I haven't wanted to get noticed in Diagon Alley."

"So we're near your house?"

"Walking distance. Although sometimes I just apparate here. Nobody ever comes back here except to take the garbage out."

He started walking between the buildings, heading toward the street. Draco followed, looking around curiously. In many respects, muggle London was no different from Diagon Alley. It was very busy and crowded and everyone was hurrying along to wherever they were going. The shops all had fancy displays in the windows. There were clothing shops and something called "electronics stores" where television sets were all playing the same program. It appeared to be a news program showing some of the rebuilding and Draco stopped.

I didn't take Harry long to realize that he was walking alone and went back to the shop window.

"It's a telly."

"I know what it is, Potter. I'm not a complete idiot."

"How am I to know how much you know about muggles?"

"I've seen one before. It's not as if I've never been to a muggle village. It's what they're playing."

Harry looked at the screen. They were showing a work crew rebuilding a bridge that had seemingly collapsed of its own accord last year. Of course wizards knew that it was Death Eaters who did it. Apparently, the rebuilding of it wasn't going according to plan.

"I was there," said Draco. "One of the few times they took me with them. The muggles aren't going to be able to build that themselves. There's a jinx on the whole road. Someone will have to go down there and remove it first or the road will just keep crumbling like that every time the muggle equipment gets near it."

Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't kept up with the muggle news since he left the Dursley's house and the only time he had seen a news program was when he himself had stopped in front of that very shop, wondering if he should buy a television set. He had decided against it for the time being and kept walking

He knew that the Ministry had been helping with the muggle rebuilding, but how far did that help really go? They couldn't just go through and fix everything because the muggles would wonder how it happened so quickly. Was the Ministry even aware that existing curses and jinxes were slowing down progress?

"I'll tell Ron's dad. He'll send someone over there."

Draco nodded, but continued staring through the glass.

"Are there more jinxes like this on muggle places?"

"Most likely, but I wasn't at all of those. This bridge, they planned at a time of the day when the most cars would be on it. They wanted to kill. I watched the whole thing."

"That must have been horrible."

"No worse than anything else they did, I suppose. Things you can't even imagine." He was quiet for a moment, watching the telly. "But you saw many things didn't you? You told me before about your connection into his mind."

"Yes."

"Hmm."

"There's a little restaurant up the street. That's where we were heading."

Draco nodded again and kept walking.

"So what happened to your dad?"

"We got a letter yesterday from the prison saying that he had been attacked, so we went. They healed him by the time we got there, but it still didn't look good. The bastards broke his ribs."

"But they caught them, right?"

Draco shook his head. "Nobody will name names. Even those who aren't in on it are too afraid for their families to get involved. Father said that he couldn't see their faces, but he was lying. He was scared. I think more for us than for himself. I've never seen him truly scared. I used to think my father was perfect."

"Somehow I picked up on that in the five years or so that you were tormenting me."

Draco nodded. "Yes, well I did. I suppose most little boys do. And then, when he escaped from prison I had to face something. Not only did I have to face the fact that my father was wrong, but I also saw him realize it as well. I think that was far worse than just knowing it."

"I think I know what you mean. Not my dad of course, but I think I felt the same way when I realized that Dumbledore wasn't perfect. I had trusted him for so long and then one night I realized that he made the same horrible mistakes that the rest of us did."

"When?"

"The night he told me about the prophecy about me and Voldemort. I hated him so much that night. I destroyed quite a bit of his office too, if I recall."

"Yes, well I didn't destroy anything. But it did take all my self control not to run away. And now that's what he wants us to do. He tried to convince mother and I to leave the country, but she refused."

"Maybe it's for the best."

"No. The Manor is safer than anything we could find elsewhere. Mother and I stayed up talking about it well into the night. Even if we went to one of our other homes, they're so isolated that if there was trouble we would never be able to get help. If we stay here at least someone would know if we disappeared. Mother has been checking in with Aunt Andromeda every day to make sure she's safe. And I imagine someone would notice if I didn't show up at the Ministry."

"I noticed." Draco looked over at Harry, startled. "When you didn't show up right away I was worried they had gotten you."

"It's not up to you to save me, you know."

"But if you need saving I'll be there."

"Thanks, Potter." He took a deep breath. He hated feeling so... vulnerable. It wasn't like a Malfoy to be so weak. "Let's talk about something else. Anything else. We're in muggle London. We should be relaxing."

"Okay."

Harry abruptly turned, pulling Draco into one of the buildings. This must have been the place he was talking about. The little café had simple yellow curtains and a very quaint, small-town feeling, despite being in the middle of London. Draco didn't know such a place could exist in the city. It wasn't long before a waitress came by with a pad of paper and a smile. She was a pretty girl, slightly older than them, with ringlets of short, auburn hair.

"Harry, it's good to see you again. Didn't expect you until later in the week. Who's the cutie here?"

Draco scowled slightly at being referred to as a "cutie." He was handsome, or perhaps charming. Not cute. He glanced across the table and noticed, with some amusement, that Harry was blushing.

"Er, Rose, this is Draco. Draco, Rose."

He gave a small nod of acknowledgment

"Draco? Not too common a name. I like it." She smiled and he could tell she was trying very hard to be flirtatious. "It has a certain element of mystery, I think. I like mysterious strangers."

He smiled indulgently at Rose. He wasn't particularly attracted to her, to be honest, but it didn't hurt to be nice. Besides that, a bit of flirting could be just what he needed to get his mind off of other, less pleasant topics.

"Erm, Rose, could we just order, please?"

Draco took pleasure in the note of discomfort he heard in Harry's voice. He might have to make use of Harry's embarrassment. She winked at him and then turned back to Harry.

"What would you like then, dear?"

"Just a coffee for me."

"And you, Draco?"

"Same for me. Unless of course you are on the menu, Rose."

She giggled. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Harry staring at him with his mouth hanging open.

"I'll get you the coffees... and then maybe we'll see about the other."

He watched her leave, swinging her hips slightly in a way that meant she wanted him to watch her go. Harry was still in shock. Shock with just a pinch of jealousy maybe. Draco wasn't sure why he liked that Harry was jealous. Perhaps it was the old rivalry surfacing, aching to get a reaction from Potter. Whatever the reason, he decided quickly that he was going to have some fun with it.

"What are you doing?"

Draco shrugged. "The waitress flirted with me. I flirted back. I'm sorry. Was she your replacement for Weaslette?"

"No."

"No? Not your type?"

"I... I don't have a type really."

"You keep going for Quidditch girls and it doesn't work, so maybe you should try something else."

"There's nothing wrong with Quidditch girls."

"Except that you're already a part of Weaslette's family and Chang couldn't get over Diggory."

"How do you know that about Cho?"

"Please, Potter. The whole school knows that. The teary mistletoe kiss? You can't keep something like that quiet for long."

Of course not. His entire life, it seemed, couldn't be kept quiet.

"But what I want to know, is that with all of the pretty girls at school, why did you only try to get anywhere with those two?"

"I was a little busy destroying evil wizards to have much of a love life, Malfoy."

"So what's your excuse now? How often do you come here?"

"A couple times a week."

"And Rose flirts like that every time, doesn't she?"

"No, she's just friendly."

Draco's eyebrows shot up. "That's a bit more than friendly. I saw the way she looked at you When she first came over. She's been flirting this whole time and you haven't even realized it." He finished, shaking his head in amusement.

Harry wasn't sure really what to say to that. Rose had been really nice to him. And she even sat with him sometimes when business was really slow. Despite that, Harry hadn't thought about her in that way anymore than he would Hermione.

Before he could come up with something to answer Malfoy with, Rose brought their coffee cups out, setting Harry's down first and then turning back to Draco.

"There you are, love."

Just as her hand was leaving his coffee cup Draco picked it up, practically whispered his thanks and placed a light kiss on the soft skin. Harry didn't know why, but he was suddenly seized by an urge to rip Rose away from Draco and throw her to the other side of the room. The whole display was absurd. Apparently she didn't think so though. She giggled and mumbled something about seeing to her other customers before leaving them alone again.

"What the hell was that?"

Malfoy took a sip from his coffee and scrunched up his nose. He reached for the packets of sugar and smiled across the table. "Just being friendly," he replied with a smirk.

"You've made your point. Now where were you going with it?"

"Nowhere. I only wonder why you don't seem to care that she has been flirting shamelessly with you."

"Maybe she's not my type."

"You said earlier you didn't have a type. And let's face it, there's nothing ugly about her, so what's the need to be so selective?"

"Regardless of what you think my popularity means, I do not need to go around shagging every good-looking girl that crosses my path."

"I'm not talking about every girl. I'm talking about one and the fact that although she is very lovely, you haven't looked at her once."

Harry faltered for a moment. It was true that he hadn't looked at her, not in _that_ way. "Well there, that settles it, she's not my type."

"Mm-hmm."

"What was that?"

"You haven't taken the time to consider whether she is or not."

"So?"

Now Draco had moved beyond just wanting to give Harry a hard time. The more he talked, the more he was beginning to see things clearly and he was pursuing it now more for his own curiosity.

"So most blokes would at least look her over, even if they weren't going to make a move."

Harry shifted uneasily in his seat. "What are you saying?"

"Only that I wonder why you haven't found a replacement for the Weaslette. You're seventeen-- almost eighteen-- and you are completely unconcerned about finding a girl. But then I think that maybe you're just that thick that you don't know when someone is attracted to you or possibly vice versa."

"How would I not know if I'm attracted to someone?"

"I don't know. You didn't know that the waitress was flirting with you, so maybe not."

"You're mental."

"Possibly," Draco smiled. "But do I or do I not have a point?"

Harry scowled and took another sip from his coffee, more to distract himself than anything else. Draco sighed and leaned back in his seat, smirking at him.

Draco knew he looked more calm than he felt. For some reason he felt nervous about what he was going to ask next. Or anxious to hear the reply.

"Who was the last person whose looks you noticed? Who was the last person you couldn't wait to see?"

Harry frowned, realizing that the answer was one he wouldn't be able to share with anyone, much less Draco.

"It's personal, Malfoy."

"Fine. I'm only saying that the answer to those questions may mean something. Even you can't be that thick."

A good deal of what Malfoy had said made sense. Before he and Ginny started dating he felt attraction for her long before he realized that was what it was. He hated when she spent time with Dean and felt annoyed any time he saw them touch or kiss. The whole time he never really knew why. It was possible that he was just too naive to process his own attraction and recognize it as such. In fact, that feeling of frustration and, perhaps, jealousy, was a lot like how he felt when he watch Draco flirt with Rose. Hen felt it any time they had to part at the end of the day. And he was just now figuring out what it was.

_hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp_

"You're home late."

Very late. It was nearly time for dinner and Draco was just now entering his mother's sitting room, having already missed afternoon tea.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I should have sent word of where I was."

"No, it's fine," she sighed. "Normally, I wouldn't have thought twice about it. You're usually out with Mr. Potter. Lately though, I have started to worry more. I will try not to."

"You have the right to. I was with Harry though. We left the Ministry early and he took me to muggle London."

"Muggle London?" she repeated, surprised.

"Yes," he grinned. "When we're at the Leaky Cauldron people always stare, as if I don't have the right to be there. Especially not with him."

"You shouldn't let your guard down like that. All it takes is one wizard to see you and they will know that you venture outside our world."

Draco nodded.

"I don't say this to scold you. I only want you to be safe. You may think that you are safe among the muggles, but if you are noticed then it is far more dangerous there. With Potter, in our world, they will think twice about attacking. With the muggles they won't hesitate because there would be no one around to help you. You must be careful."

"I am, Mother."

She nodded and then put on her best motherly smile. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yes." He grinned again and sat down on the sofa next to her. "We ate at a little restaurant and talked for a while and then we spent the afternoon walking around the city. I had a muggle drink called Pepsi and we walked through the park and talked. It was a little strange actually around muggles. Absolutely no magic anywhere."

"You like him a lot. I haven't seen you so happy with any friend before."

Draco looked down at his lap, thinking about all the reasons why Harry was different. "I don't think I had a real friend before. I actually trust him."

"I'm glad. Now I think you should go and get cleaned up for dinner. I will call you when it is served."

"Yes, Mother." Draco leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the door and up the stairs to his room.

Fresh clothes were already laid out by the house elves and all Draco had to do was wash his hands and face and change, but he took his time, thinking about the day. It had been a very good day with Harry. He had even managed to forget about the other problems for a while.

Harry always managed to bring out parts of Draco that most never knew existed. He could laugh with Harry. A real laugh, not a polite chuckle used for social gatherings. He had found himself thinking about him on more than one occasion.

"Who was the last person whose looks you noticed? Who was the last person you couldn't wait to see?"

He had asked the questions to Harry, but truthfully, they were ones he needed to answer for himself as well. The answer was Harry. It was always Harry. He would look forward to their lunches or the afternoon N.E.W.T. study sessions. And when it was time to visit Aunt Andromeda, he was far more excited about flying with Harry than seeing his aunt or the baby. He would often notice how Harry dressed or how messy his hair was. And on the days the two of them were not together, all Draco could think about was when they would see each other again.

Was that normal? It would be only natural, he reasoned, to become so attached to one person when he's the only person around to be with. After all, Draco didn't have many choices these days for companionship. If it weren't for Harry's company he would be completely alone, aside from Mother. Yes, it would then be totally natural to become so close to Harry. It had to be. Because the only other answer for the feelings he had would be some pathetic teenage crush. And Draco Malfoy did not have crushes. Particularly not on the Boy Who Lived.

**Author's Note: Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and New Years! I'm so terribly sorry about how late this chapter is. Really, it was all written and ready to go, but I HATED it, so I actually took a few extra days to rewrite it. I hope it's acceptable now. The next chapter will be along soon I think. January 1****st**** was my birthday, so lots of reviews would be the best present ever! ;)**


	14. Happy Birthday

Chapter 14 - Happy Birthday

Harry's party-planning committee consisted of Hermione, Ginny and, oddly, Draco. Hermione was more than put out when Draco insisted on helping them and, from what Harry could tell, Draco was only there to make her miserable. Ginny didn't seem to really care either way and was more amused by Draco than anything. She admitted privately to Harry that it was the best entertainment she'd had all summer.

The summer classes ended on Friday and Harry agreed to let Mrs. Weasley cook for him that night so that his actual birthday would be open for Ginny and Hermione's party the following day. She did seem to be doing better. George wasn't able to attend. He sent a note of apology along to Harry, saying that he wasn't able to get away from the shop, but Harry could read between the lines. If George wasn't there then his mum wouldn't have to think about her dead son. It had worked, but Harry thought maybe she needed to face it: face him, in order to deal with the grief. They went the entire evening without any mention of the twins.

On his birthday he was awakened by Hermione coming into his room. It always unnerved him when she showed up unexpected, but even more since he had begun sleeping nude in his own home. As usual, he had kicked half the blankets off himself in the night and his bare arse was exposed when she came in the room. Her first reaction was to turn tomato-red and sputter incoherently. After she had gotten over the initial shock and he woke up enough to cover itself, she actually started laughing.

"What could possibly be funny about this?"

"I almost brought Ginny with me. She's going to regret finishing breakfast when she finds out what she missed."

He was only given enough time to shower and dress before he was very nearly pushed out the door. As planned, he apparated to Andromeda's home to have a late breakfast with her, Teddy, and the Malfoys before Draco went back to Grimmauld Place to help with the decorations. Harry was under orders to stay out of the house.

He occupied his time that morning playing with Teddy and sometimes chatting with Narcissa and Andromeda. He still wasn't always sure what to say or how to act around Draco's mother. Draco had assured him that she was fairly pleasant and easy to get along with, so long as one didn't give her reason to draw her wand. That was precisely the part that Harry was having trouble with. He didn't want to offend her, but he thought that most likely they had very different opinions on things and normal conversation had never come easy to him anyway, so he mostly remained quiet. He was forced to listen to all the latest wizarding gossip and what style robes would be "in" this season. By the time Draco came back to get him he was pulling his hair out.

"Are people there yet?"

"Nope. Only the Weaslette and Granger."

"When are they coming?"

"Soon."

They apparated separately to the house, Draco landing several feet behind Harry.

"Why are you all the way back there?"

"It's just good manners, Potter."

Harry shook his head. He was too accustomed to landing on the top step to avoid being seen by the Death Eaters. The Fidelius Charm was still in place, but far too many Death Eaters had learned the secret last year, so new wards had been placed around the property when Harry first came back to the old house. Now, an anti-muggle charm protected them all the way to the front gate so that muggles couldn't see guests apparating in and out, but the entire space from the door to the gate was free from most other wards, allowing apparition.

"I guess I just feel safer when I'm closer to the door."

"And what about when you walk home from somewhere? You have to walk all the way up the steps then."

"I guess it's just another one of those weird things about me that no one will ever understand, isn't it? Besides, I'm allowed to not make any sense on my birthday."

"Fine, your present from me is that you're allowed to make as little sense as you want and I'll withhold sarcastic remarks."

"Don't go out of your way or anything," Harry said with a laugh. He opened the door and led the way inside. It was unnaturally quiet.

"I'm supposed to keep you busy in the sitting room while they finish whatever it is they're fussing over."

"I still don't like this," Harry said as he made his way down the hall. He was very quiet to not disrupt Mrs. Black's portrait.

"Get used to it, Potter. You need to learn to like the attention."

"Like you?"

"Something like that."

Whatever Harry was going to say in response was cut off as he opened the sitting room door to loud shouts of "Happy Birthday!" It set Mrs. Black off at once, but they must have planned for it because Draco was already halfway to her portrait to pull her curtains shut.

Everyone was there: Dean, Seamus, both Patil twins, Lavender, Neville, Luna, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, Michael Corner, Hannah Abbot and Anthony Goldstein. Even some of the old Gryffindor Quidditch team had shown up. Lee Jordan had managed to talk George into coming, along with Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet . It looked like Ginny and Hermione had gone straight down the old Dumbledore's Army list when they made out the invitations. And of course they were at the front of the crowd, beaming at him. He was surprised, but very happy, to see Ron standing not far from Hermione. They had been speaking again, although a bit awkwardly. It wasn't like old times, but it was good to be friends again.

"Hermione, I thought you said you were keeping it small?"

There were several chuckles throughout the room.

"Well, I'd like to know where you thought we should draw the line for who gets an invitation then."

"No, I can't think of a single person here today that shouldn't be. Thanks guys."

There was some applause as Ginny started the Weird Sisters music and everyone began to chat or dance. Hermione came over to Harry and placed a kiss on his cheek, much to his surprise.

"Happy Birthday. Kreacher has been falling over himself all morning to make sure that everything is perfect. When I told him how many people would be here I thought he was going to die of excitement."

He smiled, picturing the scenario, then looked around, frowning. "Where did Draco go?"

Hermione nodded toward the door. "He's been quiet since people started showing up. Ginny and I lectured everyone in advance. They all know that you trust him and have good reasons for it and anyone who has a problem with it is not welcome here. Even Ron seemed to get that through his stubborn head." She said the last bit a little more loudly as she saw him coming toward them.

"Happy Birthday, mate."

"I'm glad you're here," he replied, giving Ron a brief hug.

"I'm just glad you're still talking to me."

"I'm used to your attitude by now, aren't I?"

"Well you should be. I'm sorry."

Harry nodded and then noticed Ginny rushing over to them grinning at him.

"Only for you, Harry, would I ever willingly agree to spend the afternoon in a room full of ex-boyfriends."

"As if it really bothers you."

"It won't if you dance with me."

"Maybe later. I'm going to go drag Draco in here."

"Fine, but I better get my dance!"

He found Draco leaning against the wall just outside the door.

"How did you get Mrs. Black quiet?"

"I told her who I was and that if she didn't shut up it would ruin my plans for Mother and I to take back the Black house for our side."

Harry grinned. "Come on in. The food looks amazing."

"I don't really belong here, do I? Not with all your friends."

"You _are_ my friend. And I was serious when I said that everyone belonged here. A few months ago if someone said that you belonged at my birthday party I would have said they were barking mad. Now though... I can't imagine not having you here."

Draco smiled and then scrunched up his nose in disgust. "That was very... _sweet_ of you to say, Potter."

Harry made a similar face. "Yeah. It was, wasn't it? I think I need a drink."

"Well we've got everything from pumpkin juice to firewhiskey," Draco replied, laughing.

They walked back into the sitting room together and only drew a few strange looks as they did so. Harry was a good host, making sure to chat with everyone a bit. Despite his protests Hermione managed to talk him into opening his gifts in front of all the guests. Most brought Quidditch-related gifts. Polish for his broom and professional quality goggles for rainy games were among them. Draco got him leather Quidditch gloves. Hermione, predictably gave books, but before he could roll his eyes he read the titles. They were muggle and wizard travel books and a note stuck to the top of them read: "For your year off. No one has earned it more than you. But you have to promise to send postcards from everywhere you go! Love, Hermione and Ron." They were giving him gifts together, as a couple. Something very different for them.

Ginny's gift was two tickets to the first post-war Quidditch match that was to be held in four weeks. He looked at her in awe. He didn't even know that tickets were available yet.

She shrugged. "I ran into Oliver Wood in Diagon Alley the day before they went on sale and asked if he could work something out for me. They're really good seats. And I thought it would be more appropriate than the gift I gave you last year."

She smiled widely as he blushed. Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye that Ron also had turned an unflattering shade of red at the memory.

"Much more appropriate. Thank you."

George gave him something that, upon initial inspection, seemed to be an ordinary wristwatch. He explained that it would vibrate if he got within ten feet of anyone carrying a Quick Quotes Quill or a listening device, such as Extendable Ears.

"I got the idea from that spell Kingsley used at the funerals. It's the first thing I've bothered inventing without Fred."

"I think he'd like it. And it will come in very handy. I won't have to watch so carefully who's overhearing me."

George smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He may not have been in denial, as his mother was, but it was obvious that George was putting on a bit of a show to cover up his pain.

Overall, it was a very good day. Ginny kept the music going and they danced and laughed and everyone caught up with each other. Even Draco got involved in some of the conversation when Hermione forced him to. Harry made a mental note to thank her for everything. Despite her own misgivings about Draco, she was making an effort to make him comfortable because she knew that Harry wanted it. And that meant more to him than the whole party.

Ginny had been dancing with Neville (still swearing that they were only friends) but when the song ended she found Harry and literally pulled him off the sofa. When he had acquiesced, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they began swaying to a slow song in the middle of the large room.

"I didn't pick this song on purpose, just so you know."

"No, I saw you and Neville out here earlier and I'd have to say he would be jealous if you did."

He received a playful slap on the shoulder. "I'm not going to repeat myself on that topic. If you and your perverted mind can't except two people being close friends, then I have nothing to say to you."

"Okay. You're friends. What do I know about romantic relationships anyway? I apparently can't even tell when a girl is flirting with me."

"Not much has changed then. Can I assume that the comment didn't come from a hypothetical situation and there is an actual girl in question?"

"Yes. Nobody I actually want to date, but Malfoy made me realize that she's been hitting on me for more than a month and I didn't know it. If I'm that clueless, I don't have any business talking about anyone else's relationships."

"No. Maybe not. I was surprised that Malfoy has been so pleasant this week. Although he does enjoy antagonizing."

"He just likes to get Hermione worked up."

"I grew up with Fred and George, so he doesn't affect me so much."

"How is George? He's been quiet every time I've seen him."

"Better than Mum. Lee has been great help keeping him busy at the shop, but it's hard because that store belonged to him and Fred. I think Lee and Angelina have been taking shifts with him. They make sure he's not alone."

Harry nodded. "And how are _you_ doing? Really. Not what you think I want to hear."

"Hard to say. It's been tough. The whole thing is a bit surreal; I feel like I should be waking up soon. Fred's gone, Percy's back, Ron and Hermione are sickeningly together." She scrunched up her nose.

"I know. Nothing in the world seems right anymore."

She leaned her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance. It wasn't in a romantic sort of way and Harry felt happy that they could still be friends like this after their failed romance.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the room, Draco paused in his conversation with Granger about Arithmancy. For some reason, unknown even to himself, Draco had been glancing over at the dancing couples for the past few minutes. Coincidentally, it began around the time that Ginny and Harry got up. He hadn't let it interrupt his conversation of course. That would be silly. Instead he just snuck covert peaks while he listened to Granger recite an entire text book. But when the Weaslette laid her head on Potter's shoulder he stopped mid-sentence, eyes narrowing before he had the chance to stop himself. He recovered quickly enough. Granger may have not even noticed the slip. But Draco was fully aware that whether he wanted to believe it or not, he was jealous. He should be well accustomed to that reaction to Potter. He was jealous when he picked Weasley over him in first year, when all the teachers (apart from Snape) loved him even though he wasn't the best student. He was jealous when Harry was entered into the Triwizard Tournament and when he always beat the Slytherin Quidditch team. It seemed there was always something about Harry that incited very powerful feelings in him.

This was far different. It wasn't the kind of jealousy that made Draco want to defeat him. It was more like the kind that made him want to get up off the sofa and rip Weaslette away from Harry. And that was unsettling.

He managed to make it through the conversation with Granger and then she excused herself to get the cake ready. She went over to Harry, whispered something to him, and then they left the room. Draco watched them leaving and didn't notice someone approaching until Weaslette cleared her throat in front of him.

"I seem to have lost my dancing partner."

"I see."

"If you were a gentleman you would ask me to dance."

"Haven't you heard the rumors? I'm not one."

She rolled her eyes. "You've been sitting in the same place most of the afternoon. Isn't it time socialize properly?"

He stood and held a hand out to her. "Would you like to dance, Weaslette?"

"I'd be delighted, Ferret." She took the hand and allowed him to lead her out to the center of the room.

"They're all looking at us, you know."

"You like the attention and you know it, Malfoy."

"So are you and Potter an item again?"

"Just because we were dancing? I'm dancing with you. Does that automatically imply that you and I are together?"

"No, but we didn't have a previous relationship. You have to admit it is a bit strange that you and him are still such good friends after he dumped you."

"You Slytherins. Just because a person makes you feel bad once that means you have to be enemies with them? Well that's not how we Gryffindors work."

"You're still in love with him."

"Why, did you want to make a move on him?" she asked with a giggle. Draco's cheeks may have darkened just a shade, but she couldn't tell for sure. "I love Harry the way we always love our first crush, but he's more a brother to me now."

Draco nodded and relaxed a little, knowing that Ginny Weasley was just a flirt and not actually after Harry. "As if you needed any more brothers, Weaslette."

She laughed and they continued dancing.

"Harry, I have to ask you something," said Hermione once they were in the kitchen away from all other ears. "Is Malfoy attracted to Ginny?"

"What? Why?"

"I've caught him looking at her all afternoon. There was some point while the two of you were dancing when I thought he was getting upset about how close you were."

"Malfoy doesn't like Ginny."

"You're sure?"

He wasn't completely, and he found that it troubled him.

"She's not his type." Not that Harry really knew exactly what Draco's type was.

"Who says she's not? Other than his old anti-Weasley tendencies there's nothing about her that Malfoy would find offensive."

"Of course not. Ginny's great…"

"So then he may have developed feelings for her? Maybe he thought the two of you were getting back together with how closely you were dancing."

"I think you're just reading too much into things, as usual."

She put both hands on her hips and frowned. "Of course that's it. It's always me being a know-it-all, isn't it?"

"You said it, not me."

"You can pass this off as another of my silly ideas if you like, but I know I saw something in the way he was watching you two. I just think that maybe we should give Ginny some warning in case he approaches her. I can only imagine how Neville would feel if he thought Malfoy was trying to make a move on her."

"She said that her and Neville are just friends."

"If you believe that, Harry, then you're more naive that I thought. She may not think anything's going on, but they've been making eyes at each other all day."

"Well, Malfoy knows that they've been spending time together."

"Then maybe you should talk to him. He may think that Neville would be easy to push out of the picture."

"Anyone who's read a newspaper lately knows that Neville is tougher than that. Just let it alone. Malfoy doesn't like Ginny."

Did he? Malfoy had made those comments about "trading down" when he first mentioned Ginny and Neville. Perhaps he had been interested in Ginny even then. Perhaps Harry read the whole conversation wrong. He had believed at the time that Malfoy was suggesting something about Harry, but maybe he had only been stating his opinion that Ginny could do better. Maybe Draco thought he was a better option for her. It was a lot of "maybes," but Hermione believed that Draco had been looking at Ginny, and Hermione generally wasn't wrong about these things.

Harry just felt stupid now. He'd been so worried about the things Draco had been saying and how they made him feel, but the whole time he had been talking about Harry's ex-girlfriend. But rather than feeling somewhat relieved, Harry only felt more confused. This should have simplified things, but it only left him feeling... disappointed.

Hermione sent him back up to the sitting room so she could bring the cake up. When he walked in he was greeted by the sight of Malfoy and Ginny dancing together. It was a fast song and they weren't close together, but something about it annoyed Harry and it only made him feel that Hermione had been right after all. He spotted Neville and Ron talking on the sofa and sat with them.

"Hermione is getting the cake."

"Good, then the dancing will have to stop for a bit," said Ron, aiming a glare at his sister and her partner. "I've been trying to get Neville to go over and get her away from him, but he won't."

"No?"

Neville shook his head. "They're having fun. Why should I bother them?"

"What if he's trying to make a move on her?" asked Ron.

"So what if he is? If he was doing anything that offended her she would have hexed him by now. I know you're only playing the protective big brother, but isn't she old enough to decide who she wants to date?"

"You don't care?"

"I don't own her, do I? She hasn't made any commitment to me or I to her. I don't really think that she's interested in Draco, but if she is then there's nothing I can do about it."

"But Neville, it's Malfoy."

Neville looked at him with an expression of mild surprise. "Harry trusts him. Don't you Harry?"

"He wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"And I trust him too, so I see no reason why he's upsetting you. If Harry and I both trust him we must have our reasons."

Ron grumbled a response and turned back to his sister and Malfoy. It would take him a little longer to let go of the past.

Harry picked up a random glass of fire whiskey sitting on the table next to him. He didn't know whose it was and didn't really care. If he was going be subjected to talk of the Draco and Ginny romance, then he was going to have to drink.

Hours later, Harry said good-bye to his friends, only slightly inebriated. Draco stayed until everyone else was gone and was going to see to it that Harry got to bed to sleep it off.

"It wouldn't be good manners if I didn't show you out," Harry had said. Although, with the amount of alcohol in his blood, having Draco in his bedroom didn't sound like such a bad idea, actually.

Draco ended up making Kreacher promise to help his master to bed so that Harry could be a good host and walk him to the door.

_hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp_

Gerard had waited all day in front of number twelve Grimmauld Place. Several people had come in and out. Of course that morning's _Prophe_t at mentioned that it was Potter's birthday; that was how they knew that Malfoy would most likely turn up. He watched the teenagers come out of Potter's house in groups of two and three. Two of them he recognized from wanted posters; they had traveled with Potter before the Dark Lord fell. But he wasn't there for them.

It was nearly ten at night when he finally saw more movement at the front door. The first glimpse he caught of Malfoy was his arm, as he stood in the opened door. Gerard had been studying Potter's home for a few days now. It would have been more, but they had a hard time tracking down someone who knew the secret who was still alive and not in prison. Once they were around the Fidelius Charm, it was only a matter of observation. He knew Potter's habits and who visited him most frequently. More importantly, he knew exactly where the wards ended. He knew the anti-apparition field started on the last step before the door and that the other protections ended nearer the gate.

Malfoy walked down the steps and Potter said something that made him turn back around. They said their final good-byes and Malfoy walked to the end of path. The "pop" of disapparition was followed closely by the sound of the door latching. He had missed Malfoy by seconds and only because Potter didn't shut the door right away.

Gerard pulled off the invisibility cloak and smiled up at the quiet house. At least he knew one thing for certain now: Malfoy always came all the way to the gate before leaving.

"Next time, Malfoy," he laughed before disapparating.

**Author's Note: Well?? What do ya think??**


	15. Frustrations

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't get to reply to all your reviews individually, but I did read them all. I laughed at some of the threats made against Gerard. Justice will be served... eventually. :) And yes, it's about time to be getting to the slashy goodness! Almost... [insert evil laugh **

Chapter 15 - Frustrations

The last of his friends, save Draco, had left the house. The study groups were long and boring, but necessary to pass their tests. Harry closed the door after Hermione and made his way down the hall back to the sitting room where Draco was picking up the last of his books and notes.

"They're gone, finally."

Draco set the Potions book down and walked over to him.

"I didn't think Weasley was ever going to get her to shut up and leave."

"Be nice. They're my friends."

Draco was standing only inches from him now. "I like it when it's just you and me better."

"Do you?" Harry asked huskily.

Draco nodded and leaned down, pressing his lips to Harry's. Before he knew what was happening their arms were around each other, their bodies pressed close together. Draco's hand was moving down Harry's back and grabbed his denim-covered arse.

"You're so fucking hot, Harry."

Harry moaned as Draco's hand came between them and cupped his package. He was faintly aware of a beeping sound in the distance, but tried to ignore it. He wanted to lose himself in the feel and taste of Draco, but the sound wouldn't go away. It was getting louder even as Harry clung desperately to the blond.

His eyes flew open, taking in his surroundings. His bedroom. Alarm clock. He propped himself up on his elbows and reached a hand over to hit at the off button on the clock. Once it was silent again he allowed himself to remember what he'd been dreaming and he could feel his hard cock rubbing against the sheets, desperate for attention. And it was all because of Draco Malfoy.

"Fuck," Harry muttered, falling back against his pillow.

_hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp_

"Potter, concentrate."

"I am, Malfoy."

There were several stifled giggles throughout the room, as most of the seventh years were gathered at number twelve Grimmauld Place to study on the night before the exams. This was their third night of what Draco had sarcastically called "inter-house bonding." There was indeed a representative from every house there, and as he was the only one from Slytherin, he said that gave him license to be extra annoying, since he had to act on behalf of the entire house. By night number three, most had relaxed around Draco, realizing that although he was nearly intolerable, he wasn't going to kill them. Not only that, but they were beginning to get used to this new friendship between Harry and Draco. Draco still wasn't about to win any popularity contests, but once it was obvious how comfortable Harry was around him, the others couldn't find any reason not to have him there.

"One more. It's the same one you always miss."

"That doesn't really help, you know. If I remembered which one I missed I wouldn't be missing it."

Draco scowled across the table. Hermione and Draco had appointed themselves the leaders of two teams and divided the group between them. Harry had ended up on Hermione's team along with Neville and Ron.

Ginny, who only came for entertainment, since she wasn't taking N.E.W.T.s that year, had been sitting next to Harry and tried to whisper to him without anyone noticing.

"Weaslette! Stop giving him the answers or I'll kick you out of here."

She stuck her tongue out playfully at him and then looked back to Harry.

"I tried. You're on your own now."

"I give up."

"Anybody else know the last known use of dragon's blood?" He waited a beat and then added, with a smirk, "Besides Granger."

Several hours later, the study session ended with wishes of good luck for the following day, leaving only Draco, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Hermione was completely frantic over the whole thing and kept muttering to herself about not forgetting wand movements.

"She's going to be bloody fun to be around tonight," muttered Ron.

Kreacher appeared in the doorway. "Master is having guests for dinner?"

Harry looked up at the others. "Can you all stay?"

Everyone indicated that they could, except Hermione, who looked positively scandalized.

"Oh I can't, Harry. I have to get back to the Burrow and go over that bit of Charms again. I didn't realize how much we all missed last year."

"You've gone over Charms enough for the night," Harry said firmly. "If you don't know it then there's no hope for the rest of us. Yes, Kreacher, they are all staying."

Kreacher disappeared again to the kitchen, seeming pleased that he actually had someone to cook for.

"I just feel so unprepared," Hermione sighed.

"You'll do fine. Stay for supper and forget about the damned tests."

She glanced to Ron and must have realized that he wasn't very happy with her because she agreed to stay "just for a bit longer." A bit longer turned into several hours of laughing and jokes and finally she decided that it was high time they return to the Burrow, leaving Harry and Draco alone again.

Harry decided that he liked it better when it was just the two of them. His other friends were getting along with Draco just fine and even Ron wasn't causing any trouble with the blond. But that didn't stop Harry from treasuring their moments alone. He didn't like to share Draco's attention with anyone and was becoming more and more aware of it. He liked it when the two of them were alone in his house for hours. Only Kreacher was there to disturb their conversation. Over the past week since his birthday, Harry had begun to absolutely hate Ginny being around them. He loved her of course, but if Draco was there he found himself hoping that she would go away. The jealousy became all-consuming until he had to hold back from yelling at her to stay away from him. When did this happen? When did he begin to care who Draco Malfoy was flirting with? When did she become a target of his anger?

They had done it again this evening. That same playful interaction that had started the week they planned his birthday party kept returning. It was driving him mad.

"So Weaslette is so attached to Longbottom that she has to tag along to a seventh year study group now?"

Oh, yeah. Neville. He still seemed completely unconcerned with how Ginny and Draco acted around each other. She had still been spending time with Neville, but Harry was as confused about them as ever. She came to the study group and sat with Neville, but she didn't come or leave with him. Could it be that she was only there to flirt with Draco? And now Draco was asking about her! The whole idea was giving Harry a headache. And the dream that woke him that morning was giving him something else...

"I wouldn't know."

Draco took the sulking tone in Harry's voice to mean that he wasn't happy with the youngest Weasley's attendance. Was it possible that Potter was still in love wither her and jealous of Longbottom? And what would it matter to Draco anyway? Why should he care if Potter wanted to breed redheads? It meant nothing to him. And perhaps if he kept telling himself that it would eventually be true. The truth was that he was quickly becoming obsessed with being around Harry, and a girlfriend would be his competition for time.

Since their afternoon at the diner Draco had thought a lot about why he wanted to be around Harry so much. A day without Harry was boring. He used to be able to keep himself entertained well enough, but now he found that nothing was worth the time and effort without the other man. At first he believed that it was simply because Harry was his only friend, but it was something more. Something that made him think about Harry at all hours of the day and night. Even when he thought about the Death Eaters he thought about Harry. Sure, he was afraid for his parents and himself, but he was finding that the thought of them hurting Harry left him feeling angry. Of course Harry could take care of himself, but Draco felt a protectiveness come over him that he had never felt for another person before. An instinct to keep him safe at all costs. He was familiar with fearing for his own survival, but this was something altogether new.

As much as he hated to leave, just as he always hated to leave Harry, Draco really couldn't think of a reason to extend his stay. Especially on the night before N.E.W.T.s were to start. They didn't have to be to the Ministry for the tests until nine the next morning, but it was getting late. Harry showed him to the door. Just as Draco passed through the doorway, he turned back to face Harry.

"I'll see you in the morning then, Potter."

"Yeah." He paused and glanced past Draco, through the open door. Draco almost turned to see what he was looking at, but then Harry met his eyes again. "I'll meet you in the atrium with the others."

"Sounds good. Good night."

"'Night."

Draco turned and heard the door shut behind him. Harry had sounded distracted. Draco shook his head. Probably just thinking about Weaslette. He made it down to the bottom steps, and headed toward the gate, the place he usually disapparated from. He pulled his cloak around himself, guarding against the evening chill. He glanced up and down the street, but it seemed deserted. Just as he was about to pull out his wand, he heard a harsh voice.

"Going so soon, Malfoy?"

Draco looked in alarm in the direction the voice had come from. And invisibility cloak slipped off to reveal none other than Petruchio Parkinson with a wand pointed straight at Draco's chest. He didn't have time to reach for his own wand or do anything except stare at the man, making sure to keep still.

"I've got some friends who would like a visit with you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." It was completely illogical, he knew. There was no way to reach his wand without getting hexed and he couldn't call for Harry. But he wasn't going to just go along with the man either.

"You don't have much choice."

Parkinson opened his mouth to cast his spell, but suddenly a jet of red light shot past Draco and hit the man square in the face. Before Parkinson had hit the ground, Draco had dropped his books and had his wand drawn, looking around quickly for any accomplices. Out of nowhere came a blast of purple light and he was able put up a shield charm in time to block. Just as he did this, another jet of light passed him and ended in mid-air. It was followed by the thud of the invisible person falling to the street.

"I think there was only two of them," called Harry. "Come back inside and I'll send word to Mr. Weasley."

Draco picked up his books and backed up the stairs, keeping his wand drawn and looking for any signs of other Death Eaters. He didn't turn around until he bumped into Harry and was shoved roughly inside. Harry still had his wand out, staring out at the street. His jaw was clenched and his eyes burned with an intensity that almost scared Draco. This was a side of Harry he didn't often see. This was the Harry who destroyed the Dark Lord.

"Were you watching me leave?"

Harry looked at him then and his face softened a bit, although he still looked worried.

"Something just didn't feel right."

Harry flooed Mr. Weasley immediately and just a few minutes later he and several Aurors arrived. The two attackers, Gerard Dubois and Petruchio Parkinson, were arrested, although the Aurors said that there was little they could do to them. Parkinson would be held on charges of making threats, but his family would likely pay his fines and have him released by morning. Dubois, who was from France visiting the Parkinsons, would be questioned about the incident, but the only spell he used was a type of stunning spell, so he would be released right away also.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter," said the young auror. He was practically drooling with excitement that he was aiding the hero of the war. "There's not much we can do since Mr. Malfoy wasn't actually assaulted."

"Maybe I should have just let them kill me," Draco sneered. "Perhaps then you might give them more than just a slap on the wrist."

"Draco, stop. Thank you Auror Milton."

"Any time, Mr. Potter."

Harry and Draco both sat silently in the kitchen for several long moments after the aurors and Mr. Weasley left. Harry was staring at his tea cup, frowning. Draco wasn't sure what to say.

"Thanks, Potter."

Harry looked up at him finally. "I want you to make sure that you apparate within the wards from now on. I know it goes against etiquette, but you'll just have to get used to it."

"I will."

"I don't want you going out alone."

Draco frowned. "And when exactly did you start controlling my actions?"

"It's for your safety."

"I know you have a deep need to go around saving everyone, but I can take care of myself."

"Oh yeah? You were taking care of yourself real well down there on the street."

"That's different. I was outside the wards."

"And what about when you're anywhere else in public?"

"So I should just stay inside for the rest of my life?" Draco countered.

"No."

They were silent again, giving Draco a chance to process all that Harry said. As much as he found protective, commanding Harry to be endearing, he absolutely hated being bossed around.

"I should really be going. Mother must be worried and I have to tell her what happened."

"Use the– I mean, would you mind using the floo? It's safer."

Draco hated the floo. With a passion. But there was something about the way that Harry was looking at him. There was no doubt in Draco's mind that he would do anything Harry asked if he looked at him that way. So he stood and picked up the jar that he knew contained the floo powder.

"I'll see you in the morning, Harry."

Then he turned, took a handful of powder, and was gone in a blur of green flames.

Harry was waiting near the apparition area when Draco arrived at the Ministry the next morning. He was actually pacing and the blond smiled a little, pleased that Harry was so concerned about him. He stopped pacing when he noticed Draco and waited for him to get closer.

"Mr. Weasley sent an owl this morning saying that they've been released."

"I figured they would be. Mother was beside herself when I told her what happened."

"Maybe you should leave like your father wanted."

"No. For once I'm not going to take the coward's way out."

"It's not a matter of being brave. This is your life. And your mum's."

Draco scowled at him. "Our lives are our business, Harry." He watched as Harry seemed to process this and perhaps the fact that he couldn't always save everyone. Harry was truly afraid for him. "Come on. You're never going to concentrate on your tests this way."

"I wouldn't be able to concentrate on them if they killed you either."

The words just slipped out and Draco saw the horror on Harry's face when he realized what he'd said. That was telling indeed. Harry was more concerned about him that Draco had originally thought. And what's more, Harry apparently regarded this feeling as somewhat of a secret, meaning there was something more going on there.

Harry could feel his entire face going red, even to his ears. He wasn't planning on telling Draco or anyone else about the complete terror he felt when Draco was in danger. He wouldn't admit to staying up half the night thinking about what he would do if something did happen to him. And he certainly wasn't going to admit to missing him just for the few hours they had been apart. Somebody might interpret all that information wrong.

After all, it wasn't as if Harry was... well, the type of bloke to miss other blokes. Right? Draco asked him only two weeks ago about the last person Harry couldn't wait to see. The last person who he had found attractive. Of course Harry hadn't answered him, but he knew the answer for himself. Lately the only person he looked at or thought about was Draco. But that still didn't mean...

"Come on, let's go meet up with the others and get the damn tests over with."

The exams were given over four days and there were no other incidences with Death Eaters during that time. Harry hadn't seen Draco for most of the week because the blond was going straight home after the tests, and he missed him. How did he get to this point? How did he become so obsessed with Draco Malfoy? The answer was really easy, he remembered. He had always been obsessed with him. Since they were eleven, Harry's heart always beat just a little bit faster when Draco was around. They had always followed each other around. Of course back then it was in order to get the other one into trouble. Now that they were friends, that need to see him hadn't lessened any. In fact, it had certainly grown. But grown into what? He wasn't gay. He had been attracted to Ginny and Cho, so he just couldn't be. There had to be some other reason for the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach whenever Draco was around. Some other reason for why Draco was the last thing he thought about before falling asleep each night. And what he dreamed about while he slept.

Besides, even if he was attracted to Draco it would surely end badly. All signs indicated that Draco was interested in Ginny. Harry simply had to find something else to think about was all.

When Draco finally came over again on Friday they were joined by several other seventh years celebrating the official end of their schooling. Draco was quiet for most of the afternoon and Harry could tell it wasn't just his hesitance to socialize Gryffindors. Harry was grateful when everyone else had left and he and Draco were alone again. After the last guest was gone they both went down to the kitchen for more tea.

"I think the tests went okay. I know I wouldn't have made it through the Potions test without your help. I even remembered all the uses for dragon's blood."

"Hm," was the distracted reply.

"What's up? You've been too quiet today."

"I haven't slept much this week. Mother is fussing about knowing exactly where I am all the time and every time I start to fall asleep some little noise has me wide awake and wondering if they broke our wards."

The subject aggravated Harry faster than anything else could. He was so tired of fighting that it angered him to know that there were still people out there after him. And worse, they were threatening the people he cared about.

"I've been checking in with your aunt and Teddy every day this week. I just wish there was something to do about it. We don't have any leads. Dubois and Parkinson weren't talking. All we can do is sit and wait." Draco nodded, looking every bit as helpless as Harry felt. "You're sure your father didn't say anything? Maybe he heard just some little bit that could help us figure out their next move."

"He doesn't know anything. Mother owled him about what happened Sunday night, but he sent word that none of the prisoners were speaking about it. He'll try to get information, but nothing says they're going to tell him anything."

"Damn it!" Harry leaned on the table, his frustration putting him at a loss for words. Draco was getting a glimpse of the hero in his eyes again. "There has to be something we're missing. You're sure they never said anything about this before?"

"Yes."

"But..." Harry was desperate for any clue. Something that would send him off in search of the bad guys. He felt too useless just waiting for something to happen. "Your family lived with Voldemort for over a year! There has to be something that you know."

"He lived with us to control us," Draco said with a sigh. "He didn't trust us."

"But Bellatrix had to have said something at some point. She was your aunt!"

Draco frowned at Harry's accusations. The down side to Harry's intensity was how it only fueled his innate ability to pick fights without trying. For the first time in many months, Draco felt like a school boy fighting his rival again and he was quickly losing patience. "You saw how much Bella valued family in the end. She was too in love with _him_ to tell us anything."

"But you were in the perfect position to get information!"

His annoyance reached its limit. "You're right, Potter. I should have found out more. It would have been so easy too. 'Excuse me, my Lord. I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your torturing the muggle child, but could you possibly tell me all your secrets for world domination?' Why didn't I think of that? Maybe if I was the great Harry Potter then I would have been able come up with something better than mere survival."

"I'm sorry, Draco," he answered. "I didn't mean to imply that. I know what you went through."

"You don't have a fucking clue! And don't give me that shit about seeing it through his eyes! I don't care about your bloody scar. I lived it! Do you have any idea what happened to me when I left Hogwarts after Dumbledore died? You don't. You don't know what they did– what they forced me to do. You don't know what it feels like to do these things. To watch a hundred innocent people fall to their death. To torture someone because you know that if you don't then it will be you taking their place!"

Harry looked away, ashamed. He'd been through a lot, but that didn't give him the right to make assumptions about anyone else's experiences and he really didn't know how to answer.

"You don't even know what your own friends went through, do you? Your fellow Gryffindors were fighting without you for the entire year. They could have died while you were out having your adventures. They nearly did."

Harry turned back to him with a frown. "First off, I wasn't just off on holiday, you know. And second, I know they suffered. I saw them in hiding. I saw their bruises."

"But you didn't have to watch it, did you? You came in to rescue them after they were all hidden away safely. You didn't see everything that happened before. You didn't have to see them get beaten just for saying your name!"

Harry swallowed, truly afraid that everything Draco was saying about his friends was true. He had been horrified when Neville talked about their punishments before. Now that it was over, he didn't feel the need to hear it all again. He couldn't stand the thought of those he loved being hurt. Perhaps that was why he never bothered finding out the truth. "Don't."

"Don't what, Potter? Don't tell you these things?" Draco knew somewhere in his mind that he shouldn't push Harry like this. He knew that these things didn't matter to them now, but it was too easy and it made him feel powerful. "Is the hero too fragile to hear the truth?"

"Shut up, Draco."

"No! I'm tired of being quiet and pretending that everything is fine. You're not the only one who went through a fucking war, Harry!"

"Shut up!" he growled, pushing Draco hard into the wall and pinning him there.

"Are you going to beat me now too?"

The question was quiet. So quiet that Harry could hardly hear it over his own breathing. The words hit him though and the tense grip on Draco's shirt relaxed. He didn't let go. They stood there like that, Harry searching Draco's eyes and Draco letting him.

Draco felt completely exposed. More than he ever had before. He hadn't been trying to make any specific point. He'd mostly been running his mouth, both to let out his own frustration and to push Harry's buttons. Now he realized just how vulnerable his ranting had left both of them.

"Have you ever once asked what your friends went through without you? Did you ever ask what I went through? You saw me at home with my family in my big, expensive house and thought that everything was normal, didn't you? That the Dark Lord was just part of my home. Perhaps my uncle, home for a visit? That we couldn't have been more thrilled to have him there?"

In Harry's mind flashed memories of a terrified Draco being told to identify them in Malfoy Manor. "No, I know it wasn't... like that..."

Draco blinked, surprised by the quiet, tired voice coming from him. Potter was still holding him against the wall.

"When I returned home after sixth year I got the same treatment that your friends got when they caused trouble at school. They didn't get what they wanted out of me, so they practiced spells on me instead."

Harry didn't say anything.

"I'm not going back to that. I'm not going to run and I'm not going to let them win. I'm not going to be controlled ever again. Not by them, and not by you, Harry."

"I wouldn't..." but he trailed off, closing his eyes tightly. He had tried to control Draco, even if it was for his own safety. He opened his eyes again, looking directly into Draco's gray ones. "I would never hurt you."

"I could almost believe you."

Truthfully, he could almost believe anything with Harry standing so close and his eyes focused on him. Harry's right hand released him, but he didn't step away. Instead, the hand came up toward Draco's face and hesitated. Draco was breathing fast, unsure of what Harry was thinking or what he was about to do. Then he nearly stopped breathing entirely when the palm rested on his cheek.

"I would never hurt you," he repeated, whispering.

Harry's hand was trembling ever so slightly against Draco's skin. It felt... right. Harry felt right. Draco leaned forward. They were standing so close that it wouldn't take much. Just a little further. Just a little...

There was a loud crash and both heads turned toward the corner where they saw Kreacher standing next to a pile of pots and pans that had apparently dropped off the shelf. Draco hadn't even noticed the elf come in the room.

"Sorry Master." He bowed and left the room.

But the moment had passed and there was no going back. Harry dropped his hands to his sides and stepped back, allowing Draco to move away from the wall. A blush was coming over his face and he wouldn't meet Draco's eyes.

"I had better get home. Mother worries."

Harry nodded.

"You don't have to show me out."

He nodded again. "I'd prefer if you took the floo. It's safer." And then he fled the room.

Draco wasted no time in grabbing a handful of floo powder and leaving Harry's home.

**A/N: This could be a bit awkward... Please, no death threats against Kreacher now:)**


	16. Questioning

**Author's Note: Kreacher's publicist released a statement this week stating that his mistake in the kitchen was in no way an intentional attempt to interrupt a slash union. He was startled by the actions of Misters Potter and Malfoy and is very sorry for any unintentional anxiety his actions may have inflicted on the fandom. In the future, he will be better prepared for whatever the young wizards may be attempting to engage in. In turn, Mrs. Black's portrait would like it to be known that any views or opinions expressed by Kreacher are not those of the Black family and she is shocked that such activities may be going on in the home of her fathers. That is all. ;) **

Chapter 16 - Questioning

Did that really just happen? Had he really just _touched Draco's face_? Had it really taken all of his self control to not lean in and touch him with his lips? Harry groaned and rolled over, burying his face in his pillows. This was not happening. He was _not_ gay.

_But then why do you smile every time you see him, _he thought. There had to be some other reason. _Why do you think about him all the time? Why do you get jealous when you think of him and Ginny?_

Ginny. He saw the look in Draco's eyes when he pinned him to the wall. Shock and something else. Something Harry wasn't sure of. It wasn't bad, whatever it was. If he was truly attracted to Ginny, he wouldn't have looked at Harry like that. Could it be that Draco was actually attracted to him? Or maybe the blond was just so lonely that he was willing to accept advances from just about anyone. There was no chance that Draco was going through the same thing he was.

He couldn't be gay though, right? He'd been attracted to girls. And he couldn't remember ever looking at blokes. Could he? He had been obsessed with Draco, but that was only because Draco was always up to no good. That was the only reason. In fact, being around gay people always made Harry feel somewhat uncomfortable. Or was that something else? Was the squirming feeling inside him born of disgust or something entirely different? He hadn't been turned on by the two men he remembered at the grocery store, but he hadn't been turned off either. He'd watched them with curiosity and wonder. He'd been fascinated. But that still didn't mean...

No. He was just friends with Draco. That was all. In his anger and frustration he let things get carried away. Harry rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. But could they still be friends now? He frowned. They had almost kissed. Two blokes simply did not go back to being friends after something like that. Things would never be the same and it was all Harry's fault.

He didn't sleep that night.

Meanwhile, miles from London, another boy wasn't sleeping either. He'd almost done something that was either very bold or very stupid. Possibly both. What had possessed him? Harry had. It was all Potter's fault. If it weren't for him Draco wouldn't have to think about these things and life would be much less complicated. But then, without Harry, he wouldn't have anyone except Mother. Harry was there for him and understood him better than anyone could right now. But this thing, whatever it was, simply wouldn't do.

It wasn't so much being gay that he had the problem with. True, he'd never really been attracted to another boy and he had dated Pansy. He'd even had sex with her once and it was okay. Well, they were only fifteen, so how good was it supposed to be? But he had known for some time that he had no problem appreciating the beauty in all people, male or female. He enjoyed looking at beautiful people, but had never considered that enjoyment sexual attraction. No, what Draco found disturbing wasn't his sexuality per se, but more where his sexuality was leading him. Right to Harry.

Why should he risk his only friendship just because his hormones were out of control? If he gave in to these feelings he had been having for Harry, he took the chance of losing the only real friend he'd ever had. Draco didn't have a place in this world. The only reason why anyone was nice to him was because of Harry. And now, with the threat of Death Eaters wanting revenge, he needed a friend more than ever. No, he simply couldn't fall for Harry.

The only problem was, he already had.

_hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphpphphphphphphphphphphphp_

Harry was very late to Andromeda's the next morning. He was supposed to be there early to watch Teddy while Andromeda prepared breakfast for them and the Malfoys. Instead he arrived a few minutes after Draco and his mother did. He couldn't look Draco in the face for the entire meal. And he had no idea what to say to him. What could he say after last night? "Draco I'm sorry I almost kissed you. I think I might be a pouf. Do you still want to be my friend?" That would go over well. But then, he told himself, maybe Malfoy was one too. Or maybe he was madly in love with Ginny Weasley. It was hard to tell anymore.

Andromeda and Narcissa were carrying on a normal conversation that on any other day, Harry and Draco would have been happy to join in on. Today, there was complete silence from them. Harry could see Andromeda shooting him concerned looks, but ignored them. As soon as breakfast was over she very nearly pushed them out the door to take Teddy for a walk and enjoy the fresh air. He didn't want to go anywhere with Draco, but he knew a dismissal when it was given. They did three laps around the garden before Draco spoke.

"We're going to see Father this afternoon." Harry nodded. "His trial is this week. You're going aren't you?"

Harry made a noncommittal noise in his throat and shifted Teddy in his arms. Draco made a second attempt at conversation.

"Weasley was saying that he wanted to get a bunch of the seventh years together for a Quidditch game after the N.E.W.T. results arrive. You going to play?"

"Probably."

Draco sighed. Normally Quidditch would have gotten more of a response from Harry. "Would you like to talk about this?"

"Quidditch?"

"Whatever bug crawled up your arse. I'm at least trying here."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Oh, I must have imagined you throwing me against a wall and then running out of the room like a frightened little girl."

"Don't call me a girl, Malfoy."

"That's what this is, isn't it? You're afraid if you kiss a bloke then you'll be less of a man or something."

"Who said anything about kissing blokes?"

Draco shrugged. "I did. Does that make you uncomfortable?"

Harry scowled and turned away.

"You started it, Harry."

"I'm not queer."

Draco's eyes narrowed to slits. "Well then I'm sorry I accused you of such a horrible thing," he replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "You know, I was ready to pretend like it didn't happen– if for nothing else, then to save our friendship– but you obviously can't do that, so the only option left is to talk about it."

"Well, I'm not having this conversation with you, Malfoy."

After that, they walked in silence.

Andromeda had known something was up the moment Harry walked in. He wasn't generally so late and he looked like he didn't get a bit of sleep. He and Draco had been getting along so well over the summer that it was nearly impossible for her to believe that they had been such terrible enemies at school. And then today they had stopped talking completely. She set the tea tray down on the garden table and took a seat next to her sister.

"What do you suppose is going on with the boys today?" asked Andromeda, nodding toward the two men standing an abnormal distance apart.

"I have my suspicions."

Andromeda raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Draco has been quite attached to Mr. Potter in recent weeks. He is bored and listless when he's at home and when he returns from Grimmauld Place he is always smiling like a little boy with a new toy. Except last night. He went straight to bed and sent an elf to inform me that he had returned."

"You don't really think...?"

"I do," she replied curtly.

"And how do you feel about that?"

"He is my only child, 'Dromeda, and times have changed since we were that age. It isn't as improper as it used to be."

"How do you feel about it?" she repeated.

Narcissa set down her tea and stared across the grass at her son.

"What do I know of right and wrong anymore? I only want him to live and be happy. And if that is what he chooses, then at least it is a boy a can tolerate the sight of."

"And perhaps you're wrong about the whole thing anyway."

Narcissa turned then, and gave her sister a wry smile. "Don't you recall that I had enough schoolgirl crushes to recognize the symptoms?"

Narcissa and Draco left at noon to visit Lucius, leaving Andromeda and Harry alone with the napping baby. He sat down at the kitchen table while she set about making another pot of tea. She often thought that making tea was the perfect situation for getting information out of people. If one talked to them after the tea was made, then they would be forced to look their interrogator in the face and be more apt to feel uncomfortable. But if she was busy getting out cups and boiling water, then Harry wouldn't feel the pressure and may open up. It was a very sneaky tactic that she had learned from her mother many years ago.

"You okay, Harry?"

"Hm?"

"You and Draco seemed a bit... quiet today. I was wondering if you're alright."

"Yeah. We're just... tired. Exams all week and... Just tired."

She nodded, not convinced at all, but let him be. Some things just couldn't be forced from a person. She didn't have to wait long before Harry made a noise as if he wanted to say something, but had thought better of it. She smiled to herself. Perhaps her sister was right.

"Do you... What do you think... er, of two blokes dating?"

The last bit of the question was whispered almost incoherently and Andromeda had to hold back a giggle. Why was it so amusing to watch him feel so uncomfortable? Perhaps there was a little bit of Slytherin in her after all.

"Any reason why you ask, Harry?"

"No. No, no reason. None. Er, a friend of mine is... well, you know. And I was raised by muggles, so I don't really know how our world feels about it all. Just, er, curious, you know. For my friend."

She was very thankful her back was to him because the smile on her face was uncontrollable. When she finally reigned it in she turned back to the table, setting the cups down.

"Well, I imagine it isn't too much different than how muggles view it. Some people can't stand the thought and others are quite open to it. It's funny how some of us preach equality in terms of magical lineage, but we can't abide sexual equality. I've seen it happen among the muggles too. They fight for rights for religious or ethnic groups, but the moment you mention sexuality they turn into worse bigots than Voldemort himself. It's never made much sense to me."

"So you don't think it's wrong or anything."

"No. I've had enough of people interfering in my own love life; I see no need to interfere in anyone else's. But that's not to say that your... 'friend' won't find opposition in our world. Especially among the older generations. Times are changing and I would like to think that many have given up on their hate, but change never happens overnight."

"What if he's not sure if he's gay?"

Andromeda thought for a moment before answering. "Well, I'd say that it's something he will have to work out for himself. Life is too short to live it with secrets and shame. It is best to be honest with yourself. After all, you can't help who you care for, so there's not much use fighting it. Don't you think I would have liked to please my family with my marriage? Just because we love those who others don't think are proper for us, doesn't mean that we should give up on them. Does that help at all?"

"I think so. I'll tell him that."

The teapot whistled and Andromeda turned back to tend to it. It would be most interesting to see where this little adventure went.

_hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp_

Harry arrived at the Ministry just in time to make it down to the courtrooms for Lucius Malfoy's trial. Narcissa and Draco were already seated toward the front of the room. Harry sat in the row behind them and to the far left, his eyes never leaving Draco. They hadn't spoken in a few days, but Harry hadn't thought of anything else. It really hurt to stay away from him like this, but he was still feeling too embarrassed about what he had done. His talk with Andromeda helped a little, but he still couldn't bring himself to admit what he really wanted.

Draco had looked around for Harry when they first entered the courtroom, but he wasn't there yet. He hated admitting it, even to himself, but he didn't want to go through the trial without Harry there. Even if they weren't on the best of terms at the moment, just Harry being there would be comforting.

His mother raised an eyebrow at him in question, but Draco only shook his head and faced the front of the room again. Like any mother, she saw through his pathetic cover. She patted his arm reassuringly.

"Don't worry. He will be here."

After a few moments Draco could hear the change in the room and knew on instinct that it was due to Harry's arrival. He turned in his seat a bit to see him doing his best to ignore the reporters around him and their eyes met. How was it that he could read so much just in Harry's eyes? His fear, determination, and loyalty all displayed there comforted Draco. And there was something else that Draco couldn't quite read. The same kind of wanting that Draco was also feeling, perhaps.

Harry nodded quickly to him and then turned back to the reporters. The Wizengamot entered soon after and the trial was underway. Lucius was brought in by Aurors and his counsel announced that he was willing to take a deal offered him by the Ministry. Draco looked quickly to Narcissa.

"Did you know he was going to do this?"

She shook her head, frowning. Everyone knew that many of the Death Eaters had been offered deals with the Ministry. If they gave enough information that could lead to the capture of others, then their charges or sentences would be reduced. Lucius had never been one to strike deals with those he believed were beneath him, and that included the Ministry. He knew all too well what happened to those who betrayed the Death Eaters. He also firmly believed that if he lost his ability to talk or bribe his way out of situation then he deserved to rot in prison. Draco wondered how on Earth he had managed to swallow his pride enough to make any kind of deal with those he had so recently tried to kill.

"Very well," said Minister Shacklebolt. "What evidence to you have?"

Lucius' lawyer picked up two rolls of parchment from the desk and handed them to the Minister, who looked over the first.

"Let the records show that the accused has signed the prearranged agreement."

A quill scratched quietly in midair while Shacklebolt read the second scroll silently for several moments. Then he looked up at Lucius, his expression quite grim.

"You are willing to swear to this?"

"It is my signature and the Malfoy family seal on the bottom of the scroll, Minister."

Draco's eyes widened and his mother grabbed his hand. What had Father known that would be this important? Draco could feel Harry's eyes on him once more and glanced back at him, trying to silently communicate that he had no idea what was going on.

"Very well, Malfoy. In accordance with the agreement, your current charges are dropped. You're previous conviction remains in place, however, and you will return to Azkaban until that sentence is carried out. Case dismissed."

"That's it?" Draco whispered. "What did he tell them?"

"I don't know. He could have at least given us some warning."

Reporters were beginning to swarm around them like vultures asking questions about the case, most of which they didn't know the answers to. Draco was relieved when Harry pushed several of them out of the way and led him and Mother out of the courtroom. They didn't speak until the three of them were alone in the lift.

"What was that about?" asked Harry.

"I have no idea."

"He knows something."

"Obviously."

"You said he didn't. That Voldemort didn't tell your family anything."

Draco started to speak but was cut off quickly by his mother.

"The Dark Lord trusted us with very little in the end, Mr. Potter. My son was not lying about that. Neither of us were told anything about these foreign Death Eaters and I assure you that my husband would have spoken up sooner if there was anything that could have stopped the attempt on Draco's life."

She stared him down and Harry knew there was nothing he could say to get around her. This was the Narcissa Malfoy who would stop at nothing to defend her family.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply otherwise." He looked back at Draco. "You realize though that now our whole world will know that your father is turning information over to the Ministry. They were after you before, but now they will want to silence him."

"That's why he did it," said Draco. "They were already trying to kill us, weren't they? So it can't possibly get any worse from that side. He figured he may as well do what he could to align himself with the Ministry. It's the only chance we have at protection."

"It would make sense," said Narcissa. "And it is the way your father thinks."

"But you don't have any idea what he could have told them?"

Draco shook his head. "He may have been giving away names, locations, anything."

They arrived back at the Atrium level and proceeded to the apparition area in silence. Narcissa disapparated first, giving the boys some privacy, or as much as one could have in the Ministry.

"You're sure you won't go somewhere? Just until everything settles down here. There's no shame in staying alive."

"There is shame in backing down." He smiled. "I ask myself: what would Harry Potter do?"

Harry tried to force a smile, but failed. "I just want you to stay safe."

"Is this what I have to do to get you to talk to me this week? Have threats of imminent danger?"

No answer.

"Ah, maybe not. You're back to the silent treatment."

"Draco… I can't. I can't talk about that."

"Can't or won't, Harry?" When there was no answer, Draco sighed. "I'll see you at my aunt's house this weekend."

He disapparated, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts once more.

**A/N: Please don't throw things at me... I know the boys are being a bit stubborn, but it won't last forever!**


	17. Finally

Chapter 17 - Finally

The old clock had been in the Malfoy family since Draco's great-grandfather's time. As a child he would focus on the ticks of the clock during excruciatingly boring family dinner's. He would plaster a polite smile on his face and pretend to be having a good time, all the while listening to each second ticking away. When the Dark Lord invaded their home the clock was a constant reminder of each moment he was in the monster's presence and how much closer he was to his own death. Now Draco scowled up at the clock, wishing that he could silence it. For too many minutes it had been the only sound in the Malfoy dinning room. Mother tried to make small talk at the beginning of the meal, but now only shot him concerned looks.

It was three days since he had seen Potter. Classes were over, so there was no excuse for them to be together. And after their two previous conversations, they didn't have a whole lot to say to each other. At least not anything that Harry was willing to talk about. But why did they have to talk? Couldn't they go flying? Or anything so that they could just be together. That would be enough. Or would it? If Potter's crazy old house elf had walked in a few minutes later he would have probably seen his master laying on the floor with Draco on top of him. The poor old thing would have had a heart attack.

No, just being with Harry wouldn't be enough and Draco knew it. He wanted much more and if he couldn't control that desire then maybe it was better that they stayed away from each other.

Draco sighed and looked up at the clock again. He had spent enough time there to have eaten a full meal. He wondered if Mother would notice that he had merely pushed the food around his plate.

"May I be excused, Mother?"

"No, you may not. Not until you tell me what in Merlin's name is going on."

Damn. Didn't work.

"Nothing is going on, Mother."

She raised an eyebrow. He sighed and sat back in his chair.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." It was only a little bit of a lie. "Maybe I'm just nervous about N.E.W.T. results."

"I'm sure you did fine. But I don't think that is what is wrong with you."

"You don't?"

"It is one of two things. Either you are upset about the situation with your father-- which I suspect is part of it-- or you are completely bored without seeing Mr. Potter every day."

"Well there's no reason to see him really. The exams are over."

"And the exams were the only reason you spent time with him? You said that you trust him. It takes quite a bit for you to trust anyone. I wouldn't let that go so quickly."

He did trust Harry. He just didn't trust himself around Harry, that was all.

_hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp_

"Earth to Harry." Ginny waved a hand in front of his face.

"What?"

"You were staring at nothing again. You're starting to worry us."

"Sorry. Just a bit distracted." Ron, Hermione and Ginny all gave him expectant looks. "You know, N.E.W.T. results come in a few days."

Hermione nodded in understanding. Ron and Ginny weren't fooled.

"You sound like her now," said Ron, gesturing toward Hermione.

"Yeah well, I guess after living with her for almost a whole year some things rubbed off."

Kreacher entered the sitting room then and told them that dinner was ready. Ron and Hermione were the first to leave for the kitchen. Ginny hung back, purposely cornering Harry at the door. How did she always manage to do that?

"You know, I don't believe you for one minute."

He shrugged.

"You're distracted, but it's something else. Has there been any more news on the Death Eaters?"

"No. They're laying low after the thing with Draco."

Just mentioning Draco's name almost made Harry blush. It had been days since he'd seen the blond, but he had nearly owled him several times. He couldn't stop thinking about everything that had gone on between them and his conversation with Andromeda.

"It's Draco then, isn't it? He hasn't been around this week. Did you have a row?"

"Not really... Sort of... It's complicated."

"Everybody says that, but generally it's not nearly as complicated as they make it out to be."

"Maybe."

"So then what's the problem?"

He didn't answer right away. He was thinking about something Draco had said and wondered if Ginny would actually admit to it.

"Ginny, was it really bad last year? At school?"

She frowned and seemed to collect her thoughts before replying. "You know I was only there until Easter. It got worse after I left. Neville is the one to talk to if you want the details. He's told me some of it, but we don't really talk about that much."

Harry nodded, remembering Neville telling them about everything they'd been through. He told them that Terry Boot had gotten beaten up just for talking about the Gringott's break-in.

"Did they really torture people for talking about me?"

Ginny winced then. "It's not your fault, Harry. It was the Carrows. I think it was a direction from Voldemort. They figured anyone who would talk about you was their enemy and had to be 're-educated,' as they called it."

"Why didn't you guys tell me that?"

"Have you told me everything that happened to the three of you last year? Every detail?"

"No."

"We didn't tell you because it's not important. And because you would only blame yourself. Just because it was your name doesn't mean we didn't have the choice not to say it. I take it Malfoy told you?"

Harry nodded.

"Well Malfoy's an arsehole. We always knew that."

"I was the one being an arsehole, actually. I deserved everything he said, I think."

"You two have gotten close.

Harry nodded again. "You think I'm insane, don't you?"

"No. I see why you might like to be around him. I've noticed he can actually be slightly charming when he's not being a total arse. And he likes you."

Harry's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Well he's over here all the time. And he did insist on helping with your birthday party. He's the first to show up for everything and the last to leave. Quite a change from how the two of you were before. And it's genuine. Or at least that's the way it seems to me. He really does enjoy being around you and there's no angle."

"You've been paying close attention to what Malfoy is doing."

"How could I not? He's always here."

"And you danced with him at my birthday."

"I danced with you too. And several other friends."

"And the two of you are always flirting."

"Are you suggesting that I fancy Malfoy?"

He only shrugged.

"Neville told me you and Ron were a little put off by my dancing with him. He found it rather amusing actually. But I don't like Malfoy. And he doesn't fancy me either."

"How do you know?"

"Don't you think I know when a bloke is interested in me? He's as much a flirt as I am, but that's where it ends. Why are you so worried whether Malfoy likes me or not?"

"I'm not."

Ginny nodded, although he could tell she wasn't convinced.

"So then why are you fighting?"

"I'm being a stubborn git."

"And how is that different from usual?"

"Funny."

"I think both of you are pretty stubborn. You may even deserve each other." She reached out and took his hand, leading him to the door so they could go down to dinner. Before they reached the hallway she turned around to face him again. "I know you won't tell me what's going on, but if you want my opinion, stop being a stubborn git. He's an insufferable prat, but he makes you happy, so why not go with it?"

_Yes, why not?_

Harry decided that it was about time to be making plans for his trip. He had gathered all sorts of travel brochures from muggle and wizarding travel agents and currently had them spread out in front of him. Too many choices. He had never had the option of being totally free to go wherever he pleased and he was finding it to be overwhelming.

And he hadn't been able to stop thinking of Draco. He needed time to sit and clear his head. Time alone, where no one knew him or would interrupt him. That's what led him to the café Saturday morning. He had even owled Andromeda to say that he wouldn't be over until Sunday to see Teddy, thus missing the Malfoys' visit. As much as he wanted to see Draco, he couldn't handle not knowing what to say to him again. The more sure he was of his own emotions the better it would be when they finally talked this whole thing out.

Harry sighed and took another drink of his coffee. He wasn't actually getting anything done. He had looked at all the brochures twice, but didn't remember any of them. He let the other customers distract him more than he should have. A mother with three small children occupied the table next to him for a while. The youngest one, a girl no more than four years old, kept staring at him. He smiled and waved and she turned away quickly, a mischievous smile creeping across her face. She peered out from behind her cup of juice at him, but ducked down again when she saw him looking. This game went on for several more minutes before the mother apologized for her little girl's flirtatious behavior.

Next, an elderly couple sat there. Harry watched the man take his wife's jacket and then carefully pull the chair out for her. He found himself wondering how long they had been together and what it would be like to be with the same person for so many years.

Around one in the afternoon, Harry had to endure two girls gossiping very loudly about some poor bloke named Pete at university. Harry didn't know Pete, but apparently he had earned himself the nickname Pete with the small pecker.

Harry watched the girls leaving, wondering if he could hex them without getting in trouble. They had earned at least a Jelly-Legs Jinx. As they exited his gaze fell on another table, a little further from his own, where two young men sat talking over their lunch. One had light brown hair and was facing Harry's direction. He was gesturing animatedly with his hands as he told his story. The other man, with light blond hair, leaned forward, listening. It reminded him of him and Draco.

_So stupid, Harry. If you weren't such a stubborn prat he would be here with you right now. What's so horrible about liking him, anyway? Why are you fighting this?_

He continued staring at the two men, unaware of what he was doing. The blond said something and they both began laughing. As the blond looked back down at his plate, carefully cutting the food, the other man watched him. He was still smiling, but now there was more than just laughter in his eyes. Harry sat up a little straighter, trying to see what it was. The man finally tore his eyes away from his friend, but it appeared to be difficult for him. As if he could have sat there forever watching the blond. Then Harry understood completely. It was the same way he looked at Draco. The emotion he saw in the man's face was the very thing he felt every time he and Draco parted. He always felt like he was going to miss something if he looked away for even a few moments and when they were apart for hours it was much worse.

The blond looked back up at his partner and the brunette looked away from his food, meeting his eyes. Nothing was said aloud, but Harry got the distinct impression that millions of words were transmitted in that one look. They were so happy, so perfect. Everything was falling into place in Harry's mind. It took watching another couple to point out the obvious, but at least he knew now. He knew that the feelings he had for Draco weren't something he could push away and ignore. Nor should they be.

He looked back down at the brochures, slightly embarrassed at having witnessed such a private thing. No, it wasn't physical displays of affection, or intimate words, but he had seen the unguarded emotion in the man's expression that was meant only for his lover. It wasn't supposed to be seen by anyone else.

Harry concentrated hard on the pamphlets on the table, careful not to look up at the couple again. He was so focused on "The Wonders of Asia" that he didn't notice the approaching footsteps until they stopped right in front of his table. He saw the visitor's shoes first and looked up the black trousers and black shirt until he saw the one face he had been wanting to see for days. For a moment he thought he was imagining it.

"Potter."

Harry swallowed hard. "If you've come to flirt with Rose, she's not working today."

Draco sighed and sat down. "I came to talk to you. It just didn't seem right at my aunt's house this morning without you there."

"I had to think."

"And what did you think about?"

"A lot of things."

"The Wonders of Asia?" Draco asked with a smirk, obviously reading the title in Harry's hand.

"To be honest, I haven't thought much about Asia at all. Or Egypt. Or Brazil. Or any other place sitting here on the table."

Draco waited a few moments, but when Harry didn't elaborate he changed the subject. "We went to see Father this afternoon."

"And?"

"He won't tell us why he took the Ministry deal or what information he gave them. He said it would be better that way. If we're captured then we won't be able to tell them anything."

"He still wants you to leave?"

Draco nodded.

"I was thinking about you. About not wanting anything to happen to you. I was thinking about that night."

He didn't have to explain. Draco knew exactly which night he meant. A part of him wanted desperately to talk about it, but another part was afraid that he wouldn't like what he heard.

"I'm sorry that I ran out of there that night. And that I wouldn't talk about it sooner."

"It's okay Harry…"

"But I'm more sorry that Kreacher interrupted us."

Draco's head snapped up at that. "What?"

Harry took a deep breath and stared into his coffee cup. "I'm sorry that he startled me and made me stop what I was doing."

"And what were you doing?" Draco's heart was hammering in his chest.

"It wasn't anything that I planned on and if he hadn't come in just then I probably still would have ended up running away from you. But I only ran because I was scared of what I wanted."

"And what did you want?"

"I wanted… to kiss you." He was still staring at the cup in his hands and Draco had found it quite impossible to speak. "I didn't know completely why at the time and I've been fighting it since before that night, but I understand now and I think I've just about made peace with it."

"Have you?"

"Nearly. I don't know if I'm... I mean, I've liked girls before. I do know though, for whatever reason, I like you."

Draco was grinning from ear to ear, which Harry would have known if he had just taken his eyes off his coffee cup. Instead, he chose to continue rambling on.

"I think I was afraid of things changing between us. I like us being friends and I didn't want you to hate me, but I think you deserve to know the truth and– "

"Harry, shut up."

He finally looked up and saw Draco looking at him, obviously amused. His stomach turned with nervousness. Draco probably thought he was a complete idiot. Perhaps entertained by Harry's little crush. He couldn't speak.

"I wanted you to kiss me too."

"I– you what?"

"I did."

"I didn't know you were..." _gay_, he finished in his head. He still didn't like saying the word out loud.

"You didn't know you were either."

"Yeah, I guess…"

There was a silence during which Harry tried to organize his thoughts. He had just admitted that he liked and wanted to kiss Draco. Draco had admitted that he had wanted to be kissed. Now what? Did he still want to be kissed? Because, quite frankly, Harry still felt like he wanted to. It had been on his mind for some time now. But Draco hadn't said that. Just because he did a week ago didn't mean that he still did. Maybe he had come to his senses and wasn't going to let Harry near him.

Harry looked back down at his papers, wondering what to say now. What could he say? It was Draco's turn, but the blond was silent.

Draco could hardly breathe. He wanted this. Wanted Harry. He reached across the table and took the pamphlet out of Harry's hands.

"Harry?"

He looked up. "Yeah?"

It was now or never, Draco thought. His arm still outstretched, he took Harry's hand. It was shaking ever so slightly and Draco was somewhat relieved that Harry was as nervous as he was. He leaned forward, having to stand a little to reach him over the table. He brought a hand up and touched the side of Harry's face, much like Harry had done in the kitchen.

"No Kreacher here to interrupt," Draco whispered with a smile.

They were close now; Harry could feel Draco's breath on his cheek. And he was coming closer. It occurred to Harry suddenly that the only person he had ever kissed properly was Ginny. How much different would it be to kiss another man? A week ago he hadn't considered that, he just did what he felt, until Kreacher dropped half the kitchen onto the floor. Now all he could think about was if he was really any good at kissing. It was pushed out of mind when their lips finally met. And it just felt so... right. Why in Merlin's name hadn't he done this sooner?

Harry kissed back eagerly and parted his lips just a little to allow entrance to Draco's tongue. For a brief moment he remembered that they were in a very public place, but it was too easy to let himself get carried away with the feel, scent and taste of Draco.

Draco was finally the one to end the kiss. He pulled back a little and smiled. "I think people are staring at us."

"Probably." Harry didn't bother looking around to see if it was true. He didn't care at that moment. All that mattered was that feeling of being complete that Draco gave him.

Draco sat back down and smirked. He picked up the brochure sitting nearest to him. "So… did you want me to come over and help plan your trip?"

Harry smiled back. "I would like that."

**A/N: hehe... do you think they'll actually get around to planning anything?**


	18. NEWT Results

Chapter 18 - N.E.W.T.s

"I really think you should visit Africa."

"Hermione, I only have a year to travel and I didn't want to spend the entire time away. I'd like to take my time and not just rush through everything just so I can say I went there."

"But, Harry think of all the ancient magic of the African tribes!"

"This trip is to relax, not to learn ancient magic."

"I vote for India," added Draco.

"Of course you do," Harry smirked. This wasn't the first time Draco had shared that opinion. "How about Rome?"

"The Pope doesn't exactly approve of us."

"I heard America has some great Quidditch teams," said Ron.

"See? That's what I call helpful information."

"So you're going to spend your entire vacation watching people beat each other up with bludgers?"

"No. I'm also going to go sightseeing. I've always wanted to visit the Grand Canyon."

"You're at least going to go to Salem while you're there, right?"

"For what?"

"Well, that's the center of the American wizarding community! They have magical schools and you could visit Neville. _And_ there's the Salem Memorial to honor all the muggles that were killed during the witch burning times."

"Muggles?"

"Didn't you ever pay attention in History of Magic?"

"You mean that class where we all caught up on our sleep?"

She huffed while Ron and Draco snickered. "The muggles who wanted to burn witches didn't usually catch real witches or wizards, and when they did they were never actually burned. However, when the muggles accused other muggles of being witches, then the muggles usually died. The memorial is to honor them and the witches and wizards who tried to stop the burnings."

"Well, why do I need to visit there, if you've just told me all about it?"

She looked positively scandalized and turned back to the travel books.

It was Monday, the day that N.E.W.T. results were supposed to come, but Hermione had insisted on helping with Harry's travel plans while they waited. The Ministry owls would find them at Grimmauld Place and that way they could all open them together. Harry wished that the papers would hurry up and get there so she would have something else to obsess over. Not that he wasn't enjoying the quality time with his friends. Ron was even acting somewhat normal around him again. And not normal around Draco. They weren't exactly getting along, but neither one had made any attempt to insult the other, which Harry took as a sign of the end of the world.

Draco. They had spent the rest of the afternoon Saturday together. And then all day Sunday. And Draco came over three hours early that very day. Of course if anyone asked, they were working on planning Harry's trip. And if Hermione or Ron had noticed that Harry's hair was a little more messy than usual, or that his lips were pink swollen, they didn't say anything.

At four o' clock they all jumped a little in their seats when an owl landed in the open window.

"Oh my god, it's the scores." Hermione's voice was shaking a little.

Harry got up to untie the letter. "It's just mine."

"It'll take the other owls longer to find us since we're not at home."

Just as she finished saying it two more owls landed there. Harry untied their letters and then handed them all out. Hermione held hers away from her a little, as if it was a bomb about to go off. Ron just shook his head and dove into his.

"Whatever the scores are, they aren't going to change if you open them later, you know."

Harry and Draco proceeded to open theirs.

"'O' in Defense," said Harry. Draco snorted as if to say "well of course."

"I got that too," said Ron. "Hermione? Are you going to open it sometime this year?"

She shook herself a little and looked up at him, obviously not hearing what he had said. Then she realized that she still held the Ministry-sealed envelope and began to open it.

"How'd you do?" Harry asked Draco.

"Outstanding, as always," he replied in that very superior Malfoy tone. He looked up at Harry with a smirk.

"All of them?"

"What can I say? I'm brilliant."

"And so modest," joked Harry. He looked back over at Hermione. "Well?"

"I did alright."

Ron snatched the scores out of her hand and looked them over, ignoring her protests. After a few moments he looked back up at Harry and rolled his eyes.

"She go all O's."

"And that's just alright?"

"Well, I know for a fact that I wasn't prepared for the Charms practical. I barely muddled through it. I think the tester was just being generous, really."

"Sure he was," said Ron "How about you, mate?"

"'O' in Defense and Charms. 'E' in Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration."

"Same here. Good enough for the auror program." He grinned. "I'll wait for you to get back from your trip to apply though. They have new classes starting in September and March, so whenever you want to go. Kingsley told my dad that our applications were only a formality. He said as long as our test scores were good enough he would recommend us personally."

"Ron, you shouldn't brag about that," Hermione admonished. "It wouldn't be good for Kingsley if people thought he was showing the two of you favoritism."

"Recommending us isn't favoritism. He was in the Order and he's seen us both fight. He wouldn't do it if he didn't think we could handle it. Besides, what auror department would turn down Harry Potter and his mate?"

"I think you're letting Harry's fame go to your head."

"He's right though," said Draco, much to everyone's astonishment. "Nobody is turning down the savior."

"Which reminds me, Harry, have you thought any more about how to get Snape's portrait put up at the school?"

"Actually, Kingsley set up a meeting for him and me with the school governors in a couple weeks. It's up to them in the end, but apparently after the Quibbler article they've been getting all sorts of mail about it. Professor McGonagall even sent them a strongly worded letter."

"Good. Maybe we'll finally see some justice for him."

_hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp_

The first professional Quidditch game of the season was that week and of course Harry had invited Draco to use his extra ticket. They met at Grimmauld Place and then apparated together to Wimbourne, where the Wasps were set to play Puddlemere United. Harry had never really liked apparition before. It was uncomfortable and side-along apparition was even worse. However, holding on tight to Draco's arm wasn't at all uncomfortable. Any excuse to get closer to him. It would all have to wait a few hours though while they watched the game. Normally, nothing would have made Harry happier than an afternoon of Quidditch, but it was complete agony to sit next to Draco all day and not be able to touch him.

When they arrived back at Grimmauld Place that evening they were still talking about the game. Draco was admiring the Puddlemere Seeker's move that ended up winning them the game. They walked up the steps and Harry opened the door for Draco and then followed him in. As soon as the door was shut behind them Harry had Draco pinned against the wall, their lips pressed together and their hands roaming.

Draco pulled away, gasping for air while Harry continued kissing up his jaw.

"We should move out of the hall," he whispered. "You'll wake the crazy portrait."

"Mm-hm," Harry murmured. They began to awkwardly make their way down the hall, unable to pull away from each other enough to walk normally.

Once they were in the sitting room with the door shut Harry maneuvered them to the sofa and pushed Draco down onto the soft cushions.

"Thanks for coming with me today," Harry said, looking down at the blond.

"Thanks for inviting me." Draco smirked and reached up, placing a hand on either side of Harry's hips and pulling him closer.

Harry sat down on Draco's lap, knees on either side of the blond's legs so they were facing each other.

"There's no one else I would even think of taking with me."

"I wanted to touch you today. The excitement and intensity in your eyes all day... it was driving me crazy."

Harry smiled. "I wanted to touch you too. I don't know how much of the game I really watched. I just kept thinking of what I wanted to do once we got back."

"And what do you want to do, Mr. Potter?"

In answer, Harry brought their lips together again, taking time to explore Draco's mouth. He never got tired of that. Of course it had been less than a week since their first kiss, but Harry still couldn't imagine ever tiring of this. It was too perfect.

Draco had never been a big fan of public displays of affection. Couples who snogged and groped in the halls at school had always disgusted him. Despite that, it took all his self control not to throw Harry down on the benches at the Quidditch game. There had been reporters around of course, since it was the first match. Some had even gotten pictures of the two of them sitting together. No doubt they would make the Daily Prophet the next day. Imagine though if Draco had gone with his instincts! The headlines would be out of control. And thinking of that was the only down side to his entire day. They couldn't tell anyone. Some people would have a hard enough time dealing with the two of them being friends. After all, the Savior wasn't supposed to hang around with Death Eaters. Draco could only guess what kind of disgusting hate mail they would get if people knew the new truth about their relationship.

So far not even Harry's best friends knew anything and Draco hadn't even tried to ask if Harry was going to tell them. If he asked that then Harry would ask what he should tell about them. What was this relationship? Where was it going? What exactly did they mean to each other? Too many questions. Why rush to define their relationship? They never told anyone the things they talked about while they were becoming friends. Why should they make announcement just because they started snogging?

The problem was that Harry would want to tell his friends because that's just the kind of person he was. And Granger and Weasley would feel insulted if he didn't. But Draco wasn't going to bring the subject up before it was necessary. Part of him wanted to snog Harry in the middle of Diagon Alley, but telling people would only bring unwanted complications. Until Harry was ready to tell his friends, Draco was keeping his mouth shut… Figuratively, of course.

Harry shifted on his lap so they were closer and Draco could feel Harry's erection against his own. He let out a low groan. Harry kissed back more enthusiastically and this time purposely rubbed against Draco.

There was a little pop of apparition that startled them both and they turned to see Kreacher standing near the door.

"Kreacher is wondering if master wants anything from the kitchen."

Harry's head dropped against Draco's chest out of sheer frustration.

"Master?"

Draco began to laugh and Harry rolled off of him and onto the sofa.

"No, Kreacher. That's alright. You can go to bed now. If I need you I'll call for you."

Kreacher bowed low and disapparated back to the kitchen.

"I swear I'm going to kill that elf if he interrupts us one more time.

Draco laughed. "It's better off. If I stay here any longer I won't be able to pull myself away."

"I don't want you to pull yourself away."

"I don't want to either, but Mother will think I've been captured by the enemy. She's been acting strange ever since Father's trial. I think she could have dealt with everything fine before, but knowing that he's keeping something from us has her on edge."

Harry sighed. He wished they didn't have to get into a serious conversation tonight. The whole day had been so perfect that he didn't want it to end. Talking about their danger when they were supposed to be enjoying themselves was just like letting the Death Eaters win.

"I suppose. I'll see you tomorrow though, right?"

"Yes. And you're lucky I'll do anything to be around you or I would have never agreed to go to Weasel's home. Even if there is a Quidditch game involved."

Harry smiled. It was somewhat amusing the way Draco hung on to his old grudge against Ron's family, now that there was no real venom in what he said.

"It isn't just the Weasleys. Half the school I think was invited. The last chance for everyone to be together before moving on with their lives. Ginny and Luna go back to school Sunday. Neville leaves for America next week. Everyone is going their separate ways."

"Yes, and I haven't had enough bonding with schoolmates this summer," he replied sarcastically.

"You know one of these days maybe some of my friends will rub off on you and you won't be such a prat."

Draco smirked and turned to Harry, sliding an arm around his waist. "But I only want you to rub off on me."

"I thought you had to go home and sit with your mum."

Draco kissed him gently on the lips and lingered there even after the kiss was over, eyes still closed.

"You're right," he whispered.

Harry had been having trouble thinking clearly when Draco kissed him and wondered what he was right about. "I am?"

"I have to go," said Draco as he stood up.

Harry shook himself out of his daze. "I wish you didn't have to yet."

They went out of the sitting room and down to the kitchen to use the floo.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"But we won't be able to be together. Everyone else will be there."

"We'll think of something." Draco took a handful of floo powder, kissed Harry goodnight and left in the green flames.

Harry smiled, watching him leave. Then he frowned, remembering the bulge in his pants that needed tending to. Oh well. It was a nice night for a wank.

**Author's Note: Kind of short chapter this time, but I'll make it up to you somehow... :)**


	19. All of You

**Author's Note: No, I didn't drop off the face of the earth. I am back, after a very rough couple of weeks. (And a wave of writer's block, brought on by personal problems... I HATE writer's block!) As promised, a much longer chapter than last time. I hope it is satisfactory. ;)**

Chapter 19 - All of You

Ron's post- N.E.W.T. results Quidditch game was being held at the Burrow on the day before Ginny was to return to Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley helped convince his wife to spend the day with Andromeda and the baby, assuring her that he wouldn't let the teenagers destroy the house. They all figured she didn't need the extra stress, and no one wanted to explain to their friends why she was asking George about his dead twin.

Ron appointed Ginny and himself as captains and they organized the teams. Of course Ron claimed Harry as Seeker right away, so in retaliation, she took Draco.

"That's stupid," Ron had laughed. "Everyone knows he's never beaten Harry!"

But everyone also knew that if anyone had a chance of beating Harry it was Draco Malfoy. Draco was a good flyer, although not as good as Harry, but Ginny reasoned that since Draco and Harry had been flying together often over the summer, they may have narrowed the gap a bit.

Ginny played Chaser for her team, with Luna and Hannah, and she recruited Dean and Jimmy Peakes for Beaters. Justin played Keeper. Ron was the Keeper for his team, with Neville, Susan and Padma as Chasers and Seamus and Terry as Beaters. Harry had to admit that Ginny had the advantage. At least Dean, Jimmy, Draco and Ginny had all played a bit on their house teams. He and Ron were the only ones on their team who had, although Seamus had played some with friends and relatives. Ginny and Ron had fought over George. They both tried to recruit him for any position he wanted to play, but he refused, opting instead for watching the game from the ground. "Quidditch just isn't the same anymore," he had said.

Many other school friends showed up to watch: at least a couple from each House, and some who were already out of school. Dennis Creevey came. It was his first public appearance since Colin's death and he looked every bit as miserable as George did.

Angelina, who was spending the afternoon with George, agreed to be their referee and the game was underway. Ginny's team quickly got control of the quaffle, which she passed back and forth to Hannah while Luna noticed the color of the flowers below them. Despite this, Ron discovered that both Seamus and Terry were excellent Beaters and it didn't take long for one of them to knock the ball out of Ginny's grasp.

Harry, meanwhile, slowly circled the unofficial pitch, knowing that Draco wasn't far behind him. A faint blush crept into his cheeks at the thought of the blond. He looked back at Draco and smiled.

"You following me, Malfoy?"

He shrugged. "The view is better from back here."

Harry grinned. "Will you come over after the game?"

"I thought you were having dinner with your fearless captain."

"Oh, yeah. How about after that?"

"You're suggesting that I go all the way home, wait for you to finish up with your friends and then go back into London just so you can get some snogging?"

Well, when he said it like that it did sound really silly. Draco was smirking at him, obviously taking the piss.

"I'll come over, Potter."

"Well if it's a huge inconvenience…"

"I'll tell Mother that we're staying up to plan your trip."

"Oi, you two!" Ron shouted. "Are you even looking for the bloody snitch?"

Draco smirked once more and flew off in his own direction, once again resuming his job as Seeker.

Ron's team played a good game and ended up ahead eighty to fifty. Ginny scored all the goals for her team. Ron may have improved over the years, but he still was no match for his little sister, which is something that the others found easy to pick on him for.

Harry saw the snitch first. He knew he had. It was at the far end of the field, behind Ron. He also knew that Draco was watching him very closely for any signs of it, so he kept still, appearing to continue scanning the Weasley's field. He started flying casually toward Ron, careful not to lose sight of the little golden treasure. Draco was following, apparently still unaware of where they were going. It was time to really play for this.

Harry threw himself into a full-on dive. He heard Draco swear behind him and knew that the blond was following. He didn't look back to see how much of a lead he had. He could hear the cheers from the ground. Everyone's eyes were on the two Seekers.

"Give it up, Potter."

Harry laughed in response. Draco was trying to distract him and it wasn't going to work. He could see the Slytherin in his peripheral vision now. Draco was going to overtake him if he didn't focus.

At the last moment the snitch moved and flew off toward the other end of the pitch. Harry pulled up sharply as Draco did the same. As they turned, they collided, which surprised Harry, but they managed to stay on course and pull out of the dive without either of them crashing. The cheering on the ground got louder, but the snitch was lost again.

Harry was panting, scanning the field for their target when Draco pulled up beside him.

"You'll do anything to get closer to me, won't you Potter?"

Harry smiled. "That wasn't actually planned, but maybe it will be next time."

The game went on another half an hour. Ron's team managed to stay ahead, but just barely. This time Draco was the first to spot the snitch. He took off and Harry went after him. They were close, almost in the same positions as last time. The snitch moved. This time they were able to turn without nearly crashing and they followed the snitch across the pitch. It took them in a strait line and then suddenly it shot up. Harry, always having the better reflexes, reacted first, pulling his broom up quickly. Now he had the advantage. He leaned into the chase, focused on the snitch just inches in front of him. He reached a hand out. It seemed to take forever before he felt the little golden ball close in his fingers.

He could hear the shouts from the ground. And he grinned as he turned back to a scowling Draco.

"Show off," the blond muttered.

Harry couldn't reply. Ron and the rest of their team was already gathering around him, cheering.

After that there was a series of unofficial games where everyone took turns with the brooms that were there. Everyone had brought food over, so there was plenty of butterbeer and snacks to go around and last for the entire afternoon. Harry stuck close to Draco for the most part, wishing that they could go somewhere alone for a while. It seemed someone always wanted to stop and talk to Harry though, so they were unable to get away.

Around six in the evening people began to leave and Ginny sat down between them on the grass.

"Good game, Harry."

"You played really well too."

"Of course I did. I do recall winning the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor once while you were too busy in detention." She turned to Draco. "You have to work better at distracting him. Telling him to give up won't do it. He's stubborn."

"Yes, I know," he replied, smirking at Harry.

"I give you permission to play dirty when you play for me. Next time I'll tell you exactly what to say to distract him. It takes a lot."

"Are you sure you aren't a Slytherin?"

Ginny laughed. "Gryffindors can be sneaky when we have to be, Malfoy."

"Are you all packed to go back to Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"Nearly. Mum is beside herself worrying. Death Eaters still running about has everyone a bit on edge."

"No kidding," said Draco morosely.

Ginny nodded. "Well, Draco, Mum is back from Mrs. Tonks' house and wondered if you would like to stay for dinner tonight after the others go home." She looked back at Harry. "Neville is staying too, but George decided that him and Angelina are going to go out. Frankly, I think he didn't want to be the cause of any awkward moments in front of company if Mum does her usual."

"Her usual?" asked Draco.

Harry winced. He never had told Draco anything about Mrs. Weasley beyond that she was having a hard time losing her son. Ginny looked over to Draco to explain.

"She's not been well. She used to ask about Fred a lot. You know, forget that he's gone. If George isn't around she doesn't bring it up, so he tends to stay away. Especially if anyone from outside the family is around."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." And to Draco's surprise, he was truly sorry. He had watched from a distance as the Weasley matriarch took down Aunt Bellatrix, a task not easily accomplished. He couldn't imagine a woman like that breaking.

"It's okay. She's doing loads better. Your aunt has been spending time with her and that helps."

Draco nodded. How did he not know about any of this after all the time he'd spend with Harry that summer?

"So do you want to stay for dinner?"

"You're sure?" She nodded. Draco thought quickly. It would be a way to stay with Harry longer. "I'll have to owl my mother so she doesn't worry."

"You can use Pig."

"Pig?" Draco echoed, wondering if it was some weird custom among poor people who couldn't afford real owls.

Ginny laughed. "Come on." She got up and motioned for him to follow her inside.

"Pig?" Draco repeated, looking at Harry.

Harry only laughed in response and watched him follow Ginny in the house. When Draco was finally out of sight Harry looked around at the few friends who were still there and caught Hermione's eyes. She was staring at him strangely, analyzing him like an ancient rune. He smiled uncomfortably and wandered over to Neville and Hannah.

Draco did stay for dinner, wondering what alternate universe he had landed in where the Weasleys would invite him over. In truth, all he really knew about their family was that there was a lot of them and they all had ginger hair. The rest were slanderous comments his father had made over the years that Draco had believed simply because it was his father who had said them. The main reason he stayed was for Harry, but it would be interesting to see how much he knew of them was accurate.

Well, there were a lot of them. That was obvious. And they weren't very well-off, but could he really hold that against them? The inside of their house was… unlike anything at Malfoy Manor. It was small for the number of people, but there was something inviting about it too. Most of the Manor was full of cold marble and ancient furniture. He was never allowed to touch anything as a child. He got the distinct impression that everything in the Weasleys home had been thoroughly used and loved and their children played without being constantly told not to touch these things. It wasn't what Draco would have chosen for his own home perhaps, but it wasn't entirely repulsive either. Everyone was comfortable with each other and smiled. It wasn't that polite, formal smile that was used at his home.

When the eldest Weasley son arrived Draco immediately regretted staying. The memory of letting Fenrir Greyback into the school had haunted Draco for over a year. He would never forgive himself for that and half expected Bill Weasley to attack him when he realized who was there. To his surprise, Bill didn't do anything. He still had very ugly scars on his face that would probably never go away and Draco couldn't bring himself to look him in the eye. Fleur was actually the first to come over to him. He had almost forgotten that she married a Weasley.

"Monsieur Malfoy. I remember you from my year at 'Ogwarts."

"I hope it's not as bad a memory as I think it is, Madame Weasley."

"Nonsense! I remember you being a very charming young man."

Then Draco said something to her in French that Harry didn't understand and she giggled a bit and replied. Then she looked over at Bill.

"You should hear 'im, Darleeng. His dialect ees perfect!" Bill rolled his eyes at her, but smiled. She turned back to Draco. "My husband ees trying to learn French, but failing meeserably."

Draco smiled awkwardly. Harry could tell he wanted to run for the door. Then Fleur's expression changed and she said something in French in a much more serious tone. Draco looked surprised and then he frowned, clearly upset. Finally he nodded and said something else in French. She smiled, patted his shoulder and went back to sit with her husband.

Harry wanted to ask what was going on, but Mrs. Weasley called them to the table. They were all settled into comfortable conversation in no time, mostly about the Quidditch game and what all their friends were doing after school. Harry made sure that Draco was sitting between him and Ginny, figuring that he would feel more comfortable than if he were near a random Weasley.

Hermione and Ron were sitting just across from them and Harry realized that they hadn't spoken to him much that day. Aside from Quidditch game plans, he hadn't really talked to Ron at all. He and Hermione were together constantly now. They had been whispering excitedly since they sat down and Harry was beginning to wonder what could possibly be so important that they weren't joining in any of the other conversation.

Ginny had been an angel, encouraging Draco to talk with her and Neville so he didn't feel left out. He seemed to relax a little with her. And Harry relaxed, knowing that Draco was doing okay. He was so relaxed that he nearly jumped out of his seat when he felt a hand brush the inside of his thigh under the table. For the first time since they sat down Hermione and Ron looked at him, along with the rest of the table.

"Jumpy, Potter?" Draco was smirking.

"Er… a bug. It landed on my arm. Startled me." He knew as the words came out of his mouth that it sounded completely absurd, but he couldn't think of anything else that quickly. He could hear Draco trying to hold back his laughter.

Everyone went back to their conversation and Draco didn't try to molest him again. However, Ron and Hermione's behavior was getting more obvious. Even Ginny was watching, trying to figure out what was going on. She looked to Harry, but he only shrugged. Whatever his friends were plotting, they hadn't felt the need to share it with him. Finally, when just about the entire table had noticed, Fleur spoke up.

"Enough of thees! Tell us whatever ees going on!"

Hermione blushed a bit, apparently unaware of how much attention they had gathered. Ron gave her a teasing push.

"Hermione has news for everyone."

She was beaming, nearly ready to burst with excitement. "As some of you know, Minister Shacklebolt stopped by this morning." That was definitely news to Harry. With all the quidditch excitement, nobody had mentioned it to him. "Anyway, we had a nice chat about my N.E.W.T. scores and he explained to me some of the shortages they have of personnel at the Ministry and–"

"Get to the bloody point already," said Ron. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, okay. He offered me a job. In the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes." There were cheers and congratulations offered all around the table. "It's just a low-level position, but I have the option of transferring to another department later on if I want. I had been thinking about applying for a job somewhere in the Ministry, but they're so short-handed right now that they've really had to actively recruit people. And he said that since I'm muggle-born that gives me a bit of an advantage, because I can work with wizards or muggles. They really need more people who help with all the problems we caused in the muggle world. Especially with so many muggle-borns still in hiding."

Harry hadn't seen her so excited and happy in a long time. Mr. Weasley began talking about the Ministry and the changes being made there. Harry was eternally grateful that Percy hadn't come over this time. The man was annoying enough under normal circumstances, but discussing the Ministry would have made him completely unbearable. Hermione didn't stop smiling for the rest of the meal. Harry was happy for her, but he couldn't help but feel left out. Ron, Hermione and him told each other everything. There was no one he trusted more than the two of them. Except perhaps Draco. And yet he found out about her job with the rest of the family. But then, Harry remembered, he was keeping quite a large secret himself. What had happened to them?

Harry and Draco floo'd back to Grimmauld Place late that night. Harry took his time saying goodbye to the Weasleys, especially Ginny, who was leaving for school the following day. It was nearly eleven by the time they got away. Draco had already told his mother where he would be and not to worry, so that left him free to stay as long as he wanted. When they stumbled out of the kitchen fireplace Harry called for Kreacher.

"Unless I call for you, someone is dying or the house is burning down do not disturb me this evening, okay?"

The elf bowed low and acknowledged his order while Draco had a hard time getting his laughter under control. The elf did have a knack for interrupting the most private of moments. Harry led the way up the stairs.

"I can't believe that I actually spent the entire day with the Weasleys."

"What it as traumatic as you had expected?"

"It was... tolerable." Educational was more like it, but Draco wasn't ready to admit that. "I was surprised they wanted me to stay."

"Why?" Draco snorted in amusement and Harry realized how stupid of a question that was. "Oh. Yeah, I could tell you were uncomfortable."

"Understatement."

"What did Fleur say to you?"

They were almost to the sitting room and when Draco didn't answer right away Harry turned around.

"Draco?"

"She said that they were a forgiving family, but if I intentionally hurt one of them or you again she would personally disembowel me." Harry's eyes went wide at that. He couldn't picture Fleur saying something so violent. "I half expected her to hex me when she came in with her husband anyway. It's my fault he looks like that."

"You didn't know."

"I didn't care either."

"But you do now." Draco nodded. "They are forgiving. I would know. With as many times as I've gotten Ron and Ginny nearly killed I'm lucky Mr. and Mrs. Weasley still talk to me."

"I just felt like I didn't belong there."

"You just have to get used to them."

Draco finally nodded, feeling a little bit better about the whole thing. They continued into the sitting room and Harry closed the door behind them.

"Finally. Alone," said Harry, leaning heavily on the door.

Draco went straight for the sofa, smirking in that way that made Harry want to pounce. It was insane how close he felt to Draco: how much he wanted him. They had seen each other every day that week and each time they had intense snogging sessions that left Harry aroused and wanting… more. "More" scared him though. It didn't make sense. He was the Boy Who Lived, the defeater of Voldemort. Why should he be a complete mess at the thought of taking the next step?

_Because you've never been with anyone like that, _he told himself.

He had come close with Ginny. Their relationship was progressing quite nicely until their school year ended so abruptly. If they had finished out the term and had the summer together Harry guessed that they would have gotten around to it eventually. She had indicated that she wanted to. Now that he was faced with the very real possibility that he would have sex soon, he was terrified. Would he be any good? How did it work with two blokes anyway? Well, he understood the basic mechanics of it, but actually doing it was another thing entirely. He had never even been naked with another person. Would it be strange to touch another man's cock? Or to have another man touch his own? How could the thought of it make him both aroused and nervous at the same time?

He figured that at least, if nothing else, he could act according to what he already knew he liked. They were both blokes, so everything pretty much worked the same, right? It wasn't as if he didn't know how to get himself off. He had even fingered himself a couple times, although he had felt completely embarrassed even thinking about it.

"Are you just going to stand there staring, or are you coming over here?"

"Oh," He didn't realize that he was still standing against the door. "Sorry."

"What were you thinking?"

Harry blushed and thought up a quick fib. "How much fun it is to kick your arse in Quidditch."

"I would hardly call that kicking my arse. It was a close win."

Harry crossed the room and sat next to him. God, he wanted Draco so much. Harry, despite his nerves, decided that enough was enough. He was going to make the first move. He was going to make this happen. He didn't give any warning before attacking Draco's mouth and Draco let out a little noise of surprise that turned into a moan as they deepened the kiss. Harry reached up and held the back of Draco's head, loving the feel of the fine, blond hair between his fingers. He began placing kisses along Draco's jaw and the hand made its way down Draco's neck and across his chest. He could feel the beating of Draco's heart and his breathing was speeding up, giving Harry all the confidence he needed. His hand continued down until it reached the waist of Draco's trousers and then traveled up under his jumper.

Draco hissed as Harry's hand brushed against his skin. They had gotten this far before, but there was always something that interrupted them. Either friends coming over or the damn house elf. Or some excuse one of them made up due to nervousness. Draco wondered if it would be the same tonight. Mother wasn't expecting him home right away and the elf was under orders not to disturb them. So unless someone did actually die or the house burned down, the only thing that could stop them was themselves.

Harry ran his hands up Draco's chest and pushed him backwards onto the sofa. Draco didn't protest as Harry climbed on top of him and lifted his shirt up. He began kissing across that pale, perfect flesh. He helped Draco remove the jumper and took a moment to look down at him. He was perfect, something that still amazed Harry. After all these years, this is what he wanted. All the fights and hurtful words of the past had led them to this moment. His eyes lingered on Draco's face and moved down his milky white neck and chest. There was a faint, white vertical line over his heart and Harry frowned, realizing that he had made that scar. He traced it with his finger.

Draco reached up and ran his left hand through Harry's out of control hair. He had secretly always loved they way it seemed to grow in all different directions. He smiled at the feel of it and let the hand drop to rest on Harry's chest. Then he noticed an unreadable expression on Harry's face and realized he was staring down at his forearm. The Mark. It had faded some in the months following the Dark Lord's death, but was still quite noticeable against his pale skin. He had managed to keep it hidden from most people, even Harry, but now there could be no hiding. Of course Harry knew it was there already, but how would he feel about actually seeing it? How would he feel remembering that the man he was kissing had fought for the other side?

Draco tried to pull his arm away, but Harry stopped him. He took Draco's hand in his own and then carefully ran fingertips over the ugly scar. The Dark Mark wasn't just a tattoo, but a slightly raised surface, where the skin had been mutated by Dark magic. There was no known way to remove it. He would always have this reminder of his mistakes.

"Don't," Draco whispered. He felt he might be physically sick from the thought of Harry touching the grotesque thing.

Harry looked up and met his eyes then, his face still quite unreadable. "Our scars are only evidence of what we've done. They do not make us who we are. This means no more to me than the one on my forehead. I accept all of you, not just the parts that are most attractive."

Before Draco could reply Harry bent slightly, kissing the palm of the hand that he still held. He continued to work kisses up Draco's wrist and arm. He even placed light kisses on the Mark, as if it weren't even there. He moved up further until Draco could feel Harry's hot breath on his ear.

"I want you, Draco," he whispered. "All of you."

Draco looked into those blazing green eyes, seeing the same certainty that was in his voice. Whatever doubts or nervousness he had been having were cast aside. Harry reached down and unbuttoned his trousers and Draco found that his brain was taking longer than usual to process everything that was happening.

Harry wasn't even thinking, just doing. If he stopped to think he might back out, no matter how much he wanted this. His hand closed around Draco's erection and the blond gasped. The feel of Draco's cock in his hand sent a surge of adrenaline through Harry. His own cock was already hard, straining against his trousers. The man he had been fantasizing about was there, right now, underneath him. It was real. He began stroking him, recalling just how much pressure he liked for himself.

Draco unfastened Harry's trousers then, pulling them and his shorts down just enough to take out his cock. Harry moaned with pleasure. Even Ginny had only ever touched him through his clothes. He pushed her out of his mind quickly, replacing the thought with the pure enjoyment of being with Draco. Harry continued, his rhythm quickening as his own orgasm built up.

"Fuck," he muttered, trying to focus on what he was doing, making sure that Draco was enjoying himself. It was hard to do when what Draco was doing felt so good. All sense of time and the outside world was gone. They could have been there for five minutes or five hours. All that mattered was the pleasure, the moans and the frantic, incoherent words as they brought each other closer to the edge.

Harry came first, the movement of his hand faltering briefly as the orgasm took over. Draco came soon after and Harry collapsed on him, both of them panting. They lay there like that for several minutes, coming down off the high.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, Harry…"

"Hm?"

"Cleaning charm?"

Harry laughed, realizing at once that Draco was the only one who had removed any clothing and they had made quite a mess. He reached back to the pocket of his denims and pulled his wand out. He cast the cleaning charm on them and then dropped the wand next to the sofa. He was fighting off the urge to fall asleep right there on top of Draco.

"Next time, we use my bed," he mumbled against Draco's skin.

"Yes. Definitely." Draco smiled. He could hardly wait for "next time."


	20. Alone Time

**Author's Note: Once again, my deepest apologies on the delay between chapters. I'd explain why, but it's so insane that you wouldn't believe me anyway. Let's just say that I'm very glad to be back in my safe little world of Harry Potter fan fiction. Good news is, most of the next few chapters are done, so hopefully I can get back to posting at least once a week. **

Chapter 20 - Alone Time

"If you want my advice, you should just burn them all and buy new ones," Draco drawled, tossing some t-shirts into a quickly-growing pile. He was leaning against the headboard of Harry's bed, picking at the offending garments. They had been sorting Harry's things to see what he needed to buy before his trip.

"Hey, some of these are new."

"The newer robes are acceptable. Some of these muggle clothes though…"

"I got the jeans and a couple of those t-shirts this summer. The rest are Dudley's."

"So your cousin is related to Hagrid somehow?"

Harry laughed.

"I'm serious; I've never seen clothes this big!"

"Those were from a few years ago. He grew out of those."

Draco scrunched up his nose in disgust. "It's time to get some new clothes."

"Well then you can pick them out for me if it's so important to you."

"You see, that's the difference between you and me. I would never trust another person to be responsible for my appearance." He got off the bed and pulled Harry into his arms.

The past week had been Heaven. Harry and Draco had been spending every moment possible together. And then pretending that there was nothing going on when Ron stopped over for an unexpected visit. Unfortunately that had been happening all week. Hermione started her job at the Ministry on Monday, two days after she announced it at the Weasley's dinner table. It was obvious that Ron was completely bored without her around. He kept showing up at the most inconvenient times.

Harry was beginning to feel bad for Kreacher. The poor old elf was always the unlucky one who got to deliver the message that Harry had a visitor and got the majority of the swearing directed at him. It wasn't his fault, but Harry didn't always worry about hurting Kreacher's feelings when Draco had his mind on other things.

Of course then they only had the short trip down the stairs to make up a reason why Draco would be upstairs with Harry. There was always something. Looking at Black family heirlooms, helping plan Harry's trip. "Redecorating" was the first thing that came to Harry one particularly horny afternoon. Ron looked at him like he had completely lost his mind, but forgot it soon enough.

Harry had hoped, when the visits started, that Draco's presence would be enough to get Ron to find something else to do, but that wasn't the case. Ron was almost warming up to Draco, which was something both Harry and Draco found incredibly disturbing. Not that Harry didn't understand how lonely his friend must be at home. Ginny was back at school, Hermione and Mr. Weasley were gone all day and Mrs. Weasley wasn't always the best company. He would stay with her for a few hours, helping around the house, but by mid afternoon he had managed to end up at Grimmauld Place every day that week.

But now it was Friday evening. Ron was having dinner with Hermione to celebrate her first week of working at the Ministry. Harry wasn't expected at the Weasleys until Sunday afternoon and Draco told his mother he would be home late. Theoretically, there was no one left to interrupt them. But that didn't stop Harry from glancing at the door every few minutes. So far he and Draco had the worst luck of any couple in history for being left alone. Anything could happen.

"Will you look at me?" asked Draco. "The elf is under orders. Not unless the house burns down, remember?"

Harry snorted. "At this point, it wouldn't surprise me if it did."

"It won't." Draco pulled him closer and kissed him. "Besides. It's kind of exciting, isn't it? Hiding, sneaking away places and getting in a quickie before someone catches us. I would think you'd enjoy the adventure."

"Don't you think I've had enough adventure? I'm looking forward to things being calm and normal."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"That 'hmm' was something."

"Nothing." Harry could tell that he was lying, but didn't push the issue. "I was just thinking about throwing you on this bed and undoing all the sorting we've done this afternoon."

Harry smiled. "All talk and no action, Malfoy."

Without any warning Harry found himself laying face up on his bed. In another instant Draco was on top of him, looking down hungrily.

"What was that, Potter?"

Harry's heartbeat sped up. "Well there were implications behind your statement and you have yet to make good on them."

Draco raised an eyebrow at the challenge. He looked down at Harry's T-shirt and grabbed the hem, pulling it up to expose Harry's abs and chest. Then he bent down and started licking a trail up Harry's stomach.

Harry gasped at the feeling of Draco's wet tongue on his body, and then moaned when he felt that tongue tease his nipple.

Draco pulled back to help him take the shirt off the rest of the way, then removed his own. He placed a line of kisses up Harry's jaw to his earlobe, nibbling a little before moving on down his neck. Harry let out another moan when he stopped to suck on his neck. He would have to remember to heal that later so Granger and Weasley wouldn't see. He continued on. Back down Harry's chest, tending to the other nipple and then back to where he started. But he didn't stop there. He felt Harry's erection through his trousers and was eager to do something about it.

Draco had been wanting to do this for a few days at least. They had been jerking each other off for a week and Draco was itching to move on, but hadn't wanted to push Harry too fast. Not that he had shown many signs of being uncomfortable with what they had done so far, but Harry was the one who had a harder time even admitting that he liked other men. Draco wasn't going to ruin all his progress by being overly eager.

Now though… With Harry laying underneath him, urging him to keep going with every gasp and moan, who was Draco to turn down opportunity?

He proceeded slowly, unzipping and unbuttoning Harry's trousers. He eased them down Harry's hips, exposing the huge erection. He licked his lips, staring at the thick cock. He'd never done this before. He wanted to. He'd thought about it-- a lot. What would it feel like? What would it taste like? He knew he would be good at it of course. Why wouldn't he be? He was just curious about it. Not nervous. His ego wouldn't let him be nervous.

Harry was watching him, green eyes dark with lust. He met his gaze once, smirked and threw hesitation out the window. He licked slowly up the shaft first, swirling his tongue around the head. Harry moaned, arching his back a little. Draco repeated the movement a couple times, earning a moan with each lick. Finally, gripping the base with one hand, he opened his mouth wide and closed his lips around Harry cock.

Harry thrust his hips upward uncontrollably. He had expected another hand job, but this wonderful, wet heat surrounding him was a delightful surprise. Draco pushed him back down on the mattress with one hand and began to suck him. God, this felt good! He grabbed the back of Draco's head, gripping the blond hair.

"Fuck, Draco! So good…"

They may have been there for minutes or years, Harry didn't know. He couldn't think and wasn't even sure what he was saying. All he knew was that he had never felt anything so wonderful in his entire life!

"Oh god, Draco, I'm gonna--" he never finished the sentence and couldn't have if he had wanted. The orgasm tore through him and he jerked a couple times, coming hard into Draco's mouth.

Even though he knew it was about to happen, Draco was somewhat unprepared for the hot come pumping into him. For only a moment he started to gag and then he got the reflex under control and continued sucking, swallowing every last drop of Harry's seed.

Draco sat up and looked at Harry's post-orgasm, dazed smile. He was painfully hard now, but he would at least let Harry's breathing return to normal before doing anything about it. He laid down next to him and smirked.

"Can I assume you enjoyed that?"

"That was bloody brilliant."

"I wanted to give you something to think about while you're away on your trip.

That triggered the return of Harry's rational thoughts. He hadn't mentioned it to Draco yet, but he was beginning to have second thoughts about going away. He and Draco had just gotten together and he didn't feel like leaving when their relationship was so new. Of course there was one other option…

"I've been thinking about something."

"About how wonderful I am? I know already."

"I want you to come with me," said Harry quietly.

Draco backed away a little, getting a better look at him. "You're serious."

"Why would I joke about it?"

"Harry, I… I want to go with you. I would love to. But I can't leave my mother right now. Not when they're still out there."

The Death Eaters. Kingsley had been warning Harry not to even go yet. Not while the situation was still so uncertain. But there hadn't been any hint of them since the attempted attack on Draco. The longer they remained silent the more Harry believed that it was just a few lone wizards out for revenge. It didn't change the fact that Draco wouldn't leave his mother alone though.

"I thought you would say that."

"You know I would though, if she didn't need me."

"Well, there's still three weeks. Maybe by then they'll catch them and you can come."

"I'd like that. Alone with you seeing the world? I can't imagine a better holiday."

"Good." Harry rolled over onto Draco and kissed him. "Now, there's got to be something I can do to return the favor."

"I can think of some things," Draco smirked.

"Actually there is something I wanted to do…" Harry trailed off, blushing.

"Okay, this has to be good then, from the color your face just turned."

"It's just that I never…" This really was ridiculous. They had done everything except _that_, so what was the problem really? Harry took a deep breath and said it fast to get it over with. "I've never had sex before."

Draco frowned as he put together the coherent pieces of the rushed sentence. Then his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh. Do you… that's what you wanted to do?"

"Not if you don't," Harry said quickly. "This is nice. What we've been doing is nice. We can keep doing that if you want."

"No. I want to. You just surprised me is all."

"Have you ever…?"

Draco nodded. "Only Pansy. A long time ago."

"Oh. I never did. Not even with Ginny. But I want to. I want you to be my first."

Draco smiled. "I want to." The smile faded as he thought about it some more. "But not tonight. Unless you have some sort of lube around here somewhere."

"No. I can get some tomorrow if you want." Draco nodded. "But until then…" Harry smiled slyly and got to his knees. He reached down and unbuttoned Draco's trousers, more than happy to return the favor.

The next day was their usual morning with Andromeda and Teddy. They had missed it the previous week because of the Quidditch game, but it was good to get back to their routine. It also brought another issue up for the two of them. How do they handle their relationship around Draco's family? Harry couldn't imagine that they could keep it from Narcissa much longer. She had to have figured by now that all the late nights at Grimmauld Place didn't have much to do with his trip. But what would they say about it? What if Draco's mother disapproved and he broke off their relationship because of it? He didn't have any idea how she would feel about her only son seeing another boy. Andromeda had said that the wizarding world had mostly the same views as the muggles. But in the muggle world people got disowned all the time for being gay and he didn't want to see Draco have any more trouble in his family.

Harry didn't bring the subject up. He was a little afraid to, truth be told. They tried to act casual while they were with Andromeda and Teddy, although it was difficult not to grin stupidly when he remembered what they had done the night before. Harry was thankful when they were able to get away to take Teddy for a walk around the property so that they could at least talk freely.

"The boys seem to have cleared up whatever problems they had a few weeks ago," Andromeda commented, taking a seat in the sitting room.

"Indeed," Narcissa answered stiffly. She stirred the sugar in her tea and did not look at her sister.

"They're trying very hard to hide it. Perhaps they need some encouragement."

"I think they are encouraging each other quite enough. Draco only comes home long enough to sleep now. He is over there all hours of the day and night with some excuse."

"But he hasn't told you anything." Narcissa shook her head. "Perhaps he is waiting for you to tell him that it is okay."

"Or perhaps he feels that whoever he sees is not my business. He would be correct."

"Perhaps."

"He didn't come home from Harry's house until one this morning."

Andromeda raised a thin eyebrow and smirked. "And what did you say to that?"

"Nothing." Andromeda's eyes widened a little in surprise. "He is a grown man."

"But he is still under your roof."

"I am trying to keep it that way."

"You're afraid he will leave you," Andromeda observed.

"I nearly lost him to the war. And now he's all I have."

"The more he feels he has to hide from you, the further away it will push him. If you are honest with him about how you feel and respect his relationship then he won't have any reason to leave."

"And if it becomes serious? What if he decides to… live with Harry?"

"You would prefer if he stays with you forever and never experience life or love?"

Narcissa sighed. "You're right. As usual."

Andromeda took a sip of her tea and then smiled mischievously. "What do you suppose Lucius would say?"

Narcissa cringed at the thought. She wanted her son to be happy, but for her husband's sake, she hoped he never had to find out.


	21. To Severus

**Author's Note: I know I promised weekly chapter updates... Sorry. Please don't throw things. In addition to this, I should have chapter 22 ready to post sometime tonight or tomorrow morning. Two chapters in one week!! That's gotta get me a few points, right? Enjoy!**

Chapter 21 - To Severus

After leaving Andromeda's house and making one quick stop, Harry returned to Grimmauld Place and spent the evening listing to a Quidditch game. Or he tried to anyway. He turned it off when he realized that four goals had been scored and his mind was so far gone that he hadn't even heard the plays. Then he tried to read for a while. But after twenty minutes he still hadn't made it past the first page. He polished his broom and browsed old Quidditch magazines. Draco still hadn't arrived. Not that Harry was terribly surprised. He had said he might stay home with his mother that night. Still, he hoped.

At ten Harry got tired of staring at the clock and informed Kreacher that he was going to bed. Only Draco was to be allowed in.

Harry wasn't really sleepy. Lately he hadn't been going to sleep until midnight or after, but there was no way he was going to spend the next two hours wishing that Draco would show up, so he undressed and climbed into bed. He looked over at the night stand where he had set the package from the chemist and flushed. He had been nervous buying it. And had he imagined it or had the store clerk looked at him funny when he gave her the money?

He hadn't realized that there were so many different kinds of lube and stood there for several minutes, overwhelmed by the choices. He didn't know what kind to get and wasn't about to ask for help. He had never used any lubricant before, so all the different names sounded odd. The warming and tingling kinds scared him a little. Then there were the different flavors. He wasn't sure why someone would need kiwi-strawberry flavored lube, but decided that he wasn't curious enough to pursue the thought further for now. After counting five different varieties he shook his head and moved on to the regular, unflavored, unscented, safe, normal stuff.

Now he just needed Draco there. They had decided that the next time they were together, they would finally have sex. It made Harry's stomach flip to think about it. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time. He still thought it was amazing how fast he had fallen for Draco. It felt so right, like they had been together for ages. He couldn't get the blond out of his head, even when they weren't together.

In fact, he was getting hard just thinking about him now. Sometimes Harry still couldn't believe how completely attracted he was to Draco. Once he stopped living in denial about being attracted to another man, he couldn't get enough of him. Harry sighed and reached a hand under the sheets, encouraging his growing erection. He would have preferred Draco's hands touching him, but a good wank never hurt.

In his mind it was Draco stroking him. He could feel his hot breath on his ear, whispering dirty things. Harry moaned thinking about the blond and that wonderful mouth of his.

It could have been his imagination, or the fact that he lived in a very old house, but he thought he heard the floorboards creak in the hall. He stilled and listened carefully. Kreacher didn't generally wander around the house at this time of night, but Harry refused to get his hopes up that Draco had come over. He held his breath when he heard another creak, this time closer to his door. Finally the doorknob turned and Harry smiled, watching as a blond head peaked inside.

"I wasn't sure if you'd be asleep already. Kreacher said you went to bed."

"I was bored."

Draco shut the door behind him and approached the bed. "Bored?"

"The quidditch game was lousy." He paused as Draco raised a single eyebrow at the lie. "And I couldn't stop hoping that you would come."

"Yeah, I guess I was bored too." He climbed onto the bed, straddling Harry. He could feel the other man's erection through the blankets and smirked. "You're hard."

Harry blushed, but nodded.

Draco leaned in for a long, soft kiss. He then moved closer to Harry's ear and whispered.

"Were you touching yourself?" Harry closed his eyes tightly and nodded. "What were you thinking about?"

"You," Harry barely managed to breathe out. "This."

Draco glanced at the night stand and saw the package there. "Do you still want to do it?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to top or do you want me to?"

Harry bit his lip. He had thought about this nonstop since they made the decision. He had never done anything like this before, much less with another boy. At least Draco wasn't a virgin and knew the basics of what he was doing. As much as he worried about how much it would hurt, he thought he would be much more comfortable if Draco was the one taking charge.

"You."

"You're sure?"

He only hesitated a moment before nodding and pulling Draco in for another searing kiss. When they pulled apart Draco was smiling mischievously. He stood and made a show of removing his cloak tossing it over the chair in the corner. Then he slowly pulled his shirt out of the waist of his trousers and over his head. He playfully threw it at Harry, who laughed in response.

Harry laid on his side, watching, getting more excited by the moment. Draco stripped slowly, torturing Harry. Finally he stood naked in the middle of the room, beautiful and confident. Harry's heart skipped. They were actually going to do this. He threw back the blanket, exposing his own naked body, inviting Draco to join him. Draco looked over his lover's body and once again climbed onto the bed.

They kissed again. A long, lingering kiss that seemed to go on forever while their hands tangled in each other's hair and their erections rubbed against each other.

Draco pulled back and reached for the package on the night stand. He opened the box and tossed it to the floor.

"How do you...?" Harry began in a shaking voice. "I mean, should I move?"

"No, I think this is good. Just... er... spread your legs more."

Harry blushed deeply, but did as he was told. Draco took a deep breath and knelt between Harry's legs. His heart was pounding as he opened the little jar and coated his fingers in the slippery substance. Beyond fingering himself a few times and reading a little on the subject, this was entirely new to him. With one hand he reached up to stroke Harry's cock while the other moved down to his entrance. Harry moaned as Draco rubbed his finger over the tight hole and then pushed into him, slowly probing deeper. He worked another finger in, slowly stretching Harry until he was calling out for more. He let out a little whimper when Draco withdrew his fingers to spread the lube on his already leaking cock.

He took one more deep breath and met Harry's eyes. Harry nodded in answer to the unspoken question and Draco slowly pushed into him. He gasped at the feel. The tight warmth. The sensation of being inside another person. He stilled when Harry winced and gave him a moment to adjust.

"Are you okay?"

Harry nodded. "Just give me a second."

"I won't do anything you don't want me to do. It'll be easier if you relax." After a few moments Harry did just that.

"Keep going."

"You're sure?"

"Just move, damn it!"

Draco smirked at his eagerness. "As you wish."

He began slowly, shaking with the restraint it took not to go faster. He was afraid of hurting Harry by being too rough, but the urge to thrust harder and faster was nearly overwhelming. He worked up to it gradually, following Harry's directions as his moans got louder and his breathing heavier.

It did hurt. Harry couldn't deny that, but somehow it wasn't the bad kind of pain. This was… filling. Pleasant even. It ignited every cell, every nerve and made him want more. More Draco. More pleasure. Each thrust bringing him closer to the release that he so desperately wanted now. He was yelling Draco's name as he reached down to stroke himself to completion.

He came first, a burst of pleasure so strong that it made him dizzy with it. Then he felt Draco shudder and come inside of him. He collapsed on Harry's chest, breathing hard and Harry could feel his heart pounding against his own.

Sweaty and exhausted, Draco reached a hand up to cup Harry's face. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again and smiled.

"What?" Harry panted.

"I don't even have the words for it."

"Brilliant? Fantastic? Fucking wonderful?"

"Yes. All of those."

"Why the hell didn't we do that a month ago?"

Draco laughed and moved off of Harry, settling on the bed next to him. "That's a good question." His breathing was starting to return to normal. "I blame the house elf."

_hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp_

It was nearly lunch time Sunday when Draco wandered into his mother's sitting room and sat down with a book. She was startled by his sudden appearance and looked up from her embroidery.

"I thought you would be at Harry's house."

Draco shrugged. "He's with Weasley and Granger."

She nodded and turned back to her needlework. "Will you be going over there later?"

"He won't get back until late, so there's no point really." He tried to sound casual, as if he was actually reading the book. In truth, he was staring at the words, thinking of far more interesting things. It was only his guilt over leaving his mother home alone in the big empty house all the time that kept him from seeing Harry that day.

"And you cannot go over to his house late?"

He frowned and looked over the open book at his mother. "Well, I could, but there really isn't any point."

She glanced up then and smiled. "I think you and I both know you would find a way to pass the time, regardless of how late it is."

Draco wasn't generally so ungraceful as to let his mouth hang open stupidly. It was something he had always considered more of a Weasley trait. But that was exactly what he did while he wondered if he had heard his mother correctly and if she was implying what he believed she was.

"You don't have to hide things from me, Draco."

"Just for clarification… What exactly am I hiding?"

She sighed and looked back down at the fabric in her hands, although she didn't make an effort to continue her project. "I understand why you were hesitant to say anything before. And I certainly would not suggest telling your father about it right away, but really there is no point hiding it from me. I know what time you come home at night. Or rather, morning."

"You have the elves spy on me."

"One of them lets me know when you get home safe. That is all. It is hardly spying. If you require more time with your friend then take it. I only want to know that you are safe. Beyond that, what you do with your friends is your own business."

"How did you know?"

"How could I not?"

"And you're not upset?"

Her eyes met his then. "No, Draco. As long as you are happy I am not upset."

"I am, Mother." She smiled at him and he put his book on the coffee table. She really was okay with this. He had been so worried about her reaction, but it was better than he could have hoped for. But then he felt even more guilty for leaving her alone, while he was off selfishly spending every moment with Harry. What had happened to them? When he was younger they would spend hours together. Now they hardly ever spoke, even though there was no one else to speak to. "Would you like to play chess with me?" he finally asked.

They used to play the game frequently when he was a child. She taught him after his father had given up playing it with her. For some reason they hadn't in a long time and Draco found that he missed it.

"I just said I don't mind if you go over to see Harry."

He shrugged. "Perhaps I will later. Right now though I was wondering if you will manage to take my queen."

Narcissa set her needlework next to her on the sofa and with the faintest of smiles she met her son's gaze. "You know very well that no Malfoy man has ever beaten me in chess."

"There is a first time for everything, Mother," he replied with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting at the Weasleys' kitchen table with Ron and Hermione, waiting for dinner to be finished. They had tried to offer some help, but Mrs. Weasley banished them to the table, complaining that they were all tripping over each other.

"Are you ready for your trip?" asked Hermione.

"No, but I still have three weeks. Draco is insisting that I get new clothes before I leave. I have the robes I got the beginning of the summer, but a lot of the trip is in the muggle world and a lot of what I have is Dudley's old things, so…"

Harry trailed off as he caught a look pass between his two best friends.

"Draco is insisting, huh?" asked Hermione.

"Well, he's helping me figure out travel specifics: what to pack and all that. He's traveled a lot more than I have obviously."

"I half expected you to announce he was going with you, given how close you two are now."

"Merlin, Hermione," Ron muttered, looking away from them.

Harry scowled. He wasn't going to tell Hermione or Ron the truth, that he wanted Draco to go with him. Apparently they already knew it anyway. He did his best not to blush and give away anything more about Draco. He shifted in his chair, arse still sore from the night before.

"I didn't think the two of you had a problem with Draco."

Hermione regarded him for a few tense moments and then sighed. "We don't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that to sound the way it did."

Harry wasn't sure whether to let that go or not, but he didn't really have anything to say. He knew if he opened his mouth again it would just start a fight. He was saved deciding by Mrs. Weasley approaching them with a stack of dishes for the table they were sitting at.

"Is dinner almost ready, Mum?

"Oh yes, dear," she answered. "We can't eat quite yet though. We're still waiting for George and..." She trailed off frowning at the table.

Harry glanced to Hermione, whose eyes had gone wide. Ron stared at his mother, wondering if he should say something. Finally Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Mum?" Ron tried. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes flew open and she gave her son a small smile. "Fine, dear. I was going to say that George should be here soon. We're just waiting... for him."

She turned and went back into the kitchen, three sets of eyes following her. They all knew how much effort it took for her to say "him" instead of "them." And although she didn't comment on Fred, at least she seemed to know that he wasn't coming. That alone was a huge change compared to how she was before. Harry was relieved that maybe this one thing could be fixed. So much had been lost in the war that he had begun to lose hope that any of the damage could be repaired.

Other things had changed though that he couldn't blame on the war. Ron and Hermione were a couple now. And while he was genuinely happy for them, it meant that the relationship the three of them had shared since first year was changing dramatically. They spent a lot of time together without Harry, talked about things without Harry. Or perhaps talked about Harry. He loved spending time with Draco, but couldn't help feeling more left out than ever when it came to his friends.

He still wasn't sure what to tell them about his relationship with Draco. For that matter, he still wasn't sure what his relationship with Draco was. Draco was his… friend? Boyfriend? Partner? Harry didn't even really like that word. It sounded too formal or professional. He figured they ought to call it something soon, because with each passing day it was more obvious that they were much more than friends. Every time they were together made Harry less sure about leaving for his trip. He had been excited at the thought of traveling alone at first. Now, he was sure he would spend all his time thinking of what he was missing at home.

Instead of missing Draco before he even left, Harry concentrated instead on managing his time better. He wanted alone time with Draco and also to be with Ron and Hermione. With her throwing herself into her Ministry job it got increasingly difficult to see her. Harry sometimes thought that it would be less trouble to meet with the Minister himself. Sometimes all four of them had dinner at Grimmauld Place together. They had gotten comfortable with each other, although Harry thought there were still some tense moments between Ron and Draco. There was a lot of bad history between them and their families. They may never be best friends, but the fact that they were even civil was more than Harry could have hoped for.

And still there was no sign of the Death Eaters. It was as if they had never existed, as Harry often pointed out when the subject came up in conversation. Secretly though, it made him uneasy. Their silence could only mean that something big was coming next. The only thing stopping Harry from canceling his trip was the small part of his brain that was still in denial about the whole thing. If he didn't think about it, didn't give in to them, then they didn't exist. Changing his plans because of them was letting them win.

At the end of September, a week before his trip, Harry had nearly everything taken care of. He had bought new clothes and a camera and all the flight and portkey tickets had been booked. There was just one more thing he had to do before he left. The most important thing.

The school governors had agreed to meet to discuss hanging Professor Snape's portrait in the headmaster's office and Harry was asked to attend to give his testimony. He was nervous as he and Kingsley walked up to the school from Hogsmeade and it must have shown.

"There is nothing to worry about," the Minister's deep voice reassured him. Harry nodded and they walked a few more moments before Kingsley cleared his throat to speak again. "I wish you would reconsider leaving for your trip right away."

Harry sighed. They had been through this several times now. Kingsley had even convinced Hermione to talk him out of it.

"I wish I could stop being reminded that people still want me dead."

"It won't be forever."

"And how long will it be? When can I begin to live my life?"

Kingsley looked away from him. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm only looking out for your safety."

"I appreciate it."

"I do think what you're doing for Severus is good."

"It's not as much as he deserves."

"But you do what you can. I can't say that he would thank you for it, but I think that he would be less horrible than usual if he knew what you've done."

"Actually, Minister, I think he would be _more _horrible than usual if he knew I was being nice to him."

Kingsley laughed. "You're probably right. He'll never be remembered as the most likable fellow."

"No, but I will see to it that he's remembered as one of us. Not one of them."

"We will convince them."

Harry stopped walking; they had arrived. Harry stood, staring up at the castle, not quite believing where he was. It was the first he had been back since he killed Voldemort. He could still see the battle, the crowd of friends and classmates standing in and around the entrance hall. He could still feel Hagrid carrying him and hear the screams of those he loved when they believed him to be dead. What used to be home, a place of comfort, would never be quite the same again.

They entered the school and Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. She looked tired, much more so than when Harry last saw her at the funerals. The school had been mostly repaired over the summer and he could only imagine how much pressure she had been under. She led them down to one of the unused rooms in the dungeons. How fitting, as that was Snape's territory. Harry felt that somehow made them closer to him.

As it turned out, the governors needed little convincing after all the letters they had received as a result of the Daily Prophet article. Harry showed them Snape's memories of his and Dumbledore's conversations. Harry, McGonagall and Kingsley all made statements on Snape's behalf and then the governors agreed to have the portrait finished and displayed.

They explained that the castle's magic automatically began a portrait as soon as a person was made Headmaster. Each day, each moment the individual was in command of the school the castle magic added information to their portrait so that it would be ready whenever it was needed. However, it wasn't displayed unless the castle deemed them honorable enough. Generally, most headmasters got a place on the wall. If they retired then the portrait would be completed upon death. Snape did not retire. He was still Headmaster when he abandoned the school while its students were in danger and because of the way he left, the castle's magic did not finish the portrait. It took a great deal of magic to finish what the school would have done on its own. One person would have to work on it for at least two weeks before the portrait would be ready to hang and even then, it would only have Snape's memories up until the moment he left the school grounds on the night of the battle.

Hogwarts had always seemed like a living thing to Harry. The way the stairs and the hallways changed went beyond any magic that the teachers could have been producing, so it made sense that the castle itself was responsible for the creation of the portraits. Snape would finally be honored.

After the meeting, McGonagall invited Harry and Kingsley up to her office for drinks. It was strange to be treated as an adult by his old professor, even though he was one. He doubted he would ever truly feel equal to her. He remembered her voice being the first he heard when he was presented as dead to the school. And here she was now, composed and calm once more. Harry would never forget the sound of her scream and the bravery with which she fought against Voldemort himself.

She led them slowly up the stairs to her office, although Harry would always think of it as Dumbledore's, no matter how many other deserving Headmasters may occupy it in the future. McGonagall's walk wasn't as brisk as he remembered it and she held an arm out to the stone wall to steady herself.

"Sit, please." She sat down at her desk, but before she could continue they heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Did all go well for Severus?"

"He should be joining you in just a few weeks, Albus."

"Good, good. Harry, my boy, I am proud of you."

"I'm only sorry that I didn't listen to you about Professor Snape sooner, sir."

"The two of you had more in common than either would care to admit, I think," the portrait replied with a smile.

While they were speaking, McGonagall had bent and retrieved a bottle and a glass from the bottom drawer of her desk. Kingsley raised an eyebrow at that.

"You don't think I've survived this summer on pumpkin juice, do you, Kingsley?"

He laughed at that. "I keep similar supplies in my drawer, except it is protected by three different locking charms."

"Aurors," she muttered, shaking her head. She conjured two more glasses, poured the Fire Whiskey and handed them each one. She held her glass in the air for a moment. "To Severus," she said. Tears were forming in her eyes.

Kingsley and Harry both followed her lead, repeating the man's name.

"The bravest man I've ever known," Harry added before bringing the glass to his lips.

Dumbledore nodded as the other three drank the liquor in honor of their fallen ally.


	22. Dark

**Author's Note: So, I'm a little later than I said. But it's still two chapters in one week! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 22 - Dark

"All packed," said Harry. He looked over to where Draco leaned casually in the doorway.

"I'm going to miss you," Draco admitted.

"Me too. But this trip is only for three weeks and then I'll be back until after Christmas. By then all this mess will be cleared up and you can come away with me. We'll go to India then."

"You'd better send me obscene postcards from America."

Harry blushed a little. "Of course."

Draco walked over and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "And I'll wank thinking about you every night."

Now Harry blushed a lot. "Me too," he whispered.

They were just about to kiss when the pop of coitus interruptus elf caused them both to jump.

"Master." Kreacher bowed low, aware that Harry was not going to be happy with him.

"Merlin's balls, Kreacher! Have I ever told you that you have bloody perfect timing?"

"Yes, Master."

Harry rolled his eyes at the answer to the rhetorical question while Draco chuckled. "What is it?"

"Floo call, Master. The Granger girl. Important, she says."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I'll be right there." Kreacher disappeared back to the kitchen and Harry turned back to Draco. "I hate this. If I haven't come back in five minutes come save me. Make up a story about the house being under attack by Doxies or something. Anything to get me away."

"Is that any way to treat your best friends? She probably forgot a monument to house elves that you should visit."

He reluctantly left Draco in his room and stomped down the stairs, cursing Kreacher and Hermione with each step. This was the last night he would see Draco for three weeks and they couldn't even let him get in a good-bye shag! Hermione and Ron had wished him a good trip earlier in the day, so he didn't have any idea what could be so important.

"This had better be good," he said upon entering the kitchen. A moment later he wished he could take it back as he saw her face in the fireplace and registered the fear on it. A fear that hadn't been there since the day Voldemort died.

"Oh thank Merlin you're there, Harry. Is Draco there?"

"Yeah, he was, er, helping me pack. What's wrong?"

"The two of you are in a lot of danger. Don't leave. Don't even answer the door. Don't take any chances." She was talking quickly and Harry was beginning to feel dizzy trying to keep up with her and her frantic tone.

"What the hell is going on?"

"The Dark Mark."

Harry's froze.

"Three of them tonight. Two were over the homes of Death Eaters who made deals with the Ministry. The third was over the home of one of Minister Shacklebolt's advisors. I was part of the team that went to that one. Harry, they're all dead. The Killing Curse. And there was a note left. I can't tell you what it said. They're keeping it for evidence, but it's not good. We're all in a lot of danger right now."

"'We' who?"

"Basically anyone who fought Voldemort. And anyone who gave information to the Ministry. The school was just notified and they've gone on double security. Shacklebolt said to tell you not to leave the house and the Malfoy's were to do the same. He still won't say what Draco's father gave them, but he seemed particularly worried about them and you. I have to go. I'm still at the Ministry."

"The Weasleys?"

"They're safe for now."

"And you?"

"I'm surrounded by Aurors right now. I'll be fine. I promise." She gave him a small smile. "Bye."

Harry sat, staring into the flames for several moments until Draco came in. He was prepared to rescue him, as instructed, but glanced at the fireplace and frowned.

"Everything okay?"

"No. The trip is off. I'm going to the Manor with you to help reinforce your protective charms. Then I'm going to your aunt's house and do the same there."

He continued to explain everything to Draco and then went to the Manor and explained it again to Narcissa. By the time he got to Andromeda's he just wanted to curl up in bed, but he explained the situation one more time, double-checked her wards, kissed Teddy goodnight and went back home.

But he didn't sleep that night.

Hermione and Ron flooed to Grimmauld Place at eight the next morning and found Harry wide awake and sitting at the kitchen table. They sat down and Hermione immediately went into strategic mode.

"Kingsley is afraid there are more spies in the Ministry than just the one we knew about before. He thinks someone inside got information about the homes that were attacked last night. His advisor was Carl Canterbury. Former auror. He knew how to protect his home and family. If they could break his wards just by chance, then there's no hope for any of us, so they must have known something. Several people have said that Carl was acting strange yesterday afternoon, but not enough to take any real notice of. One theory is that someone he trusted got him with Imperius or veriteserum and then used a memory charm to cover it up. That's how they knew how to get into his place."

"What about the two Death Eater homes?"

"One was Graham Selwynn. He served thirty days in Azkaban and then was paroled when he gave the Ministry names of over twenty Death Eaters and where they were hiding. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement keeps records of where any of their parolees are."

"A spy in that department?"

"Possibly. It looked like the killer may have even been let into the house, so it may have been a Ministry worker saying they were there on official business. The other was Jacob Wilkes' home. He's in prison still, but he made a deal for a reduced sentence. His wife and children were killed last night. We don't know how the killer found them."

"Harry?"

He turned to see Draco's head floating in the flames.

"Good, you're up. I'm coming through."

Harry waved his wand to once again let down the wards restricting floo travel and Draco walked out of the fireplace moments later, carrying a rolled up newspaper.

"The _Prophet_ did a story on it."

He set it down on the table, revealing the headline _Death Eaters on the Loose! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Lives!_ Harry scowled at their wording. Voldemort was most certainly dead, but fear always sold more copies. He skimmed the article, but everything seemed to be the same as Hermione just told him.

"What about the letter they left at the Canterbury's?"

"I can't say." Harry let out a frustrated sigh. "But I can paraphrase if you promise not to tell a soul."

They all nodded and leaned in closer to her.

"Kingsley believes the attacks last night served two purposes. The first was to send a warning to any Death Eaters who may be thinking of turning over evidence. The second to assert their authority to the Ministry, telling us a little bit about what we're up against. The note left at Canterbury's house basically said that the Minister was next. Then it went on to say that anyone who defied Voldemort would suffer. 'We will take vengeance for our lord.' That is a direct quote. And it mentioned you by name, Harry."

Harry sat back in his chair and sighed again. "Fuck. This was supposed to all be over!"

Hermione glanced to Draco who was sitting across from her. He was staring at the table, obviously worried. She reached across and patted his hand. "They've separated the prisoners. Anyone who has cooperated with the Ministry is being kept on a different floor from the others. They moved them last night. And they're working out a way to send a couple Aurors to the homes that may be targeted. They're a bit short on Aurors at the moment though."

"I don't want Aurors sent to my home."

"What?"

"You obviously have spies in the Ministry. Even the bloody _Prophet_ can see that. I'm not going to trust my life or my mother's to someone who may have been sent to kill us."

Hermione looked like she was going to protest for a moment, but then nodded. Draco was right. Who could they trust?

"Sorry about your trip, Harry."

"It's okay. I always wanted to spend more quality time in this house."

Draco smirked. "I'll help you redecorate to pass the time."

Harry blushed, but didn't say anything in front of Ron and Hermione. They chatted for a little while, trying to find topics aside from Death Eaters and Dark Marks. Just as Kreacher was setting lunch out for them the fireplace roared to life again. Kingsley Shacklebolt's face floated in the flames while he requested permission to come through. Moments later the Minister for Magic was standing in Harry's kitchen, brushing soot off himself. He glanced around at who all was there.

"Do you mind if we speak privately, Harry?"

Ron, Hermione and Draco excused themselves to the sitting room while Kingsley took a seat at the table across from Harry. He looked very tired, having gotten even less sleep than Harry that night.

"I'm going to call the Order of the Phoenix back together."

Whatever Harry was expecting him to say, that was certainly not it.

"I don't have enough Aurors to do all that needs done. I have to ask for volunteers. It will be in the Prophet tomorrow. However, the Order will be separate. Volunteers will be helpful for patrolling Diagon Alley and perhaps Hogsmeade, but they are too easily manipulated by the wrong people to trust them with any major assignments. I need people who are already trained, who I can trust."

"We lost so many in the battle… Some of the Order's best." Images of Tonks, Remus and Fred went through Harry's mind.

"That is why I want you to lead them."

"What? I can't."

"You're a powerful wizard, you know how to fight, and people are willing to be led by you. Arthur Weasley would help you."

"Then he can lead it."

"He has his work at the Ministry- and Molly. He doesn't have time to devote to it."

"What about McGonagall? Dumbledore did it while he was Headmaster. And she's not even as old as he was."

"Minerva told me privately that this will be her only year as Headmistress. You saw her when we met with the governors. She's not well. It's taking all she has to run the school right now."

Harry sighed. McGonagall was a powerful witch, but he knew that the war had taken a lot of her strength.

"The paper isn't going to know about the Order," Kingsley continued. "The other volunteers will report to the Auror department, but you will report to me directly. The head of the Aurors is the only other person who will know about your group."

Harry sighed and bit his lip, thinking. "Just the old Order members?"

He nodded. "Any willing."

"What about Draco?"

Kingsley frowned.

"I want Draco with me. I trust him and he knows better than any of us how Death Eaters work. We don't have Snape to spy anymore so we need what advantage we can get."

"Can't he just join the volunteers?"

"No. He's one of us."

"Very well. But no others. And I'm going to need frequent reports."

"If I do this I want total honesty. I won't be kept in the dark like before."

"You were a student before. This will be different. As long as you continue to answer to me I will keep no secrets from you."

"Okay. Fine, I'll do it."

"Thank you. I'm going to gather everyone to meet on Thursday night."

"Where?"

"I'm still working on that. I was hoping to find somewhere that isn't someone's home. I don't like to ask others to sacrifice their own security."

Harry nodded.

"Bill and Fleur have offered Shell Cottage as a last resort."

"And what about the spy in the Ministry?"

"That will be one of the first things we cover with the Order. We haven't gotten any leads, although I am interested in the Department of Magical Transportation. It would make the most sense with the way so many of them have been getting in the country undetected. We've held off on asking everyone to undergo veritiserum questioning because we didn't want the spies to know we were on to them, but we may have to now."

"And what about what Lucius Malfoy told the Ministry? Why are you more worried about them than the others?"

Kingsley seemed reluctant to answer, but he had promised total honesty. "Partly because of Draco's involvement with you. They see what his family has done as the ultimate betrayal. Not only that, but if they manage to get him, chances are you will be caught also. Hermione has indicated that any security risk to him is one to you as well. That, and we may need his father's continued cooperation. He would be less likely to give it if something happened to Draco."

"And what did Lucius tell you?"

"He didn't know about the large numbers of Death Eaters overseas, but he did know about some of the recruitment outside England. Malfoy said the Lestrange brothers were being sent away often. He didn't know exactly where. It was secret. But there was mention of a place here on British soil referred to as Hydra. He doesn't know where it is, but that it's large enough to be used as headquarters once the next stage of Voldemort's plan began."

"What next stage?"

"From what we've pieced together, it involves setting up the new wizarding government. Their control of the Ministry was only temporary until they could completely defeat the resistance."

"You mean until I was killed."

"Yes. If the battle at Hogwarts had gone differently we think they would have completely dismantled the current Ministry. Forces would have been brought in to build their military and set up some sort of dictatorship."

"Are they still trying that?"

"It seems that way."

"Well then who is their leader now that Voldemort is dead?"

"That, and the location of Hydra is what the Order needs to find out. Malfoy didn't know. Until he started hearing the rumor in prison he believed that those plans had been abandoned when Voldemort died."

When Kingsley left Harry actually felt better about everything. The man certainly hadn't delivered good news, but it felt good to have a plan; to be doing something. He made his way back up to the sitting room where the others were waiting for him. After explaining to them exactly what Kingsley wanted there was a silence in the room that seemed to last forever.

Finally Hermione shifted in her seat and sighed. "Harry, I'm only going to say this once. You know I'll stand by you for whatever is next. But I won't live in a tent with you and Ron again."

Harry smiled broadly. "No more tents," he agreed.

Ron snorted. "Nearly killed us last time."

"So this Order," said Draco tentatively. "What exactly do you do?"

"That's something I'll have to figure out before Thursday."


	23. Saving the World Again

**Author's Note: As some of you already know, I'm going back to college this fall. Doing that means that I have to move to another city and that is happening in two weeks. It's starting to get very stressful here. Every day it seems I'm on the phone getting my school stuff taken care of or trying to pack up everything in my house. Just wanted to let you know why I'm falling behind with the chapters. Thank you so much for all the reviews! I don't have time right now to reply to them, but I do read them all and I love you for all the support!**

Chapter 23 - Saving the World Again

Thursday evening found Harry leading Draco, Ron and Hermione through an alley in muggle London. After visiting Knockturn Alley at the age of twelve, seedy parts of town didn't usually disturb him, but this place made Harry very glad that his wand was in his pocket should he need it.

"Harry, are you sure you're going the right way?" asked Hermione, as they passed a woman who may have been a prostitute.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Kingsley led him, Mr. Weasley and Bill there the day before. The location was to be the first meeting place for the Order. It was agreed that they would use a different place every time they met, rather than chance using a Secret Keeper. They didn't want to risk being followed by Death Eaters and Kingsley was still adamant about not using anyone's home, so that left them with the most out of the way, run-down building in the entire city. It was far enough away from the Leaky Cauldron that they wouldn't likely run into other wizards. Now as long as they didn't get mugged on the way, they would be set.

"Here we are." Harry stopped and opened the door for his friends.

"The sign in the window says it's dangerous."

"Yes, it is apparently going to be torn down next week, but we made sure it's safe. Hurry. I want to get this over with."

She continued in and Ron followed. Draco took a moment to scowl at Harry before going in.

"Are we expecting rats at this meeting? Are they joining up too?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Get in."

Once inside, he set up a series of monitoring charms on the building. Hermione did a warming charm and began conjuring chairs and a table. Others showed up gradually. First was Kingsley and his group. Several minutes later Mr. Weasley arrived with a few others. Then Bill with Fleur, Percy and George. Harry was surprised at how tired and sick George looked. The man hadn't been the same since his twin died, but this was by far the worst Harry had seen him. It looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

They ended up with nineteen people at the meeting. Harry knew most of them, but since he was never allowed to be a proper Order member, there were a few new faces.

Hermione handed out the communication devices she made for them. She charmed them the way she had the D.A. coins, but thought better of using actual galleons. Children at school were less likely to spend a whole galleon without remembering what it was, but members of the Order may very well accidentally confuse it with their own money. Instead she used Chocolate Frog cards. Ron had been collecting them since he was young and many he had gotten multiple times, so when she needed an object, she commandeered his extras and charmed them. In the area where it would tell what the person did to get famous a special spell could be used to reveal the date and time of the next meeting. The location would never be given on the cards, just in case they were found out somehow. Instead, the location of the next meeting would always be announced during the current meeting.

When they were sure everyone was there, Harry got their attention and stood at the front of the table, with Mr. Weasley and Shackelbolt seated on either side of him. Before he could begin, however, a witch at the far end of the table stood. Harry recognized her as Marlene Sharp, a witch that Kingsley had mentioned by name when they were discussing the Order. She was very talented in the area of curses and counter-curses, and could very well be a reincarnation of Alastor Moody for her suspicious nature.

"What is _he_ doing here?" She was looking straight at Draco and Harry noticed that she wasn't the only one. Several others were giving him suspicious looks and glancing to Kingsley for answers. The Minister ignored them, instead looking to Harry to see how he would handle himself.

"He is here because I asked him to be."

"He has the Dark Mark."

Harry glanced over at Draco and saw that he was sitting very straight, looking forward, his head held high in a way that would make his mother proud. They both knew that his involvement wouldn't be easily accepted and he was glad to get it out of the way first thing.

"He is one of us," Harry replied firmly. "And he knows more about the Death Eaters than any of us do, which is something you might find helpful."

This didn't seem to satisfy anyone, so Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and stood.

"I know it's hard for you to trust this, and you all have every reason to be suspicious, but I do know this: My son, Hermione and Harry brought him here tonight and they wouldn't have done it without a good reason to trust him. Kingsley here allowed it. We're all good at second-guessing people because of the war, but if you can't trust Harry Potter, then I'd like to know who you can trust."

There were a few nods of agreement around the room. The witch still looked unconvinced, but sat down and remained silent.

Harry gave Mr. Weasley a smile of thanks as the older man took his seat again.

"Thank you for coming everyone. I know Minister Shacklebolt explained to you why we're here. I also know that this is the last place any of us want to be. When the war was over I thought that it was all over for good. I know for some of you this is the third time you've answered the Order's call. It seems like it will never end. Let me start by saying this: Voldemort _is_ dead, no matter what you read in the paper. He is not coming back this time. The _Prophet_ did get one part right; what's left of Voldemort's followers are planning something big. Before he died Voldemort had another plan set up. Taking over the Ministry was only the first phase that was supposed to be used to defeat us. After that, they would be able to move on to the next phase, which would involve completely destroying our government so that he could rule however he wanted. If it wasn't for the Order of the Phoenix, he would have succeeded."

There was some murmuring after this bit of information. Harry looked over at the Minister who nodded in encouragement.

"I understand you are all tired of war. In truth, we don't know how big this is. If you want to leave you can. No one is forcing you to be here and no one will think less of you for going." He waited a few moments, but when no one moved he smiled and kept going.

"No one is to know about this group. John Dawlish, the new head of the Auror Department, is the only outside person other than Minister Shacklebolt who knows we exist. As far as the rest of the world is concerned, the Order was disbanded permanently after the death of Voldemort. Some of our group are Ministry workers. You will be focused on finding out who inside the Ministry is helping the Death Eaters."

Elphias Doge raised his hand then and when Harry nodded to him he stood. "What's this volunteer group that the Ministry is asking for? It was in the Prophet this week."

Kingsley answered for Harry. "The volunteer group will be patrolling Hogwarts and Diagon Alley. We are short on Aurors. The Aurors are free to take care of the more complicated problems if someone else is doing simple police work. They will answer to and be monitored by the Auror Department to ensure that the laws are followed."

Doge nodded and took his seat once more.

"I'm glad you brought that up," said Harry. "We want some of you to volunteer. The Death Eaters may target volunteers, thinking that they are more easily manipulated than the Aurors. We need just four or five people who are familiar with the effects of the Imperious curse and memory charms who can keep an eye out for signs the Death Eaters have infiltrated the volunteers. And preferably those who have any experience defending themselves against such tactics. If you would like to volunteer, let me know after the meeting.

"We're also in need of places to meet. We will be changing the location each time. If you have a place, other than your own home, then let us know. I know we haven't discussed a lot tonight, but this gives us an idea of where to go from here. We had to know who was with us before we could make any more definite plans. We will meet next at the Hog's Head Pub in Hogsmeade. The date and time will appear on your cards when we have decided on it. Plan on being divided up into specific groups with specific missions at that time. Does anyone have any questions?"

Draco noticed a few more cautious glances in his direction, but no one spoke. Afterward, several people approached Harry, asking questions and offering to volunteer or offer a meeting location. Granger was helping him, taking down names and other useful information and Weasley was still sitting next to Draco, waiting for the whole thing to be over.

"I think Harry did okay for his first meeting."

Draco nodded. He still wasn't entirely used to making civil conversation with Harry's friends.

"It's good you have us volunteering," Bill Weasley was telling Harry. "Not only does it let us keep an eye on things, but if known Order members are volunteering then it looks even more like we haven't gotten everyone back together. They won't be expecting it."

Draco didn't hear Harry's response as he processed what Bill had said. It was a good plan, but Draco had been struggling to find his place in all of this. Where did an ex-Death Eater fit in with the good guys? Other than occasionally offering strategic advice on what the enemy may be doing, he hadn't seen anything else that he could help with and his presence was more to support Harry than anything. Bill's simple comment brought sudden clarity to Draco's muddled thoughts and he turned to Ron.

"Weasley, you have a minute to talk?"

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he got up and followed Draco to the corner of the room, away from the others.

The meeting had been over for a half hour before Harry was finally able to get away. Most everyone had something to say and it didn't take Harry long to realize that most of it was more about him than the Order. He was beginning to tire of the constant celebrity status. People like Lockheart may have enjoyed attention on such a dramatic level, but it only made him remember why he wanted a holiday so badly.

Kingsley and Mr. Weasley were the last to leave, congratulating him on a successful meeting and telling him not to stay there long. Harry didn't have to be told twice. This part of town gave him the creeps in daylight. He wasn't about to loiter now that it was well past sunset.

Hermione gathered up her papers and shrunk them to fit in her pocket. She had appointed herself secretary for the Order and Harry was thankful for her organizational skills. Realizing that he hadn't seen Draco and Ron in a while he looked around and saw them talking conspiratorially in the corner.

"What's going on over there?"

Hermione looked up and frowned. "I have no idea."

Draco noticed that the four of them were alone again and they made their way back.

"Good meeting."

"Thanks. So what's going on with the two of you? I don't already have a mutiny on my hands, do I?"

Ron stepped up first. "Me and Malfoy are going to volunteer."

"What? I thought you two were going to stay with me. You know, help me figure out what the hell I'm doing."

"It's like this, Hermione is doing her work in the Ministry and you have the whole bloody Order to run. We're going to what? Follow you around?"

"No, but I need someone I can trust to go with me when we get a lead."

"And we'll still be there for that. But it's not like we have other jobs to keep us busy. And we fit the qualifications you wanted for the volunteers. We're the perfect candidates."

Draco hadn't looked at Harry during the entire exchange. And Harry was more than suspicious about where the sudden camaraderie between him and Ron had come from.

"Whose idea was this?"

The blond looked up then, directly into Harry's eyes and he had his answer.

"They're after you, Draco."

"They're after all of us. You need volunteers, you've got them." Draco kept his gaze level, not giving anything away.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. He knew what Draco was doing. He was trying not to lie to him. There was something more going on, Draco's reluctance to answer was proof enough of that.

"Okay, you can volunteer. If you tell me why. And don't give me shit about having too much extra time. I want to hear it from you."

He heard Ron sigh, but kept his eyes on Draco.

"We go in there like any other set of volunteers, but separately. Weasley makes it well known that he still doesn't trust me or like me at all because of my friendship with you. We make sure people see us fight, so there's no clue that we're working together. Then we wait. We work it out with Dawlish so that we're assigned together. The Death Eaters think I'm an easy target because the other volunteers aren't going to risk their necks for me. They don't know that Weasley has me covered."

Harry opened his mouth several times to say something, but thought better of it. Finally Ron tried.

"This is all we've got right now. If we draw them out then at least we'll have some clues to go by other than some little bits of nothing confessed by men who would otherwise be facing a very long prison sentence."

Draco flinched a little at this, but shook it off. "It's all I can do. I want to make a difference, but it's not as if I can do much else. I can't help out at the school and the Ministry isn't about to hire me, so this is how I can contribute."

"Contribute? You're bait and Ron's your bodyguard! Does that about cover it?"

"Harry," Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder, but he pulled away.

Draco swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. "You said you would agree to our volunteering if I told you. Now I did. Are you going to keep your word?"

Harry nodded stiffly. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Hermione banished the conjured items and Harry let down the wards. The four of them said good-night and disapparated.

Ron and Hermione wouldn't have known, but Draco didn't go back to the Manor. He showed up on the steps of Grimmauld Place just a second after Harry did. He started to speak, but Harry cut him off and motioned to the door.

Draco followed him inside silently, noticing that Harry shut the door a little harder than usual, but they continued down the hall and up the stairs to Harry's room. Once they were inside Harry took off his cloak and called for Kreacher.

"We are not to be disturbed no matter what happens."

The elf hesitated briefly, noticing his master's obviously bad mood and expecting the typical order that they had been giving him, but he bowed low and disapparated again.

"Harry, I had to--"

"Don't. We're not going to talk about it now."

"But I thought…"

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around the blond. He leaned in, brushing his lips against Draco's so softly it was almost questioning. Draco pulled back and looked closely at his lover's face. He didn't really look angry, but tired. Like he really needed this comfort right now. It confused him. He had been expecting an outburst of Harry's famous temper. Instead he wanted to make out. Not that Draco was really complaining, but he knew that it would have to be discussed eventually.

Draco reached out and brushed hair away from Harry's eyes, taking a step closer as he did. Unresolved issues or not, he couldn't say no to those eyes and they kissed again.

Harry pressed himself against Draco, the kiss becoming more desperate, more heated. Draco backed up, taking Harry with him, until the back of his knees hit the bed and they both fell back on it. It only slowed them down for a moment and Harry used the break in kissing to get rid of their clothes. He urged Draco to spread his legs and prepared him. He didn't say much, but communicated with kisses and touches. There was something different about Harry tonight. He was always a passionate lover, but this level of intensity was something new. When he entered Draco it felt... closer somehow than they had been before. Which was absurd of course, as it was just sex. How could something they had done a hundred times feel so different tonight?

After they came, Harry laid down beside him, still breathing heavily. His eyes were closed and Draco turned over on his side to face him.

"That was amazing."

Harry smiled, almost laughing as he caught this breath.

"I thought you were mad at me." The smile disappeared and Harry opened his eyes, but didn't say anything right away. "For making the decision without consulting you."

Harry frowned, considering his next words. "I'm not mad. It's a good plan and because of who you are, it's probably the best thing for you to do. At least until we have more leads to follow."

"But?"

"But I want to protect you. I can't do that if you're off alone."

"I won't be alone. And I can't just follow you everywhere because that's where I'm safe. These people have threatened my family. Last time I fucked up. I tried to do what they wanted because I was scared, but I'm not doing that again. I'm not going to run or hide or let them have their way. For once in my life I'm going to do something that matters. I'm going to do the right thing, even though it will never make up for everything else."

"I know."

Having a while to cool down a little helped Harry rethink why he had been angry at first. He realized that most of that anger was just frustration. He wanted desperately to protect Draco. To keep him as far away from those Death Eaters as he could. And then on the way home he understood that although he wanted to keep Draco safe, he knew he wouldn't care so much about him if he was still the kind of person who would run or hide or let his boyfriend fight his battles.

"It's all your fault you know," said Draco softly. "I wasn't like this before. When the war ended, I knew that I never wanted to be that powerless and… scared again, but I don't think I would have known what to be instead. But you believe in me. And I still don't really know why."

"Because…" Harry trailed off, remembering the man he only knew through others' memories. "Because I believe that people can change and you reminded me of someone who did. He was a real prat when he was in school. A lot like how you acted toward us. And then he changed. He was the kind of bloke that people admired. He was brave and stood up to Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. He sacrificed everything to save his family, but he wasn't always that way."

Draco noticed the sad look on his face and considered the words. "You're father?"

Harry nodded. "He was spoiled and mean. Him and Sirius did some really horrible things when they were in school. But later on he was different. People who knew him as an adult remembered a great man."

"What changed him?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it was just growing up. I like to think it's because he fell in love with my mum. I saw him in Snape's memories and he reminded me of you the day I met you in the robe shop when we were eleven. He was so horrible that even my mum hated him for a long time. He had to have changed a lot for her to give him a chance. The only difference between you and him is that he had people who believed that he was good."

"And you believed I was good?"

"No. Not always. But I don't think I ever believed you were evil."

"And now?"

"Now…" Harry trailed off, searching the words he wanted, but found that nothing was completely adequate. "Now, I know you. Now the past doesn't really matter."

A few more moments passed in silence while Draco thought about everything that Harry had just said. About how much he had changed. Before he had felt an overwhelming fear that he and his family would die. To be honest, he was still afraid. Perhaps that was normal, but there was something else there now too: determination. This determination, the desire to live and be free, overshadowed his fear of death. And Harry was responsible for this change in him. He knew that.

Draco smiled as he considered how much Harry meant to him now and knew if someone had told him a year ago that he would feel this way there was no way he would ever have believed it.

"You haven't changed at all, you know."

"Haven't I?" asked Harry, surprised by the statement.

"No. You still need to save the world. You feel better, don't you? Now that you have the Order and you can go catch the bad guys you feel useful again."

Harry stared at him, unwilling to admit that it was true. He did have a bit of a "saving people thing," as Hermione had once called it. He could never wish for people to be attacked, as had happened, but as long as the Death Eaters were out there, he was glad that he could be part of taking them down.

Draco gave him a small smile. "Remember a few weeks ago when you said you'd had enough adventure and I didn't believe you? I was actually wondering how long it would take you to come home from your trip and ask the Minister to sign you up for the Auror program. I could see it in your eyes whenever the subject came up. As much as you may know that you need and deserve time away, your mind can't switch off when you know there may be danger to your loved ones. Your first instinct is to rush in and save them."

"Is that wrong?"

"No. Just very Gryffindor. And very predictable."

"Maybe."

"So how do we go about saving the world?" he asked in a mock-business tone. "Since I'm new to being a good guy."

Harry smiled at his teasing. "Well, there's lots of good guy meetings. And then we try to spy on the bad guys' meetings."

"Sounds exciting. Then what?"

"Then, I come home and there's lots and lots of sex."

Draco grinned and pulled Harry closer. "I think I like saving the world."


	24. Family

Chapter 24 - Family

Ron and Draco stood in the shadows across the street from the Leaky Cauldron. They were on the muggle side of the pub, watching fellow witches and wizards enter. It was to be the meeting place for the volunteer group. There seemed to be a decent turnout and it was nearly time for the meeting to start.

"Remember Weasley, give me a few minutes to let them get used to me being there before you come in." 

He scowled. "I know what to do, Malfoy. You kiss arse and give a noble speech about protecting your mum and then I come in and immediately start yelling that you don't have any business being there. Afterwards, I ask to be assigned to you to make sure you don't get away with anything."

"Remember, you have to make it believable."

"Make it believable that I hate your guts? I think I can manage that."

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "That's the kind of hot-headed attitude I've come to expect from you, Weasley." He straightened his robes and stepped out into the light. "I'm going in."

"Good luck, Malfoy."

Draco gave him a curt nod and walked briskly into the pub. He could almost feel the temperature inside drop when everyone got a look at him. There had been the quiet murmur of conversation and now absolutely nothing. He recognized a couple witches in the corner from the Order. They appeared surprised, but otherwise didn't acknowledge him. He spotted John Dawlish at the bar, with paperwork spread out in front of him. According to Harry not even he knew what Draco and Ron were doing or that Draco was actually part of the Order.

He approached Dawlish immediately. The man frowned, clearly confused about Draco's presence.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I want to join the volunteers. That is what this meeting is, correct?"

"Yes, but I hardly expected you to-"

"These people threatened me too."

"It's yer own kind that's doin' this," said one older wizard nearby.

Draco frowned at him and turned back to Dawlish. It meant swallowing a lot of pride to publicly say what he needed to next. "Sir, I know how this seems. I know that I'm the last person you all want here. I know that my mistakes and that of my father will follow me forever. But in all honesty, I'm just trying to protect my mother and myself. I may not have done what was best for the Ministry before, but I know now that the only way for any of us to survive is to band together and help each other out. That is why I'm here. And I really hope you will let me stay."

The room waited while Dawlish considered this. Draco's heart was pounding. He had to get an answer from him before Weasley showed up or he would end up out on his arse. When Dawlish sighed Draco had to suppress a smug smirk. He knew he had won.

"Very well, Malfoy. You know I can't take any chances though. One reason to doubt you and I'll have to ask you to leave."

"I understand. All I want is a chance."

He nodded and Draco took a seat on a bar stool. Only a few minutes later Weasley entered with his oldest brother. That surprised Draco. He had thought Ron was alone, but in a way this was actually better for them. It looked more natural. The pair of them went right over to Dawlish to put their names down for the volunteers. Draco was even more surprised and impressed to see that Weasley was a decent actor. He glanced at Draco and did a convincing double take before speaking loud enough for the entire room to hear.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?"

Dawlish looked up from his papers to see Ron pointing in the direction of Draco.

"He is volunteering, just like you."

"You're going to let that slimy little ferret in? He's a Death Eater!"

Draco actually rolled his eyes at the ferret remark. It figured Weasley would have to bring that up again.

"He was never convicted."

"That doesn't mean he's not a no-good Dark arts practicing spy!"

There was a murmured agreement and Dawlish looked around, suddenly less sure of himself. "Everyone deserves a chance to serve on this committee if they choose to. We all have a duty to protect our own community."

"Just because Harry trusts him doesn't mean I do, or you should. He's a liar and a fake."

"Well then, Mr. Weasley, perhaps you would like to be assigned patrol duties with him? Who better to keep an eye on him than you?"

Draco's eyes widened and he saw Ron falter for a moment. It was too easy. Neither of them had expected Dawlish to come up with the idea himself. Ron regained his composure quickly and turned to glare at Draco while he accepted the position. The entire room saw and it could not have been more perfect. They were in.

Draco got to Grimmauld Place first after the meeting.

"How was it," asked Harry once they were seated in the kitchen.

"It couldn't have gone better if it had actually gone to plan."

He continued to explain what exactly had happened while they waited for Ron to get there. The floo came to life a few moments later and Ron came through. Harry got them all butterbeers and they sat around the table.

"What happened with your brother?"

"He was headed in at the same time and I couldn't make up an excuse not to go in with him. I warned him he was going to see something slightly odd, but not to get in my way. Harry, why didn't you tell me he was going to be there?"

"Sorry, I thought you knew. Hermione's been helping me keep track of everyone. George was going to be there too, but at the last minute changed his mind."

"It doesn't matter," said Draco. "It actually worked better that way. Coming in with him makes everything with me seem more spontaneous. Less likely that we're working together. You'll have to keep it up though."

"Like I said, I think I can manage publicly hating you. What about you? What did you say to get him to defend you?"

"The truth. More of the truth than I would bother telling most people, but as it worked to my advantage…." Draco trailed off with a shrug.

"Do you always use the truth like a weapon?"

"Would you prefer I use lies? Truth is often more effective anyway."

"Slytherins." Ron took another sip of butterbeer and then looked at Harry. "So what next?"

"Continue as we are. Kingsley is going to give me the transcripts from the trials and prison interrogations. Once we have those, that may tell us how to continue."

"He's giving you those?" asked Draco, slightly alarmed. "Just handing them over?"

"A lot of it is already public record. It's only being given to us to use with our investigation. We'll have to find clues that others may have missed. Why?"

Draco frowned, shaking his head. "Nothing. Nevermind."

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay and continue with this wonderful conversation, Hermione is waiting for me. And I think I'll find that conversation much more entertaining." Ron wiggled his eyebrows suggestively while Harry laughed.

"Weasley, don't make me vomit. In the future when we work together I'll ask that you not mention Granger and what the two of you do with your spare time."

"This was your idea, Malfoy. You're stuck with me now. Good night." And with that he took a handful of floo powder, spoke the address and disappeared in the green flames.

"Are you sure the two of you can do this together?"

"I do feel like I lose brain cells every time I speak with him. But the way I figure it, if he doesn't open his mouth I should make it through this with a minimum of mental damage."

"You realize of course, I find that really insulting. He's my best friend."

Draco smirked and leaned over the table, close to Harry's mouth. "But you like me too much to let it bother you." He ended the sentence with a kiss.

Kingsley got the documents to them the next day and Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat down with them in the study at Grimmauld Place. Each person took a different Death Eater name and sorted through their file. Draco had insisted that Harry and only Harry look at his father's file. He confessed privately that he was afraid to look in it himself and wouldn't "give Weasley or Granger the satisfaction of seeing it." And so Harry had the ugly job of reading everything that Lucius had said during his questioning, and not only what had happened that summer. The file went to two years ago, after the Department of Mysteries fiasco and then all the way back to the Death Eater trials after the first war. Lucius had claimed to be under the Imperious curse when he worked for Voldemort before. According to most sources, large amounts of money were paid to help support the claim.

"Anything sticking out so far?" asked Harry.

"I keep seeing repeated references to France," said Hermione. She was already on her third file. "Frequent trips there over the last three years."

"There were contacts there," said Draco. "People who were sympathetic to their cause, but didn't have the power to do anything about it in their own country."

"We aught to find out how much has been shared with the French government. If any names were given, then they should be informed so the French Aurors can watch them. I haven't come across any names yet though."

"Me either," sighed Ron.

"What about my father's file?"

"It's not good. There's a two page list of things he was accused of during the first war."

"But he wasn't convicted."

"No, but we both know it had nothing to do with his innocence." Draco turned away. "Even if he only did half of what is mentioned here…"

"I know what my father is, Harry. It's okay. What about his statement to the Ministry? The one he wouldn't tell me about."

"There's the bit about Hydra. He didn't know much more about it because he was in prison. By the time he got out, Voldemort had decided to move into the Manor, so all he heard was some talk of it, but no details and he was never taken there. He thought Bellatrix was involved and her husband and his brother were being sent away on missions frequently. Apparently for the year between Voldemort's rebirth and the battle in the Department of Mysteries Wormtail was also sent away. Sometimes to France, but it varied. Lucius knew of trips to Albania, Germany and once to Africa."

"I can only assume that the Lestranges were a little more tight-lipped than Wormtail was and that is why he didn't know their missions."

"Africa though?" said Hermione. "That can't be good. That means that this network of Death Eaters may reach outside of Europe."

"Let's not jump ahead of things. It could be any number of things."

"What else is in my father's file, Harry?"

Harry stared across the room at him, not answering. Draco read it in his eyes. Whatever was in the file would hurt him to know and Harry was only trying to protect him. Hermione must have sensed some tension and stood up.

"I think a little break would do us some good. I'll go get tea. Ron?" She motioned him toward the door and when he finally got the hint, he rolled his eyes and followed her.

"What does the file say, Harry?"

"Does it matter? These things happened a long time ago."

"Give me the file."

Harry handed it over with sigh. "I'll be in the kitchen with Ron and Hermione."

Draco took a deep breath before opening the file in his lap. He skipped over the recent information to find the very long list of things that happened when he was only a baby. He wasn't sure it would really help him any to see it, but he wanted the truth. He had always looked up to his father, but honesty was never part of their relationship. Even though Lucius never spoke of things that happened in the war, a part of Draco always knew. Now, the numbers stood out more than anything. The number of dead. He wondered how many his father had killed himself.

24 December, 1977, fourteen dead at a muggle church.

20 August, 1979, an attack on muggles in Surrey. Five dead. Two of them children.

Then at the very bottom there was something that caught his attention. Not a killing, but a date.

31 October 1981, vandalism of muggle property in the village of Godric's Hollow.

Draco reread the last line over and over again. That was the night Voldemort disappeared. The night Harry's parents were killed. What had his father been doing there? He flipped to the next page. Questions Lucius had been asked when he found out they were looking for him and turned himself in. He came to the Ministry and volunteered the information before they caught up with him. It made his manipulation by the Imperius Curse much more believable.

The Auror asked why he fled to France on the first of November. Draco eyes widened as he read his father's reply. He practically ran down to the kitchen with the folder in hand. He burst into the kitchen, instantly grabbing everyone's attention.

"You didn't read far enough into my father's file." He set the parchment down in front of Harry and pointed to the important date.

"Godric's Hollow? He couldn't have been there."

"Wrong. He couldn't have been at your house because it was protected by the Secret Keeper, but he could have been in the village. Why? I don't know, but that's not important. If he was close by he must have known right away when it was over. Some of them, like Bellatrix, stayed to look for the Dark Lord. Father was smart enough to run before the Aurors started hunting them. Apparently he went to France."

Hermione perked up right away at that.

"According to this, two weeks later he came back and turned himself in, saying that it was all a mistake and he was under the Imperius Curse the entire time. When asked he said that he ran because he was afraid of what he had gotten mixed up in. Afraid that the Ministry wouldn't believe him because of his sister-in-law's reputation. The friend he stayed with in France supposedly advised him to do the right thing and get his name cleared. The friend's name is Gerard Dubois."

"That's the man with Parkinson when he attacked you."

Draco nodded. "Exactly. Father knows him. Unfortunately he hasn't felt the need to tell me about that and it wasn't in his testimony from the trial either. There has to be a reason he kept it secret."

"Maybe he knew about the other Death Eaters after all."

"No. I have to believe that if he knew they had that kind of power he would have at least warned Mother and I."

"He did warn you to leave the country."

"But hiding from a few renegades is different than hiding from an organized army. He would have told us. And I don't think he saw any harm in keeping Dubois' name out of his statement because they already had him listed in the attack on me. However, by not giving it, we know he must be still hiding something else."

"Do you think he will tell you?" asked Hermione.

"I hope so."

A few days later, Draco apparated to Azkaban prison. He went alone, having convinced his mother that it would be better this way. Thankfully, he didn't run into the Parkinsons, but there were enough other familiar faces to make him uneasy. He had never been there without his mother and was beginning to wish that he had let Harry come with him.

Father had been moved after the attacks. Only three other prisoners were on his floor and they didn't seem to have any visitors. Wilkes' family was killed and now the others were probably deep in hiding. But hiding was pointless now. They could be dead already for all Draco knew.

The guard opened the cell door and showed Draco inside. Lucius was getting thinner and had dark circles under his eyes. His hair was clean, but hung limply at the sides of his face. He hardly looked like the man Draco knew.

"Where's your mother?" he asked frantically. Draco watched the man close the door behind him and walked further into the room. "Is she…?"

"Mother is fine. She wanted me to tell you that she will come next week."

Lucius was visibly relieved and sat down, motioning for Draco to do the same.

"We are all a bit anxious here, as you can imagine. After what happened to Jacob's family…"

"Yes, I know." Draco sat in the chair, facing his father. "I need you to tell me everything you know about what's going on."

Lucius' expression turned stony. "I already gave my statement."

"I want what you left out. I want to know how you knew Gerard Dubois."

"I don't know him."

"Then why did you stay with him seventeen years ago when the Dark Lord fell?" Lucius' eyes narrowed to slits. "We have all the reports on you from then until now. His name was mentioned. And a few weeks ago he attacked me."

"Who is 'we,' Draco?"

"Potter. The Minister has trusted him to help solve the current dilemma."

"And you are working with him? With Potter? Do you realize what they will do to you when they find out?"

"No worse than they were already planning for me. I trust that you have your reasons for not mentioning that you knew the man who attacked me, but now I need to know. All of it. Did you know how big this was?"

Lucius stared at him for several moments, eyebrows furrowed together in concern and anger. "No. I didn't have any idea until people here started talking. I knew there was overseas recruitment. I assumed that when the others were sent away that was what they were doing. I did not know that there could have been entire other cells of his followers."

"But why didn't you name Dubois?"

"Because they didn't need his name. Until he attacked you I hadn't heard his name in many years. Frankly, I wanted to keep it that way."

"Why?"

"Because he is the witness the Ministry needs to lock me away forever. He was here during the first war. We were friends, you could say, although he went by a different name then. That is why your mother wouldn't have known him after your attack. Because of his political power in France the Dark Lord sent him back. As far as anyone knew, his duty was to promote our agendas in his own government. When he left we were not on the best of terms, but he was the only one I knew to go to when I left the country."

"Why were you not on good terms?"

"He was in love with your Mother." He gave a weak smile at Draco's look of shock. "Yes. I went so far as to accuse her of having an affair with him. When she got pregnant with you I did not believe I was the father at first. He was sent back to France three months before you were born. I didn't see him again until the day after the Dark Lord lost his power. Because of your mother he helped me and gave two options. I could either go on the run and help the others search for the Dark Lord or I could return home to my family, buy my way out of prison and he would cover for me. He called me a coward for doing what I did, but he would never do anything to hurt Narcissa, so he did not interfere."

They sat in silence while Draco let everything soak in. Was there ever a chance someone else was his real father? He certainly looked enough like Lucius.

"You seem to be in shock."

Draco shook his head, trying to focus again. "Is there any way Dubois is leading this? Trying to be another Dark Lord?"

"I honestly don't know. He certainly has the ambition for it. And he may have been working on it ever since he went back to France. I'm sure that he holds many answers, although you did not hear the name from my lips."

"And Hydra?"

"Possibly in the north. I don't know really. By the time those plans were underway, I was no longer in the inner circle. The Lestrange brothers would know. Unfortunately, Rabastan is in a cell upstairs and Rodolphus is on the run. He could be leading them for all I know. I have thought for some time that the name Hydra may be a clue for its location."

"I thought the same, but wouldn't it be too obvious? He may have just named it that because the Hydra was a powerful snake."

Lucius shrugged. "He had reasons for everything he did. That much I know. If you wish to discover the truth you will need to think as he did. As for me, I believe I have had enough of trying to find a way inside his mind."

"Thank you, Father." Draco stood, knowing that he couldn't be late for Diagon Alley patrol with Weasley. "I should be going."

"Tell your mother… Well..." He paused and cleared his throat.

"I know. I will tell her."

Lucius nodded and watched him walk toward the door. Draco knocked once for the guard to open the cell, but then turned around.

"Did you ever find out? Did she have an affair?"

Lucius smiled sadly. "I assure you, Draco, for better or worse, you are my son."

He didn't actually answer the question. Draco didn't think it was likely he could look so much like Lucius without being related to him. But even if Lucius was his father it didn't mean that his mother had never been unfaithful. Of course it was none of his business if she had been. It was obviously something that they had put behind them before he was even born and it wasn't his place to bring it up again.

Draco nodded finally. "I'll see you next week, Father."


	25. Halloween

**Author's Note: I have no excuse for how long this chapter took. Forgive me. To make it up, Chapter 26 will be up sometime in the next 48 hours. I promise.**

Chapter 25 - Halloween

By Halloween Harry was frustrated with being a leader. Ron and Draco hadn't made any major breakthroughs with their undercover work. Although more than a few of the volunteers had expressed their sympathies to Ron that he was stuck on assignment with the Malfoy boy. Order members were assigned turns watching the homes of known Death Eaters, including Petruchio Parkinson. Dubois had not been spotted. Travel records showed that he had gone back to France, but after the information that Lucius had given Draco, Harry doubted the truth in the report. There had been no further attacks and no more threats on the Minister, although he now had twice the usual Auror security surrounding him. It felt like they weren't doing anything useful and the only thing that kept Harry going was the thought that if he didn't then he would be looking over his shoulder forever.

Order protection was also being given to the school, in addition to the community volunteers in Hogsmeade. On Halloween morning Harry, Ron and Hermione made the trip to the castle to ensure that they had all the secret passages covered and hold an Order meeting. Ginny used the Room of Requirement to open a passage into the Hogshead pub again so that Order members could go through without alerting any attention.

As they made their way through the tunnel leading up to the school Harry couldn't help but ask something that had been bothering him for some time.

"Ron, is George okay? He seems… I know he misses Fred, but I thought he was doing fine in the beginning. He just seems like he keeps getting worse."

"He doesn't talk much. Angelina's been spending more time with him than the family has. Lee said last month he stopped inventing anything and just kept runnin' the shop on what he had already. I go over and see him every now and then, but he usually kicks me out."

"I've only talked to him for Order business, but he just seems off. And he looks horrible."

"Well, yeah, but he always did." Hermione shoved him in the arm at that. "Ow. Just a joke. I'm worried about him too. He's on duty at Parkinson's until this afternoon. When Malfoy and I get done on our patrol tonight I'll go over and see him for a bit."

"You're a good brother, Ron," said Hermione, smiling.

"Right. My luck I'll walk in on him and Angelina and I'll need you to erase my memory."

"It can't be any worse than walking in on the two of you," Harry commented.

Even though it was dark in the tunnel Harry could tell they were both blushing and was thankful that they had reached the end so he wouldn't have to deal with the awkward silence. Ginny was thrilled to see them of course and filled them in on everything she had heard from Neville while they waited for the rest of the Order to arrive. McGonagall sat in on their meeting too, giving input on where the castle's weak points might be. The meeting went well, although Harry would have preferred they had more people to cover the school grounds. Something about Halloween night was giving him an uneasy feeling and he was afraid there would be an attack.

Afterwards, the headmistress invited Harry, Ron and Hermione up to her office, where Professor Snape's portrait had been hung only the week before. Most of the way she and Hermione chatted about the rebuilding and the kind of magic that was involved with getting everything back-- or nearly back-- to the way it was. Once the gargoyle was moved aside, revealing the stairs, she turned to Harry.

"I don't know how to ever thank you for ensuring Severus' portrait ended up in my office."

Harry wasn't too sure how to respond to that. She didn't sound happy about it at all, yet she was the one who had stood by him the entire time he was campaigning for its placement. He could still remember the tears in her eyes when he had first shown her the memories proving Snape's true loyalty. She nearly soaked a handkerchief in tears at his funeral. Her attitude today was the complete opposite.

In answer to his unasked question she gestured them forward up the stairs and continued speaking.

"I haven't gotten a moment of peace ever since he moved in. He keeps bickering with the other headmasters. Well, you know his usual behavior. Apparently even in death he's a cynical bastard."

Harry stopped in the middle of the stairs, causing Hermione and Ron to run into him. He couldn't believe that Minerva McGonagall had just uttered such profanity. He knew that she had relaxed her headmistress attitude around him now that he wasn't a student anymore, but he certainly wasn't expecting _that._

"He doesn't know you're coming, by the way. He would have gone down to the dungeon to harass first years if I'd told him."

Hermione gave Harry a little nudge and he realized that he was still rooted to the spot with his mouth hung open unattractively. He quickly continued up the stairs, catching up with the apparently foul-mouthed headmistress.

"Severus, we have company. And if you dare leave I will hang your portrait in the Hufflepuff Common Room!"

"Please spare me the empty threats."

"I shall do it this time!" She shook finger at him angrily, as if he was a misbehaving student. "And if that doesn't work I shall put you up in Sybill's office!"

Snape sneered at her. "What could be so important?" But then he caught sight of Harry, Ron and Hermione and he stopped talking.

"Hello Professor."

"Potter. You could have at least told me, Minerva."

"So you could hide again?"

"What do you want Potter? Did you come here so that I could thank you?"

"No, of course not," said Harry quite taken aback.

"Well Minerva already read to me your interview which appeared in the paper this summer. Against my will, I might add. Although Albus thoroughly approved."

Harry noticed for the first time that Dumbledore wasn't in his portrait. Snape saw his line of sight and looked at McGonagall.

"You told him, didn't you? That is why he went to visit his sister."

She shrugged in answer.

"I didn't actually come here to see you, but I did want to thank you."

Snape moved uncomfortably in his frame. "Well, I can assure you that you made it difficult enough to keep you alive."

"And you made it impossible to trust you. But... I understand why you did it."

"Yes, well if I had known I would be forced to endure your intolerable presence for all eternity I am sure I would have kept my deathbed confessions to a minimum." He scowled down at them while Harry shifted side to side. How did the man still manage to be intimidating as a piece of canvas?

"Speaking of deathbed revelations," he continued. "Albus told me why you survived. He should have told me before."

Harry shook his head. "He couldn't though. I had to believe that I was definitely going to die."

Snape actually rolled his eyes and then he mumbled, "Gryffindors."

"You should be a bit more grateful, Severus. Potter is the only reason why you're here now. He's worked hard to clear your name."

Snape raised a single eyebrow, scowling in her direction.

"I don't want him to be grateful," said Harry quickly. "I did it because I was grateful. And it was the right thing to do. I'm sorry I was wrong about you. I never believed Dumbledore when he told me to trust you. He would never explain why because of his promise to you. And I… I guess part of me didn't trust him enough to just take his word for it."

"Well, at least that is one good quality you have, Potter. Blind trust is for fools."

Harry actually smiled. That was as close to a compliment as Severus Snape had ever or would ever give him.

After finishing business with McGonagall the trio split up for the rest of the day. Ron headed to Diagon Alley for volunteer patrol with Draco. Hermione had offered to go shopping with Mrs. Weasley. And Harry was due at the Ministry to give Kingsley the weekly Order of the Phoenix report. All together it had been a boring day and the fact that Draco was coming over that night just made it all drag out that much longer.

Harry had all his paperwork spread out in front of him on his desk in the study, but couldn't actually manage to focus on it. There were trial transcripts, records going back twenty years and none of it really meant much of anything. Until the Death Eaters made another move they didn't have many leads. He felt like a sitting duck. Kingsley and Mr. Weasley both assured him that he was doing fine, that things often happened this way. But he didn't feel very productive. He glanced up at the clock. Quarter after nine. Draco would be there soon. Harry began filing the papers away and put them in the spelled drawer of his desk. Only he and Hermione knew how to get into it.

Kreacher apparated in a moment later, announcing that Draco had arrived. Harry smiled. They had planned to have a late Halloween dinner and then Draco would stay the night. He had been doing that more often lately. Harry got up and hurried down the hall to meet his lover. They quite literally ran into each other near Mrs. Black's portrait. Harry quickly put a finger up to his lips, signaling for Draco to not wake her up. He nodded in reply before leaning in for a kiss. Harry practically fell into his arms, thankful that they could have this time together after a stressful day. Only a moment later, he backed up making a face at Draco's drenched hair.

"It's raining," he whispered.

Harry led him into the dinning room and closed the door, finally out of range of Mrs. Black.

"I did a drying charm on my cloak when I got here. I forgot my hair."

"I've been in the study. I didn't even notice it had started raining."

"Then you're concentrating too hard. It's been pouring for hours."

He paused and directed another charm at his hair and then ran a hand through it, not happy with the way it was laying.

"It's beautiful," Harry assured him.

"It's adequate. But only because I know you'll just mess it up again."

Harry wrapped his arms around him and they kissed again. He smiled against Draco's lips and reached up to run a hand through his hair.

"Mm. Let's eat first. I'm starving."

"Good idea. You'll need your strength for later."

Harry pulled a chair out for him and then sat across the table. Kreacher brought in the food and left them in quiet again. Draco was unnaturally silent through most of the meal. He spoke briefly about the way his mother was fussing over him, but that was all. Most evenings he was full of comments about the day. Usually it was sarcastic remarks about working with Ron or others who were rude to him.

"I'm glad you're staying over tonight."

"Me too."

"I was afraid you didn't like sleeping here. You're always turning all night."

"So are you. I wasn't sure if it was me being here or something else."

He frowned. Nightmares that actually woke him up were few and far between now, but he hadn't really thought about the ones that didn't wake him. "Sorry if I disturb you. I don't think it's because you're there."

"It's okay. Sleep is the one time that we don't have control over what we think about. It is why I refuse to think about those things during the day."

After a year of sharing his home with Voldemort Harry could only imagine what his dreams were. His own were littered with the faces of those he had lost. Images of walking through the forest with his parents. He shook his head, also refusing to think about it when he could choose not to.

"I actually sleep better when you're here."

Draco smiled. "Me too."

"How was volunteer duty? Anything new?"

His expression turned sober. "We will discuss that later."

"Why can't we now?"

"Because I want to have a pleasant dinner with you."

Harry set down his fork, alarmed now. "What happened?"

"Nothing horrible. But I'd rather have dinner with you before I debrief the leader of the Order."

Harry finally nodded and picked up his fork again while Draco attempted to change the subject.

"You went to the school today."

"Yes. I think we're prepared for most anything. I saw Professor Snape's portrait."

"So it's complete? The same as the others?"

"Just as grumpy and sarcastic as he was in life. He's been driving Professor McGonagall crazy."

"I always thought she already was."

"She threatened to hang him up in Hufflepuff."

Draco made a face. "Nobody deserves that."

Harry smiled and took another bite of his dessert.

"Oh, Weasley said to tell you that he was going to be late tomorrow. Something about going to lunch with Granger."

"Did he know you were coming over here?"

Draco paused with his drink halfway to his mouth. "I think your friends have come to assume that I see you more than they do these days."

Harry nodded.

"Have they asked you about it?" Draco ventured carefully. The subject of telling Harry's friends was one that they had avoided, but really did need to be addressed.

"No, although Hermione wants to. She's been somewhat more distracted since we reformed the Order, but I know it's on her mind. I think Ron told her to mind her own business and that's probably all that's stopping her."

"I don't suppose you'll just tell them and get it over with?"

"I don't suppose you have the perfect way to do that without sending Ron over the edge again?"

"Just say it. That's all you have to do."

"You say that as if you didn't wait until your mother confronted you about it first."

"No, I didn't tell her, but I would have before now."

"This isn't just as easy as telling people about my relationship. It means coming out. At least to my friends, and if anyone else gets word of it we'll be on the cover of the Daily Prophet."

Draco waved his hand in a bored sort of way but didn't answer.

"Don't dismiss me like that. You're already out to anyone who matters, but everyone I love is going to get one hell of a surprise when I tell them."

"Not everyone who matters," Draco answered carefully. "My father doesn't know. And for your information, I am concerned about his reaction."

"And what is your father going to do about it from Azkaban?"

Draco set his fork on the table and stared across at Harry incredulously. "How dare you? Just because you're the great Harry Potter and he's the Death Eater rotting in prison, doesn't mean you have the right to tell me he doesn't matter. He's still my father. He's still my blood. I like to believe that he will be my father no matter what, but something like this is enough to test that. I'm risking that to be with you, so don't tell me that coming out is so much harder for you."

Harry felt ashamed. Draco was absolutely right. He didn't have the right and they were both in the same situation. Perhaps the problem lay with own perception of Lucius Malfoy. No matter what Draco had said about him, Harry only saw the Death Eater. He couldn't see Lucius as a father or husband. Harry's own father died before he ever knew what it was to want his approval. Very rarely had Harry ever thought about whether his parents would be proud of him or not. And he had never chosen his actions specifically to get their attention or love. Death Eater or not, Lucius was Draco's dad and a part of Draco would always long for his approval.

"I'm sorry," he said finally. "You're right. That was stupid and thoughtless of me."

"Well, you're lucky I guess that I like stupid, thoughtless blokes." He tried to smile, to lighten the intensity of the whole subject. "Come on, Commander Potter. Let's go take care of Order business so I can get to that _other_ business."

Harry beamed at him and didn't waste any time leading them to the study. Ever since he started running the Order he had insisted on separating the business and personal aspects of his life as much as possible. The study was for business and the rest of the house was for being with friends and family. It was Hermione who suggested the plan to him. The idea was that they could all joke and be friends in the kitchen or sitting room, but once they entered the study, personal relationships didn't matter. He felt like he had two separate personalities at times, but it was worth it to keep all the stress of the Order out of their relationship.

"So what happened tonight?"

"Theo Nott. His father managed to avoid any charges, but the rest of their family is either in Azkaban or on the run. We ended up in Knockturn Alley on patrol. He passed me coming out of the Apothecary. I asked how he was doing. He was never really deep into things before, so I thought I'd try the friendly approach. He shoved me up against the wall and made some remarks about my being the Ministry's bitch now. Then Weasley walked up and told him to let me go. Nott said I must have sunk real low to be getting cozy with the Weasleys. So Ron played it cool. He said 'I wouldn't much care if you Avada Kedavra'd him right here, only then I'd have to go on patrol alone.' Nott smirked and said it looked like I hadn't lost my touch for making friends and that some old friends wanted to see me and it would only be a matter of time before they stopped by."

"And then?"

"He left and we finished our patrol."

"I don't like this."

"Am I talking to the leader of the Order or my boyfriend?"

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "Neither one of us like it."

"It's working though."

"No, now we just know that we have to watch Nott too."

"Well, that is something. And Weasley is there to cover me."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Anything else?"

"The package Nott had smelled like dragon's blood." Harry looked skeptic. "What? I have a good nose. It can be used in common, household potions, but most people buy those potions pre-made and even so, Nott isn't the kind to do the shopping for kitchen cleaner. That's what house elves are for."

"It doesn't prove anything though. You and Ron can continue your current assignment until further notice."

"Anything else, boss?"

Harry opened his mouth, ready to reply when he was cut off by a pounding on the front door. Mrs. Black started screaming and they headed out into the hall.

"I'll get her, you get the door," said Draco.

The knocking was insistent and Harry pulled his wand out before he got to the door, unsure of who would be calling at this hour.

"Who is it?" he yelled over the portrait's screams.

"It's Hermione! Harry, open up, it's important."

"How do I know it's you?" He hated questioning people like that, the way they had during the war, but he couldn't imagine what would bring Hermione to him like this so late. Especially when she could have just floo'd. He could hear her sigh. Mrs. Black had stopped yelling and Draco joined him in the entrance with his wand out also.

"I, Hermione Granger, saw you, Harry James Potter, in the nude on your birthday. Is that good enough?"

Harry blushed a little when Draco shot him a teasing look, but he opened the door. Hermione was soaked from the rain storm, her cheeks pink from the cold. She raised an eyebrow at Harry when she caught sight of Draco and his slightly rumpled appearance, but said nothing as she did a quick drying spell.

"What's wrong?"

"George. Ron went over to see him and thank god he did. George tried to kill himself tonight."


	26. No More Secrets

**Author's Note: See? I told you it would only be 2 days and I just made it! I want to take this time to thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I really love you for them. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to reply to any of them lately, but I want you to know that they mean a lot to me. Keep them coming!**

Chapter 26 - No More Secrets

"George tried to kill himself tonight."

"What?!"

She nodded. "He used a slicing charm to cut into his wrists. And possibly a blood-thinning potion. Ron stopped the bleeding as much as he could and got him to St. Mungo's. Ron is completely beside himself. He barely pulled together long enough to get a message to us. He's with his parents at the hospital. Percy went to Hogwarts to get Ginny. We sent word to Charlie, but it will take him at least over night to get the proper Portkeys. I figured you would want to know right away." She glanced at Malfoy. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything."

"No, it's fine. I'll go now."

Harry ran into the study where he had left his cloak that afternoon. Draco followed him in.

"I'll go with you if you need me."

"No, but thanks. I don't know how long I'll be, but would you stay here? I want to come home to you."

Draco nodded. "I'll be waiting."

Moments later Harry and Hermione left for the hospital. Harry spotted Mr. Weasley first, sitting in the waiting room with his arm around his wife. She was sobbing into a handkerchief and didn't even seem to notice their arrival. Bill and Fleur sat across from his parents, both looking worried. Harry took a second look around before spotting Ron on the far side of the room. He was leaning against the wall, staring at the floor. His skin was shockingly white, his face expressionless. Hermione went straight to him while Harry hung back. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He felt like there was something he should say. Some bit of comfort he could offer the people who had given him a place in their family. Every time he looked at Mrs. Weasley over the last five months he saw the pain she carried from losing her son. And each time he wished that there was something he could do to fix it. To make it not hurt for her anymore. But what could he say that would make a difference at a time like this? He turned away and immediately locked eyes with Bill. He understood. There was nothing to say. The important thing is that they would all go through this together.

A few minutes later a mediwitch entered the waiting room and Ron finally moved away from the wall so that he could hear everything she had to say.

"We expect George will recover completely. The young man who brought him here did a good job slowing down the bleeding. We were able to stop it completely and he was just given another blood replenishing potion. It should take a couple hours for it to work completely, but he can start having visitors shortly. Just a few people at a time though, please."

Mrs. Weasley had taken the handkerchief away from her face and now looked up at the witch with watery, red eyes. "How does...? Why would he...? I didn't know that he was having problems, you know. I would have... done something to help him if he had told us."

Harry felt tears welling up and heard Hermione sniffle from just behind him. They all knew that George was having a hard time dealing with his brother's death, but none of them could have predicted this. Mrs. Weasley's voice carried with it the same confusion that Harry was feeling and his heart broke for her.

The mediwitch smiled kindly and sat down next to the distraught mother.

"Believe it or not, we've seen a lot of this over the last year. It's called 'post-traumatic stress.' It happens a lot during and after war. If a person has endured a trauma or suffered a loss sometimes it's just too much to cope with."

"George fought in the battle of Hogwarts," said Bill. "His twin, Fred, died there. He seemed to be dealing with it okay at first."

"Sometimes it takes a while to appear noticeable to others, especially if you are not familiar with the symptoms. It often brings on depression and the person withdraws from people or stops doing things they used to love."

Harry thought about his inventions. To the best of his knowledge the only thing he actually completed since Fred died was his birthday present. Even his involvement with the Order, Harry believed, was only due to his sense of obligation. George went where he was assigned, but there was no real energy put into it. He didn't seem to really care about it.

"That does sound right," Mr. Weasley said. "He hasn't been quite himself since... Well, none of us have."

"I've been a mediwitch for over twenty years. The same sort of thing happened after the first war. I've seen a lot of this and I know that nothing I say will help you stop second guessing yourself. I know you think that you should have known how to help him, but the important thing is that he's going to be fine and he will get the help he needs now."

Mrs. Weasley wiped the tears off her face. "I thought we were done with this. You know?"

"This is part of it. War leaves lasting impressions on all of us. This is part of how we must move on."

The mediwitch left a few moments later, promising to come get them when George could have visitors. It seemed like years to Harry before she came back. He was acutely aware of every movement or sound in the room. Mrs. Weasley had mostly stopped crying, but every sniffle she emitted was magnified across the silent room. It made him want to run out the door and back to Draco. It wasn't fair. Why should a family like the Weasleys have to go through this? Hadn't they given enough?

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the first to go in to see George and it seemed like another eternity passed while they were gone. Nobody spoke. In fact, they all avoided each other's eyes. Bill got up and paced for a few moments before Fleur grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the seat next to her. She didn't say anything, but continued to hold his hand while he fidgeted in his chair. Harry glanced over at Ron and Hermione. She wasn't touching him, but watched nervously while he stared down at the floor. Harry was just feeling useless. There was nothing he could say, and no one to comfort even if he could think of something to say.

When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley finally came out of George's room, she was crying again and he looked pale and grim. Silently, he nodded to Bill, indicating that they could go in. Bill looked over to them.

"We'll wait and go in with Ginny and Percy. The two of you should go in with Ron."

After just a moment's hesitation the three of them quietly entered the room. George was staring out the dark window and made no indication that he heard them come in. Harry felt even more useless in there. What does one say to a man who just tried to end his life?

"How are you feeling, George?" Hermione ventured.

Nothing. Not even a blink of the eyes. Had he been silent for his parents too?

"We're only worried about you, you know. None of us want... anything bad to happen to you." She pushed Ron forward a little to encourage him. He walked until he came to the foot of the bed and finally George turned his head to face him.

"You shouldn't have done it, little brother." His voice was flat, dead, and it startled them all. "Why couldn't you just let me end it? You had to be the fucking little hero, didn't you?"

"I shouldn't have done... ?" Suddenly all the color came back into Ron's face and he stood straighter. "Fuck you, George!"

Hermione let out a surprised gasp and Harry stared at his friend.

"Fuck you. You know personally, I think if you're that fucking selfish you should just go ahead and do it, but Mum doesn't deserve this! You think your pain is more than anyone else so you just decide offing yourself might even the score? Mum was finally starting to accept that he's gone! She could say his name without crying and you go and do something so stupid and selfish!"

"Ron, no," Hermione whimpered.

Harry, getting over his shock, stepped forward and put a hand on Ron's arm. "Let's go, mate."

Ron pulled his arm out of Harry's grasp, focus never leaving his brother. "You're a bloody coward. Do you think this is what Fred would want you to do?"

"You don't know what it's like to lose a part of you like that! You don't know!" George was practically screaming now and angry tears spilled down his face.

"So that justifies causing Mum and the family more pain?" Ron yelled back. Then his voice dropped to a low hiss. "If it weren't for her I would have left you on that floor to die!"

Harry grabbed him by both arms and more forcefully this time. Ron was shaking with rage and let Harry push him out of the room. Hermione was left standing there still, staring at George, her expression one of horrified shock.

"He didn't mean it," she squeaked, although she wasn't too sure about the truth in her words.

"Yes, he did," George replied. He turned back to stare out the window again.

Once outside the room Ron shook loose of Harry and ran down the hall and out of the ward.

"What happened?" asked Mr. Weasley. "We heard raised voices and..."

"Ron said some things he's going to regret. I'm sorry."

Harry grabbed his cloak and Ron's and followed. At the end of the hall he ran into Lee and Angelina just arriving. She tried to ask him something, but he only pointed toward the Weasleys and continued after Ron, hoping that he could catch him.

He caught up just outside of the hospital. Ron was leaning against the building, standing in the rain. He held the cloak out silently and Ron took it.

"A little harsh, don't you think?"

Ron huffed and put the cloak on. He looked like he wanted to hit something.

"You realize how much pain a person has to be in before they decide to kill themselves? I've had my share of bad days, but I've never felt that bad."

"You walked right up to Voldemort with the intention of dying, Harry."

"That was somewhat different. I did that to end the war and kill Voldemort. I've never wanted to die just to end my own pain." That wasn't entirely true, but he felt that adding, "unless under torture" wouldn't strengthen his point.

"But he caused everyone else _more_ pain."

"Yes, and for a guy like George, who loves his family very much, the pain had to have been pretty bad for him to forget everyone else. I'm not saying he was right in doing it. Suicide... well you're right, sometimes it is selfish, but someone who's gone that far... He doesn't need your judgment right now."

Ron shook his head stubbornly. "I didn't ask to walk in and find him like that, Harry. I thought he was dead at first. There was so much blood. Imagine if Mum had gone over there, if she had found him!"

"But she didn't."

Ron nodded and let out a long sigh. "I reckon Hermione's going to kill me. And if she doesn't then Mum will."

"Yes."

"I know I deserve it."

"Yes." Harry nodded his head in agreement. He could hear the regret already in Ron's voice.

"Bloody hell. What am I going to say to him now?"

"You're going to say, 'George, like it or not, you're my brother and you're just going to have to live with all the stupid shit that comes out of my mouth.'"

"I guess that covers it pretty well." He stared down at his shoes for several moments. "Thanks. For pulling me out of there when you did. I don't know what I was going to say next, but it couldn't have been good."

"That's what I'm here for."

They stood in silence. Harry knew there wasn't much more that could be said about it and Ron was likely mentally beating himself for how he had spoken to George. All that he could do now is stand there supportively like a good friend, no matter how useless it made him feel. After several minutes Ron cleared his throat hesitantly.

"So did Malfoy go home or is he waiting for you?"

"He..." Harry had started to answer with the truth, that Draco would be there at Grimmauld Place when he returned. And then he stopped himself. Why would Ron think that Draco would stay so late? Ron had to have figured it out by now. Or, more likely, Hermione figured it out and told him. He was being unnervingly calm about it though, staring straight ahead, careful not to catch Harry's eye. Rather than make something up or outright lie, Harry took a deep breath and decided to come clean. "He's waiting up for me."

Ron nodded.

"You're not going to hex me?"

"No."

"I just thought that after your reaction to me and Ginny, that you would have something more to say."

"Actually, I'm kind of relieved."

"Relieved?"

"Well, at least now I know that it wasn't really your fault things didn't work out with her."

Harry let out an amused snort at that. It made sense in a Ron sort of way.

"And, you know, he's not a complete arse." It was as if Ron felt obligated to say something nice about Harry's boyfriend and he couldn't quite pull it off.

"Now you're lying."

"You're right. I am. He's still an arsehole."

"Yes, sometimes he is."

"But you like him."

"Yes. I really wanted to tell you… Well, I put it off and then all this with getting the Order back together… I guess it just made it easy to not say anything. There were more important things to do. At least, that was my excuse."

"You thought we would hate you."

"Well, I didn't think you would be this calm about it. I kept telling myself that it had to be at the right time, so it would go more smoothly, but… Well, this is definitely _not_ how I wanted to have this conversation."

"No, it's not really the ideal place for telling your best mate that you're gay. I just… You and me-- since when did we have secrets like this? You know everything about me and… I don't know…"

Harry frowned. He'd been so worried about his own feelings being hurt by coming out that he hadn't stopped to consider how the secret would make his friends feel. "I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't mean to keep things from you. You and Hermione should have known from the beginning."

"Maybe you were right though. Maybe I would have started yelling and we wouldn't have talked for another month. Now I've had time to get used to the idea. I watched you. I could just tell that it isn't just some stupid fling or a love potion, which is what I tried to convince Hermione it was when she first told me she suspected something. I never saw you happy like that before. And then I wasn't angry anymore."

Ron sighed and faced Harry looking him in the face for the first time since they came outside. "I hadn't decided what to do about it. If I should ask you or not. Hermione hadn't brought it up in a while and I didn't tell her what I figured out. But tonight I almost lost another brother to the war. Nobody knew he was that bad; he didn't tell anyone anything. He could have died because of that secret. I was standing there in the waiting room thinking, if you can't tell me about this, then what else would you keep from me?" He looked away quickly, struggling to form the right words. Harry could tell it was difficult for him. After all, it wasn't often the two of them sat around sharing their feelings. According to Hermione, Ron had the "emotional range of a teaspoon" and shouldn't be capable of even thinking things out this far.

Finally Ron took a deep breath, ready to get it over with. "I don't want to lose another brother, Harry."

Harry nodded. "No more secrets."

When Harry finally returned to the house Draco was curled up on the sofa asleep. Harry smiled at how peaceful he looked with an open book laying across his chest. He knelt down next to the blond head, just watching him breathe. Part of him wanted to put a blanket over him and leave him looking peaceful. Draco would never forgive him for that though. And he would be even more furious if Harry explained that his reason was that Draco just looked too cute.

"Draco?"

He twitched a little. His eyebrows pulled together as he frowned, not wanting to wake. His eyes finally fluttered open and he smiled up at Harry's face.

"I was having a dream."

"A good one?"

Draco smirked and nodded. Then he sobered. "Are your friends alright?"

"George will be fine physically, but he's mad at Ron for saving him. And Ron, well I imagine he's getting a beating from Hermione right now for what he said to his brother."

Draco sat up, making room for Harry next to him.

"And you? Are you okay?"

Harry sighed, realizing just how tired he was now that it was all over. "I am now. Now that I'm home with you."

Draco smiled, running a hand through his lover's hair. Harry leaned into the touch, desperately needing this comfort. The night had been too long and emotional and he wanted to surrender completely to Draco. As their lips met, Draco continued playing with Harry's dark locks. His other hand was on his neck, then his chest and then reached under his shirt. Harry let out a gasp when a hand grazed over his nipple and Draco finally broke the kiss.

"Let's go upstairs."

"Best offer I've had all day."

He let Draco take his hand and lead him up to his bedroom. He let him undress them both and let Draco take control of them. Somehow Draco knew that this was what Harry needed. He knew that he needed to feel wanted and taken care of. He had spent so much time recently worried about everyone else, that he needed to give over total trust and control to someone else. He allowed himself to touch and be touched and to forget the world.

Harry let Draco hold him in silence for a long time afterward. He wasn't particularly sleepy now and his mind kept going over the day and everything that had happened. He couldn't imagine how terrible it must have gotten for George to try to end it that way. He knew grief. The grief over Sirius was perhaps the most painful for him. He had destroyed half of Dumbledore's office in his pain. Now that he had seen so many people die he still couldn't say that it was any easier. He had been depressed and there were times when he wished he could give up. But he had never truly wanted to end his own life. He just couldn't wrap his mind around that kind of hopelessness. He couldn't begin to understand a time when suicide would seem like the best option.

He thought about all those people he loved, who he had been willing to die for. In retrospect, dying for them had been easy. He knew it had to be done and that he was the only one who could do it. As scared as he had been, he knew that he would choose no different. Could there ever be a scenario when _living_ for them would actually be harder? Could he choose to stay alive for them when things got toughest or would he choose to die, as George had done?

Was it normal to think so in-depth about his own suicide? A little morbid, but probably normal after the night he just had. Or after the year he just had. He had faced more death than most people his age. He had faced his own death more than he cared to think about. At this point death didn't scare him so much anymore. He didn't want to die, but what was it Dumbledore had said? To the well organized mind, death is the next big adventure. After everything he'd been through, Harry really believed that. Maybe he just wanted to believe it. It made things easier to believe that Remus and Tonks weren't just rotting in a grave. Somewhere they were alive and happy and together. And they were watching their son grow just as Harry's parents had watched him. Was that true? That death wasn't the end, but merely passing from one life to the next?

If it was true, then suicide was all the more selfish. If a dead person only went on to the next life, then the only people negatively affected would be those left behind. Ron and Hermione and Draco… He couldn't imagine leaving them, but he had done it once already. But not Draco. Draco hadn't been in the equation then. And that made all the difference. This went beyond not being able to leave him. His whole chest constricted at the thought of not seeing him anymore and his eyes widened in realization of where his morbid thoughts had led him.

He felt a sudden sense of urgency for what he had to say and he wiggled around in Draco's arms so that they were facing each other. Draco had started to fall asleep. His eyelids were half open and his lips slightly parted. Harry placed a light kiss there to wake him.

"Hm?" he asked. His eyes were still shut, but at least Harry knew he was awake.

"I love you."

Harry watched, amused, as Draco struggled to make sense of this information in his sleepy mind. He blinked a few times and then opened his eyes fully, focusing on Harry.

"Repeat that."

"I love you."

Draco frowned. "Are you just saying that because you're freaked out about Weasley?"

"No. I'm saying it because being freaked out about George made me finally realize that it's the truth. I guess it's probably been the truth for a long time, we just never said it. Tonight I needed to say it."

"Oh," he replied softly. He wasn't really sure what gave Harry the sudden insight into his own feelings, but he wouldn't say something like that on a whim. And the feeling it gave him couldn't be put into words. It was somewhere beyond happiness or joy and he hadn't realized how much he had really wanted to hear it until now. "Well then in that case, I love you too, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes and settled back into Draco's arms, finally able to think about something other than death.


	27. Visits from the Past

Chapter 27 - Vision of the Future, Visits from the Past

It had been six days since George had attempted suicide. He was still at St. Mungo's. Although his wounds were healed, nobody was completely confident that he wasn't going to try something again. He hadn't responded when the healers tried to talk to him about what he had done. All the Weasleys, as well as Harry and Hermione, took turns keeping him company, but he hadn't spoken much. Harry had gone with Ron when he apologized to George, but even that didn't get a reaction from him. He refused to accept Ron's apology or even start yelling at him again.

Of course there was one other thing that resulted from the emotional Halloween night. Harry was now out to his two best friends. It should have happened sooner, and he certainly didn't plan for it to happen the way it did but it was over now. Ron had made him realize how stupid it was to keep secrets from his friends. Figuring life out was hard enough without trying to hide things from the people who mattered most. The day after the conversation with Ron, Harry sat down with him and Hermione and they actually talked about it. He apologized for not trusting them and they assured him that, although his choice of partner was a little odd, they didn't have a problem with his sexuality. Harry felt relieved to finally have it in the open and hadn't realized until then how much it was stressing him out.

Draco, however, only felt awkward now that Weasley and Granger knew. Harry had said that they took it well and they were okay with the whole thing, but he couldn't help feeling like they looked at him differently. Like he was the Death Eater who corrupted their hero. They hadn't said or done anything different, but he could feel a change when they four of them were together. It seemed like Granger was watching him closely. Suspiciously. It was starting to make him edgy. Especially now that they were spending more time together with Order business.

Since Granger's primary focus was brainstorming the location of Hydra, Draco was spending plenty of quality time with her. He hadn't been around her much since planning Harry's birthday, and found that she wasn't any more tolerable now than she was then. In fact, the added stress only made her more short-tempered.

On the other hand, she had the kind of mind that was needed for this kind of work. Harry was intelligent, but really he was more of the "hex first and ask questions later" type. And Weasley... well, no matter how well they may have been working together, Draco still had very few good things to say about him. They were actually getting along for the most part. They could work together, but there always seemed to be a few more rude remarks than was absolutely necessary to keep up appearances. Draco did have to admit that Ron wasn't really as dumb as he'd always thought. Perhaps his intelligence increased due to his years as Harry and Granger's best friend. It was really when Granger was present that he was most bothersome because he would always back her up.

After several hours of near silence, Draco was almost grateful when the damn house elf apparated into the study.

"Master, floo call."

"Who is it?"

"Minister for Magic."

"I'll be right there." The elf disappeared. "I guess I'll be right back. I'll get more tea."

Draco felt even less comfortable once Harry was gone. Granger frequently glanced up from her paper work to glare at him and Weasley just looked between them, obviously worried. Whatever the problem was, he knew and was afraid of whatever confrontation would result. Well that was too bad, because Draco was ready to get it over with.

"Would the two of you like to say something?"

Granger looked up at him innocently. "Pardon?"

"Was there something you wanted to say? To me," he added for clarification.

"Why would there be?"

Draco glanced at Weasley who was looking uncomfortable, but wasn't going to say anything.

"Let's be honest with each other. You're suspicious of me. More than usual. You don't like me and I'm not all warm and fuzzy with thoughts of you either. So let's have it."

"You and Harry are…"

"Lovers," he finished for her.

"Yes. It's just, well, I'm sure you realize that it's something we have to get used to."

"No, it's not. It doesn't really have anything to do with you."

"We're his friends."

"I'm not denying that. But it still shouldn't make any difference to you."

"It doesn't matter. We only want him to be happy."

"Well, obviously the knowledge of our relationship has changed how you look at me. I've noticed. So if there's something you want to say to me, say it and let's get back to work."

Granger frowned and glanced at Weasley who shook his head. Apparently he still didn't feel like offering an opinion. He had been quiet for days and Draco wasn't really sure if it was because of Harry coming out to him or the incident with his brother.

"We-" Weasley cleared his throat and she paused, understanding the gesture as an objection. "Fine, _I_ just wanted to make sure that you weren't going to hurt him."

"In other words, you don't trust him to make decisions for himself."

"Of course we do!"

"No, if he had gone back to Weasley's sister then it wouldn't have been an issue. You would have trusted that he knew what he was doing. The problem here is your issues with me."

She scowled and seemed to be fighting with herself internally. "Okay. Well, since you insist, it's not that I don't trust you entirely. I believe that people can change. That we've all grown up since we were at school together. And maybe, if you were just a friend, that would be enough. But you're not. You're dating my best friend, which makes you a hell of a lot closer to me than I ever expected you would be. And before I can just accept that, I guess I do have to clear some things up. Not even a year ago, your family held us captive in your home. Your aunt… tortured me and you let it all happen. You just stood there next to your mother. I saw you watching."

Draco flinched and was very sorry he opened up this avenue of conversation. They were about to venture into territory that he hadn't even really talked to Harry about.

"I can accept that you are not a Death Eater. You have as much to fear from them as the rest of us. I can even accept that you're a part of the Order and that even Ron doesn't want to kill you anymore. Apparently, he and Harry found their own way to move past this. But I still need something from you. They weren't there, so they can't possibly understand. Before this goes any further, before I can forget the old you, why didn't you help me when I asked?"

In his peripheral vision Draco could see Weasley look sharply at his girlfriend. She probably hadn't told anyone exactly what happened in that room. He was sure the others had all heard most of it from the cellar. They had to have heard her scream anyway. He could only imagine how horrible it must have been for them to hear and be unable to get to her. Draco was the only one in a real position to help her and didn't. Even when he watched her writhing in agony on the floor of his drawing room. He was actually relieved when he was sent to the cellar for the goblin. At least there he didn't have to see her. But he was back soon enough. There was a moment, once Bellatrix was distracted by the goblin's examination of the sword, when Granger actually made eye contact with him. She managed to breathe out one word before she passed out. "Help." It was quiet, barely audible. If he hadn't seen it, he may have never known she spoke. But he couldn't move from his mother's side. She was quiet after that.

Draco had stared down helplessly at her body. He was only distracted from the sight when Bellatrix announced she was about to summon the Dark Lord. Even now, the memory of it made his heartbeat quicken. He had looked up at his aunt with wide eyes and that's when he saw them. Somehow they had gotten past Wormtail and he could see them peering into the room from behind the open door. Draco had only stared, horrified. Bellatrix pressed the Mark and the Dark Lord would be on his way. He felt his mother tugging on his arm, thrilled that they would be back in Voldemort's favor. Yes, Draco would always remember that night.

Granger was still waiting for him to acknowledge her question. Weasley was watching her carefully, unsure what to make of the new information. Draco took a deep breath and prepared to answer her with the truth that he had been avoiding for so long.

"I didn't help you because it wouldn't have done any good. We both would have ended up dead or worse." He paused, taking another breath, feeling the shame of what he was about to say. "And I didn't help because I was pathetic and scared. I was a complete coward. And because of that I have heard your screams every night since."

She was wiping tears away, trying not to completely break down in front of him. Draco didn't know why, but he felt the sudden urge to blurt out everything that he had kept in all these months. For the first time he felt like he had to apologize for the past. He had gotten beyond all of it with Harry, but Harry wasn't the only person he had wronged.

"I remember every detail of that night and I wish I could take it back. I remember feeling sick when they said who they had caught. And I remember hating every second that I thought of the others down in the cellar. And being so scared of what he would do when he found out you escaped. And I'm sorry. I really am."

Granger nodded, still wiping her eyes. Weasley was staring down at the table. Draco hadn't cried in a while. Somehow he had become numb to all the madness around him and maintained the illusion of control. But now he felt tears burning behind his eyes and turned away. And then something caught his eye in the open door. Harry. He was standing in the shadows and Draco had no idea how long he had been listening to their conversation. He didn't look upset, only sad and he nodded slightly, letting Draco know that it was going to be okay.

They didn't talk about that night any more. Harry sensed that anything further that Draco might need to say about it was going to have to come unsolicited, so he didn't mention it after Ron and Hermione left. In fact, they didn't talk about much else the rest of the day.

Teddy came over the next morning. Harry had agreed to watch him while Andromeda did some shopping. He had a three-hour window between checking in with Order members and a meeting with Kingsley at the Ministry. It felt good to just spend some time with the boy and Draco without having to think about anything else. And he loved seeing Draco play with the baby. He still wouldn't hold Teddy. He hadn't tried since that first day they had all been at Andromeda's together, but Harry could tell that Draco loved his cousin.

Teddy giggled as his tower of blocks came tumbling down on his hand. Harry had been stirring up some mashed fruit for him and looked up in time to see the boy reaching for another toy.

"See, I told you it wouldn't stay up," said Draco. "We need to work on your block-stacking ability."

"He's only seven months old. And I know you were helping him."

"He's a smart baby."

"I know he's smart, but he didn't stack all those blocks on his own. For one thing, the top three blocks were higher than he can reach."

"You hear that, Teddy? Your godfather figured out our clever scheme."

When Teddy first started spending time at Harry's house he went out and bought a basket and filled it with toys that were kept in the sitting room. The blocks were by far his favorite of them. Or maybe they were Draco's. When Teddy started sitting up on his own it was the best thing for them to play with that didn't require him holding the boy at all. He was still having a hard time forgiving himself for all that he had done and seemed afraid that the bad behavior would somehow wear off on Teddy. Harry sympathized. It was still a little overwhelming to him sometimes to remember that Remus and Tonks had put him in charge of taking care of their son. Harry would be the closest thing to a father Teddy ever knew and he didn't know the first thing about doing it, since he hadn't known his own father.

The little boy giggled some more and crawled past the blocks to sit closer to Draco. The smile that spread across his face then was so genuine, Harry realized. There wasn't any other motive behind it. It wasn't sexual or sarcastic, but only happy. He didn't see Draco smile like that much.

"Did you ever want kids?"

Draco turned to Harry, surprised by the abrupt shift in conversation. "What?"

"You have so much fun playing with him, but you never said before if you wanted children."

"I suppose, if everything had gone according to plan, I would have had a family. I never thought about whether I really wanted them."

"You would have had kids if you didn't want them? Is this another pureblood thing I wouldn't understand?"

"No, this is a very old, wealthy wizarding family thing that you wouldn't understand." He smirked and continued, "I'm the last Malfoy in the country, so my line will die with me if I don't reproduce. It is something that bothers my father much more than it does me of course. And as far as being pureblood... well, we always want to produce more of our own kind."

Harry nodded as he took in this information. It made sense.

"Do you want kids?" asked Draco, curious now.

"I... I guess I don't know. I always assumed I would eventually, I guess. Now..." He trailed off with a shrug.

"Now? Nothing has changed now. You're only eighteen. You have ages to figure it all out."

"I guess."

Draco sat back, watching Teddy reforming his tower. They were quiet for several moments when Draco began chuckling softly to himself. Harry looked at Teddy, but didn't see the reason for the laughter.

"What's so funny?"

He shook his head, seeming almost embarrassed. "I was just picturing something. It's silly, but… I just thought of you and me taking our kids to platform nine and three-quarters. Many, many years from now of course." He was staring unseeing into the room, really imagining the fantasy happening. He smirked. "You've put on weight in your old age."

Harry threw a pillow at him. "And you?"

"I'm beautiful."

"Of course." He nodded. Draco wouldn't be anything but perfect. "And how many kids to we have?"

"Just two. And Teddy is around too."

"It's a nice dream."

"It could happen."

"You won't even pick up Teddy. How would you handle your own child?"

He frowned and looked back at his cousin.

"I know you're afraid of what you did, but that's over."

"And you heard Granger yesterday. I don't know how you can even look at me. How can you let someone like me near him?"

"You were right though. It wouldn't have done any good to intervene then. You and her both would have ended up dead."

"You wouldn't have stood there and watched. Even if it meant your own death. You would have done the right thing."

"But you did. You gave me the wands. We wouldn't have gotten away with out them."

"That wasn't bravery. That was confusion and fear. That was being afraid for myself and for you."

"It doesn't matter. It's the past."

"Granger doesn't think so."

"You apologized. That's all she wanted. She doesn't hate you. She only wanted to know that you felt remorse for what happened. She just needed to hear it from you."

"You have no idea how horrible I feel about that. There are nights that I wake up hearing her screaming."

Harry set Teddy's lunch aside and crawled over to sit next to Draco. "Isn't that proof that you're not that person? A Death Eater wouldn't feel guilty about that. And you're certainly not going to hurt Teddy with who you were. It doesn't matter to him."

Draco sighed, looking back down at the boy in front of them. "I know. I just need time."

Harry didn't really want to let it go at that, but it wasn't going to do any good to try to continue it. Then he thought of something Draco had said and he smiled. "Were you really afraid for me? Even then?"

Draco actually blushed, remembering that his relationship with Harry was always a little different. He wouldn't have thought much of it at the time, but now that they were together he realized that maybe it was fate that brought them together as enemies so that they could be lovers later on. Even when they hated each other it was emotional and passionate. Draco couldn't remember ever feeling so strongly about another person before.

"I told you once before I worried about you during the Tri Wizard Tournament. A part of me always worried about you. I just didn't know why."

"And I was always obsessed with you for no reason too. I always had to know what you were up to. I thought about you more in school than pretty much anyone else. Is that weird?"

"No. I think it just means that we were always meant to be together in some way. It just took us a while to figure it out."

Harry smiled, happy with that explanation.

_hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp_

Draco had volunteer patrol with Weasley all that night. To be honest, he was getting bored with it, but there wasn't much else to be done. Their orders were to continue as they had been until there was something new.

"That guy, Brown, was acting a little funny tonight, don't you think?" asked Weasley. It was nearing the end of their shift and they'd run out of things to talk about. The man in question was another on duty, and although they'd had some contact with him throughout the night, he was currently out of earshot.

"He seemed distracted. Nothing I would worry about."

"More distracted than normal. Could be a memory charm."

"It could be he was paying more attention to what Patil is wearing. She certainly is underdressed for the weather."

"I didn't know you still looked at girls, Malfoy."

Draco glared. A look clearly warning him not to go down that road.

"Okay. But I thought that's what we were doing here: making sure the volunteers aren't compromised. I think it's worth investigating."

"Your judgment is questionable, since you are dating Granger."

"Do you know Harry is the only thing stopping me from hexing you right now?"

Draco chuckled. "He's pretty good if he's controlling you from here."

Ron shook his head. "You think you're so– "

There was a noise, a shifting of a person behind them and both of them spun around at once, wands out.

"Please don't!" A voice pleaded. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Pansy?" Draco glanced at Weasley and then muttered the lumos spell so he could see her. Both hands were hanging limply at her sides. Whatever she was up to, she wasn't an immediate threat.

"What are you doing? How many are with you?"

"It's just me. Draco please, I have to talk to you. I had to get away from them."

"So then talk."

She glanced around, scared. "Not here. Can we go someplace?"

"I may be on the other side now, but I'm not stupid. Give me your wand at least first."

She handed it over without a word.

"We should call someone, Malfoy."

"Let's take her to Harry then."

"Not both of us. We're supposed to be on patrol. If we both leave then her little friends have an entire end of Diagon Alley open to them."

Draco thought about it and nodded. He hated to admit that Weasley could be right about something, but it was hard to argue with logic. It was three in the morning and there was only a couple hours left in their watch anyway.

"If you're okay on your own, I'll take her to the house."

Wordlessly, Ron waved his wand and a glowing white light shot out of the end and quickly disappeared into the distance.

"I just sent a Patronus message to him to wake his arse up."

"Good idea."

Ron looked doubtfully at Pansy and then back at Draco. "Be careful," he said in a low voice.

Draco was surprised at his concern and let it show. He got it under control soon enough and smirked. "I didn't know you cared, Weasley."

"Get out of here."

Draco took hold of Pansy's arm and, without warning, apparated them both to Grimmauld Place.


	28. Friends and Enemies

Chapter 28 - Friends and Enemies

Pansy didn't speak when they got to Grimmauld Place. Draco was startled to realize that she seemed truly scared as he led her inside. It wasn't like her to show fear so obviously. Just as they were about to enter the sitting room they heard Harry racing down the stairs. He was busy pulling a t-shirt on over his head and didn't see that his visitors had arrived.

"Potter, have you no manners?" Draco asked sarcastically.

Harry froze and looked down at them.

"Where's Ron? I just got his message."

"Finishing patrol. We thought this would be better than calling the Aurors."

Harry nodded in agreement and motioned that they should continue. Pansy sat in an arm chair while Harry and Draco took opposite ends of the sofa across from her. She glanced around nervously. Harry was more than happy to let Draco take the lead in questioning her. He knew her better and knew what kinds of questions to ask.

"You said you wanted to talk. About what?"

She frowned at Harry before turning back to Draco. "He won't believe me."

"Just tell us what you know," Draco sighed.

"I want to talk to you. Alone."

Draco and Harry exchanged a look.

"Pansy, dear, if you're serious about leaving the Death Eaters, I need you to start talking. He can't believe you if you don't tell us anything."

"Alone."

Draco turned to Harry, handed him Pansy's wand and spoke just above a whisper. "It wouldn't hurt anything."

Harry, having no good argument against it, went reluctantly and as the door shut behind him, Draco turned back to Pansy.

"Well?"

She stood and started pacing. She was nervous, but was it because she was betraying her family or trying to trick her old friend?

"It's gotten really bad. The things they've made me do..."

"Like coming here and tricking me into trusting you?"

"No, they don't know. If they did..." She shivered and Draco almost did too, remembering what it was like to fail the Dark Lord.

"A few months ago you were ready to let your father kill me and my mother."

Her pacing stopped abruptly as she turned to face him with terrified eyes. "I was wrong, Draco. So wrong. I'm sorry. I can't go back to my family. I'm running now whether you help me or not. I can't do it anymore. I want out."

She was pleading, begging and he wasn't sure how to respond. On one hand, she was very convincing. On the other hand, the Pansy he knew would never admit to being in too deep.

"What can you offer to help me believe you?"

"Names, locations. Whatever you want."

"Who's in charge now? Your father? Dubois?"

"Who?"

"Gerard Dubois. He was with your father when he attacked me outside this house."

"I've never heard the name before. Father didn't tell me much about the people involved. If I didn't have to work with them directly, I never heard their names."

Draco thought quickly. His father had said that Dubois used a different name once. Whatever it was he have been using with the Death Eaters now.

"Then who is in charge?"

"I think it's a man called Laurent. They refer to him as the Dark Lord's Chosen."

"Chosen for what?"

"To carry on. To find a way to bring him back."

"He can't come back. He's dead."

"Well, I think so too, but some of them don't believe that. Some believe that they are merely keeping the cause alive until he comes back."

"And Laurent? What does he think?"

"I don't know. It's doesn't seem like he's maintaining things for anyone but himself. I think he's trying to _be_ the Dark Lord."

Draco let out a frustrated sigh. So far he had a name from her. One that he couldn't even be sure was real. He couldn't tell if she was lying or not. He was going to have to push harder. In a matter of seconds he had stood and was just inches away from her.

"What about Hydra?"

Her eyes went wide. "I can't. They'll know it was me. They'll kill me."

He advanced on her, pushing until he had her pinned to the wall with his wand pointed at her neck.

"I'll kill you," he hissed.

"I don't know where it is."

He could practically hear the lie this time and he smiled back at her.

"Draco, I mean it. I only know part of it. I don't know the whole way."

"You don't know the exact location, but you know how to find it."

"I can't. Anything else!"

He pressed his wand harder into her throat.

"Draco, please," she whimpered.

"Pansy, dear, I'm only saying this once more. Tell me all you know about Hydra."

There were actually tears streaming down her face as she shook her head. For a brief moment he thought about releasing her, but he needed to know the truth. He brought a hand up to hold her neck against the wall, nearly cutting off her air supply.

"Avada– "

"The stars!" she choked out. He eased up on his grip, allowing her to breathe. "It's the stars. You use the position of the Hydra constellation to find it."

She was full-on sobbing now and he let go, letting her slide down the wall to the floor. His hands were shaking as he took a step back.

"I'm sorry, Pansy," he gasped. "You know I had to do that."

She nodded. "You don't know how bad it's gotten, Draco."

"I'll be right back."

Before she had the chance to reply he fled the room. He slammed the door behind him and then fell against it, insides squirming. He was nauseated by what he had just done. Harry was waiting in the hall, but Draco couldn't bring himself to look him in the face. He saw one of the Weasley's extendable ears in his hand and realized at once that he had listened into their conversation. He figured he would. Harry wouldn't trust Pansy not to try something once they were alone.

"Are you okay?"

Draco nodded, still unable to speak. He knew Pansy would give him what they needed. He knew that he wouldn't have to complete the curse. He also knew that he didn't want to kill her and he wouldn't have completed the curse, even if she had forced him. He knew all that before he even started, but he continued in that cold, calculated way his father would have. He had hurt her, his friend, because he needed something from her. She was already scared and alone and he exploited that for his own gain. He was no better than _they_ were.

He took a deep, steadying breath and looked up at Harry.

"So you heard?" Harry nodded. "I don't know why I did that."

"You did what you had to."

"She was one of my best friends. And I did that without even a second thought. I made her believe that I was capable and willing to kill her."

"But you wouldn't have." Harry reached out and rubbed his arm in a comforting gesture. "I assume by your guilt that you actually trust her."

"Yes. I take it you don't."

"It's funny, I tend not to trust people who volunteer to send me to an ugly death just to save her own arse," Harry retorted sarcastically. He wasn't about to forget that Pansy was the only person in the Great Hall who actually suggested they turn him over to Voldemort.

"Have you forgotten who I was? By then I had a full understanding of what it meant to stay on that side. She didn't. She never had to deal with all they would ask of her– until now. That's why she's changed her mind."

"And there's no chance she's just using you? Using your old friendship to convince you?" Draco shook his head. Harry frowned. "I don't trust her."

"Are we going to follow this lead or not?"

"With caution. We'll talk to her some more and look into it all. We're not taking any chances with her."

"Fine."

They heard rushed footsteps coming from the kitchen and looked up in time to see Hermione emerge from the staircase looking worried.

"What's happened? Where's Ron?"

Draco looked to Harry, confused.

"I sent Kreacher to get her right after I left you in there. I thought we might disagree and it helps to have an extra opinion." He turned back to Hermione. "Everything's fine. Ron is still in Diagon Alley and he's fine. Pansy Parkinson is currently locked in the sitting room. She's given Draco information on Hydra and we're going to figure out where it is."

"Pansy? But she's..."

"Draco questioned her and he trusts her."

Hermione glanced to Draco and then back to Harry. "She's lying. You know she is."

"She said it had to do with the position of the constellation."

"I ruled out that possibility because it's too simple. Either anyone could get in if they happen to get the right coordinates, or it's a moving location. And since there are times Hydra isn't even visible, that could mean there are times that you can't get to it. It just doesn't make sense."

"She says otherwise."

"And what if she's just stalling for time?"

"I don't think she is," said Draco.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I suppose you have a good reason to trust her."

Harry stepped in, recognizing the tone of her voice. "That's why I sent for you. You have been looking into Hydra, you know the most about the possibilities." Draco scowled at that, for he knew just as much as she did, but he let Harry continue. "You need to talk to her, hear what she has to say about it and then we will decide what to do."

That seemed to break up what could have been a very heated argument between Hermione and Draco.

"It couldn't wait until a decent hour of the day?"

"I wanted to make sure we talked to her before I have to report to Kingsley and chance the Aurors taking her."

She nodded and Harry opened the door for them to go back in to talk to Pansy. She had managed to dry her eyes and was now seated on the chair once again.

"Pansy," Hermione acknowledged as she sat. She summoned a quill and parchment.

Pansy seemed confused and looked back at Draco for an explanation.

"We need you to tell us everything you know about how to find Hydra."

"I'm not telling Granger anything!"

Hermione set the quill in her lap and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Pans," Draco sighed. "If you want our protection, then you need to cooperate. Granger and I have been working on the Hydra location, so you need to tell her what you told me and explain."

"You and Granger?" she smirked. "You got yourself a girlfriend?"

"Hardly." He was about to add, "I do still have standards," when he caught the glare Hermione was giving him and shut his mouth again.

"So let's have it," said Hermione as she picked up the quill again.

Pansy frowned, but then leaned back in her seat, her expression showing how bored she was. "It's unplottable."

"Obviously."

It was also painfully obvious that the two girls were not going to make this easy at all.

"I was only there twice and both times I side-along apparated with someone else. They never gave me the exact formula to figure it out."

"Then what good are you? How do you even know it had anything to do with the stars?"

"My father told me. You have to know the constellation's exact position and the coordinates of a stationary position on earth. There's also something involving the current time of day. He told me that you had to have it down to the exact degree or at the very least you would end up splinching yourself."

"Okay then, what position on earth used in this calculation? Is there a certain place you have to be?"

"You don't have to be there, but it's Hogwarts. The exact coordinates of the castle, whatever they may be."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"But there's nothing else? You don't know how it's figured?"

She shook her head. "I know that once you're inside, there are no windows. There's nothing to give away the location, although I suspect it is underground."

"Why?"

"I thought I heard water over us. It felt like the Slytherin common room, which is under the lake."

Hermione took notes on Pansy's descriptions for a little while longer. When Ron arrived they had Kreacher watch Pansy while they went to the study to discuss the possibilities. Hermione wasn't convinced in the least. While she found the idea of astronomical calculations to be fascinating, she didn't like the idea of trusting Pansy to give them to her. It sounded far-fetched at best.

"What about the name she gave you?" asked Harry. "Laurent?"

"I think it's Dubois. We'll have to search the records from the first war again, but I'd be willing to bet his name is somewhere in there. When he went back to France he changed it to Dubois so he wouldn't be connected to the Dark Lord. One quick way to know for sure is to ask my mother."

"Do you think she'll talk about it?"

"If it's true she won't want to, but that will be enough of an answer."

"So if Dubois is Laurent, he is behind this and he's probably still in the country somewhere."

"Hydra," said Draco. "That's where he is. Everything rests on finding that."

"And that's the problem," Hermione replied. "If any of what Pansy said is true, we'll get splinched if there is any error in our calculations."

"Then we'll have to be sure before we go," said Harry.

Kreacher served them all an early breakfast before Ron and Hermione left. Harry was still exhausted and Draco had been awake for nearly twenty-four hours, so they all were ready to go to bed. Kreacher prepared a room for Pansy on the top floor and Draco showed her up there after their meal. When he returned to Harry's room, Harry was seated on the bed deep in thought.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you sure about this?" Harry stood and began undressing.

"We have to try." He took off his robes, throwing them over the back of a chair.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry repeated.

"I have to give her a chance. I have to believe that she could change."

Harry finished removing his trousers so that he was standing in just his shorts and t-shirt.

"After all she's done, why?"

He kept his gaze carefully averted, concentrating a little too hard on the shoes he had just removed. "Because after all I'd done, a dying old man used his last moments on this earth to give me a chance. Because I know what it's like to have no one to turn to."

Harry sighed and crossed the room to put his arms around Draco. "I understand why you want to believe her, but it doesn't mean she should be trusted."

"I know. But if she turned up dead because I didn't help…"

"I know. And it would be irresponsible to not look into what she gave us. But I still don't trust her."

"Good. One of us has to not trust her, just in case. But in the meantime, what are we going to do with her? After today."

Harry released Draco and began to remove his shirt.

"I don't think I want anyone to know she's come to us yet. If Kingsley approves, then I want to keep her here."

"Not in your house."

"Would you rather she stay with your mum?"

"Of course not. I just don't want someone you don't trust living with you. And she wouldn't feel comfortable with it either."

"Well then you can stay with me. I'll keep her wand and Kreacher can make sure she doesn't leave when we're out. You can help keep her company."

What should have been one fluid movement of Draco's shirt over his head, became an ordeal when his arms stopped of their own accord. He was momentarily glad that his face was still covered by his shirt, since his mouth was handing open while he considered how to respond. Finally he pulled the shirt off the rest of the way and smirked at Harry. "You want me to move in with you?"

"Well, erm," Harry stammered, blushing. "Just while she's here anyway. It'll be safer this way.

Draco was thoroughly enjoying watching Harry squirm.

"Besides, I put her room up on the third floor so she wouldn't notice where you're staying. We can assign you a room, just for show. She doesn't have to know if you sleep there or not."

"You've thought this out a bit."

Harry shrugged and climbed into bed. "Any excuse to keep you here with me I guess."

"Be careful, Potter. That was bordering on sappy."

"You realize of course this means we'll have to start remembering silencing charms."

Draco nodded seriously. "You are quite noisy."

"You mean you are."

Draco crawled under the covers beside Harry. "Only when you do that thing with your tongue."

Before long, Harry reached for his wand on the nightstand and cast a silencing charm. Pansy didn't hear anything unusual in her first night at Grimmauld Place.


	29. Just Us

**Author's Note: OK, so another long break between updates for me. I'm out of excuses. I've been distracted. For full details, see my profile update. .…. By the way, did you know that I've been writing this story for over a year now?? Thank you so much for all the reviews, encouragement and support. I haven't been answering reviews as often as I prefer to, but I read and adore every one of them!**

Chapter 29 - Just Us

Life at Grimmauld Place had been stressed since Pansy's arrival. Draco was essentially living with Harry now, but neither were enjoying the situation much. For one thing, due to the crazy schedules they each kept, they hadn't managed any more alone time than they would have had living apart. And when they were together in the house, they were both watching their backs for signs of Pansy snooping around. Harry still didn't trust her and got the distinct impression that she saw him as competition for Draco's attention. His gut instinct told him that she had been sent to watch them and if they let her know anything about their relationship, then it would only mean bad news.

The only time Harry and Draco had was at night, after Pansy had gone to bed. As part of the agreement for her staying there, she wasn't to leave her room after ten o'clock and Harry still kept her wand locked in the study. But after ten, when Draco did not go to his own room, but joined Harry across the hall and they were free to really be together. Away from the Order and friends and protected by several different privacy spells from Pansy. Draco had been staying the night with Harry more often than not anyway, so this wasn't entirely new, but Harry was enjoying the fact that now it was guaranteed. There was nowhere else that Draco would sleep. As much as he believed that Pansy was a spy, part of him didn't want her to leave because it would mean that Draco may choose to return to Malfoy Manor.

The very day after Pansy's arrival Draco did go to the Manor with two objectives. The first was to break the news to his mother that he would be living with Harry for an unforeseen amount of time. He didn't dare tell her the exact reason, only that it did have something to do with the Order. Narcissa wasn't all that comfortable with the situation. After all, it would mean her being alone in the huge manor, and she didn't like the thought of her little boy living with his boyfriend. Oh, she had accepted Harry's role in Draco's life, but it was always hard to let go of her child.

The second reason for his visit was to ask his mother about Laurent. This news didn't go over nearly as well as Draco's living arrangements had. The color had drained completely from Narcissa's face at the mention of the man's name.

"Laurent you say?" She was fighting to maintain the casual tone.

"That's what our sources say. After Gerard Dubois was caught as part of the attempted attack on me I found his name in some of the court documents from Father's trial after the first war. When I asked Father about it, he told me that Dubois was a Death Eater, only he went by a different name then."

"I'm not sure what you're asking me, Draco."

He took a deep, steadying breath. "The man Father spoke of was someone you knew also. Is it Laurent?"

"Philippe Laurent," she whispered. "I don't know what name he went by in France. I don't know anything about him when he left here. His name was never spoken again in this house."

Draco sighed, glad to finally have a solid answer. It was unlikely that the Laurent that his mother knew was not the same man that Pansy had named.

"What did you know about him then?"

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"We think he's been leading the Death Eaters. And I believe he was with Parkinson when he attacked me. Father wouldn't say his name then, but now it's necessary to know."

"Philippe was your father's best friend for a time. They did most everything together. Philippe's connections in France were of interest to the Dark Lord. That is why he was eventually sent back there."

"Was he closer to the Dark Lord than Father was?"

"For a very short time he was more favored than even Bellatrix."

This surprised Draco. He didn't believe that Voldemort had ever truly trusted anyone, his aunt included, but he couldn't imagine anyone being higher in the ranks than she was. Her relationship with her master was one that no one else shared with him and the thought of someone being more valued than Bella was… disturbing.

His mother seemed to know very little about Laurent's assignments and it was inevitable that Draco would have to use another Saturday visitation questioning Lucius about it. But before he could leave the Manor that day there was one part of this thing with Laurent that still bugged him. Something his father hadn't given a clear answer on.

"Were you close to him?"

He watched as his mother pursed her lips and stood, abandoning her tea. She only went as far as the window and stopped.

"What did your father tell you?"

"Not much. That he had been jealous."

He heard her sigh. "He was. For a long time. And so was I. It was a difficult time, Draco. There were moments when I believed he cared far more about being a Death Eater than he did about me. Of course, that is what Death Eaters are taught. Service to the Dark Lord was to come above all else, but I couldn't handle it. I'd watched my sister's marriage become no more than a platonic allegiance as she and her husband became more devoted to the cause. I was jealous that your father might love the power more than me.

"And Philippe was charming. Perhaps not more charming than your father, but he made me believe that I was more important than the cause. He was in love with me. He asked me to go back to France with him, even though I was already pregnant. You're father had been unbearable with jealousy, constantly questioning me, so the offer was most tempting. But I wouldn't run away with Lucius' child. This is where I belonged. I love your father. I have no regrets."

"So you knew, even then, that I… that Father…"

She turned around to face him then, a small smile on her lips. "I know what you want to ask and it's quite rude, you know."

"I'm sorry." He looked down in his lap quickly, ashamed.

"Don't worry, Draco. Your paternity was never in question. Not by me."

He nodded. Somehow, having his answer wasn't nearly as satisfying as he thought it would be. Rather, he felt like he had dug too deeply into his parents' personal life. After the conversation, he said goodbye to his mother, promising to keep her informed, gathered some personal things and returned to Harry's house.

This living arrangement brought on another unexpected change. Hermione came by more frequently to try to get more information out of Pansy about the Hydra location. The study was papered in various maps, all with locations penciled in and crossed out. They had tried nearly every combination of numbers and calculations and each time they consulted the map to determine the likelihood of that location being the correct one. Pansy had indicated that Hydra was probably underground, or under a lake, so any place with water nearby was considered more closely. Pansy had also said that the place was unplottable, which meant that the maps may have been completely useless. Coordinates should be useless when dealing with an unplottable location, but for some reason, this place was supposed to be the exception. Pansy explained that the way in was designed very specifically for Hydra and it didn't use just any standard magic. Theoretically, Pansy could have been right. Hermione reasoned that given the right kind of magic and enough research, one could find a way around most any spells. The charm to make a place unplottable could be altered or manipulated. But that didn't make her ready to trust.

To Hermione, Pansy had become an experiment. She didn't come to work with her because she believed the girl was going to lead them to Hydra. She worked with her in order to catch her at something. She was desperate to find a reason to convince Harry and Draco that Pansy couldn't be trusted, but it wasn't an easy task. Pansy was well trained in lying and covering for herself.

Harry continued to feel like he was completely useless as a leader. Kingsley assured him that he was doing fine, but the problems were coming from all directions. The Weasley family had been stressed since George's suicide attempt. Mr. Weasley needed to spend more time at home, afraid that his wife's mental health might relapse. So far, she was doing fine, but nobody wanted to take any chances. Ron hadn't been the same since the incident, although he seemed to focus his negative energy into productivity. He was actually more helpful, and that unnerved Harry slightly. It was as if his best friend had become someone else entirely.

George was physically completely healed. He went back to work at the shop, under the close supervision by Lee and Angelina. Bill made an effort to stop in to the shop more often too, and he reported back to Harry that George had no intention of returning to the Order. Harry didn't expect him to right away, but Bill was hoping Order involvement would give him something to do and get back to being himself. That was when he told Bill that Harry and the rest of the Order could go do something that Bill wasn't comfortable repeating in front of his entire family.

If it wasn't Weasley problems, then it was Hermione and Pansy. And if it wasn't that then it was Draco and Hermione arguing about Pansy. And if they all managed to stop bickering for five minutes, then something else inevitably went wrong.

By the third week of Pansy's stay, Harry had gotten used to the routine. He was out nearly every day to deal with Order business or to meet with Kingsley and Dawlish and when he came home Kreacher was generally waiting to tell him what Pansy had been doing that day. But on one particular Saturday evening, he was greeted by Draco instead of the elf. He was seated at the kitchen table, facing the fireplace. A cup of tea sat long forgotten next to him. On Saturdays Draco usually was on patrol until late. And when he wasn't, he had dinner with his mother after going to see Lucius. So his presence there worried Harry more than a little.

"Your mum have other dinner plans?"

Draco didn't look up right away. He seemed to be staring someplace past Harry.

"I had to come home."

Under any normal circumstances, Harry's heart would have skipped a beat at the thought of Draco calling Grimmauld Place "home," but today there was something dark in his tone.

"What's wrong?"

"I told him. I told Father about us."

"Oh." Harry knew it had to happen eventually, but Draco hadn't given him any warning that it was going to be today. Judging from his mood, it hadn't gone well. He sat down across from Draco, waiting to hear the story.

"He was livid." And then Draco actually smiled. Harry did a double take just to make sure he'd seen it correctly. He was actually grinning.

"Er… Are you okay?"

"I haven't seen him so angry in a long time. Since he went to prison he's been so… weak. So scared. When I told him that I was in love with you he actually looked normal again. He looked like the man I admired so much growing up. But he was so angry. Mother had to calm him down so the rest of the prison didn't hear what he was screaming about."

Harry tried for several seconds to form an appropriate response. In his experience, a person being that angry was not a good thing, but Draco apparently felt differently.

"I'm not sure if I should be happy for you or not. Was he okay with it by the time you left?"

"No. He didn't disown me, but very nearly. He told me I was making a horrible mistake and then he told me exactly what would happen if the Death Eaters ever found out how close we were."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm not just a blood traitor anymore, am I? I am fucking the man who killed their master. And I'm a pouf. No redeeming qualities whatsoever."

"Well I think you have a few." Harry took Draco's hand, smiling encouragingly.

"And that's what I told him. I told him I didn't care what they thought of me and all that mattered was that you still believed in me. And then he started yelling again."

"I'm sorry."

Draco shrugged. "I knew what to expect. But he's still my father. That's the important thing. Most of what he said was because he wants to keep me safe, I think."

They were quiet for a few moments while Harry thought about that. He knew that no matter what they had done or what they believed, Draco's family was very important to him. Lucius would eventually realize that having a gay son was better than losing Draco entirely and Draco was counting on that.

"You know what we need?" Harry asked, trying to relieve some of the tension.

"Lots of sex?"

"Well, that goes without saying. I actually meant a date."

He frowned. "Date? As in go out to dinner, kiss me goodnight date?"

"Yes."

"That sounds a little… cheesy. Doesn't it?"

"Well, I can skip the flowers and chocolate if you want, but I really think we need to get out of this house. Together. Lately we have dinner with Pansy and I can't even touch you or say most of the things I want to say. I just want one meal somewhere far away from all of this where I can kiss you if I want."

"Are you going to dress up and take me to a fancy restaurant." His eyes were lit up with the possibilities.

"Actually, I was just thinking of the place where we had our first kiss. To keep it simple. And we haven't been there in a while."

"It sounds ridiculously romantic, but I'll go if you promise an entire night of sex afterwards."

"How could I not? Tomorrow night then? Wait, no, we've got an Order meeting." He scratched his head, deep in thought. "The next night you're free, right? Let's do it then."

"What will we tell Pansy?"

"You're having dinner with your mother and I'm going to see Teddy."

"It's a date then."

Two nights later they were on their way to the muggle café where they first kissed. They hadn't been back there in a while. There was too much else going on. When they walked in Rose remembered them right away.

"Harry, how was your trip?"

He was quite caught off guard. He'd forgotten that the last time he saw her he was preparing for a long holiday around the world. It seemed like another life ago.

"Well, I didn't actually go."

"What? You were so looking forward to it!"

"Er, death in the family," he muttered quickly. "Decided to put the whole thing on hold for a while."

"Oh I'm so sorry. Look, take a seat and I'll be with you boys in a minute."

They sat down in the corner booth and started to look over the menus. Draco always felt like the trips into the muggle world were an adventure. Even the food was different than he was used to and he loved it.

"You know what I was thinking?" asked Harry.

"Hard telling."

"I was thinking that you shouldn't wear robes all the time. The denim trousers are a much nicer way to show off your arse."

Draco grinned at him. "I do think I got the alteration charm a little tight on these today."

"Well don't change it. I was having dirty thoughts all the way here."

"You'll have to tell me about those later."

"Well don't you two look cozy!" Rose's voice startled them both a bit. "Still together I see. And here I had such hopes for getting one of you to myself someday." She was playful as she always had been. Despite her flirting, she seemed genuinely happy for them.

"Sorry, my dear," Draco began. "If we ever break up I will make sure that you are the first to know so you can have your pick."

"What can I get you lovebirds?"

She took their orders and then left them alone again. It struck Harry then that he wasn't completely sure what to talk about with Draco anymore. It seemed lately that if they weren't dealing with the Order or having sex, they weren't together. He tapped restlessly on the table, but stopped abruptly when he noticed Draco smirking at him.

"Sorry. What exactly did we talk about before?"

"If I recall, it was the war, quidditch and the greatest mistakes of our lives. Not much to go on now."

"No," Harry agreed. "Not good topics. Especially since we still can't agree on the fate of the Chudley Canons."

"My mother asked how we liked living together. She was getting quite intrusive about it."

"How?"

"Asking when I was moving back to the Manor."

"Oh." Harry cleared his throat. "Well, er, what did you tell her?"

Rose came back with their drinks then and said something flirtatious. Harry wasn't listening. He was watching Draco closely, waiting for the answer. Sure, living together wasn't really what it was supposed to be. They had Pansy living upstairs. There wasn't much time for romance with everything else that was going on. They were never alone and the closest they came to it was when Ron and Hermione were over. At least they could be a couple around them. The rest of it was a formal act that was maddening at times.

But despite all of that, Harry couldn't stand the thought of Draco possibly leaving. He loved that most of the week, unless one of them was on duty, they could fall asleep together and wake up together. He loved that Draco called his house home. And he loved more than anything that he was beginning to see a future for them together.

When Rose left, Draco took his time sipping his Pepsi. He had to have known that Harry was still waiting. He knew. And he loved causing the suspense.

"Well? What did you tell her?"

"Oh. I told her that I was going to stay until you asked me to leave. And then she asked how long I was planning on that being. And I said that I hoped I would never find out."

Harry was grinning.

"I know I only moved in because of the Pansy situation, but now that I'm there, I don't want to leave. I want to be with you, but I don't think that we should make any decisions about this now. I do love you. I love you so much that it would be easy to move in with you even under normal circumstances. But this isn't normal. When all this other stuff is over, I want to be able to say that I'll move in with you for real. But I won't say it until then."

Harry nodded. It really made sense. It's what he had tried to do from the beginning; to keep their relationship separate from the Order and the war. It was his way of protecting it. He reached across the table and took Draco's hand.

"You know I would never ask you to leave. But we can talk about it again when everything is normal. As long as we can be together, then it doesn't really matter, does it?"

Draco shook his head, smiling. Then he stood and leaned across the table to kiss his lover. It felt good to relax and not worry about who was watching them. They didn't have to break apart mid kiss because Pansy was about to walk around the corner. In fact, there was nothing stopping them at all here except the crowded café and the customers who were staring at them now. But it didn't matter.

The rest of dinner passed agonizingly slow. It was nice to have a quite evening alone, but now all they could think about was what they would be doing once they got back home. They smiled and laughed and Rose flirted some more, but as soon as they were away from the cafe Harry pulled Draco close to him and disapparated. Instead of appearing at number twelve, as Draco assumed they would, he found himself in the middle of the forest. Down the hill in front of them Draco could see the moon reflecting off a lake. He looked around to see a tent with a small campfire in front of it.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere we can be alone. I set this up earlier today. I figured it would be more fun than going back home and dealing with Pansy. I hope it's okay."

"It's better than okay. And it's warm."

"Yeah, warming charms around the whole area. And the usual protective, anti-muggle spells. I just wanted someplace to be alone with you."

Draco wrapped his arms around him and kissed him hard. "I'm so glad we don't have to go home tonight."

"There's even an extra comfortable bed in the tent."

"Forget the tent. We've never fucked under the stars."

Harry pulled away from him and removed his coat, laying it down carefully next to the fire. Draco did the same and sat down, pulling Harry with him. They kissed again, and Harry ran his hand through Draco's blond locks. In no time Harry had Draco pinned back against the ground and straddled him. Draco smiled when he heard Harry mumble something about too many clothes and let him remove his jumper. Harry didn't waste any time before moving on to take Draco's trousers as well. Then he sat up and pulled his own jumper over his head, taking his t-shirt along with it. Even though he knew that the privacy spells kept them from being seen, there was a sense of danger since they were outside. It made him feel exposed and adventurous.

Before their houseguest had arrived, they could do this in any part of the house they wanted. This was even better. No one was going to stop them here. No one was going to judge. Best of all there was no house elf to barge in. They could fuck all night and forget the world existed. And that's exactly what they did.

"Amazing," Draco panted several hours later.

Harry nodded, wiping sweat off his forehead with one of their coats. "Give me a minute and I'll see if we can go for a record."

"I'll hold you to that, Potter."

The warming charm was beginning to wear off and now that they weren't moving much it did start to feel a bit chilly. Harry jumped up suddenly and ducked into the tent. When he returned he had a wool blanket that he placed over Draco before joining him again in the warmth.

"I'm glad we did this."

Harry nodded, snuggling closer and resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

"It should be like this all the time."

"Except maybe in a bed."

Draco laughed. "Yes, but I mean it should be you and me alone. Just us."

"Mm. I like the sound of that. We still have to take that trip around the world. I hadn't thought about it until Rose reminded me. When all this other stuff is over you're coming with me and it will be just us."

Draco smirked. "You still want to see how many different countries we can fuck in?"

"All of them if I had my way." He grinned. "Right now I just wonder how many different positions we can try in that tent."


	30. Back to Reality

Chapter 30 - Back to Reality

The day after their night in the woods, life at Grimmauld Place turned back to the same tedium that it had been, although Harry didn't really notice it quite as much. Pansy's presence didn't really matter when he had memories of the previous evening still replaying through his mind. They returned home early that morning. There hadn't been a whole lot of sleeping going on in the tent, but the night of other activities left them refreshed none the less.

Harry had spent most of the morning sending out messages to various Order members and writing up a report for Kingsley on the progress they had made. When he entered the sitting room near lunch time, he found Draco deeply involved in a chess game with Pansy, so he sat down to watch, figuring that it wouldn't be long before Kreacher announced that their meal was ready.

"Is she actually beating you?" asked Harry, analyzing the board.

"Shut up."

"This will make the second time I've won this morning."

She was grinning and Harry smiled back, happy that everyone was getting along so well. It was one less thing to worry about anyway.

"Good work. Ron hasn't been able to beat him yet and I haven't come close."

"Will you both shut up? I'm trying to concentrate."

Harry laughed and picked up a book.

It was nearly noon when Kreacher apparated into the sitting room, but instead of announcing lunch, he came to report that Hermione was arriving by floo and needed to speak to Harry privately.

"Don't beat him too badly," Harry said on the way out. "I can't deal with the sulking."

"I don't sulk."

Harry's only response was to laugh as he shut the door behind him. Pansy looked up at him then with a smirk.

"You're certainly cozy here. Playing chess with Potter and Weasley? My, how times have changed."

Draco tapped the table nervously with her black pawn that he had captured several minutes before. For some unexplainable reason, he always felt this way when he was alone with her. She knew him better than most people and for some reason that worried him. Maybe she would be able to talk him into telling her everything. It was completely illogical. He knew he wouldn't give up anything important that easily, but sometimes it felt like she could read his mind. "He's not that bad. And Weasley... If nothing else, he's a good chess player."

"You take orders from them now," she observed.

"No, we work together."

"I remember when it was you giving the orders. When it was you that everyone listened to."

"They were listening to my father speaking through me. That was never who I was. That's not even who my father is anymore."

"Maybe the views are different, but you're still Draco Malfoy," she purred, reaching out to take his hand. She set the pawn down and interlocked their fingers. "I still care about you. Even when I saw you at the Leaky Cauldron that day… even though I went back and told my father everything, I still cared about you. Perhaps that is something we have in common; we listened much too closely to our fathers. It hurt me to tell him, but I was hurt and confused by the change in you. After all these years, you turn against us and make friends with Potter? It did hurt."

"Pansy..."

"But I never stopped thinking about you, Draco. Never. I still think about that night."

He didn't have to ask what night that was. It was the night after his father was sent to prison in their fifth year. The night he would have done anything to feel comforted. The night he lost his virginity to her. He swallowed the lump in his throat. How could he tell his oldest friend that it was all a mistake? That he only did it to bury the pain.

"Draco, I know why you pulled away from me after that. I couldn't blame you. You were so busy with the task the Dark Lord gave you and I respected that. But I always thought about you. And that night. I always wanted you. I dreamed that you would sneak into my dorm room." She laughed at herself then. "It's terribly silly, isn't it? Such a girlish thing to do. And now... being this close to you again. It's made me realize that I never really let go of you... or us."

"Pansy, I'm not that person anymore."

"But hasn't my coming here convinced you that I'm not that girl anymore either? So if you've changed, and I've changed, then maybe we could try again."

She was caressing his palm with her fingertips now and he was sure that she was mistaking his uncomfortable squirming for arousal. If Harry came in and saw them like this... He made an attempt to pull his hand away but she held on tighter.

"You're afraid of what Potter would say, aren't you? He doesn't have to know. I wouldn't tell him and you could just sneak into my room after he's asleep."

_hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp_

Hermione was dusting soot off her robes when Harry entered the kitchen. From her appearance, she had just come from work.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. I really am." She reached and pulled the _Daily Prophet_ out of her bag and handed it to him. "Minister Shacklebolt wanted you to see this right away."

Harry glanced down at the huge headline reading "BOY WHO LIVED GAY SEX SCANDAL!" He felt his knees go weak and managed to make it into a chair just in time. The large picture underneath was of him and Draco of course. It looked as if the picture was taken through the window of the muggle café they had been to. He could see a bit of Rose in the background. He and Draco were sitting across from each other talking, then leaned across and kissed. He was kissing Draco on the front page of the most read wizarding newspaper in the country!

"That's this morning's. I hoped I would catch you before the post started coming."

Harry was still staring down, not quite believing his eyes. "We were in muggle London! How did they get this?"

"You think you're the only wizard who walks through muggle London, Harry?"

"Well no, but..."

"Obviously someone recognized you."

"What did Kingsley say about it?"

She winced a bit before answering. "He seemed a little frustrated this morning and sent me over to show you."

"So he's angry."

"He... I think he knows that it complicates things. That maybe you wanted Draco in the Order because he's your boyfriend."

"That's not why!" Harry practically roared the words.

"I know. And he's done a good job working with us. Even Ron doesn't mind him much anymore. But you have to know how this looks to others. You may have problems with other Order members because of it."

"Who I'm sleeping with doesn't make any difference."

"Harry, I know. I'm on your side. But it does make quite a bit of difference to others. And not just because he was a Death Eater, but because he's a man."

"It's nobody's business."

"I agree. However, a good number of people left in this world believe that being gay is not only a choice, but it's the wrong one."

"I'm not gay," he corrected quickly. Even though it had been months since he admitted he was attracted to Draco, he still didn't like the word. It brought to his mind images of the kids Dudley used to beat up. He used to say he hit them because they were just "gay sissy boys" and those words had always stayed with Harry. That was not what he wanted to be.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. I don't know what I am. It's not as if I liked any blokes before..." Technically, he'd been attracted to boys and girls, so gay wasn't entirely accurate, right?

"Harry, you don't have to explain it to me or anyone else. If you want to talk about it, I'm more than happy to listen, but you should never feel like you have to explain your sexuality to anyone. I believe that love doesn't discriminate. You will fall for who you're meant to fall for and it's nobody's business. But if you have a problem with being called gay, then you need to get over it quickly. You are currently in a homosexual relationship and now our entire world knows about it. Gay is the nicest thing you will be called."

"Do you think it will be that bad?"

She sighed. "Prepare for a lot of letters again. But there is some good in it."

"Like what?"

"Well, imagine how many other witches and wizards there are out there who are afraid to come out. It isn't something that people really talk about. When they read that you are gay– or whatever– it may give them the courage to not hide anymore."

Harry gave her a small smile, grateful that Hermione was trying to put a positive spin on it for him. It didn't change the fact that a very personal part of his life was now front page news. Or that people who had looked up to him yesterday would hate him today.

"I hadn't really thought about it much. I mean, I worried what you and Ron and his family would think. And part of me knew that it would end up in the paper. But I didn't..."

"Knowing people will disapprove and feeling it are two different things." He nodded. "I know. There's so much in our world that is still unfair. And in the muggle world. Many places still don't allow same-sex couples to get married. Or even adopt children. And laws are easier to change than attitudes and beliefs."

Harry frowned. Aside from a brief conversation with Draco a few weeks ago, he hadn't given a whole lot of thought to marriage or kids. He supposed he still wanted both someday, but now what? He forgot sometimes, that they were different. When he thought about Draco, all he really thought was how much he wanted to be with him. How much he cared for him. He didn't always remember that there was a whole world of people who wouldn't approve. Again, Hermione had remembered the big picture. What if someday he and Draco did want to get married? Or have a family? Why was it someone else's place to say whether they could or not? And perhaps the laws would change, but that didn't mean that people would. Would they always get stares everywhere they went like they had in the café? Would people like Dudley always want to pick fights and call names? He sighed, rubbing his face, suddenly feeling tired.

"Why do you think people care? Why should it even matter to them?"

"I think people just need someone to hate. But it will change."

"Do you think?"

"If the world can't change then we may as well have let Voldemort have it."

Hermione stayed a few more minutes and when she left he called for Kreacher to send Draco down to him. Lunch had already been served in the dinning room, but he knew that Draco would never forgive him for not informing him of the article right away. His reaction was about what Harry predicted.

"I'm going to sue them!" He was pacing back and forth in the kitchen, furious. For a brief moment Harry thought Draco looked exactly like his father. Stern, authoritative, someone to be reckoned with. Except there was something else that Harry didn't usually see in Lucius. Just a little hint of fear. "It's invasion of privacy!"

"You can't sue them. We were in a public place and they didn't print anything that wasn't at least partly true."

Draco spun around and pointed at the offending paper on the table. "They implied the use of a love potion toward the end of the article."

"Implied. It's not worth suing over. It's disgusting and irritating, but not illegal. And they've printed worse about me."

"How can you be so calm?"

"Because Hermione already talked sense into me. Now I'm just tired and depressed."

"We were just outed to everyone we know!"

"Not everyone. At least your father didn't have to find out this way. Or your mum. The Weasleys are probably freaking out right now. And the others from school… I'd rather Ginny didn't find out like this, but I can't do anything about it now, can I?"

"What exactly did Granger do to get you to calm down? Illegal potions? Hypnotism?"

"She just made me remember that I will survive this. And that at least I have her support. And yours."

"You're okay with the world knowing?"

"No. But I'm not ashamed of it. I'm not going to hide from it." Draco gave him a skeptical look. "Okay, actually I feel like ripping someone's head off right now. I hate that my private life is in the public. Again. And I really hate that people are judging us right now, based on something that doesn't affect them."

Draco sighed and rubbed Harry's arm. It wasn't much, but there wasn't much support he could offer. Truthfully, Draco wasn't sure how bad this was going to be. There wasn't a lot of tolerance for them in the wizarding world, but maybe the fact that it was Harry would work to their advantage. Not that Draco was usually the kind to look on the bright side. He wanted to believe in the best-case scenario, but it was a long shot. Any minute the first of the hate mail would start coming and it was going to take its toll on both of them.

"We may as well go enjoy lunch. And tell Pansy, since she'll get word of it soon enough." Harry stood, but Draco called him back, taking his own seat.

"Uh, about Pansy… I think I may have a small problem with her." Harry took his seat across from Draco again. "Just a bit ago she was hitting on me."

Harry blinked twice and finally found his voice. "Huh?"

"Well, I told you that she and I slept together once. Apparently, she wishes it was more than once."

"Uh-huh. And you?"

"Me? What do you think? I have no sexual attraction to her whatsoever."

"Then what did you say to her?"

"I couldn't say much of anything. Aside from telling her that no, I would not be joining her in her room tonight. I couldn't tell her why."

"Well, apparently you can now since everyone else knows," Harry sniffed. And just a bit ago he had accused Draco of sulking.

"Please don't tell me you're jealous."

"You're the one who said that there was a problem with her."

"The problem being that she's been flirting with me only when you're not around, which makes me think that there might be another motive other than just getting in my trousers. The problem has nothing to do with me. I love you and Pansy could never be a threat to us."

Harry rubbed his forehead, suddenly feeling very foolish. It amazed him how quickly his jealousy had flared up.

"I know. What do you think she's up to then?"

"She probably figures if I start seeing her then I'll start telling her all the things we've been keeping from her since she came here."

"So now you're thinking that she's a spy?"

"Not necessarily. She's in a really vulnerable position here. She's left the other side and we don't trust her enough to tell her anything. From her point of view, the more information she has the safer she is. You can't blame her for trying to find a way."

"You still trust her."

"Yes."

"But you're not going to sleep with her."

"Of course not."

Harry nodded. "We'll just have to figure out a way to keep her from snooping around for information. Right now though, we're going to go up to the dinning room and break the news."

Draco frowned. There was something he didn't like in Harry's tone, but he was out the door, newspaper in hand, before he could be questioned. Draco quickly stood and followed him up the stairs. Little did he know that was exactly what Harry wanted him to do.

Harry burst into the dinning room, surprising Pansy so that she nearly spilled food on herself.

"Merlin, Potter," she gasped. "Don't do anything subtly, do you?"

"No."

Draco had just caught up to him, looking between Harry and Pansy to assess the situation. He had never seen jealous Harry before and wasn't sure what to expect. He didn't have to wait long for his answer though. Harry turned around, grabbing him roughly and pulling him into a kiss. Draco's ears and brain registered a sharp intake of breath from across the room, but he didn't really care about her reaction at the moment. They had never kissed in front of anyone before. They had a strict policy that they weren't going to be a disgusting couple who snogged anywhere and everywhere. Not even Weasley and Granger had witnessed more than the brushing of their hands. And this wasn't just a kiss. No. Harry was holding him tightly around the waist, the other hand buried in his hair. Harry's tongue was exploring his mouth and Draco could swear the temperature in the room had gone up several degrees.

Very suddenly Harry broke the kiss and turned back to Pansy, leaving Draco dizzy and flushed.

"What the hell was that?" Pansy nearly screamed.

"That was me telling you why Draco won't be joining you in your room later. For further explanation, see the Daily Prophet." He tossed the paper onto the table in front of her meal and left the room without another word.

"Draco?"

She was looking to him helplessly, begging him to tell her that it was all a terrible joke. If he had been any less shocked he might have laughed at her.


	31. Order and Chaos

**Author's Note: My deepest apologies for the delay in updates. My college classes are kicking my ass right now (not to mention taking care of my daughter.) This will be a nice, long chapter and then chapter 32 will be posted sometime within the next two days. Hope you enjoy. And thank you, thank you, thank you for sticking with me for this long! Your reviews really make my day!**

Chapter 31 - Order and Chaos

It wasn't long after Hermione brought the Daily Prophet article over that the mail began pouring in. Some good, most bad. More Howlers than Harry cared to think about. Kreacher disposed of those immediately without even delivering them with the rest of the letters.

Pansy had been a bit out of sorts after the public display of affection in the dinning room and didn't join them in sorting the post that afternoon. The first batch was entirely negative, informing Harry that his relationship with Draco was "unnatural." These were the knee-jerk reactions to the article. The people who were supportive didn't react as hastily, so those letters didn't arrive until later in the evening and the following morning.

Draco was the one who came across Ginny Weasley's letter the day after the article. He didn't read the whole thing, knowing that what she had to say was likely very personal. He tossed it wordlessly to Harry and tried to focus on sorting the other letters. He only hoped that the Weaslette hadn't said anything stupid. As brave a face as Harry was wearing around the house, Draco knew that the publicity and criticism attached were threatening to break him. Intolerance from the Weasley family could be the last straw.

_Dear Harry,_

_You could have at least said something! _

_Sorry. I've tried to start this letter six times and that's been the opening every time, so I figured it needed to be said. As I write this I can picture you, reading all the letters you're bound to receive. I can pretty much guess what you're thinking too. You're afraid I'm angry. I am. But only because you didn't tell me, which is silly because you had no obligation to. I love you far more than I'm angry at you. And to tell the truth, a part of me knew it was coming. Malfoy is not my favorite person, nor would he be the one I'd choose for you, but if you're happy, then none of it matters. Ignore all the rubbish people are saying._

_Now that's out of the way, Luna sends her love. She also said something about a crumple-horned… something or other. I couldn't really keep up with her. She was really on a roll last night. She heard Stewart Ackerly calling you names to one of his friends and announced to half the Great Hall that she thought you and Malfoy made a cute couple. She said to say hi to Draco for her. I'm not sure why, but she seems to think that he and her get on quite well. _

_Tell Draco hello for me as well. _

_Love always, Ginny_

"Hm," Harry said when he finished the letter. Draco couldn't tell if it was good or bad. "Ginny and Luna say hello."

"To me?" Shocked would be an understatement for how Draco was feeling now. Lovegood was always a little strange, but he thought that being locked in his cellar for months would have caused her to dislike him at least a little.

Harry smiled. "It's funny isn't it? Two people who have more reason to hate us right now than anyone, and they're the ones who are most supportive."

He gave the letter back to Draco to let him read it. Harry heard him grumble under his breath as he read and could only make out the words "cute couple." When he finished he was shaking his head in amazement.

"And here I expected her to send you a howler."

"I thought she would too. If she was really angry she wouldn't have thought twice about it." Harry picked up the next letter and opened it carefully. "Here's another hate one."

"Homophobic arseholes."

Harry only nodded. There wasn't much more to say about it. Some of the things people wrote in their letters were horrible. A few months ago he was their savior. How could this one small thing about him change that?

"Hey here's a good one. No, never mind. This guy I think has a crush on you."

He laughed remembering all the post he had received over the summer after his interview about Snape. There had been a few letters that Draco pointed out then in which various girls had displayed stalker characteristics. Same attention, different gender.

That afternoon Harry had set up an appointment to see Kingsley at the Ministry. He went alone through the floo and landed in the Ministry atrium. As he brushed himself off he began to notice some of the stares he was getting around the room. Of course he had expected it, but being there was much worse than he thought. Quickly he wondered, what would Draco do? Draco was good at keeping his cool in public in order to preserve dignity. He saved the true temper tantrums for behind closed doors. This was the first appearance either of them had made in public after the article, so he was determined to make Draco proud. He stood up straight, head high and looked back at the gawkers as if he had no idea why they should be staring. A few of them looked away quickly, faces turning red. He smirked and continued toward the lifts, determined to not let them see how angry he was at the situation. He would walk through the Ministry like he owned the place and deal with this.

He could feel the eyes on him the entire way and he was unfortunate enough to get on a lift full of people. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was finally standing in front of the Minister's secretary. She smiled at him sympathetically and showed him into the office right away.

"Harry," Kingsley greeted.

"Minister."

"How are things?"

"A lot of owl post, but nothing I can't handle."

He nodded. Harry had never seen him look so unsure about anything.

"I've gotten complaints. From Order members."

Harry bit his tongue to keep from asking who. It was better that he didn't know and Kingsley wouldn't tell him anyway.

"Sir, with all due respect, my private life is not their business. If they choose to not follow me based on my personal relationships then it's sad, but I can't do anything about it."

"It's not that. Nobody has questioned your leadership exactly."

"Then what?"

"They worry that Malfoy's closeness to you has affected your judgment. That perhaps that is his intention."

Harry frowned. "His intention?" And then his eyebrows shot up as the full meaning of Kingsley's words hit him and he didn't bother controlling his tone or volume. "They think he's a spy?"

Kingsley sighed. "I know."

"No, you don't. I can't think of anything more insulting right now, and I've heard my share of insults during the past day."

"I'm sure it wasn't meant that way."

"No, it was meant to say that I've been brainwashed or tricked into a relationship. Draco gets into my trousers, he gets into the Order. Is that the general idea?"

"Some have suggested it."

"The Order is something completely separate from my relationship with him. We've been seeing each other since the end of summer. You didn't call the Order back together until later. I wanted him with me in the Order for the exact reasons I gave you at the time. This wouldn't be an issue to anyone if I was sleeping with Hermione!"

"Perhaps not."

"I know it wouldn't be. So tell me, is it that he's a Malfoy or that he's a man? Which one is worse?"

"Harry, I don't care about your personal life. I care what affects the Order and the Ministry adversely."

Somehow the words were not reassuring. This bothered Kingsley more that he was willing to let on. Was he one who believed Draco was a spy? Or did he just not agree with Harry having a boyfriend? Instead of arguing, he let it go for the time being.

"What do I do about the Order?"

"It will have to be addressed at the next meeting."

Harry scowled.

"I wouldn't normally, but enough people have expressed concern that I think it is the only way to keep control. They have to want to follow you and right now they're feeling worried and betrayed."

He closed his eyes, praying for composure. "My sex life is some sort of betrayal to them?"

Kingsley's stern face softened a fraction.

"Some people are still very old-fashioned. Discretion is key. It's not that people don't know it exists, they just don't want to be reminded of it. The crime isn't in being gay, it's in getting caught." Harry looked up at him sharply. "For better or worse, it is the way society works. We are ruled by discretion."

"It shouldn't be like that though. For anyone."

"No," he agreed.

Something about his tone made Harry think that maybe Kingsley spoke from experience. Harry imagined that, as Minister, he probably had to make many personal sacrifices. Kingsley wasn't married and Harry had never seen him with a girlfriend, even when he was only an Auror. Come to think of it, Harry didn't really know anything about the man. Did he have any family? Siblings? Friends? Was he so discreet that nobody could know anything about him? Is that what it took to be respected?

"I didn't ask to be caught like that. I didn't want it to happen. At the same time, I will not hide like I'm ashamed. I'm not ashamed. I have no reason to be."

Kingsley smiled. It was the first real smile he'd offered that day. As comfortable as Harry had been with Kingsley, they had never talked about anything personal, so today was a first.

"Harry, I respect that choice. And I'm sorry if what I said about discretion sounded like I didn't approve. It's not an issue that requires anyone's approval but your own. I'm not looking at this now from the point of view of right and wrong." He hesitated a moment. "I'm only interested in damage control. Salvaging what's left of your reputation. Both for you and the Order. I don't expect you to be ashamed or apologize for it. But you do need to handle it a certain way now that it is out."

"I'll talk to the Order. I'll do what I can for 'damage control,' but everything else stays as it is. Changing how I run things or how much Draco is involved would be like telling them that they're right. I'm not going to compromise him."

Kingsley nodded and that seemed to be enough. They only talked for a little longer before Harry headed home. The next Order meeting was only a day away and he really wanted to get it over with.

The meeting was being held at Bill and Fleur's place. Despite the fact that they hadn't wanted to use someone's home, it worked out that it was the only place free for it and now Harry was very glad. It was bound to be the most uncomfortable meeting yet and it eased his nerves to know that it was taking place on familiar territory. And Ron assured him that his family, although shocked, still wished him well and was willing to accept Draco.

Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione arrived extra early the night of the meeting and Fleur had dinner waiting for them. Harry had imagined a painfully awkward silence would dominate the meal, but he should have known that Fleur would never let such a thing happen in her home. They were hardly thorough the door when she burst out of the kitchen fussing over them, making Harry wonder where her sudden maternal side had come from.

"It is terrible what they said about you in ze paper, 'Arry. I 'ope you are going to sue zem."

"They didn't really say much other than the truth."

"I really do not understand. In France zis would not be an issue. It is different there. Ze English are too uptight."

Behind her, Bill was shaking his head, smiling at his wife's prejudice. It amused him when she pointed out little ways she believed the French were better than anyone else.

"I'm glad you at least don't hold it against me. It's not how I wanted everyone to find out."

"And you have every right to keep it to yourself if you want," said Bill. "I think Mum is confused, but nobody is going to hold it against you. She actually was more concerned about Ginny when she found out. Once she realized that Ginny was okay with it then she settled down some."

Harry nodded. He was shocked to hear how supportive Ginny and Luna were. Some other old school friends weren't as open minded. Harry had run into Seamus after his meeting with Kingsley and didn't get the normal warm reception. He didn't say much, but it was it was enough. Seamus had always been rather fickle when it came to friendship and loyalty. On Draco's side, Pansy had been glaring daggers at them both for the past two days. She tried to talk some sense into Draco one afternoon, but it ended with him slamming the sitting room door on his way out. He didn't want to discuss it later when Harry asked.

The dinner conversation thankfully drifted away from Harry's sexuality. It didn't matter to Bill and Fleur, so they wasted no more time on it once he knew he had their support. Shortly after the dishes were cleared the first of the Order began showing up.

Marlene Sharp was there early. She made small talk with Fleur while they were waiting, but kept a suspicious eye on Draco. No doubt she was one who complained to Kingsley. She had been wary of Draco from the beginning and hadn't made leadership an easy thing for Harry either. He often found himself wondering if she gave Dumbledore as difficult a time.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Dustin Draper. He had joined the Order shortly before Dumbledore's death so Harry hadn't met him until he took over the leadership. Dustin had been more than helpful over the past couple months and was always willing to do whatever Harry needed. He had been working in the Ministry as a legal consultant when Kingsley, on Dumbledore's orders, had recruited him. He was young, although old enough that Harry had not been at school with him. Dustin reminded Harry a little of Colin Creevey in his eagerness to please.

He approached cautiously, eyeing Draco who was standing a socially acceptable distance away, but close enough to hear their conversation.

"Harry, I saw the article," Dustin said quietly.

He had to resist an eye roll. Everyone had seen the article. Apparently it was making rounds in foreign news now as well. Fleur mentioned that her sister had seen it in France and the word was that it would be in several American papers by morning. Dustin appeared to be totally serious though and Harry was afraid he was one of the complainers.

"I'm going to cover the article in the meeting, so I'm sure you can get your opinion in then."

"Oh I will," Dustin assured him. "Only I wanted you to know first. I was really upset when I saw what they were saying about you. You're a hero and you deserve better than this. You're even more of a hero now."

Harry's mouth hung open stupidly.

"You're not hiding or denying it. I saw you in the Ministry yesterday and you didn't back down when people stared, when they judged you. I think that makes you more of a hero than anything else. I'm proud that you're our leader, no matter what the others say."

"I…" Harry glanced up at Draco quickly and then back at Dustin. "Thank you. That means… a lot right now."

And it really did. So far the people who had shared this with him in person were those he already considered family. To have a mere acquaintance, a coworker, support him like this was more moving than he was prepared for. Draco came closer and held a hand out for Dustin to shake.

"I would like to thank you as well. I know this was meant for Harry, but your words truly did mean a lot to him just now, and that means a lot to me also."

Dustin nodded. Apparently now that he had said what he needed to he was feeling somewhat embarrassed and he excused himself.

The meeting was getting ready to start when Harry noticed that Mr. Weasley was the only member missing. Bill hadn't said anything about his father running late, nor given any indication that he was among those who may choose to not follow Harry's leadership now. He glanced to Ron, the question all over his face, but Ron only shrugged. He told himself that he was worried for nothing, that there was a simple explanation for Mr. Weasley's absence. But that didn't stop his stomach from twisting in knots as he stood in front of the assembled group.

"Let's begin, everyone." The room quieted. "I think we all know that there's one small thing we need to get off the table before we can continue the business that we're actually here for." There was a murmur of agreement. "Minister Shacklebolt has informed me that it would be in our best interest if I took care of this article business first thing, as he has taken some complaints from people in this room. Rest assured that I do not know who those individuals are, nor do I care. So here it goes.

"I am Harry Potter. I am the same Harry Potter who conducted your meeting last week and the week before. I am the same person you trusted then. I'm sure there are a number of things you don't know about me. My favorite color was red even before I was a Gryffindor. I hated sports until I learned about Quidditch. My most treasured possession is a cloak my dad owned. And the thing I hate most about myself is my scar. Not what you might consider to be the most personal information ever, but certainly things that I never told any of you before. And there's more. There's always more and none of them have anything to do with being in the Order of the Phoenix. Just like my sex life. Now, against my better judgment, I'm going to open the floor to whatever concerns anyone would like to voice."

There was silence for only seconds before Marlene stood.

"A lovely speech, but when you're sleeping with a Death Eater then it does have something to do with us."

"Former Death Eater. He was given the Mark before he was even of age. Since then he has proven to me that he is not a Death Eater."

"Suppose he's tricked you."

"Suppose you have." She was clearly taken aback by Harry's quick answer. "There is a lot about you that I don't know. The only reason I have to trust you is that you say I can. Isn't that true of many of us? Some of us trust each other because we've fought together before, some because we've known each other a long time. I trust Draco Malfoy for many reasons, some too personal to share here, but here's one that should be enough for you: he's got more to lose by cooperating with us than anyone else in this room. His father became a Ministry informant and his mother saved my life." His eyes flickered back to the blond in question. "If he was still a Death Eater I would have been dead months ago. I believe that the majority of concerns here have less to do with Draco's past and more to do with my sex life and that is unacceptable."

Sturgis Podmore cleared his throat. "Some people aren't comfortable taking orders from your kind."

Harry's hands clenched into fists while he struggled to remain calm. He heard Ron grunt angrily, but Hermione nudged him.

"My kind?" he asked quietly.

Podmore looked around, but apparently no one was going to help him out. "Well, yeah."

"And what kind would that be exactly?"

Before Podmore could reply, Dustin stood from his place in the corner. "Last I knew we were all here for a common goal and it did not involve making moral judgments about anyone's personal life. I say keep your homophobic slander to yourself."

"Here, here!" said Elphias Doge.

Harry gave Dustin a small nod in thanks.

Podmore wasn't going to back down.

"Don't think I don't know why _you're_ agreeing with this nonsense, Doge." The little man's face turned red and he seemed to sink down lower in his chair. Podmore turned back toward Harry. "Just because you got some fan club members here doesn't make it right."

There was a knock on the door and Fleur went to answer it. Harry was doing some fast thinking. He wanted badly to tell Podmore where to shove his opinion, but he knew that it wouldn't accomplish anything. Before he came up with something good two newcomers joined the meeting. Harry's eyes went wide when he saw George come straight into the room, still in the process of removing his cloak, followed by Mr. Weasley. There were a few mutters about this, as most people hadn't seen George since Halloween. The rumor of what happened had gone around, but the Weasleys hadn't confirmed the suicide attempt.

George looked around at the gathered crowd. His eyes rested on Draco for a second and then met Harry's.

"I guess I'm just in time for the big debate."

"I guess so," Harry replied. "I didn't know you were coming back, but I'm glad you did."

George waved him off. "Later. We're not here to talk about me. I want to know who's got a problem with you."

His tone was neutral, but Harry caught a gleam in his eyes that hadn't been there for months. Perhaps a small piece of the old George shining through.

"Sturgis was just about to explain why he couldn't trust my 'kind' to lead him."

"Harry's kind?" he asked, incredulous. He turned to face Podmore. "Just what kind is Harry? I was under the impression that he is the savior of the wizarding world, or something like that. There's only two prerequisites for that job: destroy Lord Voldemort and not shag men. Is that it? You people are willing to overlook everything good he's done just because you think you have the right to control who people sleep with? This is the same kid you fought next to, looked up to. This doesn't change anything."

"What about all the people who aren't here? They might feel different if they knew they died for a pouf."

Harry felt the blood completely drain from his face. There were several sharp gasps throughout the otherwise silent room and for five seconds nothing happened. Then the room seemed to explode all at once with shouts from all directions. Harry couldn't speak, but Draco jumped out of his seat.

"You son of a bitch! He saved you all and this is how you repay him?"

"I can't help if I'm right! Tonks and Lupin would never have trusted him with that baby if they knew!"

"You bastard!" Draco had started across the room toward Podmore, but Ron stepped up to hold him back before Harry could even register what was going on.

"He's not worth it, Malfoy," Ron said firmly.

George picked up right where Draco left off though. "Who died and gave you the right to judge them? I'll have you know my brother is one of the ones who died fighting along side this pouf and he'd be damn proud to do it again! And so am I!"

"That's your conscious. I got the right to say what I want. He's got all that power and decides to flaunt his lifestyle. Next thing you know everyone thinks it's normal, that it's not wrong. He's already letting his Death Eater boyfriend speak for him! What's next?"

That got Draco started again and he renewed his struggles against Ron while a string of profanities came spewing out of his mouth. Harry stepped forward finally and put a hand on Draco's shoulder to calm him. He stepped ahead so there was no one between him and Podmore.

"If you can't take orders from a pouf then I suggest you leave. And that goes for anyone else. I don't ask anyone to die for a fag, but I do ask them to fight for a cause. If you suddenly find my sexuality to be more important than that cause then we no longer have a common goal." Sturgis began to open his mouth again, but Harry cut him off before he started. "You have already spoken your mind as well as some assumptions about what the deceased would want. I don't believe you have anyone left to speak for so go."

He stared Harry down, but Bill reinforced the request that Podmore leave his home. When he got to the door he turned back around.

"Remus would turn in is grave if he knew what he trusted his son to."

"Leave this house at once," Bill ordered.

There was a tense silence that followed his departure. Even Marlene seemed shook up by Podmore's words. Nobody else had seemed to feel quite as strongly as he had and they didn't make any move to leave. Harry was feeling physically ill and fought the urge to run or cry or scream.

"Maybe we should save the rest of the meeting for another night," Mr. Weasley murmured.

"No. This issue has never affected Order business before and I won't let it do so now." Draco shot him a look that clearly said he had lost his mind. "If everyone would take their seats we can continue. I assume we won't be seeing another display quite like that. If anyone has any further concerns in regards to my personal life feel free to talk to me in private after the meeting."

He continued the meeting as if nothing had happened, although some plans needed to be adjusted to include Podmore's absence. The night dragged on, seeming to last forever. Until the article in the paper, the biggest news story that week had been some vandalism in Diagon Alley. Potions supplies had been stolen, as well as a large supply of dragon blood. When the meeting was over Harry waited patiently for the crowd to leave. Some people felt the need to apologize for the situation with Podmore, assuring him that they didn't feel that way, or complimenting him on the way he handled everything.

Dustin was the last out other than the Weasleys.

"Like I said before, you're still a hero, Harry."

"Thank you, but you better save that for after I completely resist the temptation to track Podmore down and hex him into next year."

Dustin shrugged. "He has it coming. See you next time."

Fleur shut the door after him and immediately launched into a rant about the behavior exhibited in her house. Her eyes were flashing dangerously as she explained the series of curses and hexes that she wanted to inflict on Podmore. Bill eventually got her calmed down again, but the look on her face was still murderous.

"I'm glad you came tonight, George."

"I saw the article and then Dad told me what people had been saying… I couldn't let you be fed to the lions without at least joining you." Then a grin broke out on his face. "Even if you do take it up the arse."

Hermione admonished him for the rude remark, but Harry could only laugh. It reminded him of when everyone at school believed he was the heir of Slytherin and Fred and George went around announcing the heir's presence as he walked through the halls. If George was back to making blunt, inappropriate remarks, then maybe there was hope.

"So does this mean you're going to stay in the Order?"

"I decided that Fred would want me here. He died to protect our family and our world. He would want me to make sure the job is done right."

**Coming soon: Chapter 32 - George's Story**


	32. George's Story

**Author's note: Here it is, as promised. A very short chapter, but I thought it was necessary to get some resolution with the George situation. Enjoy!**

Chapter 32 - George's Story

As Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione prepared to leave Shell Cottage George approached Harry. He seemed almost nervous, which was very unusual, and asked if he could tag along back to Grimmauld Place. He made a quiet gesture toward Ron that Harry took to mean that George wanted help when he spoke to his brother again. Aside from a few failed attempts on Ron's part, they hadn't spoken since that first night in the hospital. Harry agreed. He was feeling physically and emotionally exhausted after the confrontation with Podmore, but he wasn't about to stand in the way of Ron and George patching things up.

Kreacher brought them all tea and the conversation naturally went to the meeting first.

"Well I think you handled yourself quite well, Harry," Hermione declared. "And who would have thought Podmore was such a bigot?"

"Did you see the look on Doge's face when he told him he knew why he was defending Harry?" Draco asked.

"I wonder what that was about," said Ron.

"Isn't it obvious? Doge must be gay, just never publicly outed."

"Doge is the one who practically worshipped Dumbledore," said Harry, thinking back to Doge's outrage at Rita Skeeter's book about their former headmaster. "They were really close when they were our age. I always wondered if there was something more to it than that."

"Dumbledore?" Ron laughed. "No way."

"Discretion is key," said Harry. "Kingsley said so himself. Dumbledore was always one to keep his personal life private."

"I still don't buy it."

"It could have been one-sided. Dumbledore was Doge's unrequited love."

"You're going to make me sick, Harry."

Harry laughed and threw an arm around Draco. They didn't usually get this comfortable in front of guests, but after the week they'd just had, Harry felt they were more than entitled. He half thought Draco would pull away, but instead he smiled.

George cleared his throat. "So did the two of you just find out this week too?"

"No, we knew," said Hermione.

"And my parents," Draco added.

George nodded. "So how long has this been going on?"

"A few months."

"I didn't even have a clue. Though I suppose I was a bit preoccupied."

Ron stiffened at the mention of George's problem, but kept his mouth firmly shut. Nobody spoke at all, waiting to see what would happen.

"About that, Ron, I… Thanks. And I'm sorry. I deserved everything you said to me that night."

Ron shook his head. "I'm sorry too. I was angry. I wouldn't have let you die. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's good you did. It helped make me see how stupid I was being. It was a really hard time, but I shouldn't have done what I did."

"You don't have to explain to us, George," said Hermione.

"No, I do. Most of it doesn't make sense, but I have to try. When Mum first came in to see me that night she asked why I never told her it was so bad. And I guess that's what most people thought. The thing is, after the funeral I was feeling pretty bad, like everyone, but it didn't go away or start to get better. Even Mum was getting better after a while and I just couldn't… No matter what Lee said about Fred wanting me to continue the shop I couldn't do it. There was no motivation, no hope. And somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that it was wrong. I knew that I needed help, but I didn't care anymore."

Hermione was wiping tears off her cheeks and she patted George's knee as comfort.

"That night it was all worse. Angelina and some friends were going to have a Halloween party and wanted me to go. I lied and told her I was going to work on improving the potion for Ton-Tongue Toffee. She was so thrilled I was working again that she didn't insist on going to the party. Truth is, I couldn't face it. Without Fred the whole holiday felt pointless. So I sat there in the shop for hours alone. It hurt so much to sit there and know that everyone moved on and I was still where I was months ago.

"At some point I remember staring down at the vein in my wrist. I don't even know how, but then I got the idea that if I died then I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. I wouldn't feel it. I would have given anything to be numb.

"So I did it. I didn't even think about it. I watched the blood without thinking about what it meant. I didn't think about the family or Lee or Angelina or even Fred. For the first time since May I couldn't think about Fred. I only cared about being numb. The last thing I remember thinking was that dying hurt so much less than trying to feel normal." He took a deep breath and continued. "And then I woke up and they told me you saved me, Ron. I should have been grateful, I know. But all I could think was that I'd have to feel that pain again. And then Mum and Dad came in and I saw how much I hurt them and I hated you for making me face it. I shouldn't have, but I did. I was selfish. I don't deserve to be your brother, but will you forgive me?"

When he finished they were all in various stages of crying. Hermione was using the sleeves of her robe to try to keep up with the tears now. Draco stared down into his lap, unwilling to reveal that had been moved at all by George's testimony. Harry felt his own eyes stinging with unshed tears. He noticed Ron staring across at his brother. His expression hadn't changed at all through George's explanation. The only hint that he had even heard George was some moisture in his eyes. George had actually let go and unashamedly let the fat drops roll down his face.

Now everyone's gaze shifted to Ron, wondering what his reaction would be. Surely he wouldn't deny his brother forgiveness, but they all knew his temper too well.

Ron shifted in his chair, painfully aware of the pressure on him.

"So you're… better now?" he asked hesitantly.

"I've been seeing a healer and she gave me a potion to take. It doesn't cure anything, but it helps."

Ron nodded.

"I know there's no excuse for what I did-"

"You better never fucking do that to me again," Ron blurted.

It was George's turn to nod. "I don't have any plans to. I'm so sorry that I did that to you."

"I forgive you."

They stared at each other for several more seconds, unsure where to go from there. Hermione took care of it when she leapt out of her chair and threw her arms around George's neck.

"Oh I'm so glad you're doing better! We were so worried."

It must have been really killing her to sit quietly waiting for Ron to deal with his part of the conversation. Now that the serious part was over she couldn't help fussing over him. It was oddly less like Hermione and more like Mrs. Weasley actually and Harry wondered suddenly if she would make a complete transformation into Ron's mother if she stayed at their house much longer.

When they all parted ways for the evening Ron and George were once again on speaking terms, although not entirely comfortable, but that would come with time.

Harry's anger over the Order meeting had fizzled some. Somehow, next to what George had gone through, a few ignorant people didn't seem to matter quite as much. They were undressing for bed when Draco finally brought it up.

"I am proud of how you handled everything tonight. I would have ripped his throat out and proven them all right if Ron hadn't stopped me."

Harry smiled, but it was at Draco's subtle use of Ron's first name. The longer they worked together, the more Draco seemed to be slipping up.

"I thought about letting you do it. Except people would still hate us, and you'd have to go to Azkaban."

"I can't believe he said that… about Teddy, I mean."

The smile was gone in an instant. Harry had been prepared for the name-calling, but the second he mentioned the deceased war heroes the line had been crossed. They didn't die for Harry anyway. They died to defeat Voldemort. What would it matter it the person who actually accomplished that was gay? Harry found it hard to imagine that anyone would have chosen their side any differently just because Harry dated men. It wouldn't have made a difference then and it shouldn't now. But would it have mattered to Remus and Tonks?

"No," Draco said sternly.

Harry looked up, surprised. He didn't think he'd said anything out loud that Draco could be responding to. Whatever it was had made Draco angry. They were standing across the bed from each other, but Harry could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"I saw that look on your face and I know you're wondering if he was right. No. He was wrong and you're not going to do this to yourself."

"I just thought… I don't know how Remus or Tonks would have felt about it. Maybe they wouldn't have made me godfather."

"They made you Teddy's godfather because you're the best person for the job. Because they loved you and trusted to take care of their child. That hasn't changed. You're going to help raise him to be the best man he can possibly be and it doesn't matter who you're in love with!" Without warning, Draco stepped up onto the mattress and crossed so that he was standing just inches from Harry on the edge of the bed. He dropped to his knees so they were closer to being eye-level. Draco took Harry's face in his hands, making sure he had his lover's undivided attention. "Podmore is just like the rest of those bastards out there who think we shouldn't be allowed near children, like what we are is some contagious disease! I will not let you doubt how much Teddy needs you! You are not going to let them win. You are Harry fucking Potter! If you could defeat Voldemort then you can damn well beat this."

Harry stared at him for a few seconds and then smiled again. "You feel quite strongly about this."

Draco gave him a small smile then, realizing how he must have sounded. "They can call me a Death Eater. They can tear me apart for my mistakes. But when they say that _this_ is wrong then that's where it ends." He rubbed his thumbs softly over Harry's cheeks. "I'll own up to those mistakes. But loving you is the best thing I've done in my life and I will not let them punish us for it. I won't let you question yourself because of it."

He punctuated the statement with a fierce kiss that never seemed to end. Harry kissed back eagerly, pushing Draco onto his back. He looked down at Draco's naked chest, thinking about how perfectly their bodies fit together in this bed. The way they moved together so effortlessly. They way Harry couldn't think of any place he would rather be than on, under or next to Draco. No, this couldn't be wrong. This couldn't be anything but perfect.


	33. It's Personal

**Author's Note: At this point would you even believe me if I said I was sorry for the long wait between chapters?? I am, but that doesn't do any of us any good. As always, visit my profile if you want status updates on... why I'm not updating. :)**

Chapter 33 - It's Personal

Harry was pretty sure he hadn't run so fast since he was a kid being chased by Dudley and his gang, but he was even more scared. The Ministry was huge and he was cursing the security the whole way. The only way in or out of the building was in the atrium. Fireplaces in individual offices could only be used for communication.

He was in a meeting with John Dawlish when he got the urgent letter via Narcissa Malfoy's owl. It was now December twenty-third and they were going over the security schedule for Christmas. Dawlish had scowled when their conversation was interrupted by what he assumed was more fan mail for Harry, but that notion couldn't have been further from the truth. Harry could feel knots tying in the pit of his stomach as he read the hastily scrawled words. He didn't even stop long enough to offer a full explanation to the Auror before tearing out of the office like Voldemort himself was behind him. The ride down to the atrium on the lift was unbearably slow, but necessary to get to the apparition center. He didn't even wait for the door to open all the way before he was sprinting toward the front of the building. He paused long enough to ensure that he didn't splinch himself and moments later he appeared in front Andromeda's home.

He didn't bother knocking, but rushed in, looking around wildly for Andromeda and Teddy.

"Where is everyone?"

"In the kitchen!" It was Narcissa Malfoy.

When he got to the kitchen the first thing he saw was Draco actually holding Teddy, pacing in front of the sink and it distracted him for a moment. Draco didn't generally touch Teddy unless he absolutely had to. Next he noticed Andromeda sitting at the far end of the table. She looked upset, but unhurt and Mrs. Malfoy was pouring her a cup of tea.

"What happened?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange," Draco answered. "Aunt Andromeda was out shopping with Teddy in Diagon Alley--"

"Just to pick up a few last minute gifts," she interrupted. "We weren't even going to be there long."

Draco frowned at the weakness in her voice and decided to help her out. "There were a couple of them. She didn't recognize the second one, but from the description it sounds like possibly one of the Crabbe family. He followed her for a while and when she got near the end of the street there were less witnesses and he pushed her into an alley between buildings. Rodolphus showed up a few seconds later."

"What did he do? He didn't hurt you?"

"No, we're fine, Harry." But the fear in her eyes let on that there was much more to it than what Draco told.

"What did he say to you?" Harry demanded.

She closed her eyes tightly for a moment and then looked back up at Harry.

"He said they know what you're doing and to tell you to give up or they would take Teddy."

He shook his head. "They can't get in here."

"He said they can. If you give them a reason to. There was something else. He said to tell you that the traitor will die with you. I asked who he meant and he said that you would know."

Harry let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his thick hair. Two days from Christmas and everyone was going to be put on alert. And there was a chance that Teddy wasn't safe. He was startled out of his thoughts by Andromeda's sniffs. She was trying very hard not to cry in a room full of people.

"It will be fine," Narcissa soothed. "You should come stay at the Manor with me."

"No, I couldn't. This is my home. Ted and I built this house."

"Ted wouldn't want you and your grandson to die here. And neither would Nymphadora."

"How do you know we're any safer there? You had Death Eaters all over your home before. How do you know they can't still get in?"

"Yes, well you don't think we Malfoys give all our secrets away. Especially to those who are threatening to kill us. There are protections the Manor has that are unique and known to only three living people. We have house elves to help with the baby and to provide early warning, should they manage to break the wards."

Andromeda seemed to think about this for a few moments, but before she could answer Harry spoke.

"Go stay with your sister. It's best for Teddy."

"I thought you would want him with you."

Harry and Draco exchanged a look. "My house may already be compromised. That's why Draco's been staying with me. Malfoy Manor is the best place for all of you."

She seemed to think about it for along time. Finally after looking up at Teddy she agreed. Harry glanced at Narcissa and made an excuse for them to be left alone.

"Draco, would you take Teddy upstairs with her so that she can start packing their things?"

He nodded and they stood. Draco looked between his mother and Harry briefly. It was obvious that something was up. He didn't like that they had secrets from him suddenly, but he left with his aunt.

Harry had become somewhat more comfortable with Narcissa, but they still had never learned to talk freely with one another. Now they made eye contact easily, as if each new what the other had to say.

"My godson's safety is in your hands."

"And my son's is in yours." He nodded. "I assume you want to know the Manor security."

"No. I don't want anyone to know. It's enough that Draco knows. If I need that information I'll get it from him. Can you perform the Patronus Charm?"

Her eyebrows shot up, surprised by the odd question. "Yes, actually I can."

"Dumbledore worked out a way for everyone in the Order of the Phoenix to communicate using our Patronuses. It's quick, efficient and cannot be faked or duplicated."

"I've heard of it, but never done it myself."

"My Patronus is a stag."

"Mine is a swan."

Harry nodded. "If it's an emergency there may not be time to call for help. This charm takes seconds. Use it to get me. It doesn't matter where I am or what I'm doing. I'll be there."

She took a deep breath. She was scared. More scared than he'd seen her since the day she saved his life in the forest. "They are my blood."

"You know I won't let anything happen to Draco."

"But he won't let anything happen to you either. One of you may fail."

"I won't. I would kill anyone who tries to hurt him."

She gave him a small smile. "You are a good boy, Harry. I am glad that he has you. And… I'm sorry for the past, for what our family has done."

Harry thought about it a moment before shaking his head. "I think that the past is part of what makes us who we are now."

"I believe with all my heart that the Manor is safe, but if anything should happen to me… I know you will take care of Draco."

So they understood each other. They're loved ones were as protected as they could be.

Ron and Hermione were already in the study for their meeting when Draco and Harry returned to Grimmauld Place that evening. They got Andromeda and Teddy settled into the Manor and then took over a half hour going back through all the protective charms to make sure they didn't leave any part of the property vulnerable.

"It's about time," scolded Hermione. "We've only been here for twenty minutes! Kreacher said you hadn't been home yet, but your business at the Ministry couldn't have taken so long, so I suspect we were stood up for shagging instead."

"I wish," muttered Draco.

"Me too." Harry had the sudden urge to collapse into a deep sleep, but instead told his friends the tale of their afternoon and opened the conversation up to questions and suggestions.

"How do they know what you're doing?" asked Ron. "I thought no one was supposed to know about you or the Order."

"I don't know. They may not know, but are just trying to scare us. They didn't mention the Order by name. They apparently know that Pansy came here though."

"More likely assumed it," said Draco. "There's nowhere else she could have gone without them finding her."

"Well, it's a good thing Teddy and Mrs. Tonks are safe now," said Hermione.

"That's exactly the point. No one is safe. Somehow they did this in Diagon Alley two days before Christmas and no one saw it happen!"

"It was getting dark and everyone is too busy with their own shopping to notice what anyone else is doing."

"There are Death Eaters on the loose! You would think people would be a bit more alert!"

"The war is over, Harry. They don't think there's anything to be alert for. It's been more than two months since the Dark Mark scared them all and there's been nothing since. It's actually quite a smart move. They accomplished their task of punishing the Death Eaters who cooperated with the Ministry. _They_ aren't likely to forget what happened. But to everyone else this looks like it was just a few random Death Eaters trying to stir up trouble."

"She's right," said Draco. "Even the volunteer team is getting smaller. Another person quit last week."

"Well, we'll just have to find some way to convince them all that there is something to worry about! This is not over. The war is not over and they need to know that!" He punctuated the sentence with a pound of his fist on the table.

"Harry, we know it's not over, but we don't really know what to tell people to be looking for."

"Well, if they're not looking for anything we'll just end up with them taking over again! I am not going to let that happen!"

"I know you're upset about what happened tonight, but--"

"I'm not upset. This has gone way past upsetting. I've spend my whole life fighting this. My parents died fighting this. Teddy already lost his parents. They aren't coming after him, they aren't touching him!"

He was verging on hysterical, but Hermione plunged right in.

"This isn't just about you," she argued. "We're all in this together. We're all at risk and no one is going to let anything happen to Teddy."

"Yes, we are all in this, but you're wrong. This is about me. At least partly." His eyes blazed with a fury that she didn't recognize. Something that was very un-Harry. "Voldemort made me involved when he killed my parents to get to me. Teddy is my responsibility and I will not have him threatened for my sake. It's changed now. It's so much more personal."

Their meeting ended with Hermione and Harry still in disagreement about how to deal with things. Oddly, it was Ron and Draco who decided to end things for the evening in order to keep the peace. Unfortunately Harry was frustrated and no longer feeling as tired as he had been. Shortly after Ron and Hermione left, Harry decided that they had to talk to Pansy about the incident in Diagon Alley. He figured if she was a spy then she might give something away then and if she wasn't then she had the right to know what had been said about her.

Kreacher brought her to the study to meet with them. Her performance was award-worthy. Harry calmly explained to her what had been said, but she jumped out of her seat at the mention of the traitor.

"They know I'm here! I have to go. If I run they might not find me."

Draco caught her in his arms long before she could reach the door.

"Pans, calm down."

"Calm? How can I be? You know what they'll do to me!"

"Pansy just sit down," Harry said.

She spun around and advanced on him, pointing an angry finger at him. "You don't know anything, Potter! You don't get it. As much as you think you know them, what they do to your kind is nothing compared to what they would do to one of their own who betrays them! Tell him Draco. Fill your precious little boyfriend in on all that he thinks he understands!"

Harry looked to Draco for help. He honestly didn't know what would happen to her, but he couldn't let her run off on her own.

"Pans, you need to calm down. You're not going to get anywhere like this. They'll catch you before you get down the street. This is where you're safest."

She practically collapsed in his arms sobbing and even though a twinge of jealousy shot through Harry, he let it continue. Draco rubbed her back soothingly, waiting for her to get under control. Finally she pulled back and looked up with pleading eyes.

"Don't let them get me, Draco. I'd rather die than let them get me."

Alone in their room that night Harry asked exactly what Pansy had been talking about.

"You don't want to know, Harry."

But he did actually. "I have to know. It's… what they would do to you, if you were caught, right?"

"I'm not going to be caught."

"But if… You said before that your father warned you… because of me… it would be worse."

"Yes," Draco whispered.

"I want to know."

Draco sat down on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes. "When I failed to kill Dumbledore the Dark Lord was furious. My father was still in Azkaban, but my mother was there. He called them all together to make an example of me. I don't even remember some of the spells he used. The Dark Mark," he paused, running his fingers over the place on his arm, "is an interesting thing. It is used to summon the others or the Dark Lord, but it can also be used to control and punish. Any spell that is applied directly to the Mark is magnified. Any curse that inflicts pain feels like Crucio if he touches his wand to the Mark. He made me beg for him to stop. Bellatrix was holding a hand over my mother's mouth the whole time, making her watch.

"That is what one has to look forward to for merely being a disappointment to the Death Eaters. One who actually betrays them…" He shuddered. "I begged for him to stop; traitors beg for death. Death is the only release for them."

"You've seen what they do?"

"There weren't many people willing to go against him, but I remember one. Nathanial Avery. His whole family were Death Eaters. He was planning to run away and leave, but they found out." He struggled with the emotions and Harry knew he could still see it, whatever it was, in his mind. "He couldn't die. No matter what they did to him, his heart still beat. It's a spell designed to prolong life. It's actually used by mediwizards to keep patients alive long enough to fix what's wrong with them, but then some ingenious Death Eater realized that with some simple modifications, a spell used to save could actually torture. So they use it in extreme cases. Extreme because it's actually unpleasant for torturers. If it wasn't they would probably use it more often. They did things to him that no man should be able to survive. They kept at it for days."

"Why is it so unpleasant for them if they enjoy torturing people?"

"Because no matter what they do to the body, the person lives through it. If you can call it living. He remains conscious and for a long time is able to speak and scream. He feels everything that is happening to him right up until the end. People like Bellatrix get off on that, but one of the nasty side effects is that sometimes the body actually begins to rot while the person is still alive. That's why they don't use it often. Just often enough to scare people into loyalty. The spell wears off eventually and the person dies. The only way to end it sooner is to actually destroy the heart."

Harry didn't even have the words to reply to that; he was utterly horrified. This is what had Pansy so afraid. This is what would happen to Draco if things went wrong. He had seen many horrible things, but this was so much worse. He began to think of Draco stuck in a situation like this. Against his will his mind conjured images of _his_ Draco suffering for days on end, knowing that the only relief was death.

Harry began to shake and Draco rushed to his side, wrapping his arms around him.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you," he murmured. "You don't need to think about this."

"It could be you."

"It won't be."

"But they're determined punish the Malfoy family."

"Then we will have to stop them first." He pulled back a little, smoothing Harry's hair away from his face. "I am not worried. I am with you."

Draco couldn't have possibly known it, but the words were of little comfort. They were the same words Dumbledore had spoken to him as they were leaving the cave of inferi. Just a couple hours later he was dead.

Harry sighed tiredly. It was supposed to be Christmas and now the entire holiday was overshadowed by this hopelessness. Harry's entire family was in grave danger and he didn't even know how to save them. Anger and hate swelled up inside him at the thought of it. He remembered clearly the look on Voldemort's face as he died. There was a brief moment of shock and fear and panic. Suddenly he wanted _that_ for those who would threaten his family. Parkinson and Laurent, Lestrange and anyone else who would come near Teddy. He would not rest until they were all gone. They had already taken too much of his life away from him.


	34. A Christmas Message

**Author's Note: Almost done with this semester! Next couple chapters are mostly done with their revisions already, so hopefully we'll see faster updates over Christmas break. I definitely won't be updating again until after the end of the semester on Dec. 13th. Wish me luck with my exams!**

Chapter 34 - A Christmas Message

Draco felt bad for leaving Pansy alone on Christmas. He compensated by spending the entire morning with her and having Kreacher cook a special breakfast. Harry secretly thought that he was also trying desperately to erase her sulkiness that had been present ever since they'd been outed, but she had plenty of other things to worry about now and Harry really couldn't blame Draco for trying to help. Draco was more convinced than ever that her motives for being there were honest and that he had caused extra pain for his very good friend. Harry believed the latter part was real at least. Her desire for Draco was the only thing about her that he was truly sure of. The looks she had given Harry and the possessive way she clung to Draco was enough. Was she working for the Death Eaters? That part he probably wouldn't know until it was too late.

In any case, Harry managed to make it through Christmas morning without vomiting at the saccharine-sweet way she fawned over Draco. Out of all the other things he was worrying about, Pansy's attraction to his boyfriend weighed in at a mere annoyance. He hadn't slept properly since Teddy and Andromeda's close call in Diagon Alley. Draco had noticed and although he didn't say anything, that worried look he gave Harry in the mornings said volumes. The only thing keeping him awake currently was the thought of visiting Teddy.

The boy seemed to be enjoying himself at Malfoy Manor. He was awake and eager to get into his presents when Harry and Draco arrived for Christmas dinner. Harry tried to concentrate on being there for Teddy, on enjoying the day, but his mind repeatedly flickered to darker things, darker places. It was becoming an obsession.

He was hardly watching Teddy playing on the floor with Draco, but at some point something suddenly occurred to him that startled him from his dark thoughts. Draco was actually comfortable with Teddy climbing on him. He even allowed his cousin to play with his hair, which he had let grow out a bit and was very particular about its styling. Up until the other day, Draco wouldn't even hold the child. He preferred to watch from a distance or play games that didn't involve any actual contact. Teddy loved Draco and was always trying to get closer, but Draco artfully dodged anything that made him uncomfortable. Today was different though.

Teddy, as usual, had changed his hair color to match Draco's, but now he leaned in toward Draco's face so that their noses were touching and then change his eye color to the exact shade of gray that Draco's were. Eventually he toddled over to Harry and did the same thing. It was odd seeing him with Draco's blond hair and Harry's big, green eyes. It was like he was a perfect combination of the two of them.

Teddy had grown so quickly. He was already walking a little bit and, although he was rarely understood, he had taken to naming things. Harry sounded more like "air-y," while Draco came out as "day-co." His latest development was to call Aunt Narcissa "sis."

Harry couldn't help but think about Remus and Tonks how much they would miss. Could they see Teddy now? Dumbledore had told him that to the well-organized mind, death was an adventure. But where was this adventure? Given his own experiences with death, he had to think that Teddy's parents could see him, just as he believed his own parents could.

Narcissa and Andromeda seemed to have put their worries aside for the day and focused instead on making Harry and Draco eat several helpings of rich food. They were convinced that Kreacher had been starving them both.

After the meal they began to open gifts. Teddy of course was completely spoiled by everyone present and had even gotten a few gifts from distant family members and the Weasleys. Hermione and Ron had bought him a collection of age appropriate educational books. They were really from Hermione, but she had stuck Ron's name on the package as well. Ron told Harry privately that he had wanted to get Teddy his first Quidditch jersey, but she had overruled him, as usual.

Narcissa had gotten Harry and Draco each a set of very expensive designer dress robes, while Andromeda picked out some Quidditch gear that she knew they had looked at. Before they had the chance to try either present out there was an insistent owl tapping at the window. Draco answered it at once.

"The Minister's seal," he said while passing it to Harry.

He tore it open, scanning the contents quickly. His face paled as he looked up at Draco.

"I knew it," he mumbled. "I have to go." He looked over at Narcissa and Andromeda. "I'm sorry to ruin the afternoon. It looks like it may take a while though."

"What is it?" asked Narcissa.

"The Minister needs me at once. I need to leave."

Harry made his way to the floo, but Draco grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"There was an attack. You're staying here."

"The fuck I am!"

Harry took his hand and squeezed it lightly. "For your mother and Teddy. Stay here for them."

"Are we in trouble?" he asked, worried now.

"I don't know, but you're not going to leave them alone right now. Not this time."

There was something hidden in Harry's tone, some other reason why Draco wouldn't be allowed to follow him. He swallowed tightly, wondering if he really wanted his fear confirmed. "Where? Tell me."

Harry sighed. "Azkaban."

"Father?"

"I don't know. That's at least half of why you're staying. I'll send word as soon as I can." Draco just stared at him, as if in shock. It broke his heart. "I love you. Promise me you'll stay here until I come back for you."

"I have to go and see him."

"There's nothing you could do for him now anyway. Stay with your mother. Especially until I know that they're not in danger."

Draco nodded reluctantly and then Harry was gone in a roar of green flames. It was a two-part process. One could not floo into Azkaban, so Harry floo'd to the Ministry and then used the apparition area to go to the prison.

He shivered when he landed in front of the hideous place. The cold sea winds whipped his robes around and nearly froze him to the spot. When he got to the gates he had no trouble passing through. Either the guards had been told of his pending arrival or they just weren't about to stop Harry Potter from doing whatever he wanted. He found Kingsley quickly enough.

"What the hell happened?"

"We're not actually sure. All we know is that a little bit ago all hell broke loose. Prisoners running everywhere."

"A break out?"

"We believe revenge was the priority. The intrusion happened on the floor the informants were held on. Breaking others out was just a happy side effect of their main goal. Lestrange was one of the escapees."

"What happened to the informants?"

"Most of them are dead. Others are missing."

"Lucius Malfoy?"

"He's still alive, but…"

"But? They didn't take him?"

Kingsley hesitated. Harry had never seen him so unsure of something. "He's the only one they left here alive. They left a message in his cell for you and me."

"Show me."

"I don't know if you want to go up there now. He's still there and it's rather messy. I'm sure you'll get the idea from the photos we're taking."

"This is Draco's father. Show me."

Kingsley nodded reluctantly and led Harry up to Lucius' cell. He was shocked to see Hermione standing in the corridor just outside a room where a lot of screaming was taking place.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm the youngest Ministry employee. That means I get the fun of being on-call for whatever is needed. Day, night or Christmas. I left Mrs. Weasley's dinner as soon as I got the summons."

"What's going on in there?"

She glanced up at Kingsley and then back at Harry. "Lucius."

Harry's eyes went wide. He wouldn't have ever imagined that all that screaming was coming from Draco's father.

"They've tried to sedate him, but nothing is working. Whatever the Death Eaters did to him, it was meant to last."

Harry shivered thinking of the spell Draco had told him about. If they had used that spell they no doubt would have taken Lucius with them to make him suffer. No, this was something different, but for some reason they wanted the man to remain conscious for this long at least.

Harry pushed past Hermione, trying to get a look into the room. There were several Aurors and prison guards, as well as two mediwizards standing around something Harry couldn't see on the floor. The mediwizards seemed to be struggling with him, yelling for him to sit still so they could dress the wounds. Until they said it, Harry hadn't noticed the amount of blood on the floor. It was everywhere. The last two bodies in the crowd parted for him, revealing the unrecognizable victim thrashing on the stone floor. The face was bruised, slashed and distorted. He had to have been in the wrong room, except under the blood Harry could see the white-blond hair that gave away the man's identity. He couldn't help but gasp in shock and an instant later gray eyes locked on his. They were so much like Draco's, but wild and scared. They narrowed on him.

"Potter." He spat the name and a good deal of blood along with it. "At last, he's here to witness what he's done to my family. I suppose now that I've delivered the warning my work here is done."

"What warning?"

"Never were too bright."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am your warning to show you what you've sentenced my wife and son to by your mere presence in their lives. I'm alive to make sure you know what they'll do to everyone you and I have ever cared about."

He began laughing and Harry glanced at the others, wondering if Lucius had actually gone mad. He sobered quickly though and looked up at Harry, disgusted.

"Would have never thought you and I could have anything in common. They're going to win you know…" He appeared to be beginning to pass out. His eyes were drifting shut and his speech was slurred as he grunted out the last of his message. "Your fate…written in blood now…"

Harry's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as the man went limp at his feet. Then he looked around at the amount of blood. It covered every surface of the room, even the walls. And then he felt his stomach turn on him as he noticed that it wasn't just spatters on the walls. There were words that Harry hadn't seen there at first behind the crowd of people. He pushed some of them out of the way to read it better.

_Traitors and their families will suffer the ultimate consequence. The mudblood-loving Ministry will fall. Potter and Shacklebolt will die._

A message, his fate, written in Lucius Malfoy's blood.

"Harry?"

Hermione was just behind him, probably wondering if he was going to vomit. Harry wasn't sure of that himself yet and so he said nothing. She stepped forward and grabbed his arms, turning him toward the door.

"I want to talk to him when he's conscious again," Harry called over his shoulder.

"It's horrible, isn't it?"

He didn't answer.

"And on Christmas. What did you tell Draco?"

"That he couldn't come. And it's a good thing I did."

"I have to talk to you," she whispered suddenly. She looked around and dragged him to the end of the corridor. "I think the spy has control over someone in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Why?"

"We were testing the wards around the prison just before you got here. They are all intact. If the Death Eaters broke the wards completely then the wards would be down all over the building. The only floor affected was this one. That means that someone inside helped create a window in the enchantments."

"Why couldn't that person be the spy then? Why do you think he's being influenced by the spy?"

"The spy is in the Transportation department, I'm still sure about that. He had to have known that this stunt would expose the person involved, so he used the Imperius Curse to control a guard. The guard then creates the window to allow the Death Eaters in."

"But if we question the guard he could tell us who cursed him. The spy wouldn't risk exposure that way."

"Not if he's one of the guards who died."

"Then that takes us right back to where we started."

"Not quite. There are more in the department who are under control. I noticed on the way up here several guards who have obvious side effects of a memory charm. Once everything is under control here, I'll have them all checked out, but I don't think it's going to lead us anywhere."

"Of course not. But your Transportation theory never checks out. It's the same people in charge of the department as have been for years, since before the war. We thought it was in that department because of the way Death Eaters were entering the country, but nobody new works there and none of them show signs of being under the Imperius."

"It's a gut feeling, Harry. I know I'm right."

"Even if you are, what am I supposed to do about it?"

"I don't know yet, but I thought you should know what I was thinking."

He nodded and went to find parchment and an owl to send a message to Draco. It was brief, telling them that he was safe and his father was alive. He didn't offer any further details, but reminded him to stay at the Manor. Draco didn't need to see this.

Over the next three hours Harry helped Hermione question guards. They found three that exhibited signs of a memory charm and they were sent to a memory specialist to see if anything else could be found. Eventually someone came to tell Harry that Lucius had woke up. They led him to a new cell. He had been cleaned up of course and given potions to replenish all the blood that was lost, but his face was still a mess. There was very little to indicate who it was that Harry was seeing. He dismissed the guards and sat next to the bed. Lucius made an effort to sit up, but Harry pushed him back down gently.

"Rest."

"I would rather Draco and Narcissa not know the full details of this."

Harry nodded. He didn't want to tell them this either.

"It's been a while since you and I chatted, Potter."

"Yeah, I think it was probably the last time you tried to kill me."

"And now you're seeing my son." Harry didn't answer. "I've been trying to figure out how this happened. He hated you. You hated him. Although he didn't seem too eager to identify you when Greyback brought you in. Tell me, when you visit the Manor, do you think of that night?"

"The first time I did," Harry admitted.

"I raised my son to find better than you."

"And I'm sure your father raised you to stay out prison and yet here you are."

Lucius' eyes flashed and for just a moment Harry thought the man might hit him. But it was gone again, leaving dull gray behind.

"You understand the danger my son is in because of you."

Harry practically growled. "I'll kill anyone who harms him."

Lucius considered him for a moment and then sat up. "You're different."

"Than what?"

"I thought I knew Harry Potter."

Harry let out a humorless laugh. "So did I."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, although it was almost unnoticeable through all the swelling. "A leader should always know himself."

"I never asked to be a leader."

"No, I don't suppose you've had much choice. So it's not my imagination that you've changed. And what's more, you can feel it too."

"I don't know what it is," Harry admitted.

"It's the knowledge that you would do _anything_ to survive and exactly what that entails."

"Not for myself."

Lucius shrugged. "For your loved ones then. For Draco perhaps. Whatever is dear to you. Perhaps you have found yourself capable of a level of hate you didn't think was possible."

He nodded.

"It is good, if you use it correctly."

Harry really didn't want to think about it anymore and that wasn't what he was there for anyway.

"What happened here today? Who did this to you?"

He did sit up then, but the move seemed to cost him what energy he had regained and he winced at the pain. "Dubois, Laurent, the Dark Lord's apprentice: whatever he is going by today."

"He came here himself?"

Lucius nodded. "Couldn't resist stopping in on an old friend. Did you like the message he left? A little overdramatic, but that was always his style."

"It was captivating," Harry replied dryly.

"He let his son do the honors of actually writing out the message."

"His son?"

He nodded again. "Robert. Apparently he got the mother pregnant before he came to England during the first war. I didn't know that the boy existed until he was kind enough to introduce us today."

Harry could hear the forced control in his voice.

"After explaining to me exactly how my son and wife would die, he told me what I should say to you. He wants to meet with you."

This time Harry really did laugh. "He can't possibly think I'm that stupid."

"No, but he did say that he was in a better position to take over than you believe and your only chance is to talk to him. He's got people in every department of the Ministry and more than one in a good position to assassinate the Minister when it is time. I think he's waiting for all the pieces to be in place and he will move them all at once."

"He's bluffing."

"He also said that the mudblood, Granger, has been snooping around a lot. The next time she puts her nose where it doesn't belong it will be her blood on the wall."

"So that means that her snooping is getting her closer to the truth."

"Don't tempt him, Potter, unless you want the girl dead."

Lucius seemed to consider him for several moments before asking his next question.

"Is it true you were with them at the Manor today?"

"What?"

"He said that you were there."

Harry felt his insides freeze at the implication. "How could he possibly know that?"

"I don't know. Maybe he was bluffing."

"Exactly what did he say about it?"

"He said Draco has been staying with you, but you both went to the Manor. He said you all ate in the dinning room, that my normal space was left empty."

"He had to have guessed. Dinner would have been going on around the same time he was here doing this to you."

"Narcissa was wearing her deep purple robes," he continued. "He said Draco pulled his hair back in a tie today. He never does that."

Harry's breath sped up and he began to shake with fear and rage. "But he did today. How? I have to get back."

He jumped out of his chair at once, but before he made it to the door, Lucius had called him back.

"He won't touch them today. He's playing games, can't you see? He wants you to panic. If you panic, you make mistakes. If you panic, he wins."

"How the hell did he know what they were wearing?"

"I don't know. I don't believe he has a way to get into the Manor right now, only to observe. He told me that you are trying to find Hydra."

"Yes."

"One of his people yelled to him that he had to hurry or the window would close."

"They opened a window in the wards to get in here."

"But it didn't close, did it?" Harry shook his head. "It's so simple I hate myself for not thinking of it before. The enchantments only allow people to enter Hydra during certain time periods. In this case it was just before they left here."

"Which would have been nearly three this afternoon."

"The window was about to close and they had to get in or they would be exposed until it opened again. Laurent loved those kinds of puzzles. He lived for it. There are only certain times of day that you can get in. There are probably at least two or three windows in a day."

"But where?"

"Draco said that you were using coordinates." Harry nodded. "In order for the coordinates to work you would have to try to plot them on a map during the time that the window is open. That's how you'll know you're right. The window deactivates the unplottable charm."

It was all clicking into place and for the first time in weeks Harry felt optimistic. This could be the piece they finally needed to get to Hydra. Once they got there, they would destroy Laurent and end this once and for all. Harry arranged for Hermione to get Ron and meet him back at Grimmauld Place in an hour and then went back to the Manor for Draco. Hydra was the best Christmas present Harry could think of for any of them.


	35. We Have a Plan

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas everyone! Thank you for your patience as I took my break to concentrate on school. It paid off, as I got very good grades and made the Dean's List! Now I'm hard at work on the last of this story. Not quite there yet, but in my rough drafts I'm getting very close. I think this week I'll have it done and then I'll just have to go into editing and re-writes. In case I don't have another chapter up before then, have a great holiday!**

Chapter 35 - We Have a Plan

The atmosphere was understandably tense when Harry arrived back at the Manor. They'd had supper without him and tried to concentrate on helping Teddy play with his new toys. He was already put to bed for the night leaving the four adults free to talk.

He began with the basics of what happened at the prison, but before long he was interrupted by Narcissa.

"But Lucius… he's safe? He wasn't hurt?"

Harry hesitated. He couldn't look any of them in the face so he kept his eyes on a random spot on the carpet. "He's going to be fine, but he was hurt. Pretty badly."

"They found him, but left him alive there?" asked Draco.

"Yeah. He's going to be fine."

"What did they do? Did you see him?"

Harry looked up then. "I talked to him for a while. It looked bad when I got there, but by the time I left he was himself again."

"Harry…"

"They kept him alive so he could deliver their threats to us. Laurent beat him badly, but he's going to be fine. He told me to tell you both that he's fine and to be careful."

Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief.

"But we may have another problem. Laurent is watching the Manor. I don't know how, but he sees what goes on here."

"Can he get in?" asked Andromeda frantically.

Harry looked up at Narcissa who seemed somewhat shocked. "Lucius didn't think so."

"The property's protection is still blocking them, but the extra wards should have been blocking even observation spells."

"Then they've found away around the extra wards. They told Lucius details of what happened here today. Things they shouldn't have known. He still didn't believe they could get in."

"No. The Manor has very old protections. It is of course possible to break through eventually, but it takes powerful magic and we would feel the change. It's layered. Once the first layer is broken we would start to feel the effects in here, but then they would be able to move on to the next layer. It gives us time to get out before they get through all of the layers."

Harry nodded. "So they can't get in. Yet. I trust that you have a quick way out in case that happens, but I don't want to hear it now in case they are listening. Just remember what I told you before."

"Of course." She said it casually, but her gaze was intense, conveying their mutual understanding.

After that, Harry took Draco back to Grimmauld Place where Ron and Hermione were already waiting for them. He called Pansy into the study, much to Hermione's dismay, and the five of them discussed what was going on.

"What time of day was it when you were taken to Hydra, Pansy?"

"What? Why?"

"Just answer it."

"It was late at night. I think a little after eleven."

"Good."

"What's going on, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I know how to find Hydra. You have a list of possible coordinates based on astrological calculations. You know the wrong coordinate could splinch you, but you can't consult a map because the location is unplottable."

"And?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"If you were able to plot it, would you be able to find it do you think?"

In recent weeks they had talked a lot about the coordinate system. Hermione had explained to them all that apparating by coordinates was much trickier than normal apparition. Generally, to apparate, one needed to be able to picture the exact place at which they wished to arrive. If a person had never been to the intended destination then the only other way to apparate directly there was to use its coordinates. It was very precise and difficult without being able to visualize the location. The down side was that anything that used coordinates became completely worthless if the location was unplottable. Coordinate apparating was like visualizing the grids on a map instead of the setting, which was the same thing as plotting with quill and parchment. Add to that the fact that the entrance was underground, and they had no room for error.

According to Pansy, the apparition point changed in appearance often enough that visual apparition was not possible: another protective spell to ensure the place remained secret. Hermione had argued that then there would be no way into the place. Pansy had argued back that just because the Death Eaters hadn't told her everything didn't mean that what she did know was wrong. It was time to put it to the test.

"I could have had us there weeks ago if I'd been able to plot it," Hermione answered. "As it is though, there have been several possible coordinates that we haven't been able to plot. One of them has to be the right one."

"Lucius figured it out. There are windows during which the unplottable charm is disabled." Hermione gasped at the mention of the windows. "Certain times of day. He heard them say that they had to get back before the window closed. That was nearly three this afternoon. Pansy went at eleven at night. There's two times we know of now."

"That makes sense," Pansy chimed in. "Father was adamant that we couldn't leave until a certain time. He never said why, so I just figured it had something to do with who he was meeting there."

Hermione nodded. "They could be changing times too. What was the window today might not be tomorrow."

"We can try to plot it," said Ron. "We'll try different times of the day and if we can actually plot it on the map then we'll know the location and time."

Hermione beamed, apparently quite proud of him for coming to that answer on his own.

"It will take some trial and error. It may take days, perhaps a couple weeks, to track it to make sure that the times are right or to establish a pattern for it."

Harry nodded. "That's fine. The point is that we now know the way in. Pansy, I'll need to get exact descriptions of the inside so we can plan it out. I'll put a team together and as soon as Hermione figures it out, we'll be ready."

After dismissing Pansy, Ron and Hermione began to say their goodbyes for the night, but Harry asked them to wait. He really didn't want to do this, but Hermione needed to know.

"You need to stop poking around at the Ministry."

"Why?"

"They've signaled you out as the next target if you don't stop."

"Lucius told you that?"

Harry nodded. "It was part of Laurent's message to us."

"Well then I'm right. It's the Department of Transportation."

"There's not enough evidence to do anything about it and until we know who the threat is you're not provoking anyone."

"But how are we supposed to know who the threat is if I don't look into it?"

"Harry's right," said Ron suddenly. "Don't encourage them."

"I understand you want to protect me, but we're all in a lot of danger here."

"All the more reason to wait until we know more. Whoever it is, they've got control of people in multiple departments and could kill you before we even knew it was coming. We'll find the way in to Hydra and go from there. Once we're in, maybe the rest of it will come."

"Or maybe if I find the leak in the Ministry then he will help us with Hydra."

"They're already onto you. It's too dangerous."

"So is going poking around Death Eater Headquarters with no direction, but that's what you want to do."

Harry's jaw was firmly set. "Back off at the Ministry."

It was obvious that Harry and Ron weren't going to budge on this one bit. Draco had been unusually silent, and although she knew he probably would side with her, she also knew that he had other things on his mind. So she agreed and she and Ron returned to the Burrow.

Harry was actually dreading being alone with Draco that night. He knew that he wasn't much of a liar and Draco would have seen that there was much more to the visit with Lucius than he let on. Harry didn't want to have to think about what he had seen and certainly didn't want to have to repeat it to Draco. That was one thing he and Lucius had agreed on. Draco and his mother didn't need to know everything. Draco wouldn't see it that way though.

As he suspected, Draco questioned him as soon as they were alone in their room.

"I told you everything that was valid. The details aren't important."

"He's my father, so I think I have the right to know."

"And your father has the right to keep things from you if he wants to."

He shook his head in disbelief. "You're defending him now? You hate my father."

"Yes, I do. But I'm defending you as well."

"Then it was bad."

Harry sighed. "You've said before that your father hates to show weakness. He wouldn't want you to think of him as weak or frail. I said that they beat him badly and it doesn't require any more explanation."

Harry couldn't add that the sight of Lucius Malfoy beaten and bloody like that had already begun to change his opinion of the man. Lucius was someone Harry had always regarded with annoyance, disgust and a little fear. There was nothing fearful about the way that Lucius looked that afternoon. The man that Draco loved and admired was nowhere to be seen.

"I want to know what they did to him."

"He's alive. Everyone else on his floor were either killed or taken. He's a proud man, Draco. Explaining what happened down to the last detail doesn't honor him."

Draco nodded. "Fine." He sat down on the bed and ran a hand over his face. "So you talked to my father."

Harry relaxed a little, relieved that the questioning seemed to be over. "Well there comes the point in every relationship where we have to meet each other's family. It was going to happen eventually."

"Not quite the typical meeting the parents scenario for us."

Harry climbed on the bed behind Draco and began rubbing his shoulders. "I don't think anything is typical for us. He still hates me."

"He just hates you on principle. He doesn't know you well enough to actually hate you or have any other opinion of you."

"I'd almost forgotten how much you look like him." It actually had frightened him to compare Lucius' bruised body to Draco. He swallowed the anger he felt at the thought of Draco being attacked like that. "You've always looked like him, but I guess I hadn't noticed in a while since I'm only around your mum."

"It's bothering you, isn't it? What you saw today."

"It bothers me that they have the power to do this. And that we don't really know how much they're capable of. It bothers me that it could be you or Teddy they come after next."

Draco turned around and kissed Harry lightly. "That's why we're going to stop them first. We'll go to Hydra."

"I'll kill him," Harry promised. "I'll make sure he never touches you."

Harry and Draco arrived at the Burrow at one 'o clock on Boxing Day for dinner. The entire Weasley clan was there with the exception of Percy. He apparently had "pressing personal matters to attend to," which Bill interpreted to mean a girlfriend. Charlie had even come back from Romania for Christmas and was staying for a whole week.

Harry and Draco had dined with the Weasleys a few times since their stint on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Mrs. Weasley had given them both huge hugs the first time and seemed determined to not ask them about the article. Later on Ron had said that she asked all kinds of questions after they left. She told him to make sure they knew that they weren't being judged in her home. Apparently their lack of public displays of affection had her concerned that they were still trying to hide. Ron assured her that this was just how they were and she didn't say anything after that.

Harry squeezed Draco's hand briefly as they followed Ron and Bill further into the house. He had been somewhat nervous about seeing Ginny again, as Draco knew. Her letter to him after the article was friendly enough, but it wasn't the same as a face-to-face confrontation. So far he didn't see her anywhere. Or Hermione.

He occupied himself greeting Charlie and asking about his work. Mr. Weasley came in moments later thanking them for the assortment of muggle things that they sent him for Christmas. The conversation quickly shifted to his collection of plugs and nobody noticed right away when the girls finally joined them.

"See? Didn't I tell you?" Hermione said.

Harry looked up to find her looking at Ginny, both of them standing in the doorway.

"I didn't doubt you."

"Hey, Gin."

"Harry. Hermione and I were spying on you just now."

Hermione laughed. "Ginny's been bugging us with questions, trying to prepare herself to see the two of you together."

"Oh." He felt a bit like a fish in an aquarium tank.

"Hermione told me that you two keep your distance in public, but eventually you're drawn back together like a magnet."

Harry hadn't realized, but although they had started out sitting a friendly distance apart, at some point during their small talk he had ended up with his leg pressed against Draco's and a hand rested on Draco's knee. He withdrew the hand immediately and Ginny laughed at him.

"Don't change anything on my account."

"Do we do that all the time?" Harry asked with a glance at Ron who nodded apologetically.

"It's not something to be ashamed of," said Hermione. "It's actually rather cute that you can't bear to be separated from each other even by the distance of a sofa cushion."

"Just what I was going for was 'cute,'" grumbled Draco.

"You're always cute, Malfoy. And I'll have you know that Harry was never so clingy with me. It must be true love."

Draco blushed uncharacteristically.

"Mum wants everybody to the table."

As they moved toward the table Ginny managed to sneak up next to Harry and grabbed his arm.

"So you really are dating Malfoy?" she whispered.

"Yes," he whispered back. "Although I don't think it's really a secret anymore so you can speak a little louder."

"I'm just still trying to understand it all." She nodded toward the rest of her family. "They've had weeks to get over their shock."

"You found out the same time as everyone else."

"Yes, but I found out at school and I haven't been around you. You wouldn't believe what it was like that morning. I got to breakfast late, so everyone was talking about it already. When I walked in suddenly I was practically a celebrity. The whispers and pointing. A fourth year was brave enough to show me the article so I could stop wondering if I'd dressed myself funny."

"I'm sorry. If I'd known it was going to be in the paper I would have given you warning."

Draco migrated back over to them as they approached the table and Harry reached out for his hand.

"Yes, well, apparently I am the go-to person for anyone wanting to know far too much about your sex life. Which I find ironically amusing since I never was a big part of your sex life."

It appeared that he had no choice in where to sit, as Ginny pulled him down into a chair next to her.

"So what have you been telling everyone?" he asked.

"Mostly I tell them to get stuffed. Every now and then someone asks something rude about if I knew you were gay or if I was trying to make you straight. Then I tell them that our relationship was just a cover to hide the fact that you were actually sneaking out of school to go to some really risqué clubs and have sex with dozens of random strangers."

"You didn't."

"Only once, but she didn't believe me. She's going around telling all the boys that if they go out with me they'll turn gay."

Draco snorted in amusement while Harry's mouth dropped open in horror. Ginny didn't seem particularly bothered by it, but Harry was completely shocked. It was bad enough that he and Draco were still getting hate mail, but Ginny didn't deserve any of this.

"I'm really sorry, Gin."

"Don't you dare be sorry! It's made the school year a bit more interesting anyway. And you wouldn't believe the good stuff that's happened because of it."

"Yeah, good. I bet you really like the idea that none of the blokes want to go anywhere near you."

"That's not entirely true." She paused, glancing at Harry and Draco's confused faces. "Plenty of boys come around me now. They just don't want to date. Right from the first day the article came out I defended you. I guess I was quite vocal about it because before long people were approaching me, wanting to talk. They all have one thing in common: they feel braver about being who they are because of you. How many times have you heard someone talk about it openly, you know? Never. Not in our world. These people have all been hiding because they were afraid of being judged. One sixth year guy tried to talk to his parents about it last year and they said that he was sick or confused. So he tried to let it go and be 'normal.' Obviously that doesn't work. Now he has a hero to look up to. They are grateful to you for giving them that, Harry."

Harry didn't have words to respond to the story. He felt good that it had helped someone, but at the same time, he felt entirely embarrassed the way he always did when people said he was a hero. He wasn't trying to be a hero or role model or anything else. He had only ever wanted to live his life in peace. He wasn't even trying to come out; the article had been an accident. Then he remembered Hermione's words of comfort the day they were outed. She had predicted even then that some people would be helped by his story. He glanced over to her. She looked a bit smug, as if she knew he was thinking about what she said.

Dinner continued and the subject moved on to other topics, but Harry's mind stayed with the story that Ginny told. The more he thought about it, the more of a fraud he felt like. These kids that Ginny talked to had probably struggled with accepting their sexuality for years, maybe most of their lives. It was something that they had consciously chose to hide for fear of condemnation. Harry didn't have that problem. He never hid anything from anyone except himself. Until he got to know Draco he'd never felt a strong attraction to another boy, so there was nothing to keep hidden. And although he tried to avoid those feelings once he knew they were there, it didn't take much convincing to let himself fall for Draco. Being with him felt so natural that how was he supposed to remain in denial?

Then he turned to Draco. The article had overly complicated things, when really it was quite simple. How could he not be completely in love with this man? He didn't know how people were affected by the article and he still didn't understand why anyone really cared about who he was in love with. He didn't understand why it was so controversial. Oh, he'd heard the bias all his life, living with his aunt and uncle, but having it applied to himself was something different.

Up until now, Harry wouldn't have called the past couple months easy at all, but compared to what those other kids were going through, he had to admit, he had it pretty good. And as ridiculous as it was, he was actually feeling guilty for not being more tormented over his sexuality. Coming out had been more of an annoyance than the torment it could be for those who didn't have such an understanding family.

He was still thinking about this when he climbed into bed with Draco that night. It was the first time in days he could focus on anything except finding the Death Eaters.

"I think we're pretty lucky," Harry whispered in the dark.

"How so?" asked Draco.

"Our family accepts us."

Draco nodded and snuggled closer.

"I just keep thinking how much worse it could have been for us."

"And it hasn't been easy."

"But it shouldn't be this hard for any of us."

"It's not as if you would be completely free of the drama. Think about it. If you had gotten back together with Weaslette you would still be getting your picture in the paper. They would still be talking, still be analyzing your every move. It's part of being famous."

"Yes, but the other stuff isn't. If I was with Ginny there would be gossip, but there wouldn't be hate. Nobody would be telling me what I can or can't do with her. With us, it's like suddenly they have the right to judge my character. Like this one part of me erases everything good I've ever done. It's no wonder so many people are afraid to tell anyone. They don't have the right to make us feel afraid or ashamed."

"You're the great Harry Potter. You could try to change their minds. Maybe get the laws changed so we have equal rights. If you led a campaign like that, eventually the Ministry would have to listen."

"Let's fight one battle at a time." He sighed. "It just amazes me that anyone believes they can tell me how to live my life just because I'm in love with a man."

A sly smile spread over Draco's face suddenly. "Everything would be so much easier for you if I was a woman."

Harry grinned in reply and kissed him hard on the mouth. "But I really like that you're not a woman."

**Chapter 36, Hydra, coming soon. The moment of truth: whose side is Pansy really on??**


	36. Hydra

**Author's Note: Hello there! Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. I have a really good excuse this time: I finished this story. Yes, it really is done- although it will take a while to rewrite and edit. We should be seeing fairly regular updates now. It's still hard to say how many chapters it will be because I think a couple of the long ones will be split in two. Speaking of long chapters, this one is HUGE. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 36 - Hydra

Hermione was right; it did take several days to pinpoint the location of Hydra. By then they had not only the coordinates, but also the time schedule that the window operated on. Every day the schedule was four hours later than the day before. At the next Order meeting Harry outlined their plans to go to Hydra on New Year's Eve. They wouldn't take the entire group; some still had to stay to help patrol Diagon Alley and the school. They also used that meeting to let the entire group in on Pansy's cooperation. They had the right to know if they were going to risk their lives on her information. It seemed the group was split in half on whether or not she was to be trusted, but as they didn't have many other leads to go on, most of them agreed that they had to take her information seriously.

Seriously, but cautiously, was what Hermione had said. She believed that they should send a very small group at first to check the place out. Harry wanted to take everyone and go storming in. He reasoned that they could take Laurent by surprise and finish this once and for all. They compromised on a group of ten. They could send people back or send for more once they got there and evaluated the situation.

Ginny had argued that as long as she was home, she wanted to be part of the Order and help out where she could. Mrs. Weasley had a fit when she suggested it. In the end, they reached another compromise with Ginny staying in Diagon Alley with Bill and George on patrol. She didn't really appreciate them trying to baby her, but understood that she wasn't going to get any closer to the action as long as her mum was around.

The group met in the field in back of the Burrow on New Years Eve. Harry was keeping Pansy close by, still unsure of how much she could be trusted. He wasn't about to let her out of his sight. Not today.

Hermione was the first to apparate. They had all done some practice runs using coordinates to apparate to a known location and everyone had managed to do it correctly, so assuming they had everything else worked out, there shouldn't be any problems getting everyone there. But Hermione wasn't taking chances. It was her project, so she insisted on testing it first.

"Wish me luck."

"You should just let me do it," Ron protested. She only gave him a stern look. They had been through that argument several times already.

"If I'm not back in five minutes, assume something went wrong."

"Don't take any chances. You see anything we're not prepared for, get out right away."

Pansy had said that the apparition point was a cave with a tunnel connecting it to the rest of the compound and there wasn't anyone guarding it. That alone was enough to worry them. It meant that there had to be something else they had missed or that Pansy didn't know. Hermione nodded at the warning, threw Harry's invisibility cloak over herself and a moment later they heard the pop indicating that she had left.

"Well, she didn't splinch herself," Draco commented.

The silence that followed as they waited for her was suffocating. Each of them wondering what was happening, none of them able to do anything about it. Thankfully, the wait wasn't long. She popped back right where she had been just a minute after she'd left. The invisibility cloak hanging over her arm.

"There's no one there. Nothing I noticed that should interfere, although the tunnel off of the cave looks longer than we thought. I ran some simple diagnostic spells, but didn't detect any other wards. You all know the coordinates. One at a time follow me."

And then she was gone again. Harry went next, taking Pansy with him.

It was an empty cave with rough walls, completely natural. A single torch hung on the wall, providing just enough light to see a tunnel that was much more finished. The walls there were smooth and manmade. Harry whispered the Lumos charm and began to move toward the passage as the others began arriving behind him. Draco had been next, with Ron right after him. So far their presence hadn't attracted any attention.

The tunnel was dark with no further torches to guide them. Harry could make out a faint light signifying the end of the path, but it was some way away. True to Pansy's description, he could hear the sound of water running over them.

"Stop!" Hermione hissed when they were barely twenty feet into the tunnel.

The entire group spun around to face her.

"We just entered an anti-apparition field."

"You didn't say anything about that," Draco said to Pansy.

"How would I know? I wasn't planning on needing an emergency escape route when I was here last."

"It's standard procedure to have this kind of protection," Harry reminded them.

"Yes," Hermione admitted. "And it's handy to control where people are entering from. But do you realize how long this tunnel is? When we were planning I didn't know how far we had to go. Assuming our only way out is that cave, it would be nearly impossible to get us all out if something goes wrong. If we're being chased, once they get us in this tunnel it will be like a target range for them. Nowhere to go or hide."

"So what do you want to do about it? Should we turn around? We're here now; we stay and take care of business. We might not get another good chance."

"We could send a smaller team in. Less likely to be detected, more likely to get out alive. If we have a small team we can scout the place then they can report back. We'll have more information for when we do want to get a larger team in and out."

Harry glanced around at the other faces. This is when he hated being their leader. His instincts told him to press on, but his conscious told him that if there was the smallest chance that Hermione was right then he could be sentencing them all to die. Pansy's face was the most interesting to notice. She was curious about his decision, but he saw no trace of fear in her eyes. He had to know the truth about her and this was his chance. If they went back home now he would spend the following days wondering if he was living with a spy.

"I'm continuing. I want someone to go back to the cave and two others to stay at different points of the tunnel. If something goes wrong then you'll have a good chance of making it out of the anti-apparition field in time. Also, you can stay hidden and take out anyone who comes in behind us. The rest of us will continue on and I'll station people to stand guard throughout. Pansy and I are going in."

"Why me?"

"Because without you, I wouldn't know my way around."

"I'm going with you," said Draco.

"I really think you should stay in the tunnel," Harry murmured. "I'll be back soon enough."

"I'm going with you," he repeated firmly.

"I promised your mother you wouldn't die for me."

"I guess you shouldn't have done that without asking me first."

"We don't have time for a lover's spat," Marlene said, coming forward. "The window is only an hour. We don't have a guarantee that we'll be able to even leave after that."

"Okay. Those who stay in the tunnel, make sure you're out by the end of our hour whether the rest of us are back or not. If there's an emergency get word to us via Patronus. But only if it's absolutely necessary." He paused. "If things go really wrong someone has to get a Patronus message to Minister Shacklebolt."

And with that, Harry continued forward. It was another two minutes of walking before he could make out anything in the light ahead. It appeared to be the entrance to a large chamber. A minute later he was proven right when they stepped into the room furnished with medieval-looking pieces. It was set up quite like a sitting room, but with two other tunnels attached to it.

"Which way?" he asked Pansy.

She pointed to the one on the right. "That way to the barracks. The other one goes to the War Room. That's likely where you'll find them."

"War room?"

"It's where they work on the new spells and weapons. The Potions lab is up there. Then there's the meeting room. It has a huge table. It's where they plan strategy. The prisoners are also held near there."

"They have prisoners?"

She shrugged. "Whoever they felt like taking. Sometimes muggles just for sport. The dungeons are right underneath the meeting room. There are other things beyond that, but I've never seen it."

Harry nodded and turned to the rest of the group. Only Ron, Hermione, Draco, Marlene and Dustin had come into the room. The other stayed throughout the tunnel, waiting for further instruction.

"Marlene and Dustin, use a disillusionment charm on yourselves. Stay here and stay hidden. Don't give yourselves away if someone comes through here. If we don't have any luck in the first tunnel we'll come back. The rest of you, come with me," he paused, making eye contact with Hermione, "if you're sure."

She nodded. Despite her earlier worries, she wasn't going to let her best friend and boyfriend go in without her. Harry instructed Ron, Hermione and Draco to do the disillusionment spell and pulled out his invisibility cloak for him and Pansy.

"Why don't I get to do the spell?"

"Because I want to be able to see you."

"You still don't trust me? After everything I've told you and all the danger I've put myself in you still don't trust me?" There was a genuine hurt in her voice that gave him a pang of guilt, but he shook it off. She had always been a bit of an actress.

"I'll trust you when we all make it out of here alive."

She scowled, but let him drape the cloak over them both.

"Do you have to stand so close, Potter?"

"Unless you want your feet exposed beneath the cloak. Come on guys."

They continued slowly down the first tunnel. It was even slower than before since their wands remained unlit to avoid detection. Harry kept a hand firmly around Pansy's arm. And then eventually the sound of their feet moving across the stone was not the only thing that cut through the silence. There were voices ahead. Angry voices.

"Father," Pansy muttered. "I think that's Laurent with him."

Sure enough, Harry could hear a very faint French accent in his voice. Not nearly as pronounced as Fleur's, but enough to give him away.

"Are they alone though?"

"They can't be the only ones here."

They continued until they met a thick wooden door. It was impossible to hear much through it, but Hermione came prepared. She passed out extendable ears to everyone.

Parkinson and Laurent were arguing over what to do with some prisoners. From the names they listed, Harry realized that they were families of Death Eaters who had given information to the Ministry.

"Let's just kill them and be done with it. The longer we keep them alive the more chance of them causing trouble."

"Relax Petruchio. No one will find them."

"Malfoy seemed confident that his son and Potter would."

Laurent laughed lightly. "No, Lucius believed that they would find this place, which is just fine. He wants to believe that his son isn't as worthless as he is."

Harry could hear Draco's increased breathing from somewhere to his left. He and Pansy crept closer to the door while he tried to figure out how they would get in without giving themselves away so quickly.

"Where's Moretti?" asked Parkinson worriedly. "The window has been open for twenty minutes. He should have been here by now."

"He's probably too drunk to report back right away."

"I don't like it. The wards were breeched right after the window opened. What if it's them?"

"Then we are ready for them," Laurent answered calmly. "You need to relax, friend."

"I'm going to check."

The foot steps came near the door, but then Laurent called him back.

"Moretti's people are supposed to check the apparition point while the window is open. I'm sure he has taken care of it. Even Italians can handle that. Come back and look at the maps with me. We will soon be able to bring down the wards wherever we choose."

"Not the school."

"No, but the Dark Lord was the one who had the obsession with controlling the school. I do not. The true power is in the Ministry. That is where we will strike."

There was a startled gasp and Parkinson's voice was even more panicked than it had been before.

"What's that?"

Harry could hear a smile in Laurent's voice. "I believe young Potter has paid us a visit."

Harry's heart sped up and Pansy was clutching his arm with impressive strength.

"You can come in now, Harry," he called out. "I thought you might stop by eventually. I have a charm on the door and you've stepped close enough to set it off now. Go ahead and come in and we'll have a chat about this whole mess."

Harry ducked out from under the cloak and handed Pansy her wand just in case.

"Stay under there for now. You all follow me in. He'll think I'm alone."

"Harry!" Draco hissed at him. But then he was silenced as Harry opened the door and walked inside the dimly lit room.

"So good to see you, Harry," Laurent greeted him. Neither he or Parkinson held their wands up. They both seemed quite relaxed, in fact. "Did you come all the way here alone?"

"Seemed safest for one person to investigate first. But people know where I am and how to get here. If I'm not back soon more will come to find me."

"Of course. Seems like a good plan you have. Did you happen to meet up with Moretti on the way in?"

"Stunned him," he lied. "He's back at the entrance."

Laurent nodded. Harry wasn't sure if he believed him or not.

"Harry, you're a smart boy and that is why I am prepared to make you an offer."

"I'm not interested."

Laurent rolled his eyes. "You should at least listen to it before you turn me down. I want to give you the option of giving up."

Harry laughed. "I don't exactly have that kind of reputation."

"No, but there is no way you can win. However, you can be a huge pain in my ass while I'm destroying you. And if I just kill you right now your friends will avenge you, fight harder. So I'm giving you the chance to walk away. You and your friends, the Weasleys, can leave. Go to America or wherever you need to be. You can take your precious boyfriend. I am sorry, I cannot allow his father to leave. If I fail to make an example of him then I will have all kinds of chaos in the ranks. Without you the rest is all quite simple. I take over the Ministry and your people continue their happy, normal lives."

"Yes, because we were all so happy before when Voldemort ran things here." They both flinched a little at the name.

"I am not a carbon copy of the Dark Lord. We shared certain goals and interests, but you will find that our styles are somewhat different."

Harry noticed Parkinson staring someplace past him and gripped his wand harder. He had a feeling that they had been found out.

"I'm not going to take any deal and allow you to take over."

"Very well, I suppose that means I shall have to kill you."

Harry fired off a stunning spell at him just as another one went past his head, aimed at Parkinson. Neither man made a move to defend themselves and a second later Harry understood why. Both spells hit an invisible barrier set up in front of them. There was some commotion toward the back of the room and Harry saw several men pouring out of a door way. They were firing off spells and Harry ducked behind the table, unable to defend against all of them.

"There's at least two of them invisible! Get them."

The next few minutes was a confusion of spells flying from and hitting thin air. Harry wasn't even sure where his team were and was cautious about firing dangerous spells that could hit one of them. Pansy ripped off the cloak, standing right in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing? Get down."

She smiled, raising her wand at him and it only took him milliseconds to understand. She set him up. His reflexes were much faster than hers though, and he disarmed her. Before he could get anything else out, her father had placed a shield around her. Knowing that there wasn't much he could do to break the shield, but unable to let her get away with anything, he launched himself on her. He didn't care about the rest of the fight or who might be aiming at him right now. He only cared that Pansy not get away.

She fell back onto the floor with a shocked expression. Her father was yelling obscenities at him, but dared not fire a hex with such a high chance of it hitting the wrong person. He didn't know what else went on in the rest of the room as he was only focused on choking the life out of Pansy. She screamed pathetically when he landed on her, but reached out and hit with all her might. The force behind the punch surprised him. There was just enough hesitation for her to be able to throw him off. Wandless, she had no choice but fight back physically. Proper etiquette had always told Harry never to hit a girl, but this case he believed was the exception and he pulled a fist back and swung at her.

On the other side of the room Draco had found his way to Laurent and they were hurling curses at each other. At some point their disillusionment spells had been deactivated and all three of them were visible once more. Laurent had obviously believed that Draco would be an easy target, but was finding that the young man was much quicker than he had thought. The verbal attacks began as a way to throw him off.

"I do hope your father sent my regards."

"Shut up you bastard!" Draco spat back, narrowly avoiding a jinx.

"Lucius hasn't taught you any manners. I would have thought that Narcissa could have taught you better than that."

"Don't you dare talk to me about her." He threw another curse toward Laurent, but it was easily deflected.

A moment later Marlene and Dustin appeared. Someone- probably Hermione- had the presence of mind to alert them of the situation.

"The others are on their way," Marlene shouted as she began dueling with a random Death Eater.

Parkinson had been distracted from his daughter's fight with Harry by Ron and seemed to not be fairing well against him. Without the shield charm around Pansy, Harry wanted to hex her, but was already engaged in a physical battle; neither one of them willing to let go of the other one long enough to point a wand. In their current position he would likely hit himself if he tried anything.

More of the Order arrived and communicated that others were apparating in right away. Harry barely noticed though as he struggled against Pansy. She was tougher than she looked and although Harry was winning the battle, letting his guard down for even a moment would give her the upper hand. He knocked her back onto the floor with force and she gasped, having hit her head. He used the moment to pin her down, straddling her waist and holding her shoulders down.

Pansy glanced down at the way Harry was sitting on her. "I didn't know you cared, Potter."

"Shut up, Pansy!"

"Oh, won't Draco be jealous!"

"I said shut up!"

And to accent his point, he grabbed her by the throat. Her hands were on his immediately. Somewhere, toward the back of his mind, a voice whispered that he was going too far, that he needed to stop. And he ignored it. A much stronger voice was in control. This one was angry and desperate and needed to survive. This one was someone Harry had never met.

"Get off me, Potter," she choked out.

"You are never going to come near me or my family again, you miserable bitch."

He was too strong to pull his hands off of her so she reached and dug her fingernails into the side of his neck, scratching has hard as she could. He tried to pull out of her reach, but lost the grip on her neck. She took a deep breath and grabbed the hand that held his wand, trying to pry it out of his fingers.

Draco was still dueling with Laurent when there was suddenly an explosion to his left that threw him to the ground.

"Death Eaters, regroup at station two," Laurent called over the chaos. Many of them began leaving through the back hall they had come through originally. Laurent looked down at Draco, smiling. "Send your mother my regards." And he didn't give Draco a chance to retaliate as he disappeared into the crowd.

Draco struggled to his feet, stunning as many Death Eaters as he could before they could escape. They were leaving quickly and then he saw why; there were aurors arriving. He looked around for Harry and the others. Parkinson had just sent Ron flying backwards and looked to where Pansy and Harry were struggling on the floor. He aimed his wand at Harry and Draco reacted instinctively, throwing a shield charm in front of Harry. Whatever the spell was, it was not going to be stopped so easily and the jet of orange light his Harry in the leg. He screamed, falling back onto the floor in agony. Pansy merely grinned and pushed herself out from under him. She scooped up her wand and ran after her father, who was already disappearing down the tunnel.

"Next time, Potter," she called without glancing back.

Draco started to make his way to Harry, but was distracted by Ron moaning on the floor near him. He didn't know what Parkinson hit him with, but his arm was bleeding freely and he didn't seem to be entirely awake. Harry looked to be fine. At least he was conscious. Ron, however, could be severely injured and Draco stopped to help him.

Harry grabbed his leg, where the curse had hit, but forced himself to stand. Blind fury drove him now and all his brain told him was that he had to stop Pansy from leaving. He ran, perhaps it was more limped, down the tunnel as fast as he could. He should have realized at once that he was being outrun, but he continued nonetheless.

"Get back here, you bitch!" The pain in his leg brought him back to the floor with a yelp and he couldn't do anything but watch her go. "You're going to pay for this! I swear if I have to spend the rest of my life hunting you I will watch you die!"

There were a few moments in which all he felt was his breath coming in huge gulps of rage. And then there was the sound of running footsteps and he looked up to see Hermione's worried face.

"Harry, what happened?"

"They got away."

"Yes, I got that. I meant your leg."

"Somebody should bloody well go after them!"

"They're gone There's a second apparition point. One of Laurent's people just told us."

Harry huffed and tried to drag himself to his feet and didn't seem to want Hermione's help. He took it grudgingly and they made their way back to the main room, passing a few aurors on the way. Dedalus and a few of the Aurors seemed to be injured. Draco had gotten Ron to wake up and was now taking a look at his arm. Everyone else was fine and looking around in disbelief at what had just happened. Their prisoners were already grouped together on the floor thanks to Marlene's quick thinking. Hermione helped him into a chair and tried to examine his leg, but he waived her off.

"Somebody send for Kingsley quick. In a few minutes we won't be able to get back inside here until late tonight."

"They already did and he's on his way," Hermione said soothingly.

Harry made an effort to catch Draco's eye when he finally looked up from Ron's injury. "You okay?"

"Never better. You?"

He nodded. "Pansy got away."

Draco hesitated. "We'll get her next time. Laurent's the important one anyway."

"Well he got away too."

"We should get you back to the house."

"I'm fine!" Harry answered somewhat harshly. "I'm not leaving until we get this figured out."

"There's nothing to figure out. We have people to question and it doesn't look like there's much to find here. They cleared it out, waiting for us to show up. I doubt they left behind any clues that won't be here after we patch your leg up."

"My leg is fine."

"Sure it is."

"Help Ron take the other injured to the Burrow."

Draco paused, waiting for Harry to say something more, but it was in vain.

"I'm good, I can stay," said Ron.

"No, you're going to go so your mum doesn't worry about you. Draco, take him."

He took several steps forward and crouched in front of Harry's chair. "Why me?" he whispered. "I want to stay with you."

"Because I asked you to. I can't… I'm not going to have this discussion with you right now. I'll see you at home. We'll meet back there after everything's over."

"You need me to look at your leg."

Harry smiled. "Stop worrying over me. You're as bad as Hermione. I'll be fine. I've had worse."

"It's not just your leg I'm worried about."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, but Draco didn't elaborate as he stood and faced the rest of the room.

"Okay, everyone! I need to get anyone who needs medical attention to come back to the apparition point with me."

"Minister Shacklebolt has arrived," someone called.

Harry groaned. If things had gone according to plan he could be handing the leader of the Death Eaters over to Kingsley right now. He pushed back the rage he felt at Pansy's betrayal and stood to go greet the aurors.

Kingsley was sympathetic, agreeing that they had to investigate, but also agreeing with Hermione's analysis that they should have sent in a smaller team. Most of the compound had been emptied, although it was obvious that it had been used by the Death Eaters until very recently. They next day would be spent questioning their captives and piecing together all that they had learned so far. Several hours later Kingsley finally had to order Harry to leave to get medical attention and he and Hermione apparated to Grimmauld Place.


	37. Rage

**Author's Note and Update: The editing is going well on the end of the story. Unless I made some major changes, there will be 45 chapters plus an epilogue. This is officially the longest thing I've ever written. I love you all and thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. You all make me smile!**

Chapter 37 - Rage

Harry leaned heavily on Hermione as they entered the house. Whatever spell Parkinson had got him with was painful and not getting any better.

"Kreacher."

The elf appeared in front of them instantly.

"Have Draco and Ron come back yet?"

"Yes Master. They is in kitchen. Weasley is hurt."

"Go rest, Harry," said Hermione. "I'll let them know we're back and then I'll come look at your leg."

Harry hobbled into the study and threw the first thing he happened to see, which ended up being a bookend. He managed to make his way to the desk, pour a glass of firewhiskey and then sat on the sofa facing the roaring fire. The alcohol burned, but he didn't really notice. The plan had been perfect. Or would have been if the little bitch hadn't betrayed them. When it happened and he realized that they had been tricked, survival instinct had kicked in immediately. There was no time to feel the blazing anger that he felt now. They were damn lucky no one was killed.

He was so absorbed in his anger and hate that he jumped when the door opened.

Hermione smiled at him. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"How's Ron?"

"He'll live. He didn't want to tell his mum about it so they weren't able to get him taken care of until just now when they got here. Draco is finishing up his bandages."

Harry frowned. Draco wasn't going to check on him? Hermione must have read the thought.

"It did take some convincing to keep him down there, but I thought that it would be better if I briefed you on our condition. Now take off your trousers so I can fix your leg."

"What would Ron say if he knew you wanted to get me naked?" It was a lame attempt at a joke and at her dirty look he did as he was told. "So how are things at the Burrow?"

"The others are just fine. No one had to go to St. Mungo's. She's got Dedalus staying over at the Burrow just in case, but she doesn't think there is any permanent damage." She paused and when she continued her voice sounded surprised and her face was scrunched up in thought. "He's doing better than you actually."

"What?" He looked down at the outside of his thigh. It was red and open. It wasn't bleeding, but oozing something clear.

"What spell did they hit you with?"

"I don't know. It broke through a basic shield charm."

Her eyebrows knitted together. "It's a burn. The fabric isn't burned, but your skin is. How does that happen?"

"There's millions of spells out there."

"But one that is strong enough to penetrate a shield charm, do serious tissue damage, but doesn't affect clothing at all?"

"Something new? Pansy said they were creating new spells."

"I'm not sure, but you can bet I'll be researching it first thing in the morning. I'm not fond of the idea that they may have a whole arsenal of spells that we can't know or defend against. For now, it looks like it's very slowly responding to standard anti-burn charms, although I'm going to check you again in the morning. I'll send Draco in with a healing salve for that and the gouges on your neck."

"I should have listened to you on Pansy."

"There isn't a whole lot else you could have done. It would have been wrong not to use her information at all. And after what happened at the prison…"

"I'm going to get her. She's going to pay for this."

Hermione looked at him strangely. "For tricking you? For hurting your ego? I agree that she needs to be stopped along with the rest of them, but don't make this a personal thing between the two of you. Laurent is our target."

"She's going down, Hermione."

She shook her head. "If that's the way you're thinking then we're all going down. I heard you yelling at her when she escaped. I've never heard you talk like that to anyone. Not even Voldemort."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that the Harry I know would never have said those things. You never wanted revenge so badly before."

"What do you call everything you helped me do to defeat Voldemort?"

"That wasn't revenge. That was justice. That was what we had to do to survive and save our world."

"That's what we're doing now."

"No. There was a time when the thought of doing all this made you angry. The thought that you had to be the one to finish Voldemort made you angry. You couldn't stomach the thought of killing. Now it's like you're out for blood."

"They're killing us, threatening to kill us. I am going to do what I have to in order to stop them!"

"Because they threatened Teddy. That's what this comes down to, isn't it? You were willing to lead us all into a trap because they threatened him. I'm not blaming you for what happened tonight, but you're so intent on revenge that you're not thinking things through. Somebody is going to get hurt because you're getting careless!

"I think you got used to having a price on your own head. But before they never directly threatened a specific person in your life. And the fact that he's a person whose safety you're responsible for makes it all the more aggravating. They did that on purpose. You were supposed to either do what they say or get angry so you'd go storming in making all the wrong choices. They are counting on it and it will get us killed."

Her words didn't appear to have any affect on him at all. He only stared back with determination. "You said you were with me for whatever is next, Hermione. Are you still?"

She frowned and there was a sadness in her eyes that he didn't really understand. He honestly didn't see what the problem was. Finally she nodded.

"I'm willing to die for you if I have to, Harry, but I will not die for your vengeance. So make sure you know what you're doing."

She left the room, leaving Harry staring at the fire. Although he was prepared to dismiss everything she had said, her parting words had caused him to doubt and it disturbed him. It wasn't fair. He didn't ask for this. He didn't want the responsibility of the Order. And he sure as hell didn't want people threatening his family. But what else was he supposed to do? He was following what leads he had. He was chasing the bad guys. That's what he was supposed to do. And now she was getting upset because he actually wanted to do it.

Still wearing only his shorts on the lower half of his body, Harry stood and started pacing. His leg still hurt, but he couldn't sit still. He felt agitated and jumpy. Sitting in one place was like letting them win. So he did his best to ignore the searing pain and pronounced limp and that was how Draco found him a half hour later.

"You're going to wear a hole in the rug."

No answer.

"I'm sorry I was wrong about her."

Harry stopped and looked across the room at him. "It was my call to go in there."

"But you wouldn't have if I hadn't insisted on trusting her from the beginning."

He threw himself back down on the sofa. "Let's not fight over who's to blame. I hate myself enough already."

"What do we do now?"

"Pansy did give us some useful information. At least we know where Hydra is not."

"I was thinking about something. Laurent told them they were all meeting at 'station two'. Hydra could be a series of locations instead of just one stronghold."

He took a jar of healing ointment out of a pocket and opened it, kneeling on the floor in front of Harry. He started to rub it on the injured leg, but stopped to examine the burn instead.

"No idea what caused this?"

"I figured it was some Dark spell I didn't know."

"Nothing I've ever seen. Let me know if it starts to hurt more."

"Do you think it will?"

"I don't really know what to expect. Granger just said I had to see for myself and sent me in with this." He continued rubbing the ointment in. "So, Hydra?"

"I don't know what to think anymore." Harry rubbed hands over his face tiredly.

"Pansy is probably sufficiently scared of you, if it helps any."

"Good. I want her to be."

"Granger's a little worried about that."

It figured she would go running off to Ron and Draco with her worries. "And you?"

"I don't think that hate has to be a bad motivator. As long as you admit to it and can control it. If you can't, it will only cloud your judgment."

"And you think it is?"

"I can't answer that for you, Harry. And truthfully I like watching you a little angry. You get this look in your eyes when you're fighting. It's intense… and hot." He slid his hand over the unburned thigh and he could see Harry's cock reacting inside his shorts. He smiled and moved his hands up to the waist of the shorts, hooking his fingers in the elastic to pull them off, but Harry stopped him abruptly.

"Are you sure we should do this in here? Ron and Hermione could come in."

"She's taking care of him in one of the guest rooms. Kreacher is in the kitchen with orders not to disturb you. And I think that you need this. We both do."

Draco continued to pull the shorts and Harry shifted to allow the garment to come off. He winced when the fabric passed over his wound, but Draco went straight to work taking his mind off it.

But even Draco's mouth and hands on him did little to erase what had happened that night. The orgasm didn't bring its normal release from the anxiety he felt. There were still too many unanswered questions. Too many variables that he could not control. He was done playing fair. And he knew just the person to help him with that.

Harry waited until Draco, Ron and Hermione were gone the next morning before grabbing his cloak and disapparating to Azkaban prison. He was supposed to be resting his leg, but if he got back before they did, it wouldn't matter.

His name and favor with the Minister gave him special consideration, so when he demanded to be let in to interview a prisoner, the guards let him with little protest. He went straight to Lucius Malfoy's cell. The man was obviously shocked to see him, gaping up at him from his bed, but before he could ask Harry got right to the point.

"They were ready for us!"

"What happened to your leg?" Lucius had noticed the heavy limp. He sat up, frowning. Harry ignored him. "Is Draco okay?"

"He's fine. They knew we would be there."

Lucius studied him for a moment before leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. "What would you like me to do about that, Potter?" he asked coolly.

"How would they know?"

"Who knew you were going?"

"No one."

"Someone."

"Shacklebolt. The Order."

"Then it is either one of your people or the Minister."

"Impossible."

Lucius seemed bored. "You just said no one else knew."

"You knew. Not when, but where. They told you to tell me the way!"

"The only message I had for you I delivered by my own blood. You surely don't believe I would send my son in there to die."

Harry was silent, but continued pacing the cell.

"No, you don't," Lucius said thoughtfully. "So there's another reason you are here."

"You know them. Tell me how to kill them."

Two eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he quickly let it pass and answered. "The same as you would kill any man."

"I know how to kill, Malfoy. Tell me how to find Laurent."

He sighed. "I assume your quest for their headquarters is over now."

"Until I can find someone to torture the answers out of."

If Lucius was surprised at the torture remark, he recovered quickly. "The best way is to wait for him to come to you."

"That takes too long."

"Then find bait. Find something he wants and wait for him to come get it."

"What though?"

"You. But he'd know it was a trap. Same goes for anyone in my family."

"I'm not going to use Draco as bait anyway."

"I am glad we agree on that. I did hear about your little adventure the other day, you know. Some of the guards have taken pity on me since the Christmas incident. They fill me in on what is going on in the world. I didn't hear that you had been injured however."

Harry looked down at his leg. It wasn't really getting any better. Hermione and Draco had determined that it was an experimental spell and were still working on finding a counter curse for it.

"As if you care, Malfoy."

"I do actually. My life and that of my family are tied to yours now. If you lose, I die a very painful death."

"I don't know how to do it this time."

"A very honest and personal confession. Don't you think you're telling the wrong Malfoy?"

"Draco wasn't as close to the Death Eaters as you were."

"I can't help you, Potter. At this point you know more than I do."

"You figured out how to find Hydra."

"I figured out how to take you to their trap," Lucius corrected him. "Which is exactly what he intended."

"Still, you know how to get them."

Lucius considered him for a moment. "No. That's not why you're here. You think I understand something about what you're going through. Maybe that by talking to me, killing will come easier."

Harry held his gaze. "I want to make sure they never touch anyone I love ever again."

"I was told that your prisoners indicated that the place you were had been part of Hydra. During the first war, when the Dark Lord was establishing his power, there had been talk briefly of having multiple locations. I thought those plans had been abandoned, but then I didn't believe that Hydra existed at all. As close as I was to him, I didn't really know anything at all."

"He didn't trust anyone, Malfoy. He would never have told any one person everything that he had planned." Lucius nodded. "We already guessed that they had more than one location. One of the prisoners we questioned said something about an apparition sequence, but wouldn't elaborate."

"It is very difficult, but there is a way to ensure that a person apparating from a specific place can only go to another specific place. Likewise, the second place could be warded against apparition from any place else. The wards allowing this use similar spell work that goes into portkeys."

"And if he has someone creating brand new spells for him, we can bet that he has those people can create complicated wards like that." Harry thought about it for a moment. "That's actually surprisingly helpful."

"Don't get used to it, Potter. I'm only helping because of my son."

"It's okay. I still hate you too, Lucius."


	38. Something's Got to Give

Chapter 37 - Something's Got to Give

"Nobody's talking," whispered Hermione. She probably didn't need to keep her voice down, as Draco was pretty sure that Harry wasn't going to be looking for any of them just now, but he didn't comment on it.

"It doesn't matter. He's convinced he's missed something."

"But if your father was right and their headquarters involves some sort of apparition sequence, it's virtually impossible to find it. And no one has given us that kind of information."

"So he just keeps looking over the interrogation transcripts?" asked Ron.

Draco nodded. "And court transcripts and files on Laurent and the Dark Lord dating back since before he was even born. He's obsessed."

"It's not healthy," said Hermione unnecessarily.

"You two have known him forever. How do we get him to come out of it?"

She glanced at Ron. "We've never seen him like this."

"Not even when he was obsessed with the Deathly Hallows and Horcruxes," Ron added. "I tried to get him to go to a Quidditch game yesterday and he said he was too busy."

"Any chance he was hit with some sort of spell that's affecting him?" asked Hermione.

Draco shook his head. "No, he's just losing it."

"He's not. He's just going through a rough patch."

"Well his 'rough patch' is starting to scare the hell out of me. He doesn't talk unless it's about Death Eaters. He hardly eats. The only plus side is that he barely moves from the chair and his leg is finally beginning to heal. Although, we should probably have that mediwizard look at it again. The burn itself is healing, but there's still muscle weakness and pain."

"By the way, it was one of the new spells they've invented. Peters said that they've got a couple charms experts working on new magic around the clock. Laurent's big thing is creating new weapons."

Draco nodded. "I think he's smarter than the Dark Lord. He's always trying to be several steps ahead of us and so far it's worked. New spells and weapons, anticipating our every move… And now our fearless leader is gone 'round the bend."

"It can't be that bad."

"Weasley, would I be talking to you and Granger if it wasn't? Trust me on this."

"He'll come around. He's Harry."

But before long Draco realized it wasn't quite as simple as that.

His original intention of going into the study had been to tell Harry that lunch was ready. However, when he stepped through the open door he stopped abruptly with a sigh. Harry had been looking over the same paperwork for two weeks. The first few days hadn't been a problem. After all, they needed to be looked at and, as Harry pointed out, he wasn't supposed to be walking around on his bad leg anyway. So Draco had let him obsess. After a week though, the leg was feeling better. Both Hermione and Draco agreed that Harry should be trying to exercise it a bit more.

"Are you planning on coming out of here any time soon?" There was no answer. "Lunch is ready."

"Have Kreacher bring it in here."

"No. You're going to leave this room. There's nothing in there that we haven't already been over. The answer isn't going to come to you just because you've stared at the same spot for the millionth time."

"I can't help it. If I just hadn't listened to her…"

"We are actually a little closer to them because we went there," he pointed out.

"But she got away."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the word "she."

"_She_ is not our main concern. The Death Eaters are. Laurent is the problem. We'll get her when we bring them down."

"She used us. She got close to us and the whole time she was working for them. I want to get her, Draco."

"You've made that perfectly clear over the past few days. It's an obsession and it's not healthy."

"You sound like Hermione."

"I'm starting to think she's got a point."

"I'm not having this discussion with you, Draco."

"Then come and have lunch with me and I'll forget about it for now."

"I'll be there in a bit."

Draco left, but he didn't go to the dining room. He knew that 'in a bit' would translate to several hours. Instead he headed down to the basement and gave Kreacher a message for Harry. A moment later he floo'd to Malfoy Manor.

His mother was thrilled to see him and they hadn't talked as much as they used to. He really missed that. There were times when he could have told her anything. He hadn't said anything really important to her in months. She didn't know that Pansy had lived with them. That information had been classified from even most Order members. He didn't know who else to go to now though.

She called for tea to be brought to the sitting room and Draco told her everything. Probably more than he was technically supposed to, but it needed to be released. When he was done she looked worried and he immediately felt horrible for burdening her.

"And Harry wants revenge on Pansy now," she concluded when he was finished.

"It's more than revenge. He's completely obsessed and angry. I've never seen him so angry. It's all about Pansy and getting even with her. I'm angry too. She was my oldest friend. I feel betrayed and hurt, but Harry… it's like destroying her is his only objective."

"He let her stay in his home. It's only natural--"

"He wants her dead, Mother. Harry is about justice. Lately he only talks about revenge."

Narcissa smiled sadly. "Harry is very committed to his family. He never knew his parents and has no blood relatives, so his family is his friends and now you and Teddy. They've been threatening you since the beginning and then Teddy and Andromeda were brought into it. They threatened the only family he has. There is only so much a person can take and I think maybe Harry has reached that limit. I have seen that change in him myself, but Pansy was too close. From what you said, he was beginning trust her which made her very dangerous. His anger is his fear."

"But he is so… not Harry."

"Draco, when the Dark Lord returned and your father chose to follow him again I was afraid and angry, but I kept quiet. I didn't let it affect me. Then your father went to prison and there was no one left to stand between you and service to the Dark Lord. That changed me. All I could think about was protecting you and there was no limit to what I would have done. Fear makes us do strange things. Harry is afraid of losing all those he cares for most. Revenge is a normal reaction."

"But what if it means that he's not in control anymore? What if he's taken it too far?"

"Who are you to judge what is too far? Judge the actions, don't ever judge his feelings."

Draco tried to follow his mother's advice and even had more conversations with Ron and Hermione. But nothing any of them said was helping. Harry was becoming more and more withdrawn. Another week went by.

Order meetings became tense. Everyone wanted this to be over and the frustration was making them all a little mad. Harry met with Kingsley nearly every day and had made a couple more trips to Azkaban that he refused to talk about. He only said that he was interviewing former Death Eaters. Whatever he learned from these interviews he kept in a private file. Draco knew that his father was part of it, whatever was going on, but neither he nor Harry would share it with him. It was like living with a completely different person and it was taking its toll on Draco. Something had to change.

Draco entered the study. Where else would he find Harry? He was bent over his secret paperwork, making notations.

"I'm worried about you."

Harry was quite unconcerned and didn't even look up. "Who would have ever thought that you and Hermione would have so much in common?"

"I'm serious. You spend all your time in here plotting revenge. I know I'm about to sound like a complete girl, but we barely talk. We live together and we never actually spend time together."

"We had sex just last night."

This was his answer? Sex?

"Yes, well I've been fucking Harry Potter since September and I can tell you _that_ was not Harry Potter. Your mind was somewhere else entirely."

Only then did Harry look up from his paperwork.

"If you have a complaint about my technique, then say so."

The words were icy, biting and they startled Draco. He narrowed his eyes and immediately felt the urge to bite back. The old rivalry threatened to surface.

He took a deep breath and replied as even-toned as he could manage, "No, the technique was fine, but that's all there was. You weren't actually there. The rest of your focus I think was being used to picture all of your enemies dying gruesome deaths. Can't tell you how sexy that is."

"If being with me is such a tragic experience you are free to leave."

Draco had to have misheard him. Yes, that would be it. Harry would never actually say something like that. Would he? Slowly his brain started processing again and he tried to appear nonchalant.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Harry's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but then he looked back down at the desk. He clearly hadn't been expecting the question.

"No. But if you don't want to be here then you should leave. Go home to the Manor."

Draco took a couple steps closer to Harry's desk. "The Manor hasn't been 'home' for several weeks now. I don't want it to be again, but we need to talk about this."

"That conversation is not going to happen."

"Not even to get me to stay?"

Harry's gaze shot back onto Draco. He was worried, afraid. The fear was unsettling to Draco.

"If that's what you need, then you may as well leave now."

He didn't want to, but Harry was right. He did need that conversation. He couldn't sit here, being ignored while he watched Harry self destruct.

"Fine. You know where to find me."

He went upstairs first to grab some of his things. He purposely left some stuff, hoping that he would be back before too much longer. Maybe this was what Harry needed to snap out of it. He threw some clothes in a bag, not even caring for once how wrinkled they would get. Back downstairs he paused outside of the study, but decided not to say anything and continued to the front door.

Harry stared at the door long after Draco left the study. He heard him on the stairs and then at the front door. A part of him screamed that he needed to go stop him. Make him stay! But he just sat there until he knew that Draco was gone from Grimmauld Place. It had been months since the house was so empty. Even before Draco lived there, he had always been around.

And for the first time in days, Harry had no interest in Death Eaters.


	39. The Kill

**Warning: This chapter does get a bit more violent toward the end than the rest of the story has been. Not extremely so, but I thought some people may appreciate the heads up.**

Chapter 39 - The Kill

The quiet Monday night had crossed over into an even quieter Tuesday morning not long ago. Diagon Alley was almost unrecognizable when the street wasn't filled with busy, noisy people. Ron and Draco had already circled the entire community, including Knockturn Alley several times and had found nothing to do. Aside from one drunken heckler hurling homophobic slurs at Draco, they hadn't seen another person in hours. Their watch was almost over and all that was left was to check in with Tom at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry asked how you were doing."

Draco smiled. So that's what Weasley had been trying to say all night. Several times he had cleared his throat as if to say something, but changed his mind. Draco figured it had something to do with Harry though. It had been four days since Draco moved out and he and Harry hadn't spoken.

"And what did you tell him?"

"That you don't talk to me unless forced to and if he wanted to know so bad he should bloody well ask you himself."

That wasn't entirely true. Draco had gotten used to talking to Weasley after all their time together. He wouldn't say that they really liked each other, but the hostilities were at a minimum.

"Is he still plotting the death and destruction of all who oppose him?"

Ron glared. "Ask him yourself. Just because you broke up doesn't mean that you can't speak to each other."

"We didn't break up exactly. Did he say we did?"

Ron shook his head. "He won't comment aside from the fact that you went back to the Manor."

"That's basically what happened. I wanted to talk about what has been going on and he didn't. He said if I had a problem with it I should leave. So I did. It wasn't a break up really. More like… just needing a break from each other."

"Maybe it's for the best then. If you can't be together through the tough stuff, then maybe you just can't be together."

"Tell me something, Weasley. How many times have you had to stop talking to Harry because you pissed each other off?"

"Too many. But it was usually me overreacting."

"Nice to hear you admit to that."

"You repeat it, I deny it."

"So he's doing about the same?"

"Ask him yourself," Ron answered with a tired sigh.

"Maybe I will."

"Really?"

"Sure. You were going over there now, right?"

Ron nodded. They were now standing in front of the brick wall that led to The Leaky Cauldron.

"You go ahead and apparate. I'll go in and talk to Tom, make sure he's all set for the night. I'll floo to Grimmauld Place from there. This way you can warn Harry I'm coming."

"You're going to fix things with him, right? He's miserable."

"It's not only up to me. We all agreed he was getting out of control. He needs to show some sign that he's taking our worries seriously. But I'll try."

Ron nodded. "I'll tell him you'll be by in a few minutes then?"

"Shouldn't take long in here."

Ron was gone in the blink of an eye and Draco opened the magic wall, passing through to the back door of the Leaky Cauldron.

He was used to the pub being silent at this time of the night. It was nearly one in the morning and the only occupants would be the guests in the upstairs rooms and Tom himself. He kept a room for himself in the lower level, behind the bar, so that he was nearby if someone came in. Usually he waited up for the patrol groups. Often they would have a drink with him after coming off their shift. Since he was one of the few businesses open at that time of night, it was customary to check that the place was secure.

Tonight something felt different. If asked later, Draco would have said that there was just a general uneasiness that crept over him as he entered the building. At the time though, he concluded that it was merely his nerves at the thought of fixing things with Harry. He shook it off and went forward.

"Tom? It's Draco." His voice echoed in the shadowy room. "You didn't go to bed already did you?"

Draco headed for the bar. The door to Tom's private rooms was at the other end of the long, wood counter and Draco wasn't shy about going back there. He'd had drinks with Tom and Ron in the back room many times. He stopped in his tracks at the sight waiting for him underneath the neat rows of liquor.

Tom's empty eyes stared up at the ceiling. Draco threw a hand over his mouth, covering the gasp of shock. Instinctively he bent to touch the body, feeling for any sign of life, even though he knew there would be none. There were no signs of injury or struggle. The Killing Curse. Which meant Draco was not alone. His wand was already out, but as he spun around he found that he was trapped. Four men had come out of nowhere and Draco was in the unfortunate position of being backed against the wall.

"Well, well, Draco Malfoy," said the familiar voice of Petruchio Parkinson.

Draco glanced around quickly, summing up the situation. He couldn't apparate inside the building- that much he knew. Neither the front nor back doors were close enough to give any hope to the situation. It could be quite a few minutes before Harry or Ron felt the need to check on him. By that time he could very easily be dead or worse. There was a small chance that someone in the Order would come here. Or one of the volunteers. It was a shift change, after all. Many of them checked in at the pub.

"So this is Draco?" said a blond man Draco didn't know. He detected a slight French accent. "You mean the son of Lucius, the traitor?"

Another man laughed and Draco glanced over there to see Greg Goyle's older brother wearing an evil grin. "That'd be the same one. I hear the boy is a faggot."

"A blood traitor _and_ a ponce, eh?"

Draco was fuming, biting his tongue, knowing that anything he could say would only make his situation worse. The blond was walking forward and silently disarmed him, pocketing the wand quickly. He had a pleasant smile that would have been charming under other circumstances, but here it terrified Draco all the more. When he was close enough he grabbed the front of Draco's robes and shoved him hard against the wall. Draco's arms flew out to steady himself, making sure to stay on his feet. Blondie pinned him there. Being a head taller and much more muscular than Draco made it easy to intimidate and Draco had never felt more trapped.

The man sneered down at him, lowering his voice. "How far the Malfoys have fallen when their heir takes it up the arse from a worthless mudblood. You had the honor of serving the Dark Lord, but instead you're Potter's whore."

Draco's hands shook with the suppressed rage. "I'd rather be his whore than a slave to a madman!" he spat.

The hit came so quickly there was no time to dodge it. The back of the man's hand connected with Draco's face, slamming his head against the wall once more. The metallic taste of his own blood filled his mouth as he tried to fight back against the huge man. He spun Draco around and shoved him face-first into the wall. He could hear the others laughing behind them.

"I'll show you what we do to mudblood-loving faggots," he growled into Draco's ear.

Draco had been so overwhelmed by the anger at what the men were saying that fear was secondary. Now it flooded him though, knowing full well what happened to people like him. He was a traitor and if he didn't find a way out of this soon, his death was going to be very slow and painful. His mind raced trying to find any way out or to get word to Harry. He was wandless and seriously outnumbered. If they disapparated with him then there would be little hope and he was as good as dead.

"Laurent will want him alive," said Parkinson. "To make an example of him."

"Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun with him first."

The door to the back alley opened then and Draco could see right away it was Dustin from the Order. Despite his shock, Dustin seemed to survey the situation quickly.

"Run, Dustin! Get Harry! Hurry! Go!"

He did as he was told before Draco was even done yelling at him. Curses followed him into the night and Goyle ran after him. Draco heard indistinct yelling then and the sounds of a fight. Goyle came back in a minute later with a satisfied grin.

"He ain't gonna tell nobody."

Draco slumped against the wall. Dustin was his one shot and now he was likely dead.

"Perhaps, Malfoy, we should go someplace more private so we won't be interrupted."

"Harry is going to kill you for this."

He chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure he will do his best to avenge you." He pulled Draco away from the wall, still holding him by the back of his robes. "Let's go deliver our little trophy."

Parkinson and the fourth man left first. Goyle waited for the blond and Draco. They began moving toward the back alley to disapparate when suddenly the front door of the pub burst open and even in the darkness Draco could make out the silhouette of Harry. For a moment he knew everything would be okay, but then he remembered what they were up against.

"Let him go."

His voice was demanding and dark and sent a shiver down Draco's spine. He didn't really think anyone should be able to say no to that voice, but he knew the Death Eaters would. They laughed.

"There's too many of them, Harry. There's two more just out back."

He didn't appear to have heard Draco though.

"Look at this, a two-for-one. Should have known Potter wouldn't be separated from his little fuck toy for long."

"Let him go," Harry repeated. "Or you will die tonight."

Draco suppressed a shudder at that. He believed Harry, but the Death Eater only laughed harder. He shifted Draco so that Harry would have a hard time hitting him without risking hitting the wrong person. He still held his wand out in his right hand while his left arm was wrapped around Draco's neck.

"It'd be a shame to kill him before we get him back to headquarters. If you come quietly you can both live long enough to say good-bye to each other."

Harry didn't answer, but cast his first spell at Goyle. The blond fired a hex at Harry while pulling Draco closer to the bar with him for more protection. Unfortunately Harry's hex missed and both Death Eaters called for help. The others were inside in moments to add to the chaos. Draco struggled harder against the blond, only thinking of helping Harry. It was likely they would lose, but he couldn't let him go alone against four others.

"Stop it or I'll kill you right now," the man growled.

Draco didn't listen. He managed to trip his captor so they toppled down on the floor together. From there Draco had more leverage and fought to free the man's wand from his hands. They were behind the bar now, sheltered from the rest of the fight, but Draco heard more voices added to the mix and he knew at least that Harry was not alone. Draco freed the wand and was trying to get in a better position to hex him when someone actually fell on them from over the bar. It was Goyle and he was laying mostly on Blondie, so Draco used the opportunity to get to his feet and find out what was going on. Marlene was there and had apparently been the one to send Goyle flying over the bar. She shoved Draco out of the way so she could continue her duel, but it was Blondie who responded first, using Draco's wand. Draco caught sight of Harry, dueling Parkinson while the fourth Death Eater was lying on the floor, stunned. Draco had intended to help Harry with Parkinson, but Goyle was on his feet again, looking for a fight. The funny thing about the Goyle family was they were all a lot faster than they appeared. Idiots, yes, but well-trained idiots and Draco was fast running out of energy.

Harry saw when Marlene fell. He was pretty sure it wasn't the Killing Curse, but couldn't tell if she was still alive. All that really registered to him however was that the blond man who had been holding Draco was on the prowl again. As if it was so easy that he could have done it any time, Harry stunned Parkinson and he fell to the floor with a thud. The blond was already coming toward him.

"You and I have something to settle, I think."

They were dueling at once and the man was pretty good. Certainly a tougher opponent than Parkinson had been. And he was so confident. How dare he come at Harry with that cocky grin after threatening Draco? He wanted to wipe the smile off his face. If Harry hadn't gotten there when he did, he didn't want to think about what they would have done to Draco. _His_ Draco. He felt his work getting sloppier as he got angrier.

_Come on; just hold it together a little longer._

Without realizing it, he had backed himself into the bar and now had no place to go. Blondie had him cornered. Harry managed to block or duck everything that the man threw at him, so eventually, he began throwing bigger spells. Powerful curses were taking out bits of the bar all around Harry like small explosions and it was distracting. Harry hopped up on the bar, intent on getting behind it for someplace else to go. From the other side of the room, Draco gave out a little yell of pain and surprise when he was hit by a spell. He stayed on his feet, but it had been enough to give Blondie the distraction he needed. A slightly larger explosion threw Harry off balance and sent him to the floor behind the bar, his wand falling out of his grip as he went.

Blondie was up on the bar looking over him and Harry just grabbed the first thing that he saw amongst the supplies from the half-demolished bar, a knife. Blondie jumped down so his feet were right in front of Harry's face.

"I've got you, Potter. You can watch your boyfriend bleed before we kill you both."

That was it for Harry. The final straw. He gripped the knife tightly in his hands and plunged it into Blondie's foot with the force of all his anger, hate and fear. The man let out a howl of pain and stumbled backwards. Harry crawled after him, knowing that they were both out in the open now. He brought the knife down once more in to the man's foot. This time he lost his balance and fell. Harry quickly crawled forward, but the man was bringing his wand up to curse him. Without thinking, without anything guiding him but blind hatred, he made his move.

"I told you to let Draco go."

In seconds the knife was buried in the man's chest. Blood poured out of him, but Harry only stared. The blond was still struggling, gasping for breath and Harry wasn't an expert on the human body or exactly where all the organs lay, but he was sure the wound was fatal. He just wasn't dying fast enough. He had dropped his wand and his hands were moving toward the knife sticking out of his chest. Harry pushed himself back further away from the body and stared in horror as the man used his last moments of life trying to pull the weapon out of his chest. Harry was still in complete shock of what he had just done and something compelled him to _help_ the man. He reached over and pulled the knife out himself, but it had been blocking some of the blood flow and once it was removed there was a spray of red. Harry slapped his hands over the now gushing wound, but it was too late. He looked up into the blond man's eyes, reading the pain that he had inflicted, and watched it fade into blankness as he died.

Harry pulled his hands back off of the body like he had just been shocked and then put distance between him and the man he had just killed.

Draco was still fighting Goyle and hadn't seen much of what was going on with Harry. When Goyle threw the Killing Curse at him Draco ducked. From that position he fired off his last spell and it hit its mark. Draco watched his opponent fall to the ground with a very heavy thud. He was breathing hard and stayed in his position, crouched on the floor for a few moments to get his bearings again. That was when he caught sight of Harry. He was covered in blood and just sitting on the floor to the side of the bar, staring blankly at the body in front of him. Draco ran over to him at once, thinking that he must have been hurt.

"Are you okay? Harry?" He began pulling back his robes, looking for a wound, but noticed it was only the outer layer of clothing that was stained. "Whose blood...?" He looked over at the Death Eater and noticed for the first time what had happened. He'd been too concerned with getting to Harry before to care about the person who had just tried to kill them. The knife lay to the side of the body and Draco could see the deep stab wound. His hand flew up to his mouth as if he were about to be sick. There was a lot of blood.

"I didn't mean..." Harry tried. "My wand... over there..." He barely even lifted his hand to point to where the wand had landed. "The knife... first thing I grabbed."

Draco stared at his lover. He was obviously in shock. He had just killed a man and was covered in his blood.

"It's okay. He would have killed you. You had no choice."

"I never..."

"You killed Voldemort," Draco tried. But he knew it was very different.

Harry just shook his head.

"It was self-defense. It doesn't mean anything if you didn't have any other choice."

Harry swallowed and tore his eyes away from the body to look Draco in the face. "It means something to me."

He nodded.

"Who was he?"

Draco glanced at the blond. "I'm not sure." He looked back to Harry worriedly. He was shaking and Draco was just barely holding onto his own composure. "We better call Dawlish. This is his territory."

The rest of the night passed as a blur. Harry wouldn't remember any of it later. Only that he killed a man. His brain screamed at him that it wasn't his fault really. He was under attack and had dropped his wand. It was truly self defense. But there was another part of him that had nothing to do with logic and it ate at him, while he thought about Voldemort and Horcruxes. He knew it wasn't the same, and that he certainly wasn't going to make a Horcrux. But it all had to do with tearing the soul and that was done through murder. Surely what he did wouldn't count as murder. But how could one tell if one's soul had been ripped? He certainly felt different. Was that his soul? Or just his guilt?

He allowed Draco to apparate them both home and then mechanically went to his room and removed his clothes. Draco pushed him into the bathroom and ran water. He allowed himself to be washed, dried and put to bed. He hardly noticed Draco getting into bed with him and didn't hear anything the blond was saying. At some point Draco got up from the bed and left the room. It seemed like he was angry about something, but he returned a few moments later with a glass of water. He spoke again and handed Harry the glass. He stared down into the liquid for several seconds, his brain not totally understanding what he saw. Then wordlessly, he drank it. Draco took the glass from him, set it on the night stand and then crawled into bed again.

Harry began to feel inexplicably sleepy, although a few minutes ago he knew there was no way he would sleep that night. Just before closing his eyes he glanced back up at Draco, who was watching him carefully. And then he understood. A sleeping potion. And then, all was dark.


	40. Guilt

Chapter 40 - Guilt

When Harry awoke in the morning the first thing he thought of was the life that he took. He slept through the night peacefully because of the potion, but it couldn't hide his guilt here in the daylight that was coming through his bedroom windows. He could still see the man's eyes as the knowledge of his own death became real. The blood. He could still feel it on his hands, although he knew that Draco cleaned him off.

It wasn't that death or blood was something new for him. He had seen plenty of both during the war. Logically, he had probably been responsible for deaths during the battle. Obviously he had finished off Voldemort, but through all the fighting, there had probably been others. But this was different. He had never intentionally killed.

He could remember still the night he had left the Dursley's home for the last time. Remus had given him hell for only disarming instead of letting anyone fall to their deaths by stunning or using any other more powerful spell. It seemed so long ago now. The person he was then seemed so far away.

Maybe it was self defense (or at least that's what the Ministry would call it) but Harry knew there was a choice involved. The man was lying on the floor in pain from the two stabs to his foot. Harry could have done anything. He could have taken his wand. He should have. He should have taken the wand and let the man go with the Aurors and stand trial like the others. What kind of Auror would he make someday if he just went around vengefully killing criminals without hesitation?

The floorboards creaked, making Harry's gaze jump to the door. It was Draco, but he stopped abruptly in the doorway when he saw Harry's eyes open. He didn't come any closer, but crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame. Harry couldn't read the blank expression. Was Draco angry with him? Was he disgusted?

"You're awake," Draco observed. "It's after noon."

Harry nodded and sat up against the headboard. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you?"

"A couple bruises. That's all."

"When I got Dustin's message all I could think of was getting to you."

Draco nodded. "It's lucky he was able to send the Patronus before he was attacked. You came just in time."

"Did they…? Is he alive?"

"Critical condition at St. Mungo's, but they think he'll make it. Marlene is going to be fine. She's already demanding they release her from the hospital. The other three Death Eaters are in custody, including Parkinson."

Harry stared down at the bedspread, chewing on his lip. After a moment he managed to speak just above a whisper. "Who was he? The man I killed."

Draco sighed and rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. "Minister Shacklebolt sent over word this morning. Goyle says he was Laurent's son."

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. This changed everything. It wasn't enough that Harry would feel guilty for what he did, but the consequences of his actions would now be felt by everyone.

"Well, you wanted something that would bring him out, provoke him."

"Not this."

"No, but it's happened now," Draco said shortly. "Nothing we can do about it."

Harry nodded. Draco had every reason to be upset with him right now. He'd been behaving like an idiot and let himself lose control. Draco waited to speak until Harry made eye contact with him again and when he did his voice was carefully controlled.

"Don't _ever_ shut me out like that again."

"I'm sorry."

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you; how worried your friends have been?"

"I know."

"Your obsession with revenge made us both miserable. I moved out! You were so fucking self-absorbed that you couldn't take five minutes out of your busy day to keep me from walking out. Do you have any idea how that felt? I have a pretty big ego, Harry; it's not easily damaged. But you made me feel like shit."

"I'm sorry. I did want you to stay. I just…"

How did he say it though? How did he explain a thought process that he himself still didn't understand? Pushing Draco away had hurt, but at the time it seemed like the only option. He had wanted to keep Draco safe. Now he saw how badly he had gone about that.

"I just... wasn't thinking right. I didn't want you to go."

Draco was silent for a moment, trying to read him.

"At least now I know there's nothing else I could have done. It took you killing someone to get you to even listen to me. I've never seen you like that before. I have seen you angry and frustrated, but never like that. I've never seen rage control you like that. And I never want to see it again."

"I never felt like that before. The only thing I can even compare it to is the night Sirius died. After Bellatrix killed him I didn't even think about it. I chased her down and tried to use the Cruciatus Curse on her. It didn't work of course. There wasn't enough feeling behind it. Last night, after he threatened you, I finally really understood what it meant to _want_ to hurt someone like that. I didn't care how I killed him, just so long as he couldn't hurt you. And now…"

His voice trailed off as he shuddered at the memories. Unwelcome tears pooled, threatening to spill, but he couldn't let them. He was afraid they wouldn't stop again.

"I killed him," he whispered. "I killed him."

His shoulders began to shake as fought to contain the million different emotions and Draco couldn't stay away any longer. He sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around Harry. Almost as soon as he had done this the flood gates opened and Harry was sobbing into his shoulder. Draco didn't say anything, only held him and let him cry. Draco had never been good at the emotional stuff. He hated to cry and didn't generally feel comfortable with anyone else doing it, but he recognized that Harry needed this.

Draco had lost track of how long they had been there when the sobbing finally quieted to sniffles. A while after that, Harry pulled away from him. He couldn't look Draco in the eye, but instead studied the far side of the room while he wiped the moisture off his cheeks. After several minutes he cleared his throat.

"Things are going to be different. _I'm _going to be different," he emphasized. The familiar determination was present in his voice, but there was an edge of uncertainty and fear. He looked up at Draco, eyes still red and puffy. "We need to end this war. And I need your help."

Draco nodded in encouragement. "He will come after you now directly. To avenge his son."

"Then we'll have to be ready. I need to talk to Ron and Hermione."

Draco sent for them immediately and they arrived an hour later. Draco led them into the sitting room where Harry was already waiting. They were completely silent, having already heard what happened and still unsure of some of the changes they had seen in their friend recently. Harry waited until they were seated before beginning. Draco stood near the door, present, but not interfering. He met Harry's eyes briefly and gave a nod of encouragement. Harry took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out. "I'm an idiot and I fucked up. I should have been listening to you two. I was obsessed and angry and if it had hurt either one of you I would have never forgiven myself. Will you forgive me?"

Ron and Hermione shared a brief glance before she turned to him with a somewhat icy glare.

"Only if you stop scaring the hell out of me."

He breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that they were still with him. But that wasn't the end of her scolding.

"Ron came home last night and said the two of you were patching things up. Next thing I know I'm being woke up by insistent owls with messages from the Minister and the head of my department and then one from Draco saying that you killed someone and he wasn't sure if you were going to be okay. And then Mrs. Weasley was insisting that I come over and check on you, but Draco said to stay away until he called for us. There were reporters all over the Ministry this morning looking for dirt on you. Do you know who they ask? Me. It was all in the _Prophet_. Do you have any idea what Ron and I have gone through today?"

"I'm sorry."

"Well you better be, Harry James Potter. We didn't go through all of that for nothing, so you can bet we're sticking around a bit longer. If only to make all the anxiety worth it."

She was obviously upset, but there was a small smile playing in the corners of her mouth too and Harry knew that she was only ranting out of fear and love.

"Good, because I need your help convincing Kingsley that I'm still sane enough to handle everything. Draco and I were talking before you got here and we thought that we have to get back to the source. I want to take over the Ministry departmental investigations. Kingsley put together an Internal Affairs team to look for the leaks, but they haven't found anything."

"Which means it goes further than he thought and they're covering it up," said Ron.

"Exactly. And you were right, Hermione. We should have been putting our energy into the Department of Transportation instead of Hydra."

"Are you finally ready to listen to me then?"

He nodded. "What have you got on them?"

She glanced at Ron and then back to Harry before she replied, somewhat uncomfortably, "You ordered me to stop investigating that."

"And either you did stop and therefore you're not actually Hermione Granger, or you kept going behind my back."

She was struggling to hold back a grin. "I have a favorite pick."

He smiled at her while Ron sputtered about how much danger she was in.

"As you know, the department hasn't had any new employees recently, but I narrowed it down to the senior staff who would have access to the things needed to bring so many Death Eaters into the country. But why would they want to help Death Eaters? I did some digging and found Isaac R. Marks. He's been with the Ministry since the first war. He's married. His son is a fourth year Ravenclaw right now. But this isn't his first marriage. His first wife was Carmela Moretti."

"Moretti? Where have I heard that before?"

"Two places: Ministry files from the first war and Hydra. Laurent mentioned Moretti, but we never caught him, or her. It was rumored that she died during the first war. Some say she got away with her brother, Vincenzo, to Italy. Her body was never found so we may never know."

"So he has connections with Death Eaters and the Ministry doesn't care?"

"No, the story is that when the war started he didn't know she was involved with Voldemort and when he found out he left her. He made a big deal about distancing himself from the family too. Afraid of losing his job at the Ministry."

"But you still think he's dirty?"

"It's possible that he knew exactly how devoted she was to Voldemort when they were together. And knowing how much of what they're doing now was planned out decades in advance, I'd be willing to say that Isaac was planted in the Ministry even back then. Carmela was part of his cover. When he divorced her it cemented his devotion to the Ministry."

"It's a stretch."

"He's the only one with the connections. And we've been seeing a lot of foreign Death Eaters return. I think that he and Carmela were both Death Eaters. The divorce was part of the plan."

"And his entire life since then?"

Hermione shrugged. "I doubt Mrs. Marks knows that she's married to a Death Eater." She noticed the skeptical looks she was getting from all three of them. "What? I know it sounds extremely convoluted, but it fits. And that's what matters. I've met Marks and he just feels wrong."

"Say I believe all of that. Now how do we prove it?"

Hermione smiled. "You mentioned you wanted to talk to the Minister about something?"

--

--

"Impossible," said Kingsley the very next afternoon. "Marks has been working for the Department of Transportation for twenty years. He was never suspected of being sympathetic to Voldemort's cause before and he isn't one of those who the Death Eaters favored when they ran the Ministry."

"Maybe that's the point," said Hermione. "Maybe he was planted there to look innocent. Isn't it possible that they intentionally didn't give him any special treatment so that he could remain in position?"

"If they thought they had won why would he still be undercover?"

"Voldemort knew he hadn't won until Harry was dead. As long as control over the Ministry could still be taken from him his man stayed undercover. Someone's been creating extra portkeys and using the Imperius on other Ministry workers. You yourself suspected his department when it first started. And he could be using his access to the floo network to erase any signs of communication from the Death Eaters to the Ministry. And possibly spy on your own communication. It would explain how they seemed to know that we were getting ready to go to Hydra."

Kingsley frowned, seeing the possibility in her theory. "We need more proof. You can watch him, but we're not going to go around arresting people just based on guesses. And you must do it discreetly. People around here are paranoid enough about spies without you causing an upset."

She nodded in agreement.

"There's something else," said Harry. "We want to take over the investigation of the Ministry. Your Internal Affairs team hasn't found anything and we think that they have been compromised."

Kingsley nodded. "Around Christmas I began to believe that there was a problem, but who do you turn to when the people investigating the leaks are part of it? I was hoping that the Order would turn up something at Hydra and we could end things that way. Once again, you must handle things discreetly, but I do want you to investigate." He paused awkwardly and looked directly at Harry. "If you're up to it."

Harry nodded. He knew this was coming. Kingsley didn't want to question his abilities, but he had to now. He had every right to.

"Sir, I've made mistakes. A lot of them. But I'm ready to end this now. And Hermione is keeping me in line."

The Minister glanced at Hermione briefly. "If you need a break, you need to tell me. I will understand. You have already done more than I could ask of anyone twice your age."

"I know I've given every reason for you to doubt me, but I'm done with that now. I'm going to be what you need me to be: what I should have been all along."

"I know you can do this, Harry. What do you need to get this done?"

"We want permission to start questioning everyone in the Ministry. With Veritaserum."

"You can't force people to take potions for questioning. We do still have a legal system."

"No, but we can ask them."

"What about the possibility of false results? You know Veritaserum answers can be faked if one has enough practice. I assume a spy that has been in our midst for twenty years would have the kind of control needed to fake the questioning."

"True. But there are usually symptoms to look for if they are lying. We will have people looking for these signs during the investigation. Also, if someone is under the Imperius, the Veritaserum will try to counteract the curse and we will see more obvious symptoms."

"You know a lot about it."

"I've got a good team who can brainstorm."

The Minister sighed. "Fine. You can use the potion. You must follow the guidelines for its use though. Everyone has to sign a consent form. I don't want the entire Order in on everything. We need to play this close to the chest. You have say over them in every other respect, but I want limited access to the Ministry."

Harry nodded. "Ron and Draco are the only others ones who know right now."

"Bring Auror Sharp into it. She needs to be present and approve all the questions that will be asked to ensure the law is being followed. I want to end this once and for all."

Harry couldn't agree more.


	41. Taking the Bait

**Author's Note: I know I'm not perfect and there's always going to be mistakes, but I want to apologize for the million or so typos that made their way into the last few chapters. I was preparing them to post on another site and was absolutely horrified to realize just how many stupid, stupid errors were there. I have actually begun the process of going back over all the chapters from the beginning to clean up any grammatical errors that weren't caught when they were originally posted. They always make me cringe, but the past few chapters were spectacularly bad and I am sorry for that. I've fixed it now.**

Chapter 41 - Taking the Bait

They only really wanted to interview one Ministry employee. That was all they needed. But they had to make it look legitimate and looked for Imperiused employees as they went. After two days of questioning workers from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Aurors, finally it was time for the Department of Transportation. They had found a couple Aurors with apparently missing memories. There was one witch in Law Enforcement who seemed to have had a very bad memory charm put on her and Hermione had been summoned to look at her right away. All in all, the days had been very boring for Harry and Marlene. And then Isaac R. Marks sat down in their interrogation room.

He was a jittery little man, shorter than Harry and beginning to lose his once thick, brown hair. He wrung his hands nervously as he took the seat across from Harry and Marlene. Harry had a hard time believing that this weak, nervous person could possibly be the man responsible for so many of their problems. Then again, people weren't always what they seemed; no one would have believed that Peter Pettigrew was a traitor either. Hermione believed that there was something wrong about this man and he was done doubting her wisdom.

Harry plastered a big smile on his face and shook hands with Marks. Draco had told him going into this that he had to be extra friendly to put people at ease. They were nervous enough about being questioned by the great Harry Potter. If Harry acted less than thrilled to be there then he wasn't going to get very good results.

"So just act like a celebrity," Draco had said with a grin. He knew just how little attention Harry liked drawn to himself. "You're the savior. They won't say no to you. Just smile and remind them that they owe you their cooperation."

This was easier said than done of course. At the end of the first day Harry's cheeks hurt from smiling so much. But Draco was right; if Harry was friendly and outgoing, the people usually submitted to the questioning with little protest.

"Your record speaks for itself. You understand, this is just procedure," Harry said good-naturedly, while flipping through Marks' employment records. "Wouldn't be fair if anyone was left out."

"Sure, sure. You need to do what you have to."

"I'm glad you understand. This is Auror Marlene Sharp. She will be asking the questions to ensure that we follow all the proper laws." He nodded for her to begin.

"We are asking everyone to submit to Veritaserum questioning. Out of respect for privacy, it is optional. Should you choose to not take the potion, no disciplinary action will be taken against you. Legally, you are well within your rights to decline the potion."

She sounded bored, like a person who had been forced to read the same disclaimer a hundred times in one day. Probably because she had.

"I'll take the potion," Marks said without hesitation

Marlene handed him the bottle and he downed it in one go. He set the bottle down on the table with a shaky hand that didn't go unnoticed by either Harry or Marlene.

They waited a few moments while the potion took effect and Marks sat very rigid in his chair, facing forward. Such posture could indicate a struggle to fight the potion. Marlene glanced at Harry quickly and began her questioning.

"Have you personally witnessed anything that would indicate any breach of Ministry confidentiality or protocol?"

"No."

"And have you yourself ever been involved in the lives or business of known Death Eaters?"

"Yes."

"What was the nature of this contact?"

"My wife- first wife- was involved in some way. Her and her brother." The tone of his voice changed then. He sounded more stressed and he blinked rapidly three times before he continued. "I'm still not sure how deeply in she was. When I realized what was going on, we divorced. That was nearly twenty-five years ago."

"Have you had any contact with her since that time?"

"No. I believe she died in the first war."

"Her maiden name was Carmela Moretti, correct?"

"Yes." He frowned. "Do you think she's important somehow?"

"Probably not," said Harry. "We believe that You-Know-Who had people placed in foreign countries in order to build an international network of Death Eaters. We have to look into anyone with that connection and since your wife was Italian, it would be remiss of us to not ask about it."

"Oh my. You think there are a lot of them then?"

His brow was furrowed as if in worry and Harry noticed his hands fidgeting nervously in his lap.

"I always wondered if she was alive- would she maybe come after me? You know, for leaving her?"

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. She may very well be dead now. We just have to check everything. Personally, I think the Minister has us wasting a lot of time. Just because a few Ministry workers have been Imperiused doesn't mean there's a Death Eater actually in the Ministry."

"That is a relief."

"I think that's all we need from you today," said Marlene.

"If you need anything else about Carmela… Of course, I didn't know much."

"Thank you for your cooperation," Harry smiled.

"Anything to put an end to all this."

Harry showed Marks to the door and shook his hand, noting the clammy texture.

"He handled the yes and no questions well," said Marlene. "He was pretty good, but when we asked about Carmela it was different."

"He could have just been nervous."

Draco appeared suddenly, holding Harry's cloak. "That's why I'm here. You two were too busy playing bored interrogator and boy celebrity. I saw what really matters. His hands were shaking the entire time under the table. The hands, the voice- all that stuff you're attributing to nervousness, but his eyes were focused. The whole time. If it was only nerves his eyes would have been all over the place, but they were clear. It's something similar to Occlumency that he was using to overcome the potion."

Harry glanced at Marlene. She was the trained Auror, used to dealing with these kinds of things.

"I hate to say that I agree with Malfoy, but I do," she said.

"Granger was right. We tail him, we find our answers."

They kept the department investigations going. Harry and Marlene continued the interviewing process and found evidence of some more memory charms. Meanwhile, Draco went to meet up with Hermione so they could get surveillance on Marks as soon as possible. As soon as he left for the day she set up several monitoring charms in his office and put wards over top of them so that they wouldn't be easily discovered by simple detection spells. Harry really wasn't all that sure how it worked, but trusted Hermione to know what she was doing.

"I also went down to Ollivander's for information on Marks' wand. I think I can put a tracking spell on it. We won't only know what spells he casts with it, but also where he goes."

"What would I do without you, Hermione?"

"Well, that's easy, Harry. You would still be wandering in the woods looking for Horcruxes with Ronald."

They set up the devices for monitoring these spells in the study at Grimmauld Place. In addition to Ron, Hermione and Draco, only Marlene and Kingsley knew exactly what they were doing. In effort to keep their secrets from Marks, they decided not to tell even John Dawlish. They didn't believe there were any more leaks in the Auror department, but they were too close to take any chances now. Until they had something, someone would be in the study at all times, tracking their target.

For the first two days there was nothing. Marks didn't go anyplace unusual and all the conversation in his office was work-related.

It was Harry's turn to monitor the charms on the third afternoon, which really was fine by him, since he had some paperwork to finish and file for the Order. He was supposed to be keeping logs of everything the Order did, but had gotten far behind on it. It was a tedious job, however, and Harry was more than grateful when Draco interrupted it.

"Thought you might want company." He sat down on the sofa, warming his hands at the fire place.

"Definitely. Anything to report?"

"Diagon Alley is secure and my mother says we should come to dinner soon."

"Of course she did."

"She wants to make sure we're okay."

"Okay how?"

Draco looked up at him sheepishly. "Well, I did just move back in. I _may_ have implied when I moved back to the Manor that you were insane. And then a few days later you killed someone. Next thing you know, I move back in. You could see how she would doubt our stability."

Harry nodded and set his quill down. "Are we okay?"

Things weren't completely back to where they had been, but Draco had come back. He had only moved in because of Pansy to begin with, so Harry was pleasantly surprised when he stayed after she was gone. It would have been all too easy for him to stay with his mother, but he came back anyway. They were getting along for the most part- no worse than usual anyway. And the sex had been great. He was only gone for a few days, but to Harry it had felt years longer. They were making up for it by humping like rabbits nearly every time they were alone.

"I think so," Draco finally answered. "I think we're going to be just fine."

Maybe it was something in the way he was looking at Harry or the glow of the fire on his skin, but Harry suddenly decided that his paperwork could wait. As he made his way over to the sofa, Draco smirked up at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"You certainly are insatiable."

"Only for you."

Harry stopped directly in front of his lover, contemplating his next move. Draco's hands ran up Harry's thighs and hips, reaching back to grab his arse. Harry straddled his lap and leaned in to kiss him deeply. When the kiss ended Harry rested his forehead against Draco's, smiling.

"Do we have time?" Draco whispered.

"Hermione won't be here for another hour at least."

"Only an hour?" Draco smiled as he brought their lips together again.

They were half undressed when the alarm went off. Harry let out a frustrated sigh, but scrambled over to the monitoring system. Marks had changed the floo wards in his office, something that was supposed to be forbidden as part of the Ministry security. Harry pointed his wand at the contraption that Hermione had set up to hear what was going on. He was talking to another man and Harry recognized the voice as Laurent's immediately.

"My lord, everything is not yet in place."

"Then you need to make it so. I am tired of waiting on you."

"I'm doing everything I can. Without me you would have nothing."

"Then don't force me to replace you," Laurent snarled. "Within the week I want you to bring him to me."

"He was an auror. It is difficult to manipulate those around him without his noticing."

"You said you would be able to do it."

"That was before. Potter has already found several of my people."

"But not all?"

"No. I still have one auror, but he is not assigned to the Minister."

"You will have to use him anyway."

"It won't work without blowing my cover."

"Forget your cover."

There was a long silence.

"The Dark Lord told me to stay no matter what."

"The Dark Lord is dead. We serve a bigger cause, his cause. It is the only way to honor him now. The cause requires you to leave your comfortable position and fight with us!"

"My lord, if it doesn't work, you will still need someone inside."

"If you have lost your nerve I will have you replaced. Your wife will be disappointed. She was hoping to reunite…"

"No. I will do all that you require. I only need time."

"The end of the week. I want him by then or you _will_ be replaced. And disposed of."

This ended the communication. Marks sat in his office alone and Harry ended the spell. His first move was to contact Hermione and let her know what had happened. Apparently the change in the wards they caught was a spell to keep the floo contact from going into the official security logs. There was no record of Laurent's contact. Marks put the wards back to normal and went about his work day as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Except now Harry knew. They were going to take the Minister. Harry sent Marlene with his invisibility cloak to stay with Kingsley while he called Ron and Hermione to the study.

He and Draco dressed while they waited for their friends to arrive. Draco was talking already about strategy. When would it happen? How would they stop it? Harry was silent. A plan was already taking form in his mind. He had a good idea what would have to be done. Draco wouldn't like it. Neither would Ron or Hermione, but Harry would see it done. So he waited to reveal his plan until they all were assembled. Partly so he wouldn't have to explain it twice. Mostly because he wanted to postpone Draco's fury. Was it worth it to risk his relationship and his life so soon after he and Draco had gotten back together? The answer wasn't easy, but it did make up his mind. Giving one life to save hundreds more was a sacrifice that he could make.


	42. The Sacrifice

**Author's Note: There have been getting some requests for some Harry/Draco action. You didn't really think I would finish this story without giving out a little more slashy goodness, did you? The middle part of the chapter has a very hard M rating, so beware. By the way, we are just a few chapters from the end. Excited? I am!**

Chapter 42 - The Sacrifice

"Well, we have a few options, don't we?" said Harry after thoroughly explaining what he and Draco had heard. "We can wait until they come for Kingsley and take them, but likely Laurent won't be a part of that group. I think it will be Marks and whoever he has Imperiused. We'll only be left with more prisoners to question and they won't talk."

"I agree," said Hermione. "Slowly capturing them one by one isn't going to work. We need him. To get him we either wait until he comes to avenge his son or we find where their headquarters are."

"You know me. I've never been one to sit and wait." Harry stood and began pacing the room. "They're too well hidden. If we want to get into their headquarters, we need to let them take someone."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock. "You're not suggesting we let them kidnap Minister Shacklebolt!"

"No. We can't let them take _him_. But we can let them think they're taking him."

"Harry…"

"It's my idea. I'll do it."

Draco stood, practically knocking over his chair. "Over my dead body."

"Who do you think he'll come after to get to me, Draco? They're already working on bringing down the Manor's wards. It's only a matter of time. If this plan doesn't work you and your family will be the next victims. I won't let that happen."

"Letting yourself get taken isn't going to prevent that."

"If he thinks he's taken Kingsley I will be able to get in and send back word so more of us can go. If something goes wrong or he discovers that it's me at least it will buy you all some time to get away. Once he has me he will focus on taking the Ministry. The school should still be safe. He admitted he couldn't break those wards yet. Send your mother, your aunt and Teddy there."

"Harry, this is insane, even for you," said Ron.

"I'll have my wand hidden. When they disarm me, they'll be taking Kingsley's wand."

"And what if they just kill you and you never get the chance to use your wand?" Draco asked harshly.

"I don't think they will."

Draco turned away and looked as though he were trying very hard not to start screaming at Harry. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances across the table. This was going to get ugly.

"You're an idiot," Draco finally spit out. "You think you're so fucking important that the world will stop for you! You think that by sacrificing yourself, you're going to save us all? Just because you did once doesn't make it so again. And this time you won't have my mother to save your sorry arse! This time, when you're dead, you're really dead!"

"I know that."

"Then let someone else be the hero."

"No. I'm taking responsibility. I would never ask someone else to do this. He wants me; I killed his son. It's simple. And if you were looking at this objectively you would agree."

"Objectively, I would say that it's bad policy to give them the leader of the Order."

"And objectively, I would say that there are plenty of people who can lead the Order in my absence, if need be."

They stared each other down for several moments while Ron and Hermione shifted awkwardly. Finally Draco gave up and threw himself back into the nearest chair.

"This is insane."

"Perhaps. I'm going to send word to Kingsley. We'll have to act right away. Tomorrow, preferably. Hermione, will you go over there with me now and settle things with him?"

"Of course." She glanced at Ron and Draco. They all knew that this was insanely dangerous, but who was going to stop Harry? If Draco couldn't, then it was pointless to even try.

He sat down at his desk and began writing out a message. When he was done, he called for Kreacher and had him take it to the Minister.

"Kingsley and I are going to need some extra monitoring charms and some polyjuice."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but scribbled it down in her notes. "As if I just have it brewed and lying around waiting for you."

"I know, but you can find some. Secretly."

"The Auror Department keeps some on hand. I'll take it from them."

Harry nodded. A moment later Kreacher popped back into the room telling Harry that the Minister was expecting them and that Kreacher was to apparate them directly into his home immediately.

"Draco and Ron, I want you to stay here and keep an eye on the charms. I'm not sure how long we'll be gone."

He started to grab Kreacher's arm, but then remembered something and turned back to Draco. He kissed him hard on the lips.

"We'll finish that other thing later," he whispered. "Promise."

"Don't count on it," Draco said sulkily. Harry didn't respond and turned back to Hermione and Kreacher. They were gone only a second later.

"Sorry, mate," said Ron. "If Harry wasn't sacrificing himself for someone I wouldn't know him anymore."

"I could live with that."

"If it's any consolation, I think he might actually be able to pull this off."

"It's not really, no. Have you forgotten that just a few days ago he killed someone?"

"In self defense."

"No, he wanted to kill him. And you didn't see him afterwards. He was in shock. I'd be surprised if he even remembered me bringing him home that night. I cleaned him up, gave him a potion and put him to bed. The whole time he didn't say one word."

"Like you said, he was in shock."

Draco shook his head. "He went from being completely out of control to practically catatonic. I just don't think the stress of a major mission like this is good for him."

"He seems fine now."

"That's the problem. He's hiding a considerable amount of guilt. He's not fine."

"He's Harry. He bounces back."

But that didn't stop Draco from worrying.

When Harry returned that evening, Draco was already in bed. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep, but had taken a book with him to occupy time until his idiot boyfriend had the sense to come home. Unfortunately, the book wasn't extremely interesting either and he took to pacing the bedroom floor. He had just gotten Harry back and now he was going to get himself killed. Not that it should have surprised Draco any. Harry was notorious for taking insane risks. There was a time when that would have amused Draco. He would have wanted Harry to place himself in danger just for laughs. But that was a long time ago.

The problem was that Harry had been a part of Draco's life since they were eleven years old. He had been drawn to him ever since that day in the robe shop, before he knew that he was speaking to the legendary Harry Potter. There was a magnetic pull that Harry had on him and since they were both competitive by nature, it had turned into the intense rivalry that they had kept up for seven years.

It was hard to pinpoint exactly when he had stopped hating Harry. It had been a while. There were times when he wanted to hate him in school. Truthfully, he had been falling for Harry for years. He couldn't believe how far they had come in just a few months. And he couldn't shake the fear that it could all end soon.

Draco heard Harry arrive home near midnight. That was when he finally gave up pacing and crawled into bed again. He set the book in his lap, pretending to read and waited for Harry. The door was open wide and Draco heard his footsteps. Light and quiet, he was probably hoping that Draco was already asleep. He paused in the doorway and the expression on his face showed that Draco was right.

"Disappointed?"

Harry gave him a sheepish smile. "I didn't want to fight with you tonight."

"Good, me either. I don't want to hear about any of it tonight."

"Really?"

Draco tossed his book onto the nightstand. "No. I _want_ to scream at you and hit you and tell you that you're a complete idiot. Since that won't make one bit of difference in how you handle this situation, I figured I may as well save my breath. So we're not going to talk about it."

Harry approached slowly, taking his robe off as he went, and climbed into bed, sitting on Draco's lap. He leaned in and kissed his forehead first. Harry's hands went to either side of Draco's neck, cradling his head.

"You owe me for earlier, you know," Draco murmured.

"Hm." Harry's lips touched his temple and then placed several soft kisses along his jaw bone. "I love you," he whispered. They didn't say the words often, but Draco was glad for them tonight.

"I love you, Harry."

Draco's eyes fluttered closed as he felt warm, moist lips on his ear.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your neck? Right here," Harry placed a kiss there and whispered again so his breath lightly tickled Draco's neck. "You always smell so good."

Draco let out a surprised gasp when the lips were replaced by teeth biting down lightly.

"You taste good too," Harry breathed in his ear. His hands glided down Draco's chest until he reached the edge of the blankets at his waist. "You're so hot."

And then Harry's hands found their way under the blanket and Draco's shorts to cup his package.

"I'll do anything you want," Harry whispered.

Somewhere in Draco's erection-affected brain it occurred to him that Harry was buying him off. He was using sex to make Draco forget that he was angry. Yes, it occurred to him, he acknowledged the thought and then sent it away again. Guilt-ridden Harry was eager to please, and who was Draco to pass up an opportunity like that?

There was a whole list of activities that he could request, some of them involving leather products that they currently did not own. Draco made a mental note to make a trip to a specialty shop as soon as possible. However, going down the list, Draco found that he really didn't want any of the extravagant things that at any other time would occupy his fantasies. Tomorrow Harry would be gone, off to fight evil and save the world. Tonight he just wanted them to be together.

Draco stared into Harry's eyes for a moment while Harry continued to stroke him. Without losing eye contact, Draco made his request.

"I want to fuck you. On all fours. Right here." He looked Harry over once, realizing that he was still mostly dressed. Another request. "Strip."

Harry grinned and stood up, going out to the middle of the room. He kicked off his shoes and threw the socks into the corner of the room.

"That's not nearly sexy enough," Draco teased.

"I'm getting to it. How sexy can taking off socks be?"

Next came the t-shirt, which landed near the socks. Harry laughed nervously; he was never all that confident about showing off his body so blatantly. Draco waved his hand as if to say _proceed, _and Harry reached for the waistband of his trousers. In moments it was unbuttoned and Harry was moving to push them down, but Draco stopped him.

"You can't just rip them off. Make it nice and slow."

Harry blushed crimson, but smiled and did as he was told. He hooked his thumbs in his waistband of his trousers and slid them slowly over his hips and down his legs so he was standing in only his shorts. On an intimate level, Draco was finding it extremely satisfying to see the tented fabric of Harry's shorts and know that he was turned on by his striptease. On more of a childish level, however, it was even more satisfying to watch Harry squirming uncomfortably. His insecurity was actually somewhat endearing.

Down to one piece of clothing left, Harry seemed eager to just get it over with. Without a bit of seduction in the movements, he quickly pulled the shorts off and stood up straight again, looking to Draco for direction. Standing in the middle of the room, totally exposed, Harry wasn't really sure what to do with his hands. His natural instinct was to cover himself, but that really destroyed the whole purpose of stripping.

"Come here," Draco commanded, patting his lap.

Harry did as he was told, automatically feeling more at ease now that his erection wasn't just waving in the air. Draco reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a tube of lubricant. "I want to watch you get yourself ready."

Harry smiled and gave him a long, slow kiss before rolling onto his own side of the bed and spreading his legs wide. He squeezed some lube into his hand and reached down to his entrance, just as Draco wanted. He took his time, teasing Draco, whose eyes were glued to every movement of Harry's hands. Under the blanket Harry could see Draco's hands moving, stroking himself and he smirked.

"I thought you wanted me on all fours."

Draco grunted in irritation and stood up to remove his own shorts.

"Now."

Harry tossed the lube aside and got onto his hands and knees, his arse sticking up in the air. He felt the mattress dip under the weight of Draco behind him. Then he felt Draco positioning himself and a moment later Draco entered him. He was going to have bruises in the morning from the way Draco's fingers were digging into his hips, but it didn't matter. Draco began to move in and out of him, building a faster pace and for a while the only sounds were their grunted panting and the slap of skin on sweaty skin.

Harry came into Draco's hand some time later and Draco followed soon after. They collapsed onto the mattress, catching their breath. Harry, on his stomach, threw an arm over Draco's chest so they were close, but far enough apart to cool off.

Draco's post-orgasmic bliss was cut short by the memory of what Harry was about to do. He snuggled closer, burying his face against Harry's neck.

"I don't suppose there's anything I can do to change your mind."

"No," Harry agreed. "Just promise me you'll stay safe."

"How can I do that when you're so carelessly endangering yourself?"

"You know I have to do this. Maybe technically someone else could, but I have to do this for me."

"I know. When is this going to happen?"

"First thing in the morning. We didn't want to take the chance that Marks wouldn't hit before the end of the week."

Draco didn't answer. Truthfully, he felt like some weak, pathetic housewife. Was he supposed to keep the home fire burning while his partner went off to battle? At the risk of being entirely too sappy, he couldn't stand the thought of losing Harry. He couldn't picture his life without him. He hated feeling scared and vulnerable. After Voldemort, he told himself that he would never feel that way again. Now love and Harry was making him a liar.

Harry could sense that Draco needed more reassurance and he couldn't blame him. Harry knew he couldn't promise that he would be alright; he might not be able to keep it. He opted for distraction instead.

"When this is over, you'll come away with me. We'll go on the trip that I cancelled this fall. We'll go someplace warm. I'm tired of the snow this year. We can go to the beach. Or a cabin out in the woods where we can be completely alone and I'll keep you in bed for a week."

"Forgive me if I don't hold my breath waiting for that. Having you all to myself would be a miracle."

"You have me all to yourself now."

"But you're leaving."

"Not for long. You know I can't stay away from you for long. I need someone to call me an idiot and keep my in my place."

Harry could feel Draco's face break into a grin against his neck.

"Potter, no one's ever been able to keep you in your place."

"It will be a few days at the most. I don't want you to worry. Marlene will be with me and after what happened to her at the Leaky Cauldron I think she wants to get rid of them even more than I do."

"It will be a few days before they come for you. It could be longer before you get away."

"I'll get away as soon as I can. Hermione has got all sorts of tracking charms on me. She mentioned some undetectable charms that George was working on. I have no idea what, but she'll make sure I'm safe."

"You know none of this is comforting, don't you? Nothing you say is going to make this okay."

Harry closed his eyes and held Draco tighter. "I know."

"Can you do this?"

Harry's eyes were back on him, questioning.

"You haven't talked about the incident at the Leaky Cauldron since it happened."

He shrugged, pulling away. "What is there to talk about?"

"Laurent's son. You're pretending like it didn't even happen."

"Trust me, I know that it happened."

"Nobody just gets over something like that. Ron says that you bounce back from everything, but that's only partly true. You hold onto things for a long time, especially your anger. I just want to know that you can get through this. It's bad enough that you're doing this at all, but if you're going into this unsure of how you're going to react, then we've got some problems."

"Don't you think I've thought of this?"

"I don't know. You don't tell me if you do."

"Well, I do. A lot. But what should I do? Just sit this one out because of past mistakes? I have to fix this. I keep wondering how I lost control like that. If I don't understand it, then how can I prevent it from happening again? The answer I finally found was that I need to keep checking. I have to always ask myself what I'm doing and why. If anything, this makes me more vigilant. And I can't guarantee that it won't happen again, but you can't guarantee that you won't lose it. Nobody can. We have all seen some horrible things that most people will never have to deal with. I think we're lucky that we're even functioning."

Draco studied him for a long time. He got his answer; Harry wasn't just dismissing what happened. It really wasn't as comforting as Draco thought it would be. Harry was still placing himself in extreme danger. But then, weren't they all in extreme danger? And it would be worse if Laurent took the Minister.

"I guess that's all I can ask for."


	43. Impersonation

Chapter 43 – Impersonation

Harry visited Kingsley's office early the next morning on the pretext that they were discussing the Order. Hermione was busy obtaining the polyjuice potion, but would join them afterwards.

"You're sure you want to do this?"

"It's the only way I see, Sir."

"Eventually the polyjuice will wear off and they will know who they have."

"I know. But I'll have up to an hour before they do. That should be enough time for Hermione to get my location. After that, no matter what happens, at you'll have that."

"If something happens to you…"

Harry smiled. "With all due respect, Sir, I know you're used to protecting me, but it doesn't matter. I'm not important this time. You are the one we need to protect. We've just barely gotten the government stabilized again. Losing you now would be disastrous."

"Losing you would be disastrous to the moral of the country."

"Or it would make them fight harder. Like they did at the school. If things go badly I don't want you to bargain with him to get me back. He won't keep his word anyway. I killed his son."

"So I'm going to be Ron for a few days."

Harry nodded. "He will be here soon. You'll be him, he'll be me and Hermione will keep track of all of us. Only Marlene and Draco will know the truth. Both you and Ron will be staying at Grimmauld Place. I know it's simpler for you and I to just trade places, but being me is like having a huge red target on you these days."

They had gone over a rough version of the plan the previous evening, but Hermione had worked the other details out after that discussion.

"They have to make their move by the end of the week. Laurent sounded impatient. It wouldn't surprise me if we only have to keep this up for a day."

"Not to put a kink in the plan, but the potion will only make you _look_ like me. What are you going to do about your voice?"

"Hermione told me she had something worked out for that. I didn't ask. I've just learned to trust her."

"She really knows what she's doing, doesn't she?"

"If it weren't for her I never would have gotten anywhere. She's been saving my arse since we were eleven."

There was a knock at the door then and Kingsley called for the visitor to come in. It was Ron, appearing as if he hadn't slept that night.

"What's wrong?"

"Pardon me if I'm a little anxious about being in charge of the Minister's safety for the next few days."

"He'll be fine and so will you."

Kingsley smiled. "Ron, I have every confidence in you and in the wards at Harry's house."

"This is going to be so weird. And Malfoy better not try to jump me while I look like you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he'll be on his best behavior."

Hermione arrived moments later. She greeted them all with a hurried nod and reached into her robes to pull out three jars of potion, a coin purse and another small bag. She immediately enlarged the bag and reached into it, pulling out extra clothes, the exact clothes that Kingsley was wearing currently.

"Harry, put these on. You'll need them when you change. I'll need hair from all of you. You need to have some for the potion and I'll keep some more on hand in case this goes on a bit longer and we need more potion."

They went to work clipping off hair while Harry changed into Kingsley's clothing. Hermione opened up the coin purse and dumped several small, different colored candies out onto the table.

"What's that?"

"That is the answer to your voice problems. Minister Shacklebolt's voice is quite a bit deeper than yours. So I went to George. He mentioned to me over Christmas that he had been working on these. He and Fred started them and recently George has picked up where they left off. All I told him was that it was for the Order and he said he didn't want to know, but gave me exactly what I wanted. We've been preparing them all morning."

"What do you mean all morning?" asked Ron. "It's only nine and you didn't get up that much earlier than me."

She threw an irritated glance at him and kept going. "The blue ones make your voice go lower and the green ones will make it go higher. Your voice will stay that way until you take the red one, which will make it go back to normal. They work quite well. It still won't make the tones quite right, but at least you'll sound a bit more like the Minister when you have to speak. I do have to warn you that they haven't been tested on long term use. The longest George has used them for is an hour and there was no permanent vocal change."

"It's okay. I'll take my chances."

"They should work indefinitely, but we made a few extras just in case." She started sorting them on the table into a couple different piles according to who would need them. "By the way, Minister, I had to memory charm the supply officer in the auror department in order to get the potion. He has forgotten that he ordered more polyjuice last week and has realized that his stock is quite low. I figured we would set it right after everything is over."

Kingsley nodded his approval. Ron, however, was scowling in thought.

"How do you manage to whip up some secret candy with George, find clothes for Harry, memory charm an auror and steal potion all before nine in the morning?"

"Some of us are just more efficient than others, Ronald." Then she added under her breath, "And more resourceful."

Harry was beyond asking how she managed to do all the things she did. He figured she would tell him eventually and if she didn't it didn't matter, as long as it worked.

"Alright. Potion time, gentlemen."

They each drank and Hermione watched as they transformed into each other. Then she turned around as they traded clothing. She went to work shortly after on the monitoring charms on Harry. There were tracking charms and listening charms.

"Remember to drink your potion every hour. Harry, since you don't know when they'll come for you, you may want to take a sip every twenty minutes or so."

"Wonderful."

It wasn't lost on anyone how odd it was to hear Harry's voice coming out of Kingsley's mouth. Hermione handed him a blue candy and then gave Kingsley a green one. The change was amazing. Ron's natural pitch was close enough to Harry's that he was just going to have to fake it without help.

"You still don't quite sound like him, but hopefully you won't have to for long. I guess this is it."

She turned to Ron and Kingsley. "It's time. I'm going to leave first and go back to my department. If anyone asks, Ron is staying with Harry to get away from me for a few days. I may have mentioned to a couple coworkers this morning that we had a big fight about living with your family indefinitely."

Ron nodded and slid Harry's glasses onto his face. It was time for the final touches. Harry stashed his wand inside his boot and Hermione handed him one that Ollivander had provided that looked similar to Kingsley's.

"Good luck, Harry. Remember, I put the monitoring charms in place, but we won't be able to hear you until the wards change or until you or Marlene activate it manually."

He nodded.

She opened the door and then spoke loud enough for the secretary to hear, "Thank you, Minister. I'll get those papers for you right away." With one last glance at Ron she was gone.

Ron looked up at Harry. "It's weird, you being taller than me."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it."

"Good luck, mate."

"You too."

"Thank you, Harry," said Kingsley.

They left for Grimmauld Place, leaving Harry alone as Minister for Magic. True, Kingsley had told him what to expect and how to handle things, but actually being there was a different matter entirely. He was pleasantly surprised to see Hermione show up a couple hours later.

"I've got those forms for you, Minister Shacklebolt." She smiled. "How's it going?"

"Boring. And my throat hurts from changing my voice."

"Here are the papers that the Minister was supposed to be filling out today. I took them to Grimmauld Place and had him fill them out and write out a couple other things. For less important papers you can fake his handwriting, but these are things the actual Minister should deal with."

"Thanks, but aren't you supposed to be doing your work?"

She grinned widely. "I am."

"I don't see how when you've been taking care of Order business all day."

"It's amazing what one can accomplish when there are enough hours in the day."

"You're not— a TimeTurner?"

She nodded. "I got up at six this morning, but I've actually been awake for a whole day already. I'd forgotten how exhausting time travel can be."

"How? I thought we destroyed them all."

"All the Ministry ones. The school owns several; they just can't be used without Ministry approval. I dropped in on Professor McGonagall last night after I left you."

"I should have known."

"It will only be for a few days while I have to keep an eye on you and then the TimeTurner goes back to the school." She set the paperwork down on the desk and sorted it. "This stack needs to go back to your assistant. This is for John Dawlish. And this is for my department head and you're sending it back with me."

"Thank you, Miss Granger."

"And Marlene said to tell you that you won't see her until you get back to Kingsley's tonight. She doesn't want to give the normal security detail any clue that something is up. I'm going back to Grimmauld Place as soon as I'm done with work. I'll probably stay the night. I want to be nearby in case something happens."

The rest of the afternoon was what had to be the longest day of Harry's life. So far, so good. He didn't think that anyone had reason to suspect that he wasn't actually the Minister. He made it back to Kingsley's house and said good night to his aurors who would be standing guard outside. The house was quiet and dark and he nearly jumped out of his skin when Marlene came out of the kitchen.

"Jumpy?"

"Stressed."

"The house is secure. I set up a second place for me to sleep in his room."

She noticed the uncomfortable look on his face at that.

"What?"

"Isn't it weird sleeping in his room?"

"Well it's weird for you to look like him too, but here we are. You gotta make the best of it. We might be stuck like this for a couple days at least."

"And you're going to be in there with me?"

"Don't worry, Potter. I won't make a move on you."

"I'm not worried about that. I just want to know that you'll be nearby in case they come for me."

"I'll be there and under the invisibility cloak. I spelled my whole sleeping area to be invisible, just in case."

"Will you be comfortable enough?"

She shrugged. "It will only be a couple days. I've slept in worse places on the job."

He nodded and she went back into the kitchen, leaving Harry to get settled in for the night.

Back at Grimmauld Place the new occupants were having an interesting time. The men had occupied themselves playing chess and watching the monitoring charms until Hermione arrived to fill them in on how Harry was doing. She sat down next to Ron and held his hand while Kingsley did his paperwork. Across the room Draco was scowling at them. Logic told him that obviously it was Ron holding his girlfriend's hand, but that didn't stop it from _looking_ like Harry holding her hand.

"Will you two refrain from any public displays of affection while he looks like that?"

"Don't tell me it actually bothers you, Draco," Hermione laughed.

"Actually," said Ron. "It kind of bothers me too."

"Well I'd rather you look like you, but you don't. I can overlook the fact that you look like Harry for a couple days."

A sudden terrifying thought occurred to Draco.

"You're not sleeping here, are you?"

She was quite surprised by both the question and the accusing tone. "I was thinking about staying so I can keep an eye on the charms."

"Weasley's not staying with you."

They glanced at each other. "I hadn't thought about whether he will or not. What does it matter to you?"

"You two aren't allowed to be alone together until everyone is unpolyjuiced."

Kingsley was having a hard time containing his laughter, having understood immediately what Draco was getting at. "I think I'll leave the three of you to work this out. I'll be in the kitchen."

They hardly noticed him leaving with his armful of Ministry documents.

"What's your problem, Draco? He's not actually Harry."

"No, but he looks like him. How do I know you're not fulfilling some twisted schoolgirl fantasy about getting off with Harry Potter?"

Hermione's jaw dropped open, but Ron was more curious than anything and waited for her response.

"You're ridiculous. For one thing, I don't like Harry in that way. Secondly, I would not have sex with someone polyjuiced as someone else. Especially not Harry. It would be a huge violation to use him like that. And I don't want to know what it's like to be with Harry. I'll let you keep that knowledge to yourself. Honestly, I have never heard of something so immature. I suppose next you'll be accusing me of having feelings for the Minister because he currently looks like my boyfriend."

"I don't care what you think about the Minister as long as it's not Harry."

She looked to Ron for some help.

"I'd rather not do anything as Harry too."

"Nobody's asking you to— oh for Merlin's sake! You two are so… You're boys! Little, immature boys. Thank goodness Harry is more mature than the two of you or there wouldn't be a shred of hope for this entire operation." She stood up and started toward the door before turning to scold them some more. Her cheeks were red from embarrassment and frustration. "I cannot believe that we're in the middle of a war and the two of you are only thinking about sex!"

She slammed the door on her way out. Ron looked over to Draco as if it was his fault they got in trouble.

"What? It was a valid concern. As if you hadn't thought of it."

"Just don't look at me like that, mate. Just because I look like Harry doesn't mean I'm interested."

"Trust me, I would rather die, Weasley. Just keep your hands off her until you have your own hands back."

"I was planning on it."

"Great."

They all sincerely hoped that this wouldn't continue long.

The next day was just as bad for Harry, but in accordance with their plan, he stayed late that afternoon, long after the rest of his staff went home. The Ministry was nearly empty apart from the Minister's personal security and a few random employees who were also staying late. Harry knew that Marlene was close by, although he couldn't see her. Still, his heart beat extra fast, wondering if he was doing the right thing. But it was too late to turn back.

It was nearly eight when Harry heard voices outside the office door. Marlene didn't say anything, but he heard a movement and knew that she had drawn her wand. There was a knock.

"Yes?'

The door opened a crack and Marks poked his head in.

"I had some papers for you to sign. Special request for international portkeys."

"Sure. I was just going to pack up for the night. Leave them here on the desk and I'll get them in the morning."

Marks hesitated in front of the desk and Harry looked up from his writing.

"Was there something else?"

"Actually," he said, reaching into his pocket, "there was."

Harry reached for his wand, but he wasn't quick enough and the fake wand went flying into Marks' hand.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Marks?"

"Laurent insists upon you visiting him at once. I'm afraid I must comply with his orders."

Harry tried to appear shocked, as if this was the first he knew of the man's betrayal. "Don't do this. Tell us how to get him and you won't have to follow his orders anymore. We will be lenient with you for helping us."

Marks actually laughed at that. "You think I'm just a pawn in his evil plan? I _choose_ to be where I am. I choose to avenge the Dark Lord. Stupify!"

Harry dropped while Marlene watched helplessly from the corner of the room. Instincts told her to act, but the plan required her not to. Marks smirked and went to the fireplace. After a few complex spells, the wards had been changed. If Hermione's plan had worked, it would alert the Grimmauld Place group to what was going on.

After one failed attempt to pick Harry up, Marks used a lightening charm. Able to throw Harry over his shoulder now, he approached the fireplace with his load. He grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Tanière du serpent."

A second later he was gone in a roar of green flames. Marlene threw the cloak off, staring at the spot where they had been. They really hadn't expected the Death Eaters to be bold enough to use the floo. But then, Marks was had the resources to get away with it. This was much better than if he had just taken Harry and disapparated. Now she had the chance to follow them in case the tracking charms failed.

She made her decision instantly and spoke to the empty room, knowing that the others would have heard everything that happened after the floo wards changed.

"I'm going to follow before they have the chance to block us. They took him and he's unconscious. Follow as soon as you can."

She grabbed the floo powder, stepped into the fireplace and repeated the location. Hopefully the others wouldn't be far behind her.

**Author's Note: "Tanière du serpent" is French for "lair of the snake."**


	44. Tanière du Serpent

Chapter 44 - Tanière du Serpent

Marlene landed in a small room that contained only one door, a table, a few chairs and two very big Death Eaters guarding the floo.

"What the…?"

"There's no one there. Do you think it's malfunctioning?"

Before they could debate the possibilities, Marlene stunned and bound them and moved quickly to the door. She opened it slowly, glancing into the hallway to the right, but there didn't appear to be anyone else. To the left she saw Marks further down the hall, still carrying Harry over his shoulder. With the cloak still over her, she followed. He made several turns and only passed one other person before entering a large chamber with stone pillars that appeared to be some sort of meeting place. There were others here and Marlene stayed hidden, waiting to see what would happen.

Marks threw Harry down onto the floor roughly.

"Got him," he announced rather smugly.

"Laurent did not think you would do it. He told Carmela that you'd gotten too settled into your comfortable family life and wouldn't leave."

"Well, I'm here to prove him wrong, Vincenzo. Where is he?"

"He's out currently. Mario, go inform Carmela of her husband's return."

Vincenzo approached Harry and used his foot to turn him so he was facing upwards.

"You really did it, huh?"

"It was easier than even I thought. I Imperiused Auror Proudfoot. He helped me kill the guards outside his office. Shacklebolt won't be discovered missing for hours."

"At which point they will realize that you had something to do with it. Your wife, your son… Won't they be surprised?"

Marks frowned, possibly feeling some sort of sympathy for the family that had been his cover for so many years.

"I gave up my life with Carmela for the Dark Lord's service. It is time I got that back."

The door opened and a woman came in, looking around until her eyes rested on Marks and she smiled. She ran at him and they embraced.

"Finally you're here!" She pulled back to look at him, still grinning.

He ran a hand through her long, black hair and suddenly Marlene felt like she was looking at a completely different person. The way he was at the Ministry and during their interview truly was an act. He was so much more confident here.

"You get more beautiful every time I see you."

"And you tell me that every time." She kissed him. "I finally have you all to myself."

She looked down at Harry and then back at Marks. "Laurent will reward you for your work. Just a few more days and we will have won. He is tying up some loose ends as we speak."

"Where is he?"

"He took a large group. They've gone to break the final wards at Malfoy Manor."

***

"The floo into the Minister's office isn't working," said Hermione. "Whatever charms Marks used on it only work one way."

"Let's hope it's still working that way," said Ron. "According to your tracking charm, wherever they've taken him is unplottable."

"Come on," ordered Draco. "We'll have to floo to the atrium and take the lifts to the office. We're already wasting too much time."

He was the first through the floo with Hermione, Ron and Kingsley following. Kingsley still looked like Ron, but had grabbed a change of clothes for when the polyjuice wore off.

"I'll use Dawlish's office and gather the Aurors. Get word to me right away where we're needed."

Hermione nodded. "I already contacted the Order via Patronus. They should be showing up soon. We need to send as many people as we have all at once if we want to end this tonight."

"I agree completely."

They split up then. Draco was extra fidgety in the lift and Ron and Hermione shared a nervous look, wondering if he was going to lose it once they got to Harry.

"Ron, make sure you get Harry's glasses back to him as soon as possible."

"I should only have another twenty minutes before I change back."

"Thank Merlin," Draco muttered under his breath.

When they got to Shacklebolt's office Hermione checked the two guards, but they were already dead.

"I'll try the floo first," said Draco.

"If they've closed their end already you could end up anywhere in the network."

"I know, Granger."

"I'll stay here to direct the others as they show up. Let me know right away if it doesn't work."

Draco didn't wait to hear anything else and went through the floo. He was surprised when it actually seemed to work, but then he noticed the two Death Eaters tied up on the floor. _Marlene's work, no doubt._ He sent a patronus message to Granger and Weasley arrived a moment later. Silently, Draco motioned for him to follow and they made their way through the empty halls. Ron still had the tracking charm on Harry and now that they were already within the unplottable spell they could let the charm guide them to the exact location.

They made it to the room where Harry was being held, but stayed outside in the shadows watching.

"There he is," Ron whispered. "His cover isn't blown yet."

"Wait, he's moving."

Sure enough, the stunning spell was beginning to wear off. A hand went up to Harry's face and he rubbed his eyes tiredly, trying to remember where he was. He sat up, but a voice startled him to stillness.

"Stay right where you are, Shacklebolt."

"Marks?"

"That's right. You're just going to have to wait until Laurent returns so he can deal with you. Unfortunately you and I arrived earlier than he was expecting. He's away taking care of your Order of the Phoenix. I'm sure he'll have some interesting stories to tell once he returns."

"What is doing to them?"

Marks' smile was unnerving as he stepped forward with his wand out. "Crucio!"

The familiar pain ripped through Harry and threw him onto his back, writhing. He hit his head on the stone floor, but it didn't even register next to the agony of the curse. Around him the Death Eaters were laughing. Across the room Marlene was silently debating what to do. On one hand, it was against her nature to _watch_ while someone was tortured. On the other hand, she knew that they wouldn't do permanent damage until Laurent was with them. Believing that she and Harry were alone, she chose to wait.

In the hallway another kind of debate was taking place. From the moment the spell hit Harry, Draco was inconsolable. If it wasn't for Ron's quick thinking they would have been found out. As Draco began to run into the room, Ron grabbed him and held him tight around the chest with one arm, while his free hand came down over Draco's mouth to silence him. Draco fought against him, but Ron didn't loosen his grip. It was horrible for him to watch Harry go through that, but he knew that someone had to be the strong one and Draco was being driven by emotions now.

When Harry was released from the spell Draco finally settled down and watched. Harry slowly sat up again, panting and trembling with the aftershocks of the Cruciatus. He looked up at his attacker defiantly.

"Tell Laurent I will negotiate with him if it ends the violence against innocent civilians."

"He is not interested in negotiating. He doesn't have to. After today your government will fall. Without you or Potter taking care of the rest of it will be no problem."

Harry let out a harsh laugh, wondering for a moment what to say to that. "I think there's a flaw in your plan. You'll never get both of us."

"Laurent is taking care of that right now actually. He will get Potter."

Something about how Marks said it didn't sit well with Harry. "Where is he?"

Marks grinned and Carmela came forward then and took his hand. Her smile was creepy and somehow it gave Harry the answer before she even spoke it. "They are at Malfoy Manor. Potter's godson is there and his boyfriend's mother. Laurent will wait for him."

Harry swallowed hard. He kept reminding himself that he was supposed to be Kingsley. If he gave himself away now then it could blow everything.

"There are innocent people in that house. They don't need to get involved in this. The child shouldn't be hurt." Marks narrowed his eyes on him. "There is no point to it. You only want two people. I… there are better ways to get that than to kill more innocent people."

"I'm afraid it's too late anyway, Shacklebolt. He's already there." Marks flicked his wand and bound Harry to one of the pillars. "Just so you don't go anywhere."

He joined the others on the other side of the room where they talked about who was left at headquarters and Marks' plan for some of his people to create extra confusion at the Ministry in the Minister's absence. Harry tried to figure out how to reach his own wand that was hidden in his boot when suddenly an invisible hand was over his mouth.

"It's Marlene," she whispered. "I'm going to untie you."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. I followed as soon as he took you, but the others are going to try to get through. You've been out for about a half hour."

"We have to tell them about Malfoy Manor."

"We have to get the hell out of here alive. From what I can tell, most of them are gone right now. Probably at the Manor. Now shut up before they see you talking to nothing and figure out that I'm not nothing. I'm going to figure out how to do this."

They were at the Manor. And here Harry was stuck in a room with a half dozen Death Eaters who all thought he was the Minister for Magic. And in less than thirty minutes they would all know exactly who he was and it would only make things worse. Several minutes passed waiting for Marlene to decide what to do. He wanted to just reach for his wand and hex his way out of this mess, but it was too risky without knowing where she was.

"Get ready," Marlene whispered suddenly. "I checked it out and there's no one else nearby. The two of us can take these ones."

Outside the room, Draco and Ron had faced a different situation altogether. The threat on Harry's safety being over, Draco was distracted by the news that his mother wasn't as safe as he originally though. From the moment Malfoy Manor was mentioned the two of them were involved in a heated argument. In fact, Ron was so afraid that Draco's hysterics were going to draw attention that he hurried him down the hall, away from the room where Harry was held.

"Shut up. You're going to get us both killed."

"I have to get back!"

"Harry is in there, counting on us."

"My mother needs to be warned."

"Wait until we have reinforcements. Your mother can get out. She has her plan. They will be okay."

"Weasley…" Draco shook his head, unable to continue his thought. He couldn't leave Harry vulnerable, he knew that. But if something happened at the Manor he would never forgive himself. "Okay. Okay, I'm staying. I'm going to go back to where we came from, send a message to Granger and tell the others where to meet you. But as soon as they're here, I'm going." He closed his eyes for a moment. "Tell Harry…" Tell Harry what though? There were too many things he had to tell Harry. Far too many to deliver via Ron. "Tell him I had to go."

Ron nodded and went back to the doorway to watch what was going on. He started to notice that he was quickly turning back into himself. It was a good thing, he realized at once because it looked like Harry was up to something. He still couldn't see Marlene, but it looked like she had cut Harry loose. He was watching the Death Eaters closely and waiting for something.

Finally Ron's vision went blurry. His transition was complete and Harry's glasses were not necessary with his near-perfect vision. He crammed the glasses in the pocket of his robes and realized that whatever Harry was doing was happening now.

Harry very slowly reached toward his boot, eyes never leaving the group of Death Eaters. Marlene made the first move, stunning the man closest to her. Harry joined her immediately. There weren't many of them and they were taken by surprise. By the time anyone had figured out what was going on, there were only two left and Ron was running in to the rescue. With his help it only took a few minutes to finish them off.

"Great timing," said Harry.

"The others are on the way. Let's spread out and make sure we get everyone."

"We have to warn them at Malfoy Manor."

"Draco's on it already. He was here with me, but when we heard, he left."

Harry nodded. It physically hurt to not run off to help Draco, but he knew that they had bigger problems.

George and Mr. Weasley arrived, looking around at the stunned Death Eaters.

"Well it looks like you've got things under control. Hermione said we needed everyone."

"We were wrong," said Harry. "We're going to need everyone over at Malfoy Manor."

"I thought you were back at the Ministry."

Harry stared at Mr. Weasley for a moment, wondering why on earth he would think such a thing. The funny thing about being someone else is that he didn't always feel any different. It was too easy to forget how he looked.

"It's Harry, Dad. He's polyjuiced."

"At least for the next ten or twenty minutes. I need you to go back and redirect the others. Find Draco and figure out what kind of help they need at the Manor. That's where Laurent went. We need minimal forces here to secure the place. We're going to continue and find whoever is left behind."

Mr. Weasley nodded and headed out of the room.

Most of the Death Eaters were gone, away with Laurent at Malfoy Manor. They found them quickly and had little trouble. This compound wasn't as big as the first one they went to thinking that it was Hydra, but it was the official headquarters at the moment. They found Laurent's quarters and even a map room, telling them where the rest of their safe houses were. It was quite promising. A detailed description of the many locations that made up the network called Hydra was exactly what they needed. All that was left was to capture the people in charge.

It didn't take long for Harry to turn back into himself and he felt much better once the glasses were back on his face, although Kingsley's clothes were far too big for him.

After they had secured the rest of the compound, they took their new prisoners back to where the others were. Several more Order members had arrived, including Dustin, who was still supposed to be home recovering. No matter what anyone told him, he was determined to help out, although Marlene said he was determined to get himself killed.

"One near-death experience wasn't enough for you?" she had said when they noticed him there.

"Actually," said Harry, "we do need someone to stay here and keep an eye on the prisoners. Is Hermione still at the Minister's office?"

"No. Fleur Weasley is directing everyone. She said Hermione went to Malfoy Manor with everyone else."

"What?" Ron practically roared.

Harry held up a hand to stop his friend. "Where are they meeting? They can't just be barging in there blindly."

"No, they're grouping together in secret just south of there. The Death Eaters have gathered to the north. Last I heard the Death Eaters haven't broken all the wards, but I don't know if even Draco can get in right now. He said he thinks his family is still in there, but they haven't answered any of his messages."

"So no one's gone in?" Dustin shook his head. "There's still time to join them. There's nothing more we can do here."

Harry looked over to Marlene, silently asking for her opinion. He'd learned the hard way that he was too easily led by his emotions and the instinct to run after Draco and Teddy might be causing him to overlook something else. This time he couldn't afford to make that mistake.

"I think we should leave a few here and the rest of us will go to Malfoy Manor and help."

She nodded. "I'll send the patronus message to Fleur instructing her to stay put and guard our way back in. I think someone needs to guard this side of it as well. You send a message to Minister Shacklebolt letting him know what's happening. I'll meet you at the Manor in twenty minutes."

Harry nodded and did as she suggested. By then he could tell Ron was getting impatient to leave.

"She'll be okay."

Ron just nodded. They both knew that Harry couldn't really make any promises at this point.

**A/N: One more chapter and an epilogue left. Let me know what you think!**


	45. On My Own

**Author's Note: Here it is at last. I will be posting the epilogue within the next few minutes as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

Chapter 45 – On My Own

There was a fundamental difference of opinion at Malfoy Manor, as was to be expected when no one is officially in charge and Draco and Hermione are working together. Hermione found Draco right at the place he said he would be, but only moments before he was about to go off on his own. Her argument was that they needed to wait for back up. His was that he could get his mother and the others out before they were put in any more danger.

They were on the back edge of the property, behind the gardens and just outside the wards. Draco kept studying the rear entrances to the home, considering the best way in. Hermione was skeptical. The night was dark with only a few stars giving off enough light to see the shadowy outline of the Manor.

"We need to find out where they are so that we can plan."

"I know where they are," he responded, waving his arm toward the north. "They're over there, on the other side of the property. The wards are weakest over there, which means that they're making progress. I have to go in now."

"And if you're caught they're going to kill you."

"If I'm caught they'll have what they want. They want bait to lure Harry to them. You and Weasley will keep him from doing anything stupid and it will give my family time to flee."

"Brilliant. You sound as bad as him with the self-sacrificing. It doesn't make you noble; it only makes you an idiot."

"Well we can't all be as smart as you, Granger."

She sighed tiredly. "You've done reconnaissance, I assume."

"There's about forty of them. Laurent is at the front gate, ready to go. He was planning on Harry showing up. That's why he came himself."

She frowned at his look of intense concentration focused on the house. "You're worried that he knows something you don't?"

"I'm worried that he knows more about our security than he's supposed to. And that he has an exit plan. He knows if he threatens Teddy, Harry is going to come to the rescue. He knows how to get him here and I think he knows how to get out again. This isn't just a suicide mission for revenge. He intends to leave here alive, even with all the Aurors that will be here with Harry."

"Well, if he's got forty people with him…"

"That guarantees that someone will be leaving alive. It doesn't mean anything for him specifically."

"That's the only thing stopping you from running in there right now, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Suddenly a vibration went through the air, startling Draco and Hermione both.

"What… Was that the wards?"

Draco nodded. "It won't be long now."

"Can you get in?"

"I think so. Most of the wards are gone. The last set recognizes anyone with Malfoy blood as legitimate occupants of the property. We can come and go without permission. It will allow me and only me."

"How was your mother planning to get out?"

Draco stared ahead, squinting at the gardens that lay before him. "There's a passage underneath the house that leads off the property. If she isn't out yet I can only assume somehow Laurent found out about it. Which means they may be trapped. No one can get in or out. There are places to hide, but it would only throw him off for so long. I'm going in."

"How?"

He turned to her then. "Listen. There is a fountain in the garden. There is a small Malfoy crest embossed on the inside of it. I will remove the wards so all you need to do is press that and a door will open. Go down the stairs and follow the passage. Do not take any of the turns; go straight until you come to more stairs. Those take you to the cellar."

She started to open her mouth, but he interrupted her.

"Not the cellar your friends were kept in. Something else. From there try to find your way to the sitting room. As soon as the last wards have dropped, our people will be able to enter. Go through the tunnel. They won't be expecting an attack from that direction."

"But if Laurent knew about the escape tunnel, then won't he know this one?"

"Only if my mother was lying to me. This passage was used frequently by naughty children looking to sneak out. My own father used it to meet my mother late at night before they were married. It only goes to the garden, not off the property, which means he doesn't even have access to it yet. And the only reason for him to know that it exists is if my mother used it to meet him secretly."

"Maybe you should wait for back up. What if there are Death Eaters watching this side of the property? You'll be caught."

"I'm taking the chance. Harry will understand."

And then he was gone. She watched, but the garden was too shadowed and she eventually lost him in the darkness. All was quiet, so she assumed that he made it and worked on organizing the people who were starting to arrive.

Once Draco was gone, Hermione made it clear that she was in charge at Malfoy Manor. Everyone who showed up got their orders straight from her. They were waiting until the wards were down and then everyone was going in as quickly as possible. One group would go around and attack from the north, behind where the Death Eaters were gathered. Another group would go through the tunnel that Draco had gone through and join him inside. Hermione only hoped that it worked the way she thought it would, but Draco's concerns echoed in her mind. Laurent wouldn't go in without a way out.

****

The entire house vibrated with the power of two magical forces battling for dominance. The Manor almost felt alive as its magic struggled to repel the evil that was bearing down on it. As Draco emerged from the cellar the full force of it hit him and he shivered. It would only be minutes before they were here.

"Mother? Mother, it's me! Aunt Andromeda? We need to get out!"

He ran into his mother's private sitting room in the west wing of the house and waved his wand, magically moving the book case to reveal a door. He went through that while calling for them.

"Draco?" His mother's voice was shaky, terrified. As soon as she saw him her arms were pulling him into a tight hug.

"Are you okay?"

"We can't get out. They're surrounding the property and somehow they have our exits covered."

"They're only in front. The south side is all our people. The garden fountain passage is still open. We have to hurry though. Where's Aunt Andromeda?"

"The cave under the east wing. When we realized the exit wasn't safe I took them down there while I looked for a way out."

Draco was already pulling her in that direction. The shaking of the building intensified. Things were falling off walls and shelves. _This must be what an earthquake feels like,_ he thought. They were near the dining room when it stopped suddenly. Draco and his mother both froze. It was too late. If they went any further they would just lead Laurent to Andromeda and Teddy. Before they could go anywhere there was a blast at the front door.

Narcissa pulled Draco by the arm into the dining room and closed the doors. Understanding what she was doing, he moved to the end of the room and turned to face the door. At least here they could control where the enemy was coming from. Maybe they could take out some of them before they were disarmed.

"The Order will be here to help soon. As soon as you can get away without being followed go stay with Aunt Andromeda and Teddy."

Her hand was like an iron clamp on his arm. She couldn't let go of her only son. "Draco…"

"No, Mother. This time I need to take care of myself. Teddy needs you more right now."

They didn't have long to wait. Death Eaters came barging in the doors and spells were flying everywhere. Luckily Hermione's group arrived almost simultaneously with the Death Eaters. Shortly after the Order arrived Draco saw his mother slip out of the room. He was holding his own against the Death Eaters, but was not used to fighting like this. He never had to. Oh he knew a lot of curses and he'd seen enough fighting, but he realized now just how lucky he had been during the war. He hid behind others to make it out alive. For the first time he was truly on his own.

From what Draco was able to pick up Hermione had successfully divided Laurent's forces outside of the Manor. He didn't see her until several more minutes into the battle when he had somehow made it to the study.

"Thank god, Draco." She was flushed and out of breath. "We can't get anyone else in or out. I was able to get a message out. Harry's here, but he and Ron are trapped outside like everyone else. That way out you believed Laurent had? Well he put up some sort of anti-apparition field after they were in."

"Great. With his contacts in the Floo Network all he has to do is send in a message to them and he can escape from our floo to anywhere he wants, undetected."

She shook her head. "Didn't you hear me? Harry is here. He and Marlene managed to turn things around. Marks and the others are under arrest. The last message I got was that Auror Dawlish is monitoring the floo in case of any other leaks. He basically shut down the entire system except for the parts we need."

Draco smiled. Finally something was going right. But before he could reply, there was another blast and Laurent entered the study, along with Pansy and several others. Draco and Hermione were easily disarmed, only taking down a couple opponents first. They could hear fighting going on in other parts of the house, but with no indication whose side was stronger. Laurent came toward them, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Draco, what a pleasure to see you again."

"You smug bastard!"

"Perhaps now is not the time to start name-calling," said Hermione quietly.

"Miss Granger," Laurent said in a polite tone. "I was hoping your young friend, Harry would be joining us."

"He's outside, killing all your people!" Draco shouted.

He didn't appear worried by this. "And I'm in here, killing everyone he loves. Shall I start with you? Or her?"

Draco didn't say anything.

"No, really. I want to know, Draco. I want you to make the choice. You or her?"

Just behind him, Pansy laughed. Draco glanced at Hermione who looked back at him worriedly. She couldn't really think that he would sacrifice her like that, could she? Just the fact that she had doubts was unsettling. He looked back at Laurent.

"You're insane and I'm not choosing anything."

"You are right. It is in poor taste."

He nodded to Pansy, who came forward, pointing her wand at Hermione.

"Crucio!"

Hermione fell to the floor, screaming.

"Stop it!"

Surprisingly, Pansy did stop. Draco knelt down next to Hermione's side, helping her sit up. He could hear Laurent and Pansy laughing at him, but he didn't really care.

"So you do have a thing for Granger after all," she cackled. "Potter hasn't succeeded in converting you completely? Or maybe you just have a thing for mud bloods. Gender isn't as important."

"Shut up!"

"No, Draco. You're not in charge anymore. You could have been great. But you threw it all away for Potter. Now you're nothing."

Laurent laughed again. "Charming, isn't she?"

He glared up at him from his place next to Hermione. "If Pansy is your trusted sidekick then I don't really see how you can be so confident."

"Pansy has earned her place by my side, Malfoy. She is loyal."

"She is a self-important whore who is attracted to power."

With a shriek of anger, Pansy flicked her wand at him, sending him flying back against the wall. He hit his back and head on the stone fireplace and slid to the floor. Really, he was lucky he didn't break his spine, but he felt anything but lucky.

"You're the whore Draco."

"Enough, Pansy. We cannot damage him too badly until he does what he is here for. We need Potter." He looked back at Draco. "Then we can let them all burn along with the house. I would wager that even their little hiding places wouldn't be safe from a fire. It would have to have to be fireproof, but provide enough fresh air to survive an entire night of the inferno. I wonder Draco, do you have such a location?"

"What about my mother? You loved her once. You want her to burn to death in her own home?"

"I regret that Narcissa has turned against the old ways. I shall mourn her."

Draco shook his head, struggling to pull himself to his feet. "Harry will kill you. Just as he killed Voldemort." The name on Draco's lips came as a surprise to even himself.

Laurent narrowed his eyes on Draco and spat out his reply. "The Dark Lord's judgment was clouded by his fear of Potter. I do not have that problem, you will find. Potter's luck has run out. Then we shall free our loyal friends from the prison and destroy the last of the traitors. Perhaps I will allow Lucius to visit the ashes of his family before I kill him. So he can curse Potter's name with his dying breath. And curse his own son for bringing this on him, for being the one responsible for Narcissa's death!"

Hermione was still shaking with the tremors of the Cruciatus Curse, but she found her voice.

"Don't listen to him, Draco. It isn't your fault. Harry will kill him."

"That's right, cling to that hope!" Laurent smiled excitedly. "But it won't make you any less dead in a few hours."

Pansy sneered. "I want to do Granger."

"You may have your fun with the mudblood when it is time."

She smiled smugly down at Hermione, who refused to show any weakness.

"So what now?" asked Draco. "Are you just going to hold us here until Harry shows up? From what I've heard you have this place on lockdown. He can't get in."

"Oh he will. I'm confident of that. One of my associates is currently making sure that he knows how to find you."

Draco's heart was beating a mile a minute. Harry would undoubtedly come rushing in to the rescue if he found out they had been caught. And Merlin only knew what exactly they were telling him.

Pansy made Draco and Hermione both sit on the floor in the corner where she bound their wrists together behind them and told them to sit patiently and wait. Laurent then told her it was her duty to watch them until they were ready and he left the room. Draco looked around. He and Hermione had certainly done a good job dueling before Laurent got there. There were several bodies in the room, although Draco knew that they were probably not dead. Even so, Laurent didn't seem concerned with making sure any of his people were okay or even alive. Draco shook his head in disgust. It was the end result that mattered to him and casualties were just a part of the plan. He refocused his attention on Pansy, who seemed to be thrilled with her job in this.

"So Pansy, I have to know. All the flirting you did while you were at Grimmauld Place? Was any of that real, or were you just doing your job?"

She smiled pleasantly. "You know I always liked you, Draco. I was hoping when I went there that you would come back with me. I hoped that Laurent and Father were wrong and you were still loyal. I told them that just because your parents were traitors it didn't mean you were." Her smile turned bitter then. "I was wrong."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Which you would have known, had you not been completely delusional."

"Yes, rub it in, Granger. Get all your smart comments in now. In a little while that frizzy little head of yours is going to be too busy to comment on my pathetic love life. Because you're going to be wishing that you were dead. And just maybe I'll grant that wish… eventually."

"You're making it worse, Granger."

"How can it be worse? Either Harry saves us and we live- or at least die fighting- or he doesn't and I'm subjected to Pansy's attitude as she tries to prove herself to her new boss. Nothing I say now will affect that outcome."

"And that's why you're the smartest girl in school," Pansy said with sarcasm.

"Well maybe if you'd applied yourself instead of spending all your time overtaxing your brain to come up with frizzy-haired, buck-toothed insults for me…"

Pansy's eyes narrowed on her for a moment, but then she smiled and stood up. She leaned in very close to Hermione and whispered.

"I'm going to have so much fun watching you die."

Then she turned and left the room.

"What the hell are you trying to do? She's not pleasant when she's pissed off."

"She's not going to do anything irreversible to us until Laurent tells her to. I was trying to get her to leave and it worked. Look over there."

She nodded her head in the direction of one of the bodies. He was laying face down, arms splayed to his sides. For a moment Draco wondered what she was getting at and then he saw it. The man's wand was laying underneath his arm. He could see just the very end of it, barely sticking out from his sleeve. It was covered enough that nobody would have noticed it from a standing position and for some reason it hadn't occurred to their enemy to clear the area. He smiled back at Hermione.

"I think I can get it."

The door to the sitting room had been left part way open and their guards were only just outside in the hall. If Draco moved too much they would no doubt see him. He had to be slow and subtle. First he tested how far he could reach behind himself with his hands bound. He was going to have to move his entire body to reach the wand. And that meant moving a couple feet away from Granger. It was a noticeable difference that Pansy would catch if she came back in.

He slid over an inch at a time, constantly looking to the doorway. Once he had it in his hands he slid back toward Hermione. Silently he released their hands and summoned a wand from one of the other bodies for her. He looked around quickly for the best advantage. Across the room, on the other side of the door there was the large wooden desk. It was as good as anything to hide behind. If they could make it there without being seen they would be in the perfect position to hex people as they reentered the room. He motioned to Hermione to follow and they began crawling, staying behind furniture.

They were almost to the desk when they heard shouts coming from the hallway.

"Where are they?"

"Parkinson, you were supposed to be watching them!"

"They couldn't have gone anywhere-" she broke off abruptly as she entered and saw that they were missing.

Hermione fired first, but she missed. Draco began throwing hexes as more Death Eaters began entering the room. Their position worked. The desk provided protection from some of the spells and nobody expected them to be on that side of the room, so they had the element of surprise. Pansy went after Hermione with a vengeance while Draco just tried to hit them as they came in the door. A couple got through, which meant they were outnumbered again, but Laurent wasn't back yet.

Draco had never appreciated just how quick Pansy was in dueling, but she was giving Granger a run for her money. There was a loud noise in the hall and yelling all at once. One of the voices, Draco realized with relief, was Harry. Then he heard Ron yelling something and a small explosion came next. That was all it took for Hermione to be distracted. In the second that she was turned to the doorway Pansy fired her next spell.

"Granger!" Draco yelled, launching himself at her. They landed on the floor with him on top of her while the blast of green light hit the wall, sending splinters of wood and paint everywhere. As Draco looked up at it the first thing he thought was how upset his mother was going to be at the mess they were making. It was irrational and frivolous, considering that they were fighting for their lives, but Draco allowed himself that small fraction of a moment to reflect on something mundane as he rolled off Granger. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him.

"You okay?"

She nodded silently, looking around to get her bearings once more. From under the desk they only had a view of their enemies' feet, but it was as good as anything and Draco took advantage of it. He brought down two Death Eaters before Pansy started aiming her own spells at their lower position.

The house began shaking again. This time it was Laurent's wards that were coming down though. The Ministry was fighting back and it didn't take them long. Soon, more people were filing into the room, and at least some of them were Aurors. Harry had brought help. Somewhere in the confusion, Pansy was lost and Draco and Hermione moved on to other opponents, but they mostly stayed close to the desk for protection. Ron arrived after a while, worrying over Hermione and generally staying as close to her as he could.

The battle continued. Pansy reappeared, eager to face off with Hermione again. The girls were evenly matched, although Draco personally would have put his money on Granger. Until she tripped while avoiding Pansy's hex. She went down hard and with a scream of pain. He found out later that she had twisted her ankle badly. Pansy stood over her smiling smugly. She didn't even see the blast of red light that came from her left. As soon as she was down Ron ran to his girlfriend's side, helping her up.

Sure that Hermione and Ron didn't need his help, Draco made his way out into the hall where. There were bodies everywhere. Some Aurors, others Death Eaters. At the other end of the hall Bill Weasley was helping up his brother, George, bleeding and bruised. More Aurors and Order members were pouring in the front door and then Draco noticed Harry near the staircase, fighting Laurent. He didn't know how long they had been at it, but it was only seconds more before Laurent was disarmed. Harry still had his wand raised at him, shaking ever so slightly. Draco couldn't tell if it was just from the physical exhaustion, or if it was the rage that had come so close to controlling him.

"Are you going to kill me now, Potter? Like you killed my son."

Harry flinched at the mention of the incident he would rather forget. He wanted to do it. He knew he could. It would be so easy and most people would agree Harry was justified in doing it. Two words and this man would never bother anyone ever again. He didn't completely look away from Laurent, but caught Draco's eye briefly. His expression softened almost imperceptibly in relief. _Draco is safe. Everything is okay. Just pull it together and finish this_. Then he focused on the man in front of him once more and the expression turned positively sinister.

"No, I'm not you." He magically bound Laurent's wrists and he pulled the man roughly in the direction of the door. "I'm going to send you to Azkaban, where you can live out your years with all the other Death Eaters whose families you've threatened and killed. I'm sure they'll welcome you with open arms."

He handed Laurent off to the first Auror he saw and turned back to Draco. The blond sent him a weak smile and they moved toward each other automatically. And fuck, Draco felt so good in his arms.

"I love you so much," Harry whispered.

"I thought you were going to kill him."

"Me too. He needs to go to trial. There's been enough death."

Draco pulled back and put both hands on the sides of Harry's face. "You did the right thing. And you saved us all."

He looked as tired as Harry felt and Harry pulled him close again. If he could never let go he would be happy. But there was still work to do. Ron and Hermione emerged from the study: she leaning heavily on him for support. Harry finally withdrew from Draco's embrace, but held his hand, not caring who saw them.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, Harry. Fine. It's not broken. I'll need a couple potions for the swelling and pain, but I'll be fine by tomorrow." She gestured to Draco. "You have him to thank for that."

Harry looked at his lover, whose cheeks colored slightly.

"It's nothing, Granger."

"Nothing? I'll have you know, I'd be dead right now if not for him, Harry."

"What happened in there before we got here?"

"Nothing," Draco repeated.

"Nothing that isn't better now," clarified Hermione.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Hermione pulled away from Ron and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"I, uh, it was nothing, Granger. Anything for Harry you know."

She pulled back and forced him to meet her eyes. Then she grinned.

"Yes, it was all for Harry." She tilted her head, studying him closely. "You're not nearly as vile and horrible as you used to be. I like the change."

And with that, she grabbed Ron's hand once more and they made their way to the door. Draco was stunned, but let a small smile creep onto his face as he watched them walk away. He couldn't believe that Granger and Weasley had actually grown on him.

"What was that?" asked Harry.

"Granger was being stupid, trying to get herself killed. She's damn lucky I was right there or I wouldn't have bothered."

Harry pulled him back into a tight embrace. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you came to my rescue."

"I didn't do that much this time though, did I? You and Hermione had it almost under control."

"I was scared," he whispered, barely audible.

"Me too."

There were raised voices in the study.

"Stay where you are!"

"Don't! This is my house!"

Draco and Harry hurried into the study once more. Narcissa was attempting to exit a secret door in the wall, but the Aurors had stopped her.

"Don't hurt them," yelled Draco.

"Put your wands down," said Harry. "They are with us."

Narcissa exited the passage then, closely followed by Andromeda and Teddy. Teddy practically jumped into Harry's arms. Narcissa pulled Draco close to her.

"Is it over? Really?"

"He's gone, Mother."

"All the leaders have been arrested," added Harry. "The Minister is at their headquarters now securing things. There are still Death Eaters who got away, but they're alone and on the run now."

"But that's what we thought after you killed Voldemort," said Andromeda.

"This time we're sure," Harry promised. He looked down at Teddy. "This time we're all going to be okay. Now that it's all in the open we're handing the investigation over to the Aurors and the Department of Law Enforcement. We did what we started out to do."

Still hugging his mother, Draco looked at Harry over her shoulder and smiled. After so many false leads and close calls it seemed too good to be true. Maybe it would be months before they stopped looking over their shoulders for Death Eaters. Maybe years. But today they won and that's what mattered. Tonight nothing could go wrong.

Harry smiled back. He hadn't felt so good in months.


	46. Epilogue – What Was Missing

**Author's Note: OK, this is it. I can't believe the story is over. It's a bit sad in a way. I've been working on it for nearly 2 years. Some of you have been with this story since the beginning and I'll actually miss your words of encouragement. You've kept me going when writer's block threatened to strike and made me laugh out loud sometimes at your comments and observations. Thank you for all of that. I want to hear from everyone here at the end. What did you think of the end? Of the story overall? All of you who follow this but never reviewed I'd love to hear from you too. And if not, I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)**

Epilogue – What Was Missing

Harry leaned back against the lounge chair with a sigh. This was exactly what he needed. He hadn't felt this relaxed since… He couldn't remember, but it was probably since infancy. There was no one after him for the first time in his life. They had even managed to evade the reporters. It still hadn't stopped him from keeping his wand close by. He had discovered that morning that the problem with going to the beach was that there was no good place to keep his wand in swimming trunks.

It was a gorgeous day on the Australian beach. Really perfect.

"I got sand in my shorts again!"

Perfect, except for the whining coming from directly to his left. Draco could always be counted on to find something wrong with nearly anything. Harry sympathized with him at first, knowing that his fair skin would burn easily in the hot Aussie sun. But it wasn't just the sun. Even after they had set up the umbrella, Draco found that the sand was too hot, or got into his clothes. Then somehow he got sand in his mouth and spent the next minute and a half sounding a bit like a cat coughing up a hairball.

"I could try to get the sand out of your shorts, but last time we got funny looks."

"No, it was that one up tight old hag that claimed we were being indecent. Everyone else was gawking and drooling."

"And then that one bloke gave you his number."

"He's been staring at me all afternoon," said Draco, sounding mildly annoyed. "Can't he see I'm with someone?"

"I think he was staring at both of us actually."

Draco's eyebrows shot up and he set his magazine down.

"Well, he can't have _us_."

There was an edge of jealousy in his voice and Harry smirked at it. Draco got up only to sit back down on Harry's lounge chair, straddling his lover. He didn't really care who was watching. If they were, then they would know Harry was his. He ran his hands through Harry's thick, black hair while they kissed deeply.

A moment later they were interrupted by two extra shadows hovering over them. One cleared her throat to get their attention. They both looked up in annoyance.

"Get a room," ordered Ron. He was trying to sound disgusted, but he hadn't stopped smiling since they left for vacation.

Hermione had her hands on her hips. "You know, I'm pretty sure that having sex on a public beach could get you arrested."

"We weren't having sex."

"Yet."

Ron sat down on Draco's recently vacated lounge and Hermione joined him, resting in his arms. Draco scowled at the theft of his chair, but settled down beside Harry as they all looked out at the ocean.

"Are your parents doing better, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes. They're still a bit upset, but they understand why I had to do it. I think they're just relieved that we're all safe now."

They had been in Australia for a week. Harry was glad to finally be getting his trip with Draco and Hermione needed to finally take away the memory modification that had kept her parents away from the danger they all faced back home. Draco conceded that there were worse things than traveling with Harry's friends and allowed them to all go together. The fact that Hermione had to deal with her parents meant that they wouldn't have to see much of her or Weasley despite the fact they were all sharing the same seaside rental house.

"I'm sure it will take time. You didn't tell them exactly what you were doing before you did it."

She nodded. "I told them to trust me to keep them safe and it worked. I think they almost want to stay here, but they've been using different names, so… I don't know. It will take time before they finish things up here and come home."

"You did what you had to, Granger."

All three of them looked at Draco oddly.

"Were you just _comforting_ Hermione?"

"No," he replied, somewhat awkwardly. "Just trying to bring this conversation to a close. You're all depressing me. You keep this talk up and I'll go flirt with that guy over there because he has no idea who the Dark Lord is or Philip Laurent. He's never heard of Death Eaters and he probably won't be interested in talking at all."

"Okay, we get it," said Harry. "There are better things to do. Like swimming?"

Draco nodded and stood up and led Harry by the hand down to the water. Hermione sighed contentedly as she and Ron watched them go.

"Who would have thought? Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy?"

Ron nodded. "It sort of makes sense though. Once you get used to it."

"And if you account for the fact that Draco's changed so much. He really is different now."

"He's still a smug bastard. But Harry seems happy."

"Honestly I don't know how they live together. They're too competitive."

"As opposed to you and me? I just go along with everything you say because you're the smartest girl I've ever known."

"Yes, I quite like how that works out for us."

Ron laughed and kissed her. "We could live together."

"We do."

"With my family. I mean really live together. On our own."

Hermione grinned from ear to ear. "Whatever will your mother say?"

Ron's face fell. "Maybe we can move out without her knowing?"

Only a little ways away another couple was making their own plans. After complaining for a few moments about how cold the water was, Draco settled for letting Harry hold him as the waves crashed around their legs.

"I like it here," said Harry. "It beats the snow back home. It's nice that the seasons are opposite of us."

"It's okay. To visit anyway. I wouldn't want it to be this hot all the time."

"Well then it's good that we're not staying long." Draco nodded. "What are you going to do when we do go home? I'll be starting Auror training the week after we get back."

"I'll find something. I got good N.E.W.T. scores. And now I'm a bit of a war hero, so I suppose I could find someone willing to work with me."

"It's either that or stay home with Kreacher all day."

Draco made a face. "I was thinking of something political. I'm not sure."

"Kingsley would be more than happy to help you find something in the Ministry."

"No, I don't know yet. I've got time to figure it out. In the meantime, I'll just act like a kept housewife."

"Sounds good to me. Maybe things can get back to normal."

"Normal for us would be fighting and hexing each other in school hallways."

"The new normal then. The normal where you actually like me and my friends and we have hot sex in every room of the house."

"Perfect. Except the liking your friends part. Weasley and Granger are merely tolerable."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you have to keep telling yourself. I know you don't hate them."

"Oh?"

"You stopped hating them sometime last summer. I've known that for a while. For even longer than I've known I loved you."

Draco turned his head to look at him. "And how long have you known that?"

"Since my birthday."

"Really? That long?"

Harry smiled. "When did you know?"

"I don't know when I figured it out, but I think I've loved you since at least fourth year."

"No."

Draco nodded. "Remember way back when I said that I didn't want you to die during the Triwizard Tournament? Well, I was pretty obsessed with knowing where you were and what you were doing that whole year. I spent half of the Yule Ball hating that Patil girl you went with. Then the second challenge in the lake… I still didn't know what it was. But it was like I couldn't breathe when they thought you might be dead. It's like the feeling I get every time you go running off to do something crazy and dangerous. I can't breathe until I know you're safe again. It's only looking back now that I can recognize what it was. I think now that I always loved you. Even when I hated you. I just didn't know it."

Harry stared up at him in amazement. "You're such a romantic sometimes."

"Hm. You're right." He pretended to think for a moment and Harry knew that he was up to something. "I have to do something about that."

With that he picked Harry up and threw him into the cold ocean. He nearly doubled over laughing as Harry stood up, gasping from the shock of the cold suddenly surrounding him, water dripping from his mop of hair. He stood, catching his breath for a moment before looking up at Draco and grinning.

"Oh you're going to get it for that, Malfoy."

He launched himself at Draco, throwing them both into the waves. They wrestled like that playfully for several minutes, laughing the whole time. Harry stood and held his hands up to signal Draco to stop then he pulled him closer.

"I like that you're a romantic sometimes," he whispered.

In answer Draco leaned in for a long kiss. They stood like that in the ocean for a long time. For once, they didn't have anywhere else to be. There was no one expecting them to do anything or fight anyone. Harry paused, a thought having occurred to him. After the defeat of Voldemort he had felt lost, confused. He didn't sleep or relax. He didn't know how to live a life where he wasn't hunted or how to move on from war and loss. There had been a piece of him missing, keeping him from moving on with his life. A smile came over his face as he considered this. Draco raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"What?"

Harry shook his head. "I just figured something out."

"Oh?"

"I know what was missing now."

Draco's eyebrows furrowed together in brief confusion, but then rose as he realized what Harry must mean. He smiled, agreeing completely with the sentiment. "Now who's being the romantic?"


End file.
